Bad Blood
by PetrovasWolf
Summary: Emily Scott moved to Beacon Hills unaware. Her uncle's shady, her best friend's dad is out to kill her other best friend, there's a hidden alpha living inside her dreams and all the while, she's trying to make it through sophomore year alive and human. Emotions are almost non-existent in her but Stiles might just be able to change that. (Edited Summary) (Disclaimer: I don't own TW)
1. Chapter 1: Jail Junky

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

Chapter One: Jail Junky

"Good morning, Beacon Hills!"

I flailed wildly in my bed, throwing my pillow and falling straight to the floor. The blaring radio blocked out any noise that could indicate what the hell had just happened. All I knew was that I was wrapped up in sheets and there was a blistering amount of pain in my back from falling onto the newfound wooden floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a deep breath of frustration before gripping the blanket and pulling it off my face. Pieces of brown hair fell in front of my face and I didn't even bother blowing them away. I just blinked, gazing up at the ceiling before realizing that I actually had to do something with my life. It was extremely annoying to me that I had just gotten in last night and I had to go to school the next morning. I still had unpacked boxes stacked in the corner of my room and I had barely enough clothes to last me the week in my closet. I found it as quite an inconvenience that my uncle had me enrolled to Beacon Hills High School without my actual clarification. He claimed it was the most adult thing to do and he was trying to be responsible. He was in his late twenties and he probably had more experience with a dog than a teenage girl. It was confusing to me because didn't he deal with irresponsible teenage girls all the time? He was lucky that I was a responsible teenager and didn't have to whip out his sheriff side on me.

I gained the courage to wiggle my hand out of the tight sheets and smack the small black analog clock. The radio silenced and I sighed, leaving my hand to slide down off my nightstand. It dropped to the floor, making me hiss out in yet another shock of pain. I twisted out my other arm and pushed myself up, the sheets falling down to my waist. I helped myself up on the edge of my bed and then stretched my arms over my head, yawning. I stepped out of the mess of blankets near my feet and then threw them back up on the bed to avoid any more danger upon me. I scratched the side of my head, blinking the sleep out of my eyes before stalking across my room to the door. I swung it open, surprised to hear that there was almost complete silence. I stepped out into the hallway and looked to my left towards the closed door. I thought he would either be up or gone already but I dismissed it and continued on my way to the bathroom.

I kicked the door louder than I would have liked closed and then reached down to turn on the shower. It sputtered a few drops before coming to life and raining down water. I adjusted it to the warmth I wanted and then stripped myself of my pajamas. I threw them on top of the toilet and then ran a hand through my tangled hair. I managed to undo some knots and then stepped under the warm water. I let it fall over my shoulders and wet my hair before actually showering. I finished in record time, turning it off with a small smile placed on my lips. I stole the towels off the rack, noticing that I had forgotten to pick up some from the closet and wrapped it around my body. I gathered up my clothes and was passing the mirror when I stopped. I turned to face it and reached out my hand, wiping the condensation off the glass. Through a few smears of water, appeared a girl with bags under her blue eyes, messy brown hair and pale skin. I looked at myself and I couldn't even begin to describe the way my stomach flipped. I swallowed and then dropped my hand down to the counter, staring at myself.

If I had looked at myself in the mirror a week ago, I would probably have been smiling, giggling at my reflection. I would have been listening to music while I dried my hair. I would have been happy, collected and ready for the day to start. Now here I was, wanting to climb back in bed, cry and shut myself out in silence. I felt like I might have been over-reacting the death of my parents but then again, there wasn't a thing such as over-reacting with a death like that. You couldn't just cry one day and then move on the next. It took time to heal, time to build yourself back up just enough that you could talk about it with crumbling back to the way you were. You couldn't just be the same person. I think everyone at the funeral noticed that. I wasn't bubbly, hugging everyone and saying hello. I sat in the front, hands folded across my black dress and my eyes locked on the floor. I practically ignored anything anyone said to me but I snapped back to reality. I knew I didn't have to be perfectly okay but I couldn't make everyone else around me miserable. I just had to try and push through it far enough to make myself normal.

I opened the door of the bathroom, the image of my face becoming blurry. I walked out through the hallway and skipped into my bedroom, cracking the door behind me. The blinds were drawn on my windows and I figured I'd open them after I got dressed. I walked over to my closet, wrapping the towel tighter around me and went through the few pieces of clothes I had unpacked. I found a short white dress with a lace torso and lacey, flowy bottom. I managed to grab a brown leather jacket, white tights and brown ankle boots. It was a basic outfit that wouldn't leave me uncomfortable for the rest of the day. I threw the clothes on my bed, dried my hair and then quickly got dressed. I put my hair up in a curly ponytail and then applied light makeup. I put all the things I needed for the day into my backpack before looking at myself in the clear mirror. I had gotten rid of the bags under my eyes, got my hair under control and made my pale skin look pretty enough. I felt like I was faking it. Makeup was my only way to escape my replication but not the way I sensed inside.

I swung open the door of my bedroom and skidded to a halt when I almost collided with the person standing in front of me. He had his hand still raised to knock and he blinked, also surprised that I had come out just before he'd wanted to come in. I kept my jaw dropped and my eyes wide, not knowing what exactly to say. He was my uncle; this was supposed to be easy right? I was supposed to just laugh, smile, say good morning and make small talk like I would with my parents.

My uncle Matt was, in another woman's eyes, attractive. He was young, sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and flawless tan skin. He stood just a few inches taller than me and was leaned back in a casual way. I rarely ever saw him in normal clothes since he was always working overtime or was just filling in for the short staffed sheriff's department. He wore his uniform, obviously, and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He had the same surprised expression except his seemed more nervous. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing everyone else who talked to me thought. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have me balling my mascara off. I wasn't that easy to break. I made sure of that completely before walking out the front door every morning.

"Hey," I finally said, licking my dry lips from having my mouth open too long. He was slightly startled that I had spoken first. He probably wasn't expecting me to speak. He was probably going over our conversation in our head starting with him saying the first words. I wanted to laugh but held it back as he gained up the courage.

"Hey there, kiddo." He said, using his usual humor. He reminded me of my father in more ways than one. My father _was_ his brother. They shared the same mother therefore they shared the same qualities. One of those was to ability to make me smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were up already."

"Oh," I said blinking and relaxing my body. I let my hand slip off the doorknob and nodded slowly, looking at the ground. I smiled warily and looked back up at him.

"Looks like you are." He said awkwardly and made a move to leave when I perked up and stepped forward. I didn't need to make him feel like I was shutting him out. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want anyone to be alone. I knew what it felt like and it hurt like bloody hell.

"Morning." I blurted out without thinking. We hadn't really addressed that it was morning and it was the first thing that came to mind. I was relieved when his eyes twinkled and he gave me a sideways smile.

"Good Morning, Em." He said and then stepped out of the way so I could leave my room. I shut off my light before following him down the hallway. It seemed like he became more familiar with the thought of me trying to be conversational. "How'd you sleep? I hope it isn't too terrible out here."

"I slept fine, thanks. It's actually nice. It's good to be away from the city. It's quiet." I said thinking of random things to bring up and make him feel good. He nodded slower than I did and turned the corner. I heard his boots go down the wooden steps and I followed him down, my shoes being louder than his. I hopped off the last stair as he went into the kitchen. I stopped at the bottom, fixing the bag on my shoulder.

"I always found it hard to sleep without something going on. It's like things are too quiet once you lay down." Matt replied and I was caught off guard with his reply. It was sinister but relatable. I blinked and made a face when he turned his back.

I went all the way into the kitchen and snatched the cup of coffee he had poured for himself. I plopped myself down on one of the stools for the island in the middle of the kitchen. I took a drink as he sighed and poured himself another mug. I smirked as the hot liquid burned the roof of my mouth but it was totally worth it. I set it down and wrapped my hands around it, crossing my legs.

"What kinds of things happen in this town anyways? Seems pretty mellow to me." I said, resting my elbows on the counter. Matt turned around and took a drink of his own coffee, clearly avoiding my question. I raised my eyebrow in a way that said 'spit it out.' He retaliated again and I narrowed my eyes. "What happened already?"

"We found a body in the woods last night." He said, given a few minutes of a stare-off. He actually shocked me and I paused, blinking and sitting up straight. I let go of my coffee cup and chewed the corner of my lip.

"That's why you were out late last night." I mumbled more to myself than my uncle. He still heard it and decided to respond.

"But don't worry about anything, alright? We caught the guy anyways." He explained, stepping forward, leaving his cup behind.

"Oh, that's good. Real good." I said nodding. I believed him and I wasn't worrying. I licked my lips, taking a deep breath. "So, was it like a murder?"

Matt ran his tongue over his teeth, tapped his fingers on the counter which answered my question perfectly. He didn't know and that's what they were trying to figure out. I decided to just drop the entire subject and waved my hands around to let him know those were my intentions, "Let's talk about something happier."

Matt smiled at me and I felt my heart jump a little. I liked it when I could make people smile. It meant that I was making them happy and making them feel better. I wanted to be like a superhero. I wanted to help people all the time, completely selfless. I never tried too hard but I never tried any less. I was always just doing what I felt like I needed to and if I couldn't make it work, I'd come back later and fix it. That was kind of a blessing and a curse. I needed to let things go but I came right back when I probably shouldn't. My father always claimed it was a gift while I sought it as both.

"You excited for your first day?" he asked and my body deflated making him let out a low chuckle, shaking his chest and the badge it held. "I figured."

"You've had to have done it once, right? I have to start over in a new town with new people. Last time I checked, that wasn't what I signed up for." I said, bobbing my eyebrows. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Matt placed his hands on the counter in front of me, looking down into my eyes.

"You'll do fine. People will be moron's if they think you're the bizarre new girl." He said and I smiled at him sincerely.

He beamed back at me but our chat was interrupted by his cellphone ringing in his pocket. He mouthed an apology and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stepped out of the room, pressing it to his ear. I watched him leave and then finished off my semi-cold coffee. I rinsed out my cup and was finally waking up by the time he walked back into the kitchen. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everything okay?" I asked over my shoulder from the fridge. He was quiet for a few seconds before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, we better get to school." He said and then took off out of the kitchen. I pressed my tongue to my cheek and followed him out. He was already making his way towards the squad car when I shut the door behind me. I groaned when I remembered I had to ride with him in the freaking police cruiser. He seemed to not hear my groan and was confused when I hadn't moved from the porch.

"First impressions are key." I stated, putting my finger up. I slowly dropped it down to point at the cruiser. "Showing up in _that_ will defienently make the morons stay away from as you so kindly stated inside."

"You could walk to school. You could be late." He pointed out and I forced my tongue to the back of my teeth and then stomped down the stairs.

"Or I could get my own car like everyone else in this town." I said nonchalantly and pulled open the passenger side door. I threw myself inside, slamming the door and buckling myself in. "I'm sure the druggies will love me. They'll think I have to ride in this glorious piece of vehicle because I got history."

"I liked it better when you were tried." Matt said shaking his head and closing the driver's side door. He started the car and pulled away from the curb, making our way down the road. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked out the window, trying to forget that I had to be driven to school in a squad car. I was staring off into space and barely heard Matt ask me a question. "You want to turn on the lights?"

I slowly turned my head towards him, making sure to give him one of the best glares in the entire world. I could see him press his lips tightly together to repress his laughter. I bit my tongue and gave a forged smile.

"No, Matt," I said calmly, "I don't want to turn on the stupid lights."

"Suit yourself." Matt said shifting in his seat casually. I gnashed my teeth and then turned all the way around in my seat to look out the window. I crossed my arms across my chest again and watched as the neighborhood passed us through the tinted window.

I wasn't actually mad at Matt, of course. I was just annoyed that I had to make my first entrance in a police car. It didn't make me look like the best person in the entire world but I wasn't up to walking this morning. My legs would probably turn into Jell-O and I'd melt on the sidewalk when I got close enough to the school. I didn't know why I was making such a big deal with myself about going to a new school. I mean, people here couldn't be all that bad except for maybe the body being found in the woods but the police caught the murderer almost directly after that. It gave me a sense of comfort that the police here were actually getting the job done and keeping the town safe. I just hoped that with the murderer in custody, nothing else would happen here. It would be just like one of those happy small towns in the movies where everyone knows each other and you can hop the fence to your best friend's house.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, glancing over at him quickly. I was genuinely sorry. I wasn't going to be the niece that treated her uncle like shit just because her parents died. I guess that was my stereotype because everything had a stereotype, right? Police officers with the donuts, firefighters with the Dalmatians, teachers with the weird glasses and apples on their desks. They were all stereotypical. I thought it was funny how everything already had an appearance without even seeing it in person.

"Don't worry about it." Matt said his voice completely stable. "I know this isn't the ideal princess carriage but it will have to work for now."

"It's not a big deal, honestly." I replied shaking my head. It was truthful. Of course it wasn't great but it was better than nothing and he was putting in the effort to drive me to school in the mornings with the added bonus of him being late for work. I could cost him his job and I was complaining because I thought people would think I was a drug-addict/jail junky. I really had nothing to be angry over.

I tapped my fingers absentmindedly on the dashboard, leaning forward in my seat to look out the windshield. My eyes scanned the road in front of me and I licked my lips nervously. It was like I could feel we were getting closer to the school and my nerves were taking over my senses. I could feel Matt watching me, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me but he didn't bother to ask. I scratched the back of my neck anxiously as I let out a shaky breath. We turned the corner and my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I felt sick and I wanted to just sink into the ground. I wanted to do the Jell-O thing where I melt onto the sidewalk. That would mean I didn't have to go to school or have people ask questions. I didn't want to make friends like every normal kid would. I didn't want to make friends because with friends came conversation, with conversation came questions and with questions came my biggest fear. I would actually have to talk about my parents. If I talked about my parents it would end up with the death. People would tell me how sorry for me they were and I would feel like the lost little girl who didn't have parent anymore. I didn't want everyone to know because then I'd be treated like some fragile china doll. I wasn't up for that on my first day of my sophomore year. I was 16, not a baby. I wasn't going to be treated like one.

There was a small line of traffic trying to get into the school. I thought it was ridiculous. How many people actually wanted to come to school today? I knew there were people that were looking forward to this but from what I've collected over the years, half the population of teenagers really don't like coming back to this oversized, centuries old, white tiled, sanitary hell. I know I never, ever looked forward going back and just to make it extra special, I wasn't going to have my friends to hide with. I remember looking at the new kids that walked in the building. They looked so scared like they might die from you just saying hello without warning. I wondered if that's how I was going to look. Maybe I wouldn't have to get over my fear of talking about my parents because no one would talk to me. They'd leave me alone; see that I was the terrified new girl. I found that idea bittersweet. Of course I didn't want to talk about the death but then again, I didn't want people to think I was a complete stranger. I didn't need to spend the rest of my time in high school here alone. People would think I was crazy. I'd be considered the weird girl who sits in the corner and eats lunch by herself because of the way she made herself look on the first day of school. I wouldn't even have the teachers as friends.

I blinked suddenly, feeling the stinging in my eyes. I fell back in my seat lightly, not too hard to draw dramatic attention to me. I hadn't realized how long I'd been actually thinking over this whole new school thing. It was overwhelming and I just needed to not worry about it so much. Matt had tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay but something told me it wasn't. It wasn't just school that I didn't think was going to end up okay but I thought about Beacon Hills in general. I know there was a body found this morning but no town could be this perfect. I'd seen the way Beacon Hills was set up. There were perfect, antique houses placed in flawless neighborhoods. There were impeccable kids in their brand new cars because they actually got good grades in their classes. I saw the way parents held onto each other with smiles on their faces as their darling baby left for the first day of school. I knew something had to be wrong somewhere. This town couldn't all be fluffy bunnies and rainbows. I tried to be so optimistic but it didn't help that it seemed to not be one of those natural traits passed down through generations. My family always seemed to dig and dig until they bit off more than they could chew.

The car came to a slow stop and I gripped my bag tightly. I pressed my feet firmly to the ground as if I were trying to glue them there so I couldn't move. I pushed my back against the seat, maybe thinking I could glue myself there too. I glanced around quickly and found that Matt had actually parked in the back of the parking lot. Cars were driving passed us, completely unaware of the police cruiser. I tried to ease the raging nerves climbing up my throat and threating to jump out in a gross liquid formula. Matt was looking through his own window, observing the kids walking up to school. He only noticed I hadn't gotten out after about 5 minutes of me not moving at all. He finally looked over at me, his blue eyes giving me the most confused look in the entire world. That confused me, believe it or not. He knew I was nervous. Did he just expect to me to jump out and wave goodbye giggling and smiling? He was dead wrong if he thought that was how I rolled around this place.

He cleared his throat and turned to me, pushing his seatbelt out of the way. He folded his hands across his lap and glanced out the windshield. Some people were starting to see the cruiser and were glancing at it curiously. I swallowed thickly and released my tight posture in my seat. I slowly slid my hand down the seatbelt and rested it on the button to click it open. I would wait to hear what wise thing Matt had to say.

"Listen, uh, I know you're not exactly familiar with any of this,"-he gestured around with his hands clearly meaning the school-"but I need you to be strong for me, okay? I need you to get out there and walk up to that school with that pretty little head of yours held high because I know that's possible."

I looked over at him, peeling my eyes away from the on-goers looking at the car. I had to think about what he'd just said to me. He'd basically stated that he thought I was strong and bold enough to actually go in there with confidence. I held back fake laughter with the proclamation. I didn't think I even had an ounce of confidence inside my body at the residing moment. I was sitting in a police cruiser, with a police officer and I looked scared to death. I'm sure people thought I was born in prison. I wasn't that tough.

"Thanks, Matt." I said barely above a whisper. I smiled at him, biting back my bottom lip and then took a deep breath. "I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah, hopefully," He said, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel of the car. I cocked an eyebrow up at him. "I might have to work a little late. The Sheriff always keeps me in sometimes when we're working on a case."

"Oh," I mumbled nodding quickly. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"See you, kiddo." He said nodding his head in my direction. I gave him one last smile before clicking open the door and stepping out into the morning sun.

I shut the door, waving through the window and then walked around the front of the car. I stepped away just enough so he didn't run over my feet and he drove away slowly, maneuvering his way through the kids still trying to find a decent parking spot. I watched him until he disappeared over my shoulder before looking back up at Beacon Hills High School. I took in a deep breath and held it there, examining the building. I let it out and took my first step towards the school. I finally found courage to keep moving my feet and avoid any possible eye contact with the people staring at me in the parking lot. I ignored them, holding my pretty little head up high and trying to as strong as I could. When I felt my strength slipping, I reminded myself that it was just school. I'd been doing this my entire life. Just because I was around new people didn't mean I had to go all bat-shit crazy. I just had to act normal.

I was nearing the sidewalk in front of the school, still ignoring the world around me when I heard loud heels clicking behind me. I dared to look over my shoulder and saw a walking, strawberry blonde Barbie just a few steps behind me. She held her arm out firmly with a purse swinging from her wrist. Her curls bounced with each step and her eyes were locked forward on the school. Behind her trailed a shorter blonde girl that looked like she probably thought the ocean was just a really big lake. I tried not to judge a book by her cover but her own eyes were in a far off world, twinkling and shimmering. I didn't stare to long but my attention was suddenly ripped back to her when her shoulder bumped mine. I was caught off guard and actually managed to stumble forward. I figured she'd just keep walking but she skidded to a stop, spinning around to look at me. I thought she might scold me for being in her way but she was just…looking at me. Her eyes were scanning me up and down like she was examining me before she spoke. The blonde was still catching up to her and swayed back and forth as she waited for her leader. I swallowed nervously, twitching under her gaze before she finally spoke.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked in a voice that I would have posed for mock interest but when I locked eyes with her, she looked like she was truly interested.

I nodded quickly, shifting my bag on my shoulder. I wondered if she was just going to prance off but she stayed put. Her eyes sparkled with something glorious and she stuck her perfectly manicured hand out to me. There was a small smile placed on her glossy lips and she cocked her head to the side as if still evaluating me, "Lydia. Lydia Martin."

She introduced herself with grace and confidence. Her voice was smooth and high-pitched but not to where it was annoying. Her skin was light in the sunshine and her clothes were probably all more than what my phone cost. I instantly got the clue that this was the queen bee of the school. I still had yet to know if she was just putting up this nice girl act on the clueless new girl. I decided to bite anyways. It didn't hurt to at least give her a shot. She might actually be popular and nice…if we lived in a parallel universe.

"Emily," I greeted back, picking up my slightly less perfect hand and shaking her's firmly. "Emily Scott."

We retracted hands and she still kept the smile on her face. She spun around and I once again expected her to walk away but she locked arms with me and took off forward. I had to remember that my feet were supposed to move to avoid falling flat on my face. She was walking faster than me and I struggled to keep up while my mind spun around quickly. I hadn't been here more than 10 minutes and I was locking arms with that popular girl. I wasn't sure if this was a really good thing or a really, really bad thing but I went along with it anyways. I might have a chance of survival if I stuck around with someone like her.

"That dress is the sweetest thing. How did you ever manage to snag something like that?" she asked me. She acted as if we'd been best friends since elementary school and I tried my finest to act as casual as her.

"It was my-my mother's." I said blinking quickly and trying to keep my emotions in check. I couldn't bust out right here right now. "She wore it when she was my age."

"That is very interesting." Lydia said nodding slowly as we approached closer to the school. "I think we are going to be great friends."

I made a move to say something else when I was interrupted by a voice that wasn't a part of our trio. I looked around over my shoulder and, with the rate Lydia was walking; I caught a quick glimpse of a boy watching after us. He had honey-brown eyes, shortcut dark brown hair and he wore an off brand Captain America shirt under a plaid button up. There was a lacrosse stick sticking up out of his backpack and he looked more disappointed than upset. Lydia seemed to not even notice that she just blew off a boy trying to talk to her and I didn't think she was doing it to be rude, I think she did it because she really didn't understand that people noticed her like he did. I didn't even have to speak with him to know what he was thinking.

"I have to actually go to the office." I said before we passed it. Lydia paused and she glanced over at me with a puzzled expression before she remembered something.

"Oh, right." She drawled, letting go of me. "All the new kids have to talk with the administrator and all that fun stuff."

"Yeah, fun stuff." I joked and that planted another winning smile on her face. She let out a small giggle before patting me on the shoulder and bidding her see you soon. She waved at me over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway and I gave a stiff wave back. I sighed, dropping my hand to my side before making my way down to the office. It was then I actually noticed the school's blueprint.

It was just a very long hallway with a few turns with stairs that led up to the second level. There were blue lockers lined up on each side and kids had their heads shoved in almost all of them. The floors were a headache worthy white and it was starting to get littered with random things kids dropped on their way to class. There were bright, bright lights hovering above us and some propped open classroom doors. It looked like any other normal school and I tried to find some odd sense of comfort in it. I refused to let myself just stand there in the middle of the hallway like an idiot and turned on my heel to come straight into the office. I walked through the open doorway and spotted the secretary who was tapping wickedly fast on her computer. She barely noticed me when I approached her desk and I looked for a little bell or something to tap to get her attention. I opened my mouth to say excuse me when the small clicking sound stopped and her eyes snapped up to me. She almost looked irritated as if to say I was just some random kid that already knew their way around and was looking for some excuse to get out of here. Then, she noticed that I actually was a new face and put an extremely fake smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, folding her hands neatly in her purple skirted lap. She peeked up at me through her glasses and I licked my lips, placing my own smile on my face which I was sure was obviously forced.

"My name is Emily Scott. I was told to come here to meet with the administrator?" I stated, more as asking her a question. She was supposed to know this, right? I mean, come on. She worked here for probably ever.

"Oh, yes, the vice principal will be with you in just a second. Please, have a seat while you wait." She said gesturing to the row of chairs. They were all empty except for one. It was occupied with a girl who was biting her thumb nail furiously and her chin was touching her chest. Her brown hair created a sort of curtain to hide her face and her leg jumped up and down furiously. I tried to keep up with it but it made me dizzy.

I nodded and said a quick thank you to the secretary before taking my seat just one away from the other girl. I wondered if she was new or just some hyper-active girl who took drugs before she walked through the front doors. I decided to let her live in her own world before she looked back up. What I saw in her eyes was not the result of drugs but the result of the same exact thing I was feeling. It was mixture of worry and fear. She glanced around and her eyes went in my direction. She whipped her thumb away from her mouth, smiling nervously and then placed that hand on her leg to steady it. I wondered if this girl was anything like me, she might actually want someone with the same feelings to talk to. I cleared my throat lightly.

"You're new here, too, aren't you?" I asked and she seemed slightly surprised by my introduction. She probably hadn't expected me to be new considering I wasn't bouncing around in my seat like an excited toddler. She gave me a genuine smile and her eyes almost deflated with relief. Her leg suddenly stopped bouncing and she turned to face me in her seat. This girl was defienently feeling the same way I was. I was just relieved to not have gotten a nasty remark in return.

"I am so glad I am not the only one." She said breathlessly. She pulled a smile out of me, a real one too and I suddenly was going back on what I was saying before. I had remembered saying I didn't want to make friends because it would end up with the death. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to feel welcome here and she seemed like the right way to go, maybe even Lydia. I was starting to think this wasn't as bad as I was trying to make it out to be. I wouldn't each lunch in the bathrooms. People weren't going to think I lived in prison before this. I was going to be just…fine.

 **AN: Ta-da! *throws arms up dramatically* the first chapter is finished. I hoped it wasn't too boring with all the informational crap. I always do that. I get carried away but you also have to get to know the character right? Yes, I did notice that Stiles wasn't in this chapter but if you have patience young child he will be there. *wink wink***

 **Please leave reviews and favorite the story because that gives me the motivation to work which I have about only 20% of the time. Oki, Imma let you go now. Byahs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Play Pretend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: Ayeee, here I am! So this chapter has more Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. I am still figuring out how to incorporate Scott into Emily's life but of course he's going to be there. I have plans for them. Not like 'plans' but like close plans. It'll be cool, trust me. Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you go with the story ta-ha.**

Chapter Two: Play Pretend

Turned out that I actually got to go straight to class with my schedule and locker. I had turned in all the required paperwork and the girl sitting next to me, Allison, had a few papers missing so she had to hang around with the vice principal. I would admit that I was nervous now because I was wandering the empty hallways by myself and people sitting in other classrooms probably thought I was just some crazy wanderer. I just focused on keeping my eyes peeled for the room number.

English was not my best subject but I got good enough grades to pass me by. I always dozed off in the middle of a lesson and then rushed home to look up the answers online. It wasn't the right thing to do but I was not going to spend another freaking year in the same boring class. I just did what I had to do to get by and I was set. I just didn't need to tell anyone that because then my happiness was sucked right out the window on a highway. I wasn't up to having Matt scold me about this when my parents scolded me on the crappy grades I got in English. The teachers rarely even told my parents about this because my grades were shit but I was probably the best kid in their class. I didn't mouth back and I turned in my work on time. I was quiet both when I was and wasn't sleeping.

I finally found the room and I peeked in the window. The teacher, whose name was written on the board in front of the room, was facing the class talking to them with a big smile on his face. Without even hearing his tone of voice, I knew that he was probably the only one smiling at this moment. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and opened the door, making the entire class turn to me. Mr. Hobson's head snapped in my direction and I hurried to explain myself.

"I'm new." I blurted out before he could embarrass me all the way to the depths of hell. I winced when I noticed how stupid I sounded and the door slammed behind me, making me jump. I bounced a few steps away from the door but everyone kept the same blank expression on their face.

"Very well," he said and then ushered me closer to his desk. I walked with carefulness, making sure that my clumsiness didn't start to act up now. I handed him the slip that had my name and other information on it. He handed it back to me and then cleared his throat grabbing the attention that was already on me. "Class, this is our new student, Emily Scott. Try not to make this day even more miserable for her."

I blinked, startled by his introduction. I found it quite rude but ignored it when he motioned for me to take a seat. I quickly scanned the classroom for any empty one and I kept my head down as I rushed to sit down. I hadn't even noticed who I'd sat by when I glanced to my left and saw the same boy from this morning. He looked jittery, more nervous than worried. He made it completely obvious that he was looking over at me and his leg jumped up and down quicker than Allison's had. He gripped his pencil tightly in his hand and I could see him gritting his teeth. I thought I'd done something to upset him but then I remembered. He was the one who liked Lydia. I was friends with Lydia and this was probably as close he's gotten to interaction with someone of the same 'kind'. I bit down on the inside of my cheek and covered my mouth with my hand to guard my smile. I thought it was amusing how actually excited he was getting over this.

Mr. Hobson had turned back around to face the board, writing down things for the syllabus sitting on our desks. He seemed to be oblivious to the world behind him so I leaned towards the kid. He kept doing double takes as I got closer. I tried not to laugh and fall out of my chair when he jumped as I stopped just a few inches away from him.

"I hope he's not too rough of a teacher." I whispered softly, making a playful face and gesturing towards Mr. Hobson with my head. The kid's mouth opened and closed, not knowing how to react in a situation like this.

"I'm-um, what, him?" he managed to stutter out, pointing towards Mr. Hobson's back. I nodded, giggling finally. He blinked and glanced between the two of us quickly. I bit back a sarcastic smile and leaned back in my seat, deciding to spare him his dignity. Surprising me, he leaned over just a few inches away and had a sort of light in his eyes. "He isn't bad. Don't worry about him too much."

I smiled at him, crossing my arms across the desk. I turned my head to look at him, making sure Mr. Hobson hadn't turned around yet. I rested my chin on my shoulder and he smiled back at me warily as if he were afraid I was going to snap at him. I didn't know why, I mean. I was the new girl. I was probably going to be nice to everyone, even the mean people on the first day. It was just a habit, I guess.

"I'm Emily." I said, keeping my voice low. I knew he already knew that but I might as well clarify and actually get a name out of him.

"Uh, yeah, kind of got that," he said and I pressed my lips together tightly, keeping my smile on my face. "Stiles."

"Nice to meet you Stiles," I said proudly and then turned my head back around when the door of the classroom opened again. Allison walked in behind the vice principal, almost using him as a shield from the rest of the class. Everyone turned to look at her, including Mr. Hobson who seemed slightly frustrated that his class was interrupted yet again. I figured he'd show more respect towards the vice principal but it didn't even matter at the moment.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He opened his arms out as if she were a new toy he was showing off. Allison brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and stepped around the vice principal. She gave a nervous smile and lifted up her hand to give a small wave. I sent her back a wave in mutual respect and she seemed relieved to find me sitting there. It was just her luck because the seat right in front of me was open. Mr. Hobson ordered her to take a seat and she sat down right where I knew she would.

As soon as she took a seat, the boy sitting in front of her turned around. He held a pen in his hand, a love sick smile and eyes equivalent to a puppy. Allison was pretty which meant she was opted to get attention from boys. I bit the back of my eraser, smiling and then opened up my notebook to start taking notes. I looked up and I could feel eyes on the side of my head. I glanced over and my blue eyes connected with honey-brown eyes. I smirked to myself and then my pencil hit the paper.

Class ended uneventfully. We just took notes and went over the classroom rules, basics for the first day of school. I was one of the last people out of the room since I moved slower than a sloth. Scott, Stiles and Allison had all left the classroom. Even the teacher had left to go do whatever teacher's did during passing. I was glad no one else was in the room with me. I was somehow still having an aftershock of the embarrassment that Mr. Hobson had landed on me when I'd walked into class. I wanted to pat Allison on the back and congratulate her. She didn't have to go through the same treatment I did.

I loaded stuff in and out of my locker, shifting books in my arms. I was absorbed in quickly getting my things packed together that I barely noticed that the strawberry blonde ninja was leaned against the lockers behind my door. When I closed it, I nearly dropped everything in my arms and managed only a gasp instead of a terrified scream. She seemed to be completely unaware that she had literally just given me a heart attack. She had one shoulder leaned against the blue lockers, a hand on her hip and her head cocked slightly to the side with a small smile on her face. I saw people looking at us as they walked by. I tried to ignore them and looked back at Lydia.

"You look like you've had quite a day." She said, her green eyes scanning me up and down quickly. I shifted my books in my arms and shrugged.

"I guess so. The first day isn't always so easy." I mumbled and she stood up from the lockers, dropping her hand down from her hip. Her smile seemed to go higher up on her face as an idea suddenly popped into that brain of hers. One thing I had learned about Lydia Martin today was that she liked to play pretend.

I had glanced at her notes or her work during classes and noticed that she was extraordinarily smart. She got every single answer correct, her vocabulary was phenomenal and instead of a Barbie, she was a gorgeous Einstein. She had introduced me to her boyfriend, Jackson at lunch and while we were talking I recognized the change in her. She pretended to be dumb just to make Jackson feel smart. I thought it was ridiculous, honestly. If I were Jackson, I would be all over the smartest girl in the school. I hadn't decided to mention anything to her because we'd only met today. I didn't know if she wanted people to notice that or if she was just keeping a secret to reveal later. I would rather her do whatever she felt like but it strained me to watch her twirl pieces of hair around her fingers and think about what the answer to 1+1 was.

"Well, I think you need to loosen up." Lydia said confidently, tapping me in the forearm with her painted fingernail. I glanced down to where she tapped me and then looked back up at her. "I'm having a party this weekend. You should come."

I blinked, dropping my open like a complete fool. I had never been one to go to high school parties. I usually was the girl who was curled up in her bed with a book lying open in her lap. I'd look at my social media the next morning and pat myself on the back for not being one of the hopeless kids that were dealing with a hangover or handing their keys over to their parents. My parents used to try to get me go out once or twice but I refused which they didn't argue with. I just pushed my glasses up farther on my nose and flipped the next page in my History book.

"Well, you see, Lydia, I have this thing with my uncle and I don't think I'd be able to make it but thank you for the offer." I said nodding quickly and holding out my hand slightly apologetically. She stuck her bottom lip and planted her hands firmly on her hips. She didn't have time to beg me when the guy who I had mixed emotions walked up, wrapping his arm around the small girl and stuffing his face in her's. I shifted on my feet awkwardly as they swapped spit. I glanced around nervously, becoming fairly invested in the debate club poster on the corkboard across the hallway.

They broke away and Jackson kept himself planted by her side. He was standing with a sort of cool that probably made him extra popular. He had a smug smile on his face directed towards me which raised the bar higher on his nice meter. I noticed how he dealt with other people and if he wasn't friends with them, they were better off on the side of the road. He actually mouthed off about the poor people. He briefly stated that they deserved to be where they are and that he was glad he had an actual bed to sleep in. I kept myself from snapping at him and keeping my calm. I wanted to explain that he probably deserved to live in the trashcan for a day. He would probably shut up and talk about lacrosse which seemed to be the thing here at Beacon Hills High School.

"Please, Emily. It will be so much fun and you can meet more of the lacrosse team." She said bobbing her eyebrows excitedly. I groaned internally. There were more guys dressed in too much cologne and extra testosterone. Lydia had basically made me flirt with half of them at lunch. The only one that hadn't tried to undress me with their eyes was Danny, Jackson's best friend. I thought maybe it was because he was gay but it was because he was in fact a nice person. I wondered how he was friends with someone like Jackson. It gave me hope that there might essentially be a caring bone inside Jackson's body. I was crossing my fingers.

"Everyone's going to be there. You'd be stupid to not go." Jackson said, catching on to what Lydia was trying to get me to go to. I gave him a wary glance which he brushed off and I decided to give up. I curved my lips up forcefully and nodded. Lydia clapped her hands excitedly, squealing in Jackson's arms.

"Great!" She said and moved away from Jackson to grab my hand. "I'm liking you more and more."

She jerked me down the hallway without warning and I staggered considering the fact that Lydia gave me a large dose of freaking whiplash. Jackson probably knew this was normal behavior and just walked beside Lydia casually. I brushed a strand of brown hair behind my ear with my free hand.

"Uh, Lydia," I said laughing nervously. She nodded her head in response and I looked over at Jackson to find him looking over his shoulder at me. "Where-where are we going? My uncle might be outside."

"There isn't a single police cruiser in sight. I checked." Lydia said nodding and my eyes widened. "We're going to lacrosse practice, duh?"

I opened my mouth to object but quickly shut it when we stopped moving. I looked to my right to see that we'd stopped in front of Allison. I smiled at her and gave a small wave with my free hand. She waved back at me and before we could say hello, Lydia started speaking.

"This jacket is totally killer." Lydia grabbed the sleeve lightly her eyes flickering between the jacket and Allison. "Where did you get it?"

Allison blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her. Lydia let go of her jacket as Jackson stood there with a bored expression on his face. I smiled to myself at his discomfort. I crossed my arms across my chest, keeping my ground behind Lydia.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Francisco." Allison answered, nodding carefully. It seemed like she was even more nervous than when I had first met Lydia. In all fairness, I had met Lydia before I even got to see her waltz around the school with the popular girl attitude. It didn't bother me none but now Allison had seen what she was like and she was terrified that if things didn't go right, she'd end up on the bottom of the dogpile getting all the air squished out of her until she exploded. (That was actually probably more morbid than things turn out.)

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia said happily, pointing her finger at her. I rolled my eyes, keeping my smile on my face and shook my head. I glanced around the hallway and then looked over my shoulder to see Stiles and Scott, whose name I'd learned along with the day from multiple classes I had with him, looking straight at us. I widened my smile and waved. Stiles immediately reacted by shrinking down quickly by Scott's side and hiding his face behind the girl standing in front of him. I giggled and turned back around to find that Lydia was trying to talk Allison into going to that party.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia began. Allison raised an eyebrow, shifting her stance uncomfortably. "

"A party?" Allison echoed and just from the tone of her voice, I already knew she had the same thoughts as me. She had no desire in going to a high school party in her first days here. I thought it was hilarious. People were killing to go to this party and then we were trying to find any excuse to get away from it.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson spoke up, wrapping his arm around Lydia's shoulders. I was surprised to see him trying to get Allison to come. Around Lydia's other friends, he was quiet or was a totally snob towards them. I guess there were some exceptions when it came to me but I didn't really care.

"Oh," Allison said, her eyebrows spiking up to almost her hairline. "I can't. It's family night on Friday but thanks for asking."

I tried to contain my laughter. It was obviously a lie but Lydia nor Jackson caught it. I knew that it wasn't really family night. It was, "I don't want to go to your party so I'm just going to make up an excuse" night.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson pressed on, sounding like she was stupid if she didn't want to go.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked and Jackson let out a scoff.

"Football is a joke here." He replied rather harshly making Allison shrink back and glance nervously at me. "The sport here is lacrosse. We won national championships last year."

Lydia giggled in a more girly tone than I would have liked and snuggled into Jackson's side, gazing up at him like a kid standing in front of a chocolate case in a candy store. She grinned happily and then looked down at Allison and me.

"Because of the team captain." Lydia noted and I sighed dramatically. Lydia ignored it but Jackson cast me a look between a glare and a look of confusion. He'd probably expected me to get all giddy and excited but I refused to let myself stoop far down into his level. He looked back at Allison and pointed over his shoulder.

"We practice in a few minutes. I mean, if don't have anything else to do." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I was going to."-Allison was cut off by Lydia jumping out of Jackson's arm and wrapping her arm in Allison's.

"Perfect! You can come!" Lydia said and then tore down the hallway like she'd done to me. I sighed once again but not as loud and made my way after them down the hallway.

I glanced over my shoulder for the last time to find that Stiles had stood back up and was watching us again. I gave him a look that pleaded for help but he was probably wondering why the hell I wanted help to get away from Lydia. To Stiles, Lydia was a freaking goddess. He practically stalked her with his eyes during classes, lunch and passing periods. I was quite surprised that Lydia didn't even share a look towards him by all the staring she did. I assumed maybe she was used to it. She was the queen bee of the school, everyone looked at her. I felt bad for Stiles, honestly. He had a crush on Lydia Martin who was extremely popular, had a boyfriend and had no desire to hang around people other than the rich kids or girls she found whose clothes were pretty. I thought maybe she should try to expand her horizon but I wasn't going to push her to be around people she didn't want to be with.

Jackson broke off to go to the locker room, leaving us alone with Lydia. I was trailing back away from them as Lydia put Allison under the treatment I'd gotten on my way inside the school and throughout the day. I was happy for Allison. She got roped into the group of friends she needed to be with to survive. I had learned that we had the same mindset for going to a new school. I felt stupid for thinking I wasn't going to make friends like this but I also learned that conversations with people I wasn't very close with didn't always steer to the death. It was just simple, where did you live before this, do you like anyone yet, where do I buy my clothes? I wasn't exactly worried about spilling my guts to some random girl because she was taking the correct baby steps.

We pushed through the doors to the lacrosse field and I pulled my leather jacket tighter around my arms. I wished I'd brought a bigger coat but I'd successfully brought mittens, a beanie and a scarf. My legs were freezing but I would probably get over it. I hadn't expected California to actually be cold but it was better than the blistering heat in Arizona. I would rather be cold because you could make yourself warm. In the heat, the only thing you could do was try and find a way to get cold which was harder. I wasn't exactly used to the weather but I would be living here for a while, it was time to get used to it. If I stuck around with Lydia longer, I'd probably end up at games and practices.

"Why do we go to practices anyways? Aren't games more interesting?" I asked as we walked up the small flight of bleachers. Allison was on her phone texting her dad that she was staying after school for the lacrosse game and Lydia pranced happily on the metal seats, swinging her arms and looking at the field.

"I am a dedicated girlfriend." Lydia answered simply; shrugging her shoulder and making her red hair bounce up. I couldn't help but let out a soft snort and smile. Allison shoved her phone in her pocket and sat down next to Lydia. I sat on the end and leaned back against the empty bleacher behind me. I was never one to sit still on seats like these. I usually liked to be the one playing the sport instead of suffering in the stands.

I laced my hands over my stomach and kicked my feet up, making sure to get comfortable for this. Allison looked over her shoulder at me and smiled childishly. I simply smirked and cozied down into the seats, returning my gaze back to the field. I paused briefly when I saw a familiar face down on the field. I slowly sat up dropping my hands to my sides and knitting my brow together. I leaned all the way forward and stopped just before I could fall down the bleachers.

"No freaking way." I muttered and apparently I had been loud enough to gather the attention of the two girls sitting next to me. Their heads both snapped in my direction and I smiled nervously, looking away from Stiles.

"What were you saying?" Lydia asked, genuinely confused. I opened my mouth like a fish and glanced down at the field again. I closed it and then shook my head; scrunching up my nose and making them lose their concern.

"Nothing, nothing," I mumbled quickly, shaking my head even faster. I didn't sit back but instead I put my hands on my elbows and smiled to myself. Of course Stiles and Scott would play lacrosse. It seemed like almost every guy did but you had to try out for these teams. That meant they were good. I was tempted to clap Allison on the back and congratulate her like a father to a son. I kept my hands to myself and laughed quietly, managing to not grab the attention of my friends.

I looked back over at my brown haired friend to find that her own eyes were elsewhere. I followed her gaze and they lead right to Scott. I smirked and watched her gaze at him until Coach suddenly blasted Scott's name making him jump. Allison even jumped a little too and scooted back in her seat. Lydia was messing with her nails and I rolled my eyes. She was a dedicated girlfriend.

I watched as Scott hesitantly made his way towards goal, dragging his lacrosse stick behind him. I got the slightest hunch that he wasn't really looking forward to this which confused me. I thought he'd be more enthusiastic to play lacrosse but it seemed like he wasn't really up for this position. Even so, he still stepped inside and lifted up his stick, bending his knees to prepare for the practice to start. The team all lined up in a row in front of the goal and they all waited for the coach's whistle.

"Who is that?" Allison asked out loud, keeping her eyes on Scott. Lydia was quiet for a few seconds following Allison's eyes.

"Him?" Lydia cleared, nodding her head towards Scott. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

Allison shrugged and then messed with a hangnail on her finger. I knew exactly why she wanted to know who he was. I decided to not say anything and let her have her fun or whatever she was doing.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied and I smirked, dropping my head towards my lap.

Coach blew his whistle making everyone jump back into gear. I looked up and watched as the first player ran forward and threw his ball. Being distracted as Scott was, he failed to realize that it was coming right towards him. The ball collided with his helmet with a soft smack and he stumbled backwards into the net. I cringed, rubbing my hands together in sympathy for the boy. He was frozen for a few seconds before his head slowly lifted up. He stomped back to the middle of the field and got into position. He held up his lacrosse stick and kept his head up. I chewed on my thumbnail, hoping me this pitch would be better. The next player stepped up and then launched himself forward. He threw himself in the air and hurled the ball towards the goal. I bit down on my bottom lip and winced until the ball landed right where it was supposed to. Scott looked down in his net in awe, a small breaking out onto his face. I cracked a smile and dropped my hand from my mouth. He catches every single ball, Stiles going insane on the bench. Suddenly, the entire field goes silent and I can almost feel the tension slicing through the air as Jackson cut through the line and planted himself in front. He crouched down, tightening his grip on his lacrosse stick and I sucked in a breath.

"Oh, no," I whispered in a shaky tone making Allison twitch next to me. She wrung her hands together and I narrowed my eyes, bending down. "Come on, Scott. You got this."

It was almost like he heard me when Jackson ran straight towards the goal, threw himself high up in the air and shot the ball towards the goal. It landed effortlessly in Scott's net and I couldn't help but be the first person to jump up, cheering loudly. Allison and Lydia followed in pursuit, clapping. Stiles chanted on the bench, jumping up and dropping his lacrosse gear. I laughed at his excitement for his friend and then looked at the two girls standing next to me.

"He seems pretty good." Allison said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Lydia said slowly nodding. "He is."

"He's incredible actually. Has he always played like that?" I asked out of slight curiosity and then slightly amusement. Lydia simply shrugged and then tore down the bleachers towards Jackson. Allison followed me off the bleachers and down to the solid ground. She broke her eyes away from Scott and I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Why didn't you just tell Lydia you think he's cute?"

"What?" Allison shot back almost immediately. Her face was bright red and she maybe even jumped at my blunt question. "Oh, no, I, uh, was just curious."

"Mhm," I said nodding gradually and tapering my eyes at her. "I know how this rolls around here, Allison."

"Oh shut up," Allison laughed, slapping me playfully in the shoulder. "I just wanted to know who he was, that's all."

"Sure," I drawled, turning on my heel. "You have fun with that cupid."

Allison giggled and then waved to me as I made my way towards the school. I decided I'd just take that as a shortcut to get to the front. I pushed through the side doors and started to advance towards the main entrance. I was passing the locker room when the door swung open, almost hitting me in the face. I gasped and bounced back on my heels, my ponytail swinging wildly.

Jackson looked around the door to see who was making the noise and rolled his eyes when he saw it was me. I swallowed and pressed my lips tightly together in annoyance. I didn't think it would honestly kill him to be genuinely nice to people. I made a move to walk away when he actually stepped next to my side. I glanced up at warily and even with slightly confusion. I wasn't sure why he'd walk with me instead of wait for his girlfriend. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up.

"What is it with you?" Jackson questioned candidly and I blinked, caught off guard by his questions. "You are quiet when you're in public and you barely make eye contact with anyone but when you're with Lydia, you're like an entirely different person. I don't get it, honestly."

"Oh look, you do pay attention to other things besides your reflection." I snipped and I was even shocked by my answer. I hadn't really been this rude to someone but I guess when I had people getting closer to the topic I wasn't interested in, I became defensive and did anything to make them get away from there.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You wouldn't have said that if you were with Lydia or Allison." Jackson pointed out and I stopped walking, snapping my head towards him. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked up at him.

"What is your point? I mean, I'm just another one of Lydia's little friends. You wouldn't care if I threw myself off a cliff." I retorted, tilting my head to the side to show him that my irritation was at an all-time high.

"That must be how you really think, huh?" Jackson probed lowly. He shook his head, licking his lips. He shook his head and then threw his hands up. He scoffed and then stormed off, making me furrow my brow and wonder what the hell just happened. I wanted to feel bad but I couldn't decide how I felt. Jackson was asking me about my weird emotions while he had some of his own. There might actually be a part of Jackson that cares and is sweet but it's drowning in that big body of ego.

I hiked my bag up higher on my shoulder, staring down the now empty hallway. I let out a long breath before making my way towards the front doors. I pushed through them and saw silver Porsche tear out of the parking lot. I walked down the stairs slowly, pressing my lips tightly together and gripping my bag tighter. I chewed the inside of my cheek and searched the almost empty parking lot for the police cruiser. Of course it wasn't going to be here. I wasn't going to count on Matt to pick me up from school this late. He was probably on a call or something.

I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to walk home. I didn't really want to but I wasn't going to hitch a ride with a smelly lacrosse boy. I pulled out my phone and shoved in my back pocket for safe keeping. I made my way out of the parking lot, taking a dirt road instead of the road. I guess that sounded like I was making the obvious horror movie choice but I'd seen this trail on the way and it led right to our backyard. I had pepper spray in my bag if I really needed it and kept my hand on the side of my bag just to make sure I had it in case I decided to get jumped by a serial killer.

I put distance between me and the hell-hole I truly tried to enjoy. I liked some of the people, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson on certain occasions. I was just excited to finally be out of school. It was just more pressure on me because it was my first day in a new town. I think Lydia tried to make it tolerable but she was like the grandmother who keeps feeding you cookies because they make you happy. She just kept handing things to me to make me happy but it wasn't exactly working. It would take time to get used to the new things around here. I didn't know how long but I had 3 years to figure it out.

I was about halfway through the trail when I felt eyes on me. I immediately reached into my bag, wrapping my hands around the small bottle instinctively. I swallowed, freezing in my path. I scanned the tree line in front of me finding nothing. I quickly turned around and then scanned the trees behind me. Of course I found nothing else so I turned around to run when there was something standing right in front of me.

I let out a terrified scream and jumped back about a million feet, almost falling down to the ground. The man seemed to be unfazed and kept his hands in his black leather jacket pockets. He looked like one of those guys that was in the army or something. He was tall, athletic built and his face was sharp on the edges like someone had taken a knife and just sliced his face into shape. His black hair was gelled up carelessly and his green eyes stared me down like a hawk. I kept my tensed posture, looking up at him with eyes of a horrified kitten. His jaw was clenched and he was standing like a freaking statue. I was about to run when he finally did something.

"What are you doing?" His voice was dark and low, reminding me of like the bottom of the ocean. The tone he pulled was emotionless except for the slight irritation.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, staying up on my toes. I bounced slightly, debating whether or not to run for my freaking life. I decided I'd rather just answer to maybe save my life. I wasn't going to be rude to the scary, strong, tuff looking guy standing just a few inches away from me.

"I was, uh, just walking home." I answered, jerking a thumb over my shoulder and gesturing towards the high school that was now hidden behind the trees. I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but once again deciding against it. I wasn't going to die. No, that was the last thing on my to-do list.

"Alone?" he enquired and he cocked an eyebrow up, the first movement he'd made since his mouth. I swallowed nervously. It was just one word but it made up a thousand things. I kept my lips pressed in a thin line before getting off my toes and nodding.

"Y-yes." I replied back shakily. I almost thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk. I once again was going to make a run for it because my brain couldn't make up its mind when more voices came into contact with us. I couldn't understand them until I heard something vaguely familiar.

"Emily?" Stiles stopped walking, tapping Scott on the shoulder who was kneeled down on the ground. Scott stood up and froze when he saw the two of us. The man looked at them, dropping his eyebrow and tempted smirk.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked them in almost a growl. Both boys jumped at his voice, Stiles more than Scott. "Huh? This is private property."

He started to walk towards the boys. My feet seemed to have minds of their own and made me actually follow the freaking guy. I hadn't known this was private property and my heart was almost beating out of my chest. Matt would kill me if this guy actually called the cops on us. Stiles shot me a worried glance and Scott just looked at me like he was wondering why on the entire earth I was standing right here.

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said after silence had rippled across the four of us. He held up his hands in mock surrender and shook his head.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something," Scott said scanning his eyes over the ground. "Um, forget it."

The man suddenly reached into his pocket and threw a small gray thing towards Scott. When he caught it, he opened his hand. It was an inhaler. Scott stared down at it in shock, his jaw dropping open. I swallowed and then looked over my shoulder to find that the creepy army guy was gone. My body drooped with relief to find him finally gone. I crossed my arms across my chest and I took a deep breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Stiles suddenly asked, making my eyes snap open. Apparently that was the question of the century.

"I was walking home. That guy showed up and then you two showed up." I said, throwing my hand towards them. Stiles and Scott looked at each other warily. "What? Do you know him? He was super weird if you ask me."

"What did he say to you?" Stiles asked bluntly, taking a step towards me. I furrowed my brow at his worried tone and shook my head.

"Nothing. He just asked me what I was doing." I answered shrugging. Stiles shoved his hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

"Okay, I've got to get to work." Scott said, interrupting the silence that had once again fallen over us. He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. I nodded and then smiled.

"Yeah, sure, sorry." I said shaking my head and waving my hands around dismissively. I turned around to walk back down the trail when yet again Stiles voice stopped me.

"You need a ride?"

I looked over my shoulder and I licked my lips. I gave a sympathetic smile and then nodded. He smiled like he was proud of himself and I turned back around. I followed them back through the forest, keeping my eyes peeled for Jeepers Creepers. I set my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket, shivering and taking in the scenery. This was the first time I'd set foot in the famous woods of Beacon Hills. I had to admit that even with the sun out, it was still creepy as hell. Now that I knew there were angry men who didn't like to share running around here, it made it dangerous. I hadn't expected him to pull anything but he probably would have if we'd stayed any longer.

"Dude that was Derek Hale!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed, jumping in his walk. I tried to not run into him and furrowed my brow. "You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked, almost as if he were reading my mind. We both looked at Stiles whose face went blank but still had the twinge of sadness in it.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles replied and I frowned. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting. No wonder Derek was so uptight. His family was set on fire and he was the only one living.

"What is he doing back?" Scott glanced around the area like Derek was going to be right around the corner. I swallowed and shrunk back nervously.

"I wouldn't want to come back to a place where my family died." I muttered. It was true. I had no desire to go back to Arizona. I didn't care if my friends were there or I grew up there. It was the last place I was with my parents. I wasn't up for it quite yet and I didn't think I ever would be.

"Don't know." Stiles said, answering Scot's question. He jerked his head towards the blue Jeep sitting just before a low chain fence that strictly said no trespassing. I rolled my eyes at the boy's lack of respect but decided not to comment on it. "Come on."

Scott let me climb in first so I could sit down in the back. I wasn't a fan of Stiles's Jeep so far. It was smaller than the backseat of the cruiser and there were large bars connecting the top on both sides of the windows. I had to set my bag up on my lap and my thighs were pressing together tightly. Stiles and Scott climbed into the front with ease. I wasn't going to complain. I didn't have to walk through the creepy forest by myself anymore. We dropped Scott off at the Veterinary Clinic and he let me sit up front after Scott left. I stated my address and then flopped back in the chair.

 **AN: This chapter was a bit longer because I wanted her to meet Derek before the party. I have plans for her and Derek but remember this is a Stiles/ OC story. I know nothing is happening with them but they haven't gotten a chance to really sit down and talk or hang around each other. I think the party at Lydia's will kind of help out the friendship that is destined to grow between the pair.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bigfoot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: This chapter actually had more Jackson than I intended but I need her to be more involved with Scott and his werewolf issue. If I just keep her away from those events in the show, then it takes longer for her to figure out and it leaves so, so, so much work for me to make events happen so she figures shit out. I know it sounds like I'm trying to be lazy and make it happen but Emily is a smart chick, she'll get it at the right time. Just bear with me on this chapter, it will probably be the worst one yet oh my.**

Chapter Three: Bigfoot

"That is the creepiest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh shut up! You just think it's weird because you weren't there. It was actually romantic."

"You ran over a dog."

Allison pushed me playfully as we walked through the parking lot towards school. She'd happened to get there just about the same time I did and she telling me her story about how Scott asked her to Lydia's party last night. I thought it was adorable but I wouldn't tell Allison that. It was still kind of bad that she actually ran over the dog.

"If I hadn't run over that dog, I wouldn't be going to Lydia's party tonight and you'd be there all by your lonesome." Allison mused, sticking up her chin and swinging her arms with pride. I gave her a sideways glance and then snorted. She dropped her chin and looked over at me curiously.

"I'm going to be there all by my lonesome because you'll be shaking it with Scott." I pointed out, tapping her softly on the shoulder. She shot me a glare as we made our way up the stairs into the school.

I had grown to like Allison a lot more than I intended. I thought she'd be the quiet little girl who tried to hide from me whenever I wanted to talk to her. She was funny and her personality was brighter than a thousand suns. She knew how to make you smile and laugh. I guess that's how I tried to pick my friends these days. If they could make me really smile, they were people I should stick around with. I thought it was funny how I worked that way. Just because someone could make me feel an emotion, it made them somehow important in my life.

"Have you found anyone you like yet?" Allison asked as we walked through the front doors. We weaved through people and I scrunched up my face, shaking my head.

"Not really." I answered shrugging and she looked over at me, giving me an incredulous expression. "What? You want me to like Jackson or something?"

"No! I don't mean it like that." Allison said quickly, shaking her head faster than my eyes could travel. "I mean have you found anyone you might be interested in?"

"I don't think so. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship after everything that's happened to me." I said without thinking. I froze when I went over what I'd just told Allison. I swallowed, my mouth going dry and my tongue going absolutely numb.

"It's okay, Em." Allison said laying her hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I snapped my head over to look at her, not even having the courage to smile.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I whispered, shaking my head and looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm not going to even ask." Allison said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. I nodded and then pressed my lips together in a tight smile. I swallowed and then blinked quickly, avoiding the stinging in my eyes.

"I'll see you later. Have fun with Scott." I said, forcing my tone to be happy and then turned on my heel towards my locker.

I strained to keep my head held high as I had the sudden urge to cry in the middle of the hallway. I wanted to just disappear, forget that any of that happened. I almost ran into my locker and fumbled to open it, taking deep breathes and muttering comforting words to myself. I shoved things in my locker and then took the things out I needed for English. I was finally calmed down and closed my locker when suddenly my heart rate shot back up. I jumped backwards, letting out a surprised gasp and a mixture of random words of revelation.

"Calm down, God. You look like you're having a freaking heart attack." Jackson said, looking at me like I was insane. I frowned, clutching my books tightly to my chest. I wasn't exactly thrilled with him at the moment considering our conversation earlier after lacrosse practice. He was the last person I wanted to see this morning.

"I wish I was. I wouldn't have to be standing here." I mumbled and then glared up at him. He rolled his eyes, clearly on the equivalent page.

"You think I would be talking to you if I didn't need something?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes, confused and irritated at the same time. I didn't know why he thought I would be the one to give him anything. I had completely lost that glimmer of hope that he was a nice person deep down under his protective layer of ass.

"If it has to do with our conversation yesterday, forget it." I stated firmly, standing up straighter and giving him my bravest look. I saw his jaw clench and he practically body slammed his shoulder into the blue lockers. I was surprised that he didn't dent them. I knew I'd struck a chord in that cold heart of his.

"Look, I'm not throwing a party over our talk so just drop it right now. That's not what I want." He replied and I sighed harshly, throwing up my shoulders and then dropping them back down drastically. "I want to know about McCall."

"Scott?" I echoed, furrowing my brow and making a face. I had only talked to Scott a few times in class but it was normal people small talk. Stiles gave me the whole paragraph about how Scott was his best friend. I figured if I hung around Stiles, I should know Scott. I knew that he was insanely good at lacrosse which probably didn't excite Jackson very much. I think that's why I liked Scott even if I wasn't really friends with him. I wondered why Jackson would ask me of all people about Scott. Shouldn't he talk to Stiles or maybe even Allison? "What about him?"

"You were there at practice yesterday. You saw how he played on the field." Jackson stated, gritting his teeth together. My face broke out into a grin and I nodded.

"Yeah, he was amazing." I said just for my own pleasure of watching Jackson drown in his self-esteem. I didn't think he was expecting that answer or maybe he was. It was hard to tell because of the burning fire in his eyes.

"That's the point." Jackson snapped, making me do a double take. "He sucked last year and now he just shows up like a pro? That's impossible."

"Oh right." I drawled, pointing at him. "You have this problem of being better than everyone and then getting butt-hurt when they're better than you."

I heard a low growl emit from Jackson's throat and I pressed my lips tightly together in order to avoid letting out a laugh. I crossed my arms across my chest and stuck out my hip. I was having a great time making Jackson loose every ounce of calm he had inside his body. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do considering he was standing close to me and had hands the size of Bigfoot.

"You're so close with Allison and apparently Allison is falling for the loser so I need you to get Scott to admit that he's cheating." Jackson snipped and I cocked an eyebrow. I thought it was ridiculous that he thought I'd do anything like that. Even if I wasn't friends with Scott, wouldn't do that. Quite frankly, I liked Scott way more than Jackson at the moment.

I scoffed, "You're a freaking idiot if you think I would do that. If you want my help with anything, I'll help you by saying this." I cleared my throat dramatically and gave him a serious look. "You should really stop trying to sabotage Scott's life over a high school sport. Lacrosse isn't going to make you the president of the United States, or win you thousands of dollars. Honestly, I would say it is time for you to sit back and watch other people get excited for a kid who's practiced his ass off to make it where he's at now. It doesn't always have to be about you. It's not Christmas every day, you don't get what you ask for magically."

The look on Jackson's face was equally unreadable and extremely satisfying. I felt also like I was speaking out of my league. I hadn't been here for the past two years; I had no experience in how Jackson really was with lacrosse. Who was I to say that he needs to sit back? I felt like I was maybe on the wrong side even, I was playing on the other team. I was friends with Stiles and I was friends with Lydia. Stiles was best friends with Scott therefore I had some care for the kid. I should have been jumping to help Jackson out if I were that close of friends with Lydia but I wasn't. I was gluing my feet to the ground right beside Scott. I knew this probably wouldn't turn out well for me. I should have just kept my mouth shut or said no and walked away while I still had the chance. I wondered if in that moment, Jackson was going to either shove my head in my locker or walk away without another word.

"You know, I was actually starting to think you weren't that bad." Jackson started and I immediately clarified it as a lie. He was going to try and send me on a guilt trip so I'd give in and agree to spy on Scott. I was interested to hear how this guilt trip was going to go. I knew it would end up with him telling me how much a terrible person I am or that I was on the wrong side. I guess the longer he kept talking, the more I felt I really was betraying him. "I tried to like you, I really did just because you weren't like any of Lydia's stupid little friends but I know that you are an idiot."

"I am literally crumbling inside. I'll help you. I'll help you with whatever you need and then cry myself to sleep because I'm the unlucky one who doesn't deserve love from such an amazing specimen as you." I said in a monotone voice. I threw my hands over my heart and gave an eye roll reaching all the way up to the moon. This seemed to set Jackson off even more and I couldn't stop myself. In my mind, I was rubbing my hands together and grinning devilishly.

"You are going to wish that you'd never turned against me, Emily." Jackson growled and I didn't feel a twinge of regret. I opened my mouth to spit out another retort but stuck out my body lip when I saw that Jackson wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. His eyes were behind me and I let myself turn around to see what he was looking at. My stomach flipped when my eyes landed on the shaggy brown haired, puppy dog eyed, innocent Scott McCall walking through the front doors and going to his locker. I gripped the strap on my bag tightly and let out a shaky breath.

Jackson walked around me, bumping his shoulder with mine. I only stumbled back slightly but collected myself before forcing my feet to follow the fuming lacrosse captain. I knew I had literally just set up Scott for death by getting Jackson angry and then letting him go straight for the kill. I figured it was in my best interest to follow and save Scott from any signs of death. I kept a safe distance to make sure it didn't look like I was just coming to watch the show with Jackson. I had to be at least somewhat helpful against Bigfoot. I wondered if that could be my nickname for him.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Jackson was ready to snap Scott's body in half and I wasn't going to let him do that. I didn't need that on my second day of school. Unlike Allison, I didn't have the greatest luck here in Beacon Hills. The only upside to this was that I became friends with Allison and Lydia and then maybe even Stiles who was a totally goofball and who actually talked a lot more than you thought he would. He wasn't awkward but he just said the wrong things in the wrong ways. I noticed that when he'd driven me home yesterday after our run in with Derek Hale who was literally the creepiest guy on the planet. I wasn't going to give him too much crap because his family was burned in a fire. He was the last living family member and it must be hard. I was close to be the only person alive in my bloodline. It was just Matt and I. Matt was all I had and the fact that he was a sheriff scared the shit out of me.

I was waiting for Jackson to like shove Scott in a locker our something but he simply jumped in front of Scott and smacked her hand against the lockers making Scott jump back. It even made me jump and I scurried to go stand by their sides. Of course Scott was confused as to why the hell I was standing there but I just gave a short wave and a small smile. Jackson shot a death glare at me and I took a big step back, putting up my hands in mock surrender. He was not happy that I was being nice to his "arch nemesis". I wanted to slap Jackson and tell him to wake up. It was lacrosse. I wasn't even sure if there were pro leagues for lacrosse anyways.

"Alright little man, how about you tell me where you find your juice." Jackson said in a low voice. I cocked an eyebrow. Jackson's brain was the size of the bread crumb if he thought referring to steroids as juice was a good idea. He couldn't just say steroids?

From the look on Scott's face, I didn't have any more hope in him than I had in Jackson. I wanted to knock both of their heads together and tell them that he meant steroids. Not like apple juice or something.

"What?" Scott questioned furrowing his brow and glancing around the hallway. It was almost empty and I was wondered why Jackson was burning his reputation by standing out here and fighting with Scott.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson repeated slower and gritting his teeth together. A small smile flickered on Scott's face and I internally faceplamed.

"My mom does all the shopping." Scott mumbled and I held back a groan. It quickly turned into a shout of protest when Jackson grabbed Scott by the shirt, pressing him up against the lockers. I frowned, crossing my arms across my chest but using one to punch Jackson lightly in the shoulder.

"Let him go, Jackson." I tried but he was in his zone now. He wanted to know how Scott was so good at lacrosse. He wanted to be better. I thought this was all middle school problems. I was almost tempted to leave but Jackson's argument made me stay for some odd freaking reason. I had better things to do but I couldn't just walk away.

"Now listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from because there's no way you can suddenly go on the field and kick ass like that without a chemical boost." Jackson explained furiously. Scott's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped open. He'd finally gotten the clue that it was "juice" Jackson was talking about.

"Oh you mean steroids?" Scott gasped like he was actually surprised that Jackson would think that. I tried to hide the annoyed smile that crept on my face. It was about time. "Are you on steroids?"

Jackson slammed Scott against the lockers again, startling me. I jumped back, dropping my arms from my chest. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but they seemed to be completely obvious. I blew out a nervous breath and rubbed my hand together. This wasn't going to end well.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson demanded and Scott's mood suddenly shifted. It went from confused to absolutely horrified. He shook his head quickly and held up his hands in surrender.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Scott said, his voice reaching a higher octave than I thought it could go. He was looking down at Jackson like he needed help. I furrowed my brow and stepped closer, suddenly interested in what Scott had to say. "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see hear and smell. I do things that shouldn't be possible. I sleep walk three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced I'm out of my freaking mind!"

My jaw dropped open in both awe and disbelief. I went over what Scott had just said in mind a few times before coming to realization that it was pretty freaking weird. He made himself sound like some dog exposed to radiation. His eyes were the size of saucers and his chest was moving up and down heavily. Jackson seemed to think the same thing expect he handled it a different way.

"You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson growled and then dropped Scott to his feet. He stormed off without sparing another glance toward us and I finally closed my mouth. I looked back at Scott who was looking right at me. He still looked terrified and then there was worry like what Jackson had just said freaked him out even more than the weird shit that was going on with him.

"Are you okay?" I blurted out, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between us. Scott was put off guard with my response because I should have said something like he was crazy or maybe he expected me to actually follow Jackson.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said nodding and fixing his backpack on his shoulders. He blinked a few times before looking nervously down each hallway. "Do you think I'm some insane kid now?"

I should have said yes. I should have run away screaming. I should have asked Matt to give me a taser so I could shoot him with it but I didn't. I simply shook my head and then walked away towards English. I could hear his footsteps behind me but he didn't say anything else. I wasn't going to ask about it because I didn't think I really needed to know. I didn't think he was crazy because why would he just say that. Would he rather have people think he was crazy or on steroids? I would have chosen steroids but that's just me, I'm smart but I felt like Scott wouldn't be the kind of guy to lie like that.

I ended up sitting by myself during lacrosse practice because Lydia was extra excited today. I guess it was selections or something and she always got giddy when things had to do with Jackson. I don't know how Allison was managing to keep all her hair inside her skull by sitting with Lydia but I think it helped with the fact that Scott was down on the field. I hadn't talked to Scott since I'd seen him in the hallway with Jackson. I think we both kept it in our best interest to just stay away from each other until something else happened. I didn't know when we'd talking again but I was only half-looking forward to it. I knew he would be at the party tonight and he'd be with Allison which made up an excuse for us not to talk. I was thanking the Lord above.

The boys all gathered out on the field, helmets tucked under their arms and long lacrosse sticks in their hands. Some of them looked downright scared out of their mind but some looked confident and ready to kick some ass. I'm sure pretty much everyone wanted to be on first line and it was a sort of fight to the death type deal. The only person I didn't see standing up on the field was Stiles. I pressed my lips tightly together and shot a wary glance down Coach Finstock who was completely absorbed in his team. I scrambled up from my spot on the bleachers and snuck my way over to the bench. I threw myself down next to Stiles who flailed wildly and knocked his helmet and lacrosse stick off the bench making. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid him hearing my laughs

"You-you-,"-he struggled to pick up his helmet and keep his cool at the same time-"scared the living crap out of me."

I bit back my bottom lip and scooted away to give him more room the bench. His pale face was a bright red and his eyes were swimming in fear. I didn't think I'd scare him that badly but then again he was like a cat when it came to things like fear. He jumped a million feet in the air, shouting out loudly and when he finally relaxed, he was more pissed off than the devil himself. I tried to be as nice to him as possible because I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life hanging out with Lydia. I had Allison but if she was with Scott who I wasn't speaking too, there wouldn't be much hanging out. Then if Stiles was mad at me, I could trust throw myself off a cliff.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quickly, brushing a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to know why you aren't standing up there."

I gestured towards the line of lacrosse players shaking their limbs and cracking their necks in effort to get prepared for the scrimmage. I pulled out Scott and Jackson who both had different expressions. Scott looked embarrassed from the attention he'd just received from coach and Jackson looked angrier than a freaking bull. I knew exactly why he was so angry. He was going to beat Scott today, make him admit that he's cheating. In other words, Scott was wholly and utterly screwed.

"Ah, I don't play." He said, waving his hand dismissively towards the teenagers. I cocked an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"You're in a lacrosse uniform, of course you play." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head like I should know this already. "Or are you telling me that you are a very lucky, exciting benchwarmer."

Stiles shot me a look, making his cheeks turn pink. He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his hands together uncomfortably. Apparently he didn't like being confronted by the truth and I wasn't making myself very likeable. I was royally screwing this up for myself. I was digging myself deeper in a hole and I was dragging the innocent Stiles Stilinski down with me without a single hesitation.

"I, uh, just wait till someone gets hurt. I'm like the superhero of lacrosse." He said smugly, smirking and gesturing to his chest. I pressed my lips together in a tight smile, holding back the rounds of laughs I had stashed inside of me. He seemed to not notice that I was trying not to laugh which I was thankful for. I would give him his glory moment. From the looks of it, it seemed like he didn't have very many. It made me sad. Someone like Stiles deserved a thousand glory moments.

"So, superhero of lacrosse," I teased and he smirked once again, pleased by the nickname I'd used which he'd so gladly given, "are you going to that party tonight?"

Stiles jerked up, straightening his back and blinking quickly. His gloves dropped out of his hands but he ignored them. He'd heard of the party but he was obviously dumbfounded that I was asking him about it. Stiles was defienently an interesting character. I guess that's why I liked hanging around him.

"The p-party?" he echoed snapping his head to look at me. "Like Lydia's party? The party Lydia is throwing? The party Lydia is throwing tonight?"

I slapped both my hands on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes dangerously and nodding, almost pleading for him to stop with the awkward party sentences. He suddenly stopped moving under my touch and it felt like he was a frozen statue.

"Shut up, Stiles." I said calmly and he nodded, pressing his lips together in a tight line. I smiled at him and then patted the side of his neck. "You're going, okay?"

"Well you see, I wasn't invited." He said pointing at me and squirming out from under my hands. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my legs on the grass.

"Everyone was invited which means you were invited." I noted, poking him in the arm. He shook his head quickly, making a small noise. He sat back on the bench, resting his other arm up on the small table that held the water jug.

"You see, everyone meaning all the cool people that are friends with Lydia and Jackson not my clash of nerds." Stiles corrected and I scoffed, making him snap his head around to look at me. He probably expected me to agree because I was friends with Lydia but he was completely on the wrong page.

"You know how many people are going to show up to that party? Tons, probably because Jackson and Lydia get around." I sighed, bobbing my eyebrows. "It will make them feel more proud of themselves if everyone, and I mean, everyone came. Please, Stiles, just come, for my sake at least."

Stiles looked completely blown away like the words that had just spilled from my mouth were in French. He blinked, his mouth hanging open like a fish and I looked away from him, smiling. I wasn't good under looks like this. I usually never said the right thing to anyone and I would probably running for my life if it weren't for what Stiles had said next making my confidence reach an all-time high.

"Okay, yeah, you're absolutely right." Stiles said nodding slowly. "I'll go. I'll go to Lydia's party and be the nerdiest nerd ever."

"Yeah don't do that." I said patting him on the shoulder and then pushing myself up off the bench. Stiles nodded in agreement making a face like he it was just a suggestion. I started to walk off when he stopped me again.

"Emily," He said. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and was surprised to see him smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, superhero of lacrosse." I smiled back with a wink and then walked back towards the bleachers. I hadn't realized that practice was actually almost over. Stiles and I had only talked for a few minutes and were barely paying attention. From the gist of everything, I caught that Scott had made first line and Jackson was being his usual cry baby self. I was smiling to myself and making my way back up to the school. I completely avoided going inside and went around in order lowering my chances of running into Jackson. I wasn't on his good side and he was defienently fuming. Instead of Jackson, I ran into the queen bee herself.

I hadn't talked to Lydia very much today except for at lunch when she was obsessing over party and what she was going to wear. I had just pushed my food around on my tray and stared into space, blocking out Lydia's voice. I hoped that didn't make me a bad friend but I wasn't the type of girl to talk about clothes and boys that often. Of course I talked about them sometimes but not as much as Lydia did. That seemed to be all that was on her mind except for all the amazingly smart facts she had buried under the Chanel handbags and Johnny Depp in her brain.

"You!" She suddenly shouted, pointing at me and then trying to walk as fast as she could in her stilettos. She bellowed across the parking lot from her car and came right up to me, grabbing my hand and then jerking me back the way she came from. "I seriously need to get you ready for the party night."

"I am trying to take that as a compliment but you're making it super hard." I muttered but she ignored me, shoving me inside her black beetle. I hit my head the top and I let out a surprised gasp. She slammed the door on me and I jumped. "You know, I thought you'd only kidnap me if you really hated me."

"I don't hate you and I'm not kidnapping you." Lydia shot back, climbing inside the driver's side and starting the car. "I am simply forcing you to come to my house because I know you won't come on your own will."

"You are smarter than a cookie, Lydia." I said, pointing at her casually and settling myself back in the seat. She smiled proudly and flipped a red curl over her shoulder. She floored it out of the parking lot and I was just happy I wasn't walking home again. I didn't want to meet up with Derek. Who knows how he'd react to me being on his property a second time? He'd probably kill me and use my meat to sell in a black market. I blinked, shaking my head. There was seriously something wrong with me.

"I need your help setting up too. Jackson is going to be there late and I cannot delay. I have a schedule." Lydia said giving me a curt nod and then whipping out her phone when it chimed. I let out a breath and looked out the window. I had to call Matt and tell him that I was going earlier than I'd planned. He'd probably have a nervous breakdown if I was gone for more than an hour without him knowing. He actually takes breaks to come home and check to make sure I'm still breathing. I love him, I really do but he's like an overprotective mother.

The rest of the ride was silent and when we pulled into her driveway, I jumped out of the car before it even stopped. The beetle was smaller than my shower and I barely had enough to breathe with all the perfume Lydia sprayed in there. I didn't have any clue why the perfume wasn't killing her brain cells yet. It was enough to make someone permanently stupid. I think I might actually be seeing stars in my face as I clambered up to her front door. As I stepped through the front, I realized that I had actually never been to Lydia's house. It was extremely boring, simple colors and furniture put where a normal person would put their furniture. It was a big house; in fact, I thought it might be bigger than the school. Lydia charged up stairs, beckoning me to follow her and I did without any argument. I made sure to keep up with her in effort to avoid getting lost. I feel like this was one of those video games where you had to find hidden things to get out before time was up. If you didn't, you were stuck here forever and weird shit happens to you. Yep, perfume got to my brain.

We got her room and I was suddenly self-conscious of how my room looked. I still hadn't decorated it since the move and hadn't really been planning on doing anything. I'm sure if Lydia came to my house, she'd have a heart attack but I live with a man, there wasn't going to be much style in anything. The only color we had were the empty chip bags lying on the couch in the living room. I still hadn't even unpacked my clothes and I was slightly thankful for Lydia dragging me here and dressing me. I doubted I even had good clothes for this kind of party.

She grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the bed. She shoved me down on the edge and then spun around quickly on her heel towards the closet, her hair smacking me in the face. I sighed and then pulled out my phone dialing Matt's number. It went straight to voice mail so I shot him a text saying I was at Lydia's. I didn't get a reply right away and threw my phone back on Lydia's bed. She was still in the closet, throwing clothes and shoes. It was maybe even an hour before she came out with a dress I hadn't really expected. It was casual and was popping with color like all of Lydia's other clothes. I actually liked it and stood up when she held it in the air for me to see.

The top part of the dress was a nude color with white lace and thin straps. The bottom was a flowy pink skirt that probably swung when you walked. In her other hand, were a pair of basic tan shoes with white straps. There was a cream colored cardigan to go over the top and that was slung over her shoulder. She smirked when she saw my pleased expression and shoved them in my arms. She clapped her hand shoving me towards her bathroom.

"Hurry up and change, we still have to do you face." She said bluntly and I rolled my eyes, using my own strength to get to the bathroom. I quickly changed out of my jeans and into the dress. I fixed it on my arms and then slipped on the cardigan. I planted myself on the toilet and put on the shoes. I stood up and then was about to walk out when I froze. I looked at the dress in the mirror and stopped walking.

I hadn't been to a party in a while nor had I the clothes to go to one. This was like walking in new territory for me. I just stared at myself, wondering what the hell. Just because my parents were dead didn't mean I could have fun anymore. I had people surrounding me trying to get me to have a good time and I was just denying it. Who cares about Derek Hale? Who cares about Jackson? They were a waste of my precious time which I'd so kindly learned soon in my life.

I was going to have fun tonight. I needed to have fun tonight. These people were my new friends, this was my new life and I needed to embrace it. I was starting over in Beacon Hills. No one really needed to know about what happened before this. No one needed to know that both of my parents were dead and I was thrown into a monotone life with my uncle. No one needed to know that deep, deep, deep down under this protective layer, I was a broken down little girl desperate for my old life back. I needed to face the truth. I wasn't getting my old life back. It was nailed down in a wooden box in the ground all the way back in Arizona. I was rising up from the dirt and soil. I was becoming the new and improved Emily Scott. I mean, this was Beacon Hills. What could possibly be wrong with this town?

 **AN: Annnd that's a wrap. Gosh, the chapter seemed to be super boring and nothing even happened except for Scott having his freak out in front of Jackson. It was weird how that part actually took up most of the chapter but whateves. I am really pushing to start friendships with everyone and hopefully the next chapter satisfies your needs. Especially the Stimly needs. I am deciding whether or not to make an Instagram for this story for like outfits and playlists and stuff so give me opinions ples. Ily guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flawless

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: HUGE, HUGE, HUGE shout out to my first reviewer M (Guest). Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for reviewing. ily sm and I'm so excited right now haha! But this chapter might get a little boring because it's the party and yadada but it will surely kick off in the next chapters after this. I just get carried away oml but yeah.**

Chapter Four: Flawless

Another thing I learned from hanging out with Lydia Martin was that she was a perfectionist. She ran a tight ship and basically had a schedule for everything she did. I even noticed some lists slipped into the corners of her vanity or some pinned to the wall next to her nightstand. Her closet was color coordinated and her shoes were organized in what type of shoes they were. I had stuck my head inside her closet for just a few seconds and my eyes were actually starting to hurt. I could never be as neat as Lydia and I knew that if she saw my room, she'd have a heart attack and die right on my floor. I didn't heckle her on her extreme case of OCD because I felt like I'd stepped into an entirely different world when I came to her house. It was nice to finally get a different look at a different kind of life. Lydia was rich, she was smart which probably helped her dress and decorate perfectly and she lived with another woman but from the looks of things, it basically seemed like Lydia lived by herself. Her mother was always working, going to meetings or working overtime but none the less, she lived with a girl. I lived with a boy and he wasn't home very often. He was home late nights, some weekends and early mornings. We didn't talk much when we saw each other in the morning because we didn't really know what to talk about. He just kind of drove me to school in silence and then I say goodbye and hopped out of the car.

It didn't bother either of us. I guess we were both afraid we'd say the wrong thing. He didn't want to freak me out by talking to my parents and I didn't want to talk to him about my father because they were close. They had done everything together when they were younger but when he married my mother, they moved and they became distant with work. It was always work separating people. If you didn't work, you lived on the streets. If you worked, you cut yourself out from your social life and in Matt's case; it was extremely easy to cut yourself away from your social life. He couldn't talk about certain things with people or he was exhausted from working all night. It was almost scary watching the way he moved around when he was home. He sort of just slumped around, locked himself in his study to work on this case about the body in the woods. I never asked but I wanted to know so badly. I wanted to help him just finish this case already so he could finally sit back and relax but it didn't seem like that as happening anytime soon.

I sat back on Lydia's bed, my legs crossed in front of me and my phone in front of my face as I scanned through that pesky social media. Lydia was up in her mirror, leaned up close enough to where her nose was almost touching and applying her mascara which required her to be completely silent and have her mouth hanging open. She had her eyes wide as she carefully rolled the black makeup across her lashes and then quickly dipped the stick in the tube to add more onto the black brush. One hand was suspending her on her dresser and the other was holding the makeup. I tried not to laugh at her prudently placed stance and just kept my eyes down on my phone. Of course Matt hadn't texted me back to even let me know if he had read the text but I just figured he'd text me back later. We hadn't talked lately since his schedule didn't really cooperate with mine and I honestly didn't like the distance that was quickly growing between us.

I was extremely cautious of my bond with Matt. In my eyes, if anything happened to us, we were going to be alone. We were all we had left. Everyone in our family was either completely M.I.A or dead. We had each other and if we started to not have each other anymore, things were going to get shitty real fast. I think we both knew that but there wasn't any way we could fix things. He couldn't quit his job just so he could spend more time with me because we'd end up going broke and things would just get worse. I couldn't drop out of school and hang around the police station all day. People would really think I was weird then. I assumed that people already got the idea that my uncle was a sheriff and it didn't seem to matter. Matt had mentioned something to me the other morning when it was silence between us. He said that he'd been paired up with sheriff Stilinski. It took me a second to remember where I'd heard the last name and I realized that it was Stiles's father. I honestly hadn't gotten a clue that Stiles's dad and my uncle worked together. I wasn't exactly surprised either. It was a small town; you were bound to get mixed up with your friends parents. I hadn't met either of Lydia's parents or Allison's parents but then again I'd only been here for two days.

Lydia closed the mascara and snapped around quickly making me look up from my phone. She tossed the mascara back on the dresser without even looking over her shoulder and it landed with a loud clap as it hit the wood. She flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder and looked over at me. For a second, she just stared but then her eyes narrowed and she strutted over to me. She shoved the phone out of the way and grabbed my hand, throwing me up from the bed. My legs flailed around as I tried to land on my feet. She dragged me towards her mirror and then shoved me down on the small bench.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" I protested as she sifted through her makeup in the small bag. She stuck up her finger, silently telling me to be quiet and I sighed in defeat, pressing my lips tightly together. It was just a few seconds before she pulled out a different colored mascara and walked around to stand in front of me. She crouched down and then opened her mouth. I followed in pursuit and the corners of her lips perked up slightly in a pleased smile. She started to put on the mascara and I used all the strength in my freaking eyelids to make sure they didn't move. Lydia would probably stab me in the throat with the mascara if I messed her up.

"Have you ever had anyone to do your makeup before?" she asked she screwed the brush back into its bottle. She walked back around to dig through her makeup again and I shook my head. I knew she couldn't see me so I looked at her over my shoulder.

I thought about it for a second blinking. I remembered the one and only time anyone had ever done my makeup. It was for my first homecoming back in Arizona. I was freaking out and I didn't know how to do my makeup so my mom actually sat me up on her kitchen counter and did my makeup for me for the first time, talking about how to do things the entire time. The memory literally made my blood run cold and my fingers go numb. I didn't want anyone to know that both of my parents were dead but if they ever came over to my house, they'd probably figure it out but no one had come over therefore, no one knew. Allison might already know considering our episode this morning. I had totally freaked and she had said it was okay. She wasn't going to ask about 'it'. Yeah, Allison knew. I felt like I should tell Lydia but I decided against it.

"No," I replied back casually, making sure my voice wasn't shaking or squeaky. It would sound like I was lying. "I haven't really let anyone do it before."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Lydia chirped, once again walking in front of me. She bent down and started to apply eyeshadow, making me close my eyes and hold still. This was easier instead of staring up at the ceiling and leaving my mouth to hang open. I wondered if Lydia was taught to use makeup by her mother before the divorce happened. Lydia was a lot more open with me than I was with her. She never pressed for me to talk about my life. It was like she knew I wasn't up to opening quite yet and I almost wanted to tell her just for that reason. She was giving me space and not rushing to make me spill the story of my life. If anything, my parent's death was the only major thing that had really taken place in my lifetime. I had an average life. It was normal, everything was completely normal leading up to those days I spent in the hospital, begging and praying to God that this wouldn't turn out like it did in the movies. I guess my prayers were just whispers in the wind which actually sounds pretty cheesy if you say it out loud.

"Thank you." I said, barely above a whisper. Lydia heard it and she seemed to almost freeze the hand that was back to digging in her makeup bag. She stared down at her dresser for a few seconds and I felt like I'd said something wrong. The corners of her lipstick covered mouth twitched and her eyes flickered over to me.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Lydia replied quickly, shaking her head and whipping out lipstick. "Think of it as community service."

Once again, another thing I learned about Lydia Martin was that when it came to giving compliments, they sounded more like insults. It was just the way Lydia spoke. For example, she said that giving me a makeover was community service which to a random person would sound pretty bitchy but I got what she was really saying. She didn't want me to thank her for doing something she would do for any of her friends. She just wanted me to be happy with the look and then dance my ass off at this party. This was another scene where her mother wasn't involved. Lydia had explained that her mother was going to be off in this meeting maybe a town over and she wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening which gave Lydia time to clean up before her mother got home which I had been involuntarily assigned to help with. I wouldn't argue with her no would I complain because it wouldn't make a difference. I'd end up in her backyard picking up red solo cups out of her swimming pool.

I didn't really know what to say to Lydia after that. Fortunately, I was let off the hook when she stated that we were done. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and my face broke out into an all-out grin. The works of Lydia Martin were pure gold. It was weird how makeup made you look like an entirely different person. I had used makeup to hide the broken little girl but I had now shoved it completely out of my facial features. I looked like I belonged with Lydia. My hair was flawless, my makeup was flawless and my outfit was flawless just like the famous Lydia Martin. I don't know why I just magically became excited that I was hanging out with her. I figured maybe it was because I'd finally let myself out of my emotional cages and became the normal teenage girl I was before. I knew I wasn't exactly like how I was before but I was pretty damn close and that did it for me.

I got up from the chair, blinking a few times to make sure the mascara didn't make my eyelashes stick together and then walked back over the bed to grab my phone before we went downstairs. I picked it up and checked once more for a text message back from Matt but I was disappointed to not find one from him. I swallowed thickly and then shoved my phone into the pocket of my cardigan. Lydia grabbed her own phone and then walked out of her room, shutting the light off before I even moved. This was her running on her schedule. If I wasn't fast enough, she'd leave me in the dust. I heard her heels already clicking down the stairs and I scrambled to follow her. I over the last step and landed perfectly on my feet. I snapped my head back and forth to figure out which way Lydia had went. I heard a few things moving in the kitchen and found her pouring chips and drinks quickly across the counter. She quickly ordered me to start setting things up outside. She handed me her phone so I could hook it up the speakers and I went out to her backyard. It wasn't insanely big but it was bigger than my backyard. There was a pool in the middle of it all surrounded my light brown tiles. There was a big table already set up right next to the door. There were two large speakers on both sides and a small dock to plug in the phone sitting on the window seal, hidden behind the curtains. I shoved the phone in and then went to the list that was specifically name 'Party'. I clicked shuffle and music poured out loudly making me jump back in surprise.

Lydia came out and set down the food and drinks. I wasn't surprised to see bottles of fine vodka, bourbon and other alcoholic drinks in her arms. I followed her back inside and she then ordered me to move things around in the living room to make it more of a party room than a living room. I shoved the couches by myself up against the walls and moved the table into another room which I was fairly certain no one would go into. Lydia poked her head in and nodded in approval. She ended up not giving me anything else to do because Jackson came through the front door without knocking after she'd poked her head in. I grumbled to myself and made my way to the backyard to avoid seeing him. I hadn't talked to him since we'd been in the hallway together and I wasn't looking forward to speaking with him. Of course Lydia didn't know that Jackson and I were on the brink of hating each other and she wouldn't have to know if Jackson kept things to himself which I knew he probably wouldn't.

I roamed around next to the pool, checking my phone a few times and admiring the build of Lydia's backyard. The water made a small splashing noise as a faint wind knocked it against the walls. I let out a sigh when I had walked around the pool for probably a billionth time. I kept my head down, thinking I was alone when someone made me look up. I wished I hadn't because then I could spare myself the urge to vomit.

"Of course you would be here." Jackson snorted bitterly as he came down the small steps from the backdoor, more bottles of liquor in his arms. I looked away from him deciding not to answer but he wasn't one to give up that easily. I had learned that from when we were in the hallway earlier today. "I know we don't like each other and that you probably don't want to talk to me as much as I want to talk to you but I'm not going to have Lydia on my ass about it."

My head snapped in his direction, making my hair spin around. He didn't want Lydia trying to get him to be nice to me because he knew it would be annoying. He knew how this would turn out but he was barely making an effort to at least try and fix things between us. All he had to do was apologize but I don't think there was one sentimental bone in his body. I sometimes wondered if there really was. I saw the way Lydia looked at him, heard the way she talked about him and the way she acted around him. She loved him. She really, honestly did. She wouldn't love him if he was a complete jackass all the time which meant he really was a nice guy but only around Lydia. He was scared. He was scared people were going to downgrade him if they saw him be nice to people. It was just his stereotype. If you don't act like a douche, you don't deserve to be popular. Lydia was nice to me in public and people liked her but maybe that was the difference between boys and girls. Girls got credit for being nice. Boys got credit for being dicks.

"Just stay away from me tonight and we won't have problems, okay? I'm not going to hang around you on purpose just to convince Lydia that we're friend. I'll just stay away from you and you'll stay away from me." I didn't mean for my voice to come off harsh. I wanted it to sound civil, like I was trying to be the bigger person but I was spitting back with the same venom. I honestly didn't even care.

"If you weren't pretty, you wouldn't even be standing here right now so don't try to act like you run everything around here with Lydia." Jackson snapped, gesturing around to the party decorations. I sucked in an angry breath, clenching my jaw. "You would be nothing if it weren't for Lydia, hanging around with Scott and Stiles."

"Scott and Stiles are way better friends than you will ever be. They don't have to be popular to my friends, Jackson." I stormed up towards the backdoor, shaking my head and walking passed him. I entered the house and made a B-Line away from both Lydia and Jackson. I wasn't quite sure how close I was with Scott or Stiles but I just defended them as my friends. If I was wrong, things were going to get bad. Jackson was going to win and for some reason, I was feeling competitive.

I stared down at the blank screen on my phone when I heard the front door open and a thousand voices sound off at once. I looked up, staring at the wall in front of me before setting my phone back in my pocket and taking a deep breath. This was my first party in Beacon Hills. I was avoiding Jackson and Scott. Well, Jackson mostly. I might talk to Scott to clear things up. I didn't him to think that I thought he belonged in the nuthouse because I really didn't. I just thought he was freaked out from Jackson getting up in his face and throwing him against the lockers. I wanted to find Stiles. I had told him to come and I wasn't just going to not talk to him. I liked talking to Stiles, in fact. He made me feel like I could truly be myself. I didn't have to be the quiet, little girl afraid of saying the wrong thing. Of course I wouldn't just bring up my parent's death but I could talk to him about Jackson or Lydia. I'd been here two days but it felt like I'd been around these people in my entire life.

I came out of the room I had secluded myself in and was surprised to find that I could already barely find my way through the crowd. I had to shove people's shoulders and step over red cups just to get to the front door. I looked through the window and saw even more people walking up. I groaned, knowing that cleaning up tomorrow was not going to be fun. I turned around and it was like a ghost was just floating around shoving cups into people's hands. I suddenly had a red solo cup filled with a clear liquid and I swallowed. I set it down on a nearby table and then made my way towards the kitchen. There were only a few people in there but it was still quitter and less crowded then out in the living room and backyard. I stole one of the chip bowls no one was eating from and hopped up on the counter. I grabbed a glass of the only thing none alcoholic and took a drink. I swung my feet, hitting the counter lightly behind me. I ate handfuls of chips which probably didn't look very ladylike and scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison and Stiles were all nowhere to be found. I saw Danny but he quickly disappeared in the party and I rested my head back on the cupboard.

This was half the reason why I didn't show up to high school parties. Unless you knew people and they were actually here, you would have a fun time but if you were like me sitting in the kitchen with a half empty chip bowl in your lap, you were probably screwed. I knew the only way I could get home was from someone else which didn't seem very likely at the moment. There were cups in everyone's hands and from the amount of punch still sitting in the kitchen; they were all filled with alcohol. It literally gave me a headache just thinking about drinking all of that. I scrubbed a clean hand down my face and sighed, tossing the bowl to the side. I finished off my cup of punch and then set it to the side. I studied the counter for a few minutes before looking up. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw the familiar short brown hair, honey colored eyes and typical t-shirt with a plaid button up over the top. I hopped off the counter and plainly shoved people out of my way, desperately trying to find Stiles. I needed to get out of that kitchen and do something else besides eat.

"Stiles!" I called over the music when I got close enough. His head jerked back and forth before he saw me trying to get through the crowd. His spine straightened and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. I finally managed to get in front of him and I shoved a strand of chocolate hair out of my face, smiling up at him warily. "You made it. This-this is good. You're making progress."

"Progress? What-what progress? I have no idea what kind of progression you're talking about. Please-please elaborate." Stiles said, waving his hand around wildly. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, holding back a round of laughter. I learned that Stiles liked to ramble when he got nervous. I learned a lot of things today, actually. I was now more educated on the people of Beacon Hills.

"You actually showed up to this party not to mention _Lydia's_ party." I elaborated, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning forward on my toes. Stiles's eyes widened for a second, startled by the mention of the redhead's name. He then scrunched up his nose shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's just party, you know, normal teenage party." He mumbled, glancing around at the party filled with those normal teenagers. I let a small smirk slip onto my face and it turned into a small grin. "And you told me to come, so I came."

"I didn't think you'd listen to me." I said playfully, narrowing my eyes. It took him a second to figure out that I was joking and he laughed nervously. He was defienently freaking out in the inside. He was in Lydia Martin's house. He probably never thought he'd be here. I found it adorable actually, how excited he was.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he suddenly asked, catching me off guard. "It looks like tons-tons of fun. Lots of fun. This is a visual representation. F-u-n, fun."

I cocked an eyebrow up at him and he still looked slightly confused. He probably expected me to be dancing around all the popular kids since I hung out with Lydia now. I looked over my shoulder at the party and let out a fake laugh.

"Do I look like I dance to you?" I asked and he shoved his hand back in his pocket, shrugging and looking at me like he was challenging me. "Are you serious?"

"Well I don't know. I haven't seen you dance." He said and I narrowed my eyes slowly at him except this time I wasn't being playfully. He was trying to make me dance it was a lazy attempt. I pushed my tongue to my cheek shaking my head.

"Nice try, Stilinski. I'm not going to dance." I said, throwing down my hands. He rolled his eyes before snatching a cup out of someone's hands. He smirked daringly and then shot down the drink. He was trying to get me to dance by him drinking like that except his plan completely back fired.

I jumped out of the way as he spit out the drink, coughing and sputtering. He twisted up his face, putting the back of his hand against his mouth and shaking his head quickly. He gagged once, squeezing his eyes shut. He coughed a few more times before moving his hand. He looked at me as I tried to hold in my laughter. He glared at me, silently telling me to not even laugh but when he saw my face almost turning purple, he rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

"Have at it." He mumbled and I opened my mouth. My laughter tumbled, out falling in heaps. I clutched my stomach, doubling over as I stomped my foot.

"That was the greatest thing I've seen since I've been here!" I exclaimed, wiping the corners of my eyes with my hand. Stiles was glaring at me but his mouth was twitching slightly. I finally relaxed and looked at him. "I give you credit for your effort but I'm gonna have to say no, again."

"Oh come on!" He cried, throwing his hands up higher in the air. He was about to complain before someone came up between us. I looked down to see Scott slowly spinning on his feet. His forehead was sweating and his skin was pale. I furrowed my brow. "Yo, Scott, you good man?"

Scott grunted painfully in response and then shoved through us. I stumbled backwards but caught myself on the wall. Scott opened the front door, running down Lydia's driveway. Stiles and I both exchanged a look before running out after him. I stopped short when Scott threw himself in his car and sped off. Stiles raced towards his Jeep. My jaw dropped open as I both watched them speed off in the same direction.

"Emily?" Allison was standing in the open door, her eyes glossy. Her hands were at her sides and she looked like she'd just seen someone die right in front of her. I quickly turned on my feel walking up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes. She looked down at me but she seemed like she was in a far off place.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" I asked and it took a second for Allison to answer. She finally shook her head.

"I have no idea." She replied, her voice barely coming out in a whisper. "We-we were just dancing and then he got weird and then ran off."

I swallowed nervously, pressing my lips together and taking my hand off her shoulder. We were standing in silence before another voice broke through the cold night air. I almost jumped at the recognition.

"Allison," Derek was walking up the driveway when I turned around. I almost stepped in front of Allison to protect her from the man walking up the driveway. He looked almost exactly like he did when I'd met him after my first day of school except there was this look in his eyes. His mouth had a small smile on it but his eyes held the same cold look. "I'm a friend of Scott's."

"What's wrong with him?" Allison quickly asked, stepping around me. I took a step to stay closer to her and Derek clearly caught on that I was trying to protect my friend. His eyes flickered down at me but then he met eyes with Allison again.

"He had an emergency he needed to take care of. He asked me to drive you home." Derek replied and I narrowed my eyes.

"Is-is he going to be okay?" Allison asked her voice watery and her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Derek nodded and then rested a hand on her forearm making my own eyes widen. I stared down at his hand and then grabbed Allison's arm, yanking her back. "What are you doing?"

"Have you ever heard of stranger danger?" I hissed under my breath, glancing at Derek who was watching us carefully. Allison let out a small laugh but it sounded like it was forced. She rolled her eyes like I was being ridiculous.

"What is the big deal? He's one of Scott's friends and I need a ride home." Allison said and I almost fainted right on the spot if it weren't for my anger bubbling up inside of me. I had and off feeling and I wasn't going to let my friend just wander off with him. What if he was just using Scott was leverage? He could be a serial killer. He might want to get revenge on anyone who might have burned his family.

"You're going to just believe that?" I asked in disbelief and she rolled her eyes again. She shrugged her arm out of my grip, backing up towards Derek.

"I'll be fine." She said, trying to assure me even though I was nowhere near to believing it. "I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I muttered before instinctively putting my hand on my phone which still hadn't buzzed. I wanted to call Matt and ask him to pick me up but I wasn't going to make him drive all the way here. I sighed, scrubbing my hand down my face. I slowly walked back over to the front porch. I sat myself down on one of the benches they had for decoration. I pulled my cardigan tighter around my arms, my legs not liking the cold weather. I chewed my bottom lip as I held my phone in my hands. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. I couldn't just ask a random drunk kid for a ride home. I would like to make it back to my house alive and not violated. I groaned and dropped my head in my hands, stomping my foot.

"Look at the little damsel in distress." Someone said next to me. My head snapped up and I jumped at the sudden voice. My shoulder drooped when I saw who was standing in doorway of Lydia's house. I gritted my teeth and looked away from him.

"I'm not in the mood Jackson." I muttered, keeping my eyes locked forward on the Impala parked on the curb. I crossed my arms across my chest, my grip tightening on the cold piece of metal in my hands. I was hoping Allison would text me any second now just so I could stop worrying about her and figure out how I was going to get home.

"I see that your ride is drunk and all of your friends have left you to fend for yourself." He said smugly. He didn't sound drunk and I wondered why on Earth he didn't. Didn't people like him drink at parties like this?

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said, smiling excessively up at him. I slowly swung my head down and slumped back against the bench.

"Well, Captain Obvious is going home sober and with a car." Jackson said and I narrowed my eyes. Did he really have the nerve to actually be nice to me right now? He was offering to drive me home. I finally looked back at him and got to my feet.

"Fine, but we never, ever, ever, tell anyone about this." I snapped and he nodded in agreement before leading me to his Porsche. He unlocked the doors, ordered me to watch the paintjob and I threw open the door. I dropped down into the leather seats, buckling myself in and then looking out the tinted windows. His car smelt like axe and maybe even the slightly smell of sweat from the lacrosse gear piled in the back.

He climbed in the driver's side and then started the car, making no hesitation to floor it away from Lydia's house. The ride was completely silent except for the faint radio in the distance. I was glad he wasn't trying to pry me again about what my deal was. I really didn't want to have that kind of conversation right now. I already didn't like him even more than I did before, my friend was riding around with a possible serial killer and my other two friends were dealing with some weird emergency. I chewed the inside of my cheek and crossed my arms, leaning back in the seat. I just wanted to get home and sleep. I wanted to be out of this car and in my bed, sleeping away the weird shit that happened tonight. I remembered myself saying who cared about Derek Hale. Apparently, I did because I couldn't stop thinking about him riding in the car with Allison.

"I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet." Jackson suddenly said, making my head snap around to look at him. I saw a small smirk playing on his lips in the darkness and I scoffed, my body jerking up and falling back down.

"We haven't said anything." I pointed out and he shrugged the shoulder that had the hand on the wheel.

"I don't have anything to really say that won't make us want to rip out each other's throat." He said and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. It was true. We couldn't talk to each other without getting angry. I didn't know why I felt upset but I did. I didn't exactly enjoy having these kinds of relationships with people.

"You shouldn't worry about Scott so much." I said bluntly, thinking of something to say. "Yes, he is really, really, really good at lacrosse but you're good too. You're the captain and all he's done is make first line. I'm not saying that he hasn't done anything good but nothing is going to happen to you, okay?"

I didn't know why I was being so sentimental. I wasn't drunk. We were exactly friends but it was okay to talk to people. It was okay to not have terrible conversations with people you didn't really like. It was okay to be okay with people even if you didn't get along with them most of the time.

"Yeah, sure." Jackson mumbled half-heartedly. I was glad I'd told him where I lived before I got in the car because we stopped right then. I nodded to him and then climbed out closing the door. He suddenly sped off, leaving smoke to swirl around me. I watched his car leave the neighborhood before making my way up to the empty house.

 **AN: And scene. There were a lot of Emily's thoughts in this chapter which is good sometimes. You just need the thoughtfulness. And I had no other ideas what to do until the party. Also, got a little bit of Stimly at the party. I thought their interaction was so adorable. I'm glad I got episode one over with gosh. I can't wait to start getting into Season 1. So, ta-ta for now. Reviews are greatly appreciated so leave them. Alright, see you guys next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: MIA

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: I am literally slapping myself in the face a billion times. In chapter three, I said that Scott made first line. He didn't make first line in that episode. I am seriously an idiot. Let's just forget that part of the story never even happened. He actually makes first line in this chapter, spoiler alert that you already knew, so yeah. I am so sorry about that. Those things shouldn't happen again. Okay, on with the chapter lovelies.**

Chapter Five: M.I.A

I was so glad that the taste of alcohol made me want to projectile vomit over a liquor store. I had never liked beer, wine, vodka, bourbon and anything with alcohol. I'm sure my parents probably thought they lived in a parallel universe because I never drank, even when I was offered by them to just even taste it. I wrinkled my nose, threw my hands and backed away slowly like it was a freaking velociraptor. I used to smirk behind my phone at the constant posts about hangovers on social media. I was completely headache free and wasn't trying to sneak around to avoid being busted by the police. I did live with a sheriff so I would probably end up getting my head bitten off if I even reeked of alcohol. I patted myself on the back and woke up the next morning feeling like I did every other morning, tired as shit.

The weekend was like another other weekend. Matt had to work which meant I was left home alone. I grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and planted myself in front of the T.V watching random movies they had on satellite. Matt would come late at night, grab leftovers and then go to bed. It was back to square one where we didn't talk and I was started to get worried. I didn't want to become distant. I didn't want to sort of lose my uncle in a way where we never said a word. Of course he would say hi when he came in the door but we never said anything else. He had these bags under his eyes and his posture was slumped. He didn't hold the casual stance he had the first morning I was here. He didn't have the familiar glint in his eyes and he hadn't made me smile since the morning he dropped me off. It was like the first day was the last day and I didn't really like the sound of that. I didn't want there to be anymore last days. I was done with last things. Matt was the last family member standing beside me.

Allison had been M.I.A ever since she texted me that night to let me know she got home safe. I figured she was still shaken up over Scott's episode at the party. I didn't blame her. I'd feel pretty upset if the guy I liked just ran away from me while we were dancing. I wasn't dancing with Stiles and I didn't like Stiles like that but he had run out on me and it was still a shitty feeling. I tried not to dwell on it too much but it still came back every now and then. I remembered the last look Stiles and I had exchanged before he'd ran out the door. He looked completely terrified. It was like it was a life or death situation. I remember Scott's face. He looked strangely like a woman birth but he was dude and I was almost positive he wasn't pregnant, pun not intended. I thought maybe he'd gotten sick but it looked like he was in pain. Derek had said that Scott was okay but I wasn't really putting my trust in Derek ever.

I didn't see Scott or Stiles for the rest of the weekend because I'd basically kept myself cooped up inside my house. I didn't see Lydia either which made me upset but then again, I was a burrito with ice cream and popcorn on the couch all weekend. I didn't except to see anyone, actually. I only had those four friends and I wasn't really looking for anyone else but people stayed away from me. I didn't think I looked that scary. Maybe I smelled funny. Maybe I had like some weird defect that makes me look normal in the mirror but in real life I look like a monster. I don't even know where the hell I came up with that. I just try to find reasons to deny that people just don't want to be friends with me. I had talked to Danny, Jackson's best friend and he was pretty cool but we didn't talk as much. We were just mutual acquaintances.

Waking up for school Monday morning was something I was not looking forward too. I kind of just wanted to spend another day at the house by myself but my alarm clock was just not having it. It screamed at me and I kept missing the button every time I hit it to shut it up. It was like an annoying little sibling yelling at you and when you try to hit them, the dodge it like freaking Spiderman. I just pulled myself out of my sheets and pounded my fist on top of the analog clock. I figured since I was already standing up. I should just go to school. I ran myself through a record shower and then dug through my closet to find my outfit. Lydia had texted me saying that I really try to look nice and use her tips when she was putting on my makeup on Friday night. If I were a girl who'd just become friends with her, even though I did but we'd spent so much time together it seemed like we'd been friends since the sandbox, you'd think what the hell. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her the respect of digging through my closet for a half an hour to find the perfect outfit to please Ms. Lydia Martin.

I decided on a simple, comfortable outfit that wouldn't leave me scratching my arms and legs all day. I got a denim jacket, black halter type crop top, white skirt with pink floral and a pair of gold sneakers. I threw my hair up in an almost perfect bun and then tried my best to perfect Lydia's makeup style she'd done on my yesterday. I adjusted the denim jacket in my mirror one more time before stopping. I dropped my head to the side, looking at my reflection. I had remembered the first time I had looked at my reflection and thought about myself. It was my first morning here. I had gotten out of the shower, wiped away the condensation and stared back at the girl who'd lost her parents not but a week ago, wanted to crawl back under the covers of her bed and wanted to not even both going to school. Now, I wanted to stay home because I was tired. I wasn't staying home because I was afraid or still in a deep state of depression. I had let people into my life that make me happy. I wasn't scared anymore. I didn't have to be.

I opened the door to my bedroom and then turned down the hallway when I saw that Matt's door was cracked. I stared at him, holding my breath and focusing just on the small sliver of light coming from inside his bedroom. I hiked my bag up on my shoulder because glancing over it like someone was watching me. I didn't know why I was being so careful about talking to Matt. Maybe there was a reason we'd been practically avoiding each other. Maybe it was because we both needed space. I had moved her the day after the funeral and Matt had to take me in, be the bigger person-the adult. He didn't have time to cope with this. He didn't have time to mourn over the loss of his own brother while I didn't have the time to mourn over my father or my mother. I had just intruded on his life. He had to sacrifice certain things to take care of me. I should have felt grateful, happy that he made those choices but all I could feel was guilt. It was cold hard guilt. I couldn't smile at the thought of him giving up part of his life to be with me. I could only look at myself in the mirror and wonder, _how the hell are you supposed to feel when you interrupt someone's life, someone's entire existence. You are just walking in uninvited. You shouldn't feel welcome._

I kind of hated that voice inside my head. I hated my consequence when it was completely right or completely wrong. It said what I refused to hear from anyone, even my own brain. It was like I couldn't just slam the door in their face. They just shouted through the wood, reminding me. I wished there was a way I could just get rid of it. I didn't care if it said the right things. I just wanted it gone. I wanted my inside to be quiet while the outside was throwing a freaking extravaganza. It gave me headaches the size of Texas and even made me feel sick to my stomach when it really got to talking.

I took in a shaky breath, taking a few steps closer to the door. I should just turn down the hallway, pass his door and go downstairs. I would wait for him like every morning and then we'd go through the same scene again. He'd make his coffee, I would wait for him to wake up, we'd get in the car without even an exchange of good mornings and then he'd drop me off at school. I didn't know what happened. That one morning was perfect. He'd given me a pep talk, joked with me and acted like he was my uncle. Now, we were strangers. We barely knew each other and we both walked right past each other like ghosts. I hated it so much. I hated it more than the little voice in my head. I wanted to find a way to fix this, figure our lives out but we needed time. I think that was all it would take. It would take time. If that was the case, why was I pushing open his door? Why was I walking into his bedroom while he adjusted his badge in the mirror of his bathroom? Why was I trying to fix things before we even got a chance to fix ourselves? I didn't have a single answer.

He didn't notice me at first. His eyes were strained on the badge he so carefully moved around to make sure it was perfect. He didn't hold his usual stance. His arms sort of drooped at the elbows, his legs bent at the knees and his back smashed down to a smaller size almost. I could see the purple bags under his eyes that he tried to wipe away with water. His own eyes were turning a light shade of red and a crease hung just above his eyebrows. He didn't look like the attractive 20 year-old man I'd seen at my door on the first day of school. He looked like someone that ran 24 hours a day without even stopping. It seemed like that was what he really did.

I cleared my throat softly after a while, keeping a safe distance near the door. I stood with my heels pressed together, back straight and both of my hands hanging onto the backpack over my shoulder. There was a loose strand of hair hanging in front of my face from my bun but I barely even noticed it until I flicked my head to the side to move it. Matt didn't even turn around. He just looked at me through the mirror, confusion and slightly surprise flickering across his tired features. For a second, I thought he wasn't going to respond or even fully acknowledge that I was there. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep myself from shaky with anxiety. This was not how our relationship was supposed to be. He was supposed to smile at me and say, "what's up kiddo?" and I would smile at him. I would smile because he was one of the few people in this world that could make me smile. The thought of it almost made me want to breakdown and hide away in my room but I held my ground. I didn't know what I was going to say but I stayed. I had made it this far and I wasn't going to back out now.

"Hey, Matt," I finally said, keeping my voice from cracking but it did sound like I had been screaming for the whole weekend. I could tell he noticed my discomfort and he slowly turned around, keeping his hand on the bathroom counter. His badge tipped out of place but he didn't seem to notice. I wanted to go up and fix it for him like a normal niece. I felt like he would slap my hand away if I even dared to try. "How are you?"

I mentally faceplamed, cringing only slightly to make sure he didn't tell that I felt stupid for asking such a stupid question. He wasn't good and no one that wasn't good wanted to be asked how they were. I already knew the answer and he knew that I knew. Even still, he answered with a small shrug and a nod of his head.

"Alright, I guess. Sheriff Stilinski has got me working later hours. He says he needs me to help figure out who killed that young girl." Matt replied and I was surprised to even hear more than a few words coming out of his mouth. He was trying to make an effort. We were both thinking the same thing about each other. I felt like it should relax me but it instantly made me feel self-conscious. What did I look like in his eyes? Did I have the clear bags under my eyes, slump in my walk and no desire to speak?

"Are there any leads?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest nervously. I tried to look like I was interested instead of freaking out. I honestly was but it was hard to focus completely. "I mean any fingerprints, suspicions?"

Matt sighed and shook his head slowly. This was knawing at him from the inside. I'm sure he just wanted to figure out who killed this girl before it happened again. I wanted to just blurt out and say Derek Hale because he looked like a serial killer but I didn't know that was even true. He was just creepy…really freaking creepy. "But we're looking. We just haven't found the other half of the body."

I stepped forward, throwing a hand up motioning for him to stop talking. I closed my eyes, thinking over his words again before opening them back up. He was looking at me with an expectant brow. I swallowed and then a smile twitched at my lips. He must be joking, right?

"What do you mean 'the other half of the body'?" I questioned blinking quickly and shaking my head quickly. Matt sucked in a breath and rocked back on his booted heels. It made a small squeaking noise before he looped his thumbs in his belt.

"The murderer he, uh, cut her in half." Matt replied and I wrinkled my nose, holding in a gasp. I hadn't known that part of the story. No wonder Matt was so fatigued. He'd been trying to find not just the murderer but another half of a body. I would be losing my freaking mind if it was taking this long. I truly hadn't expected that information. I mean what kind of murderer chops a girl in half? He was at least smart enough to move the parts away from each other which freaked me out even more.

"That is defienently weird." I murmured, chewing on a loose thumbnail. I looked away from Matt, my eyes flickering in various parts of the room. I didn't want to try and jump on the case but I was curious to know who killed her now that I knew some weird stuff. I knew Matt wouldn't even consider letting me help on the case so I wasn't even going to ask. "Just let me know if I can really do anything, okay? I can keep my ears open at school for any leads."

Matt looked at me, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. For a second I thought he was going to shake his head and tell me to stay out of it but the reaction I got was completely different then what I expected. It was like just from this talk, me trying to help, shifted the entire mood in the room. It actually made me find a glimmer of hope in our relationship. He nodded at me and a small smile threatened to appear but he shoved it out of the way. I decided to just send back a tight lipped smile and then backed out of the room, leaving the door cracked the way it was.

I had no idea how exactly I was going to look for help at the school. I mean, for all I knew, no one would even knew that the body was in half. I hadn't heard anything from anyone about the murder ever since the first morning of school. Matt had mentioned it and then apparently there was an announcement during English before I was there. They said they had a suspect but that was a complete lie. If they had a suspect, Matt wouldn't be working his ass off to figure this case out. They just told the people that so they could sleep at night but Matt wasn't getting any sleep. It wasn't exactly fair but they couldn't just blurt out that it wasn't a full body. People would be going nuts. They would go out into the woods themselves and try to find the other half of the body for sport. What kind of deranged idiot would do that?

I stopped in the middle of the steps, my foot hovering above the next stair. My hand tightened its hold on the railing to keep myself from falling as my eyes trained themselves at the blank space in front of me. I knew exactly who I could talk to. Sheriff Stilinski was basically the head of the department. He seemed to handle most of the calls they got and he was working with Matt on the case. I knew that Stiles wouldn't just leave it alone. He seemed to push on for you to do or tell him something. He had to know more than me and he was the perfect person to talk to, not to mention he was kind of my friend. I needed to talk to him anyways to make sure Scott was okay and ask what the hell happened to him. I hoped I would get at least one answer out of the spastic nerd and I was determined which usually meant I got what I wanted.

It was only a few minutes before Matt came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I had plopped myself down in front of the T.V, staring at the muted sitcom while I tried to form some sort of plan for school. I felt like a detective or a spy, sneaking around, eavesdropping on people's conversations. I hadn't really paid much attention to any of the people in our school besides Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Scott and Stiles. Hell, I barely paid attention to the teachers but paid enough to perfectly not fail their class. I was worried that if I thought about this too much, my grades would suffer and then Matt wouldn't let me help anymore. I wanted to help him both for his good and mine. If he finally figured this out, he wouldn't be the ghost of my uncle Matt. I needed him to be the man he was before this even happened. I never thought it would get to this degree of exhaustion with him.

Matt finally came out of the kitchen and caught my attention by jerking his head towards the front door. I scrambled up from the couch, turning off the T.V before I practically sprinted out of the living room. I barreled down the front steps on the porch and then waited impatiently at his door. I laid my hand on the handle, bouncing on my toes as I looked around wildly. He seemed to notice the sudden adrenaline rush but refused to comment on it. He knew but he really didn't want to know.

He unlocked the door and I pushed myself inside, throwing my backpack down on the ground. I buckled myself in and then kept my eyes scanning the front window. I bounded in my seat, making sure to keep it to where I wasn't shaking everything in the cruiser. I saw Matt shift uncomfortably in his seat, maybe regretting his decision of telling me or agreeing to let me help. I slowly stopped bouncing and laid my hands carefully in my lap. I turned my eyes to focus out the side window, relaxing them and leaning back into the black leather seats. I needed to relax. I was getting way too excited over this. I shouldn't be excited. It was a dead body. Some innocent girl was chopped in half and left to have the police dig around forest. It unsettled me that the murderer hadn't been caught, he was smart and my uncle was working on that case which enforced him to go out into the forest where the murderer might still be. This was probably freaking me out more than him. That was a first.

The ride once again was silent but it wasn't the uneasy silence we usually made in the mornings. It was more of a 'getting there' silence. Once we got comfortable enough to break the, er, comfortable silence, we could speak to each other. It would start out as awkward small talk but then it would get back to the laughing and smiling. It was once again going to take annoyingly precious time. I wasn't very patient right not but apparently he was. Hopefully when this case was over, things would change and time wouldn't be an issue. We could sit down and talk to each other like they do in the movies. You don't understand what they're saying but they nod their heads and then they hug. It seemed like our life was a movie. There was weird crap going on and it was putting distance between us. That's how a plot starts right? Some insanely crazy thing was going to happen and that would be our plot twist but somehow in the end, things turned out. That was the only thing I wasn't actually sure about…if things were going to turn out.

I hopped out of the car, waving at Matt over my shoulder before leaving my eyes to burn the parking lot. I was looking for Scott, a blue Jeep and then the culprit himself. I saw only one clue that stated he was here and that was the blue Jeep parked just a few rows away from the front of the school. I chewed my lip as I walked passed it, hoping maybe to see him sitting inside it but my luck ran out when the Jeep and the area around it was empty. I sighed and then turned my head back to head back towards the school. I had almost made it but I was soon bombarded by a lock of red hair and designer sunglasses. I swallowed, stepping backwards by surprise as her nose almost touching mine. She had one hand on her hip and even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew she was examining my outfit of choice. It was only a few seconds before a tiny smile appeared on her shiny lips.

"I am impressed. You paid attention." Lydia chirped, using her toes to make her bounce. I let out a shaky smile as I let my eyes linger off of her. I was eager to find Stiles and I knew from experience that a conversation with Lydia didn't last a few minutes. I would probably have to sneak away at lunch, fake my death just to talk to Stiles for a couple of seconds at least. She'd probably find me and drag me away by my bun which already had a few locks falling out, framing my face which Lydia seemed to find acceptable to my surprise. Nothing went unnoticed my Lydia Martin which made my divided attention a freaking strobe light right in her face. "What? You got a hot date or something?"

I blinked, looking back at her. I managed to hide the hot blush daring to form on my cheeks and shook my head quickly, opening my mouth to argue. I knew it was pointless and a complete waste of my breath but I gave it a shot anyways.

"I was actually looking for someone. I had to ask them about a dea-,"-I stopped myself before I could go on and tried to think of a different word besides 'dead'. "Dedication speech!" I cringed as my voice reached a higher octave then I thought it could go. "I had to ask them about a dedication speech."

Lydia's eyebrow rose above her glasses and I knew she was probably considering not being my friend at all. I swallowed dryly, hoping that really wasn't the case. When her eyebrow slowly lowered, I knew that she had debated her options. She was in fact going to keep me but I knew if I acted like that again, I'd surely end up as roadkill. I couldn't believe I was actually making a joke about death when I was trying to figure out more information on a freaking dead body! This was turning out to be one weird Monday. Monday's were weird but not this weird for me.

"I'm just going to pretend that never happened." Lydia replied slowly. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted closer to me, locking my arm with her's. I groaned internally, gritting my teeth hopefully without her notice but she wasn't even looking at me. She had her eyes locked on the front school doors like she had on the first day of school. Once we made our way up the steps, she removed her sunglasses with ease, dropping them inside her purse. She used her free hand to shove open those front doors and saunter inside the school, my arm begging for air as it pressed tightly to her side. I looked around, still keeping my eyes out for the honey colored eyes but I was still disappointed to find that I couldn't spot him. This was going to take longer than I thought. I couldn't act like an awesome detective with another one by my side. She noticed something weird was going on and she couldn't exactly know about that weird thing right now. I would literally be betraying Matt if I told her somehow.

"Lydia, my locker is back there." I said, craning my head over my shoulder and pointing my free hand towards the deserted locker. I looked back at my friend and noticed that she had a determined look on her face.

"I know." She replied simply, keeping her bounce with each step, her heels seeming much louder than anything else around us. "We have to make a pit stop."

"Where-," I cut myself off when I saw where we were heading. I knew exactly why we were going to Scott's locker and I once again wanted to shoot myself. Stiles wasn't standing there. Weren't those two supposed to be a package deal or something?

We stopped just behind his door and his body suddenly became tense. He continued to shovel his books into his locker before he slowly closed his door. He looked at us, confusion and guilt washing over his face. Apparently he was smart enough to know why Lydia Martin was standing at his locker. She wiggled her arm out of mine and then planted it on her hip, pursing her lips and looking at the boy.

"I need to inform you about a serious-," there was a lot of stopping of talking this morning. Lydia's eyes traveled over his shoulder and we all followed her gaze. Of course she would be distracted by the devil himself. "Never mind, Emily will tell you."

"What?!" I exclaimed as Lydia patted me on the shoulder lightly and then quickly strutted off towards her spawn of Satan. Scott and I watched her go before we both turned to disgust as they began to swap spit. I swore if Lydia kissed him too much, he'd poison her and turn her into his little devil slave. I was defienently weirder this morning. God, I needed to fix myself.

Scott slowly turned back around, the same expressions still on his face. There was more confusion now then guilt. I quickly grinned nervously, letting out a small laugh. I scratched the back of my neck and glanced around quickly. Scott watched me still, and I felt twitchy under his watchful eye. I rocked back slowly on my heels before planting my feet down and knocking my head in the game.

"Yeah, whatever Lydia was going to talk to you about can wait later." I said waving my hand dismissively. I knew what she was going to talk about but I didn't need Scott to poop his pants in the middle of the hallway even though that might be the slightest bit funny if you had a dark, evil, heartless sense of humor. I'm sure Jackson would get a freaking kick out of that. "I need to talk to you and Stiles."

I hadn't intended on talking to Scott but if I couldn't find Stiles, Scott was my last hope. I also wanted to know if he was okay considering Friday night and hey look; he was standing right in front of me. It was a time saver in my opinion. I was hitting two birds with one stone. Well, sort of one bird with one stone because I didn't know if Scott had the answers I so desperately needed. It was like might freaking die without them.

"Okay," Scott drawled slowly. I knew he was probably wondering what the hell I needed to talk to them about. I hung out with Lydia. I probably shouldn't even be socializing with them in Lydia's eyes but Lydia wasn't here nor was she my mother even if we did act like a mother and a daughter more than friends sometimes but that was getting far off topic.

"First of all," I said, inhaling sharply. I hoped Scott wouldn't get all defensive when I asked him my first question which was the one he was most likely going to answer. "I wanted to know if you were okay because you know, Friday night you didn't look to hot."

The look I got from Scott was one I really, really wasn't expecting. I expected relief, anger or maybe even happiness from me actually caring about him. The one I got was worried and wide-ranging fear. It was like he thought I knew something I really shouldn't. I furrowed my brow which seemed to snap him out of his terrified trance. He shook his head, letting out a deep breath before looking back at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, shaking his head quickly. "It was, uh, just an asthma attack. I get them all the time."

I nodded leisurely, tapping my sneaker covered foot on the white tile of the school. I bit down on the corner of my lip, looking around again for Stiles. I had done that almost a million times but not once had I seen him. I looked back at Scott and then sort of rolled my shoulders to gain the courage to ask him this question. I almost didn't, considering that I hadn't even told Lydia. How did I know that Scott knew about the half of the body? Stiles might not have lent that information to him and I was making a huge mistake. It was like God was answering my question. The bell let a shrill shriek through the school, screaming at us to get to class. I groaned and I clapped a hand to my forehead.

"I'll talk to you later, Scott." I mumbled. I turned to walk away when I hand fell on my forearm. My head quickly snapped over my shoulder to see Scott looking at me with such extreme care, I almost felt like a plastic baby doll.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me to my surprise. My face fell softly and I let a reassuring smile come into play as I gave him a curt nod. He didn't look like he believed me but he moved his hand off my arm. I sighed and then made my way to my locker, getting my things together in record time. I almost tripped over my feet as I sprinted to the English door that was slowly closing. I burst through it, stumbling over the toe of my shoe and catching my balance on the teacher's desk in front of me.

"Ms. Scott, is there an issue?" Mr. Hobson asked, cocking an expectant eyebrow at me. I quickly spun around, my loose pieces of hair flying around in my vision. My bag was slowly sliding off my shoulder and I shoved it back up, shaking my head. My chest moved up and down as I panted from becoming the track star in the hallways. I was surprised no one even tried to trip me as I weaved through other late kids. "Then take a seat like every other delinquent in this room."

He hobbled over to his desk and I slowly moved away from it. I looked back at the room to see Allison, Scott and Stiles all looking at me with confused expression. I swallowed, dropping my shoulders and quickly figuring out this was going to result in some weird explaining. I nodded my head at Mr. Hobson before taking my place behind Stiles who had the most confused look on his face. I laid my books out on the desk, trying act casual by stacking them with perfection. I saw Allison still looking at me out of the corner of her eye but I refused to look back. I knew I should at least wave. I was her friend but I was still maybe freaking out. I folded my hands together, squeezing so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I watched Mr. Hobson, my leg bouncing up and down. As soon as he turned around to write on the board, I leaned forward in my seat, my chin almost touching the cold wood under me.

"Stiles," I hissed under my breath. Nobody moved and I gritted my teeth. If I got any louder, other people would notice besides Stiles. "Stiles!"

He jumped at my voice whispering behind him. He ended up dropping his pencil making the Scott look at him with a furrowed brow. Stiles shrugged and Scott returned his attention back Mr. Hobson. Stiles snapped around looking down at me.

"Emily, what the hell do you want?" he whispered frantically, his eyes flickering between me and the teacher's back. I lifted my head up, swallowing.

"Your dad and my uncle are working together on that case about the body." I answered, capturing his attention without a moment's hesitation. His eyebrows bounced up to his hairline and I licked my dry lips. "He told me that it wasn't just a body. It was half of a body."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said throwing up his hands. I shot back in my chair, anxiety washing over me. Did Stiles really not know that it was half of a body? "He told you all that?"

I sagged in relief and nodded in reply. I opened my mouth to say something back to him but we were cut off by the sound of a hand hitting a desk. Stiles and I both jumped, Stiles snapping back in his chair to look at Mr. Hobson who was staring at us with yet another cocked eyebrow.

"Mr. Stilinski, I am aware that there is a girl sitting behind you but I am not aware that I gave you permission to speak to her during our lesson." Mr. Hobson said, gesturing his hand to things written on the board. My eyes widened as I saw that he'd written more than I had written down which was nothing. Stiles's pale cheeks filled up with a red color before mumbling a sorry and shoving his head down into his paper to take notes.

 **AN: This was really a filler chapter but more will happen in the next one. There wasn't a whole lot of Stiles or anyone in this chapter except for Matt but I realized I hadn't focused on him a lot since the first chapter. Their relationship will come up A LOT in this story. I just like to work on family issues in chapters. Spoiler alert: Emily will get close with a certain parent during the story but I'm not going to give any hints on whom. It will surely come up. Remember to leave reviews so I get that motivation to type lmao buttttt see yah next timeee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Zero

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: Last chapter was supposed to run all the way to lacrosse practice but I got carried away with the Matt and Emily scene and her figuring a bunch of stuff out. For sure Scott makes first line in this chapter and I also mentioned that something like this wouldn't happen again and it did and I'm so truly sorry. I just don't exactly mention that he makes first line but Emily goes to the practice where he makes first line so yeah. Jesus, I am terrible…lol.**

Chapter Six: Zero

It was like the universe was keeping me from talking to Stiles like, at all today. By the universe, I meant Lydia. Every time I ended up alone somewhere, she was right by my side dragging me in the other direction. The only time I had spoken to Stiles was when we had an almost whisper fight that last about 2 minutes before Mr. Hobson came in like a freaking wrecking ball. I noticed that Scott and Stiles had been talking with each other and then looking at me. I noticed it most during lunch and chemistry when they sat close to each other. When they caught me looking, they'd both look away, trying to not be obvious but it was defienently getting on my nerves. I knew they were talking about me and I wasn't supposed to know that. I was riding on my last nerve when we finally got to economics which I just happened to have with Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison. With Scott and Allison in the same room and my attention on basically all my friends, I noticed the sort of distance between them. Scott kept the guilty look on his face every second he looked at her and Allison kept the same hurt look as she dramatically looked away. They were basically trying to out-emotion each other. It actually gave me a headache and I wasn't even in the argument.

After the last class ended, I was practically throwing my books in my locker. I had gathered zero information on the body and zero information from Stiles. I almost wish I hadn't brought up the bright idea to help Matt. No wonder he was so weary. This was a lot harder than I had intentionally planned it to be. I had planned that it would be kind of hard but now experiencing it, I was about ready to shoot myself in the head. I mean, the police would only have to scrap up my brain matter instead of the other half of my body. This was really starting to turn me into an even stranger character. I was glad that I didn't share my thoughts with other people. I'd probably have my own suite at the insane asylum.

I had gotten all the things I needed for home and then slammed my locker door making a very, very startled Stiles jump back almost the lacrosse field, his gear flopping around carelessly in his arms. He let out a surprised yelp and managed to not bump into the girls behind him. His arms flailed around and his head snapped around quickly. I hadn't realized I'd scared him that much, or really noticed he was there when I turned to walk down the hallway towards the front doors. I skidded to a stop as he hurriedly tried to make himself look casual but failed epically.

"Do you-do you always slam things around me?" he asked me nervously, scratching the back of his short cut brown haired head. I had thrown myself down on the bench the first time I scared him and then slammed my locker right in front of his face. I could understand the paranoia. "Or is it other people?"

I rolled my eyes and fixed my heavy bag on my shoulder. I shifted my stance so my arm wasn't going to dip down to the floor from the multiple books piled in my shoulder bag. I brushed a loose strand hanging from my bun behind my ear and shook my head in reply just for Stiles's sake.

"I slam things around everyone else. I just love slamming things." I said with a wink which made him blink with a shocked expression. I helped back a snort and rolled my eyes again which made him get the message that I was honestly joking. "Do you have time to talk now?"

"Uh no," Stiles said, his face dropping. This told me that he'd wanted to talk to me about the body too. I sighed, scrubbing a hand down my tired face. Chasing Stiles around all day and running away from Lydia really ran me down. I just wanted to sleep it all off but I doubt I'd get a wink of sleep without talking to Stiles. "But-but come to practice. I can drive you, um, home or something."

His entire face was bright red and his eyes were looking anywhere but me. I was tempted to cock an eyebrow and ask what the hell was wrong with him but I was almost positive that would not help the situation at all. I was also quite relieved that Stiles wanted to actually make an effort to really talk to me about this. I knew that I could rely on him to at least help me but I felt like I wasn't the only one with my bright idea. I bet Stiles has been on this more than I have. That meant he knew more than me. That meant I would be able to get to know more. I was slowly finding a glimmer of hope in the spastic Stiles Stilinski and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be great." I answered, snapping myself back into reality. If I was paying attention hard enough, I would have thought Stiles was surprised by my answer. His face kind of blanked out and he blinked at me, his jaw just a few inches from hitting the tiles beneath us. I bit back a smile, chewing on the corner of my lips and raising my eyebrows expectantly. "Don't you have a lacrosse practice to get to?"

"Yeah, oh, yeah, sure, yeah, practice." Stiles mumbled before sending me a calm wave and then sprinting down the hallway towards the locker room. I watched him go with wide eyes and a confused expression. Not only was Stiles spastic, he was a nervous wreck. It seemed like interactions with new girls weren't his scene. When I saw him disappear around the corner, I pressed my lips together, furrowing my brow and then moving my feet to make my way towards the lacrosse field. I shook my head, snorting softly and then pushed through the doors.

It wasn't as cold as last practice but still wearing a skirt was not always the brightest idea. I pulled the short denim jacket tighter around my arms and kept my head down to avoid my face being nipped at by the cold. I let out a shivered breath which resulted in my breath becoming visible around in my face. I groaned and then looked back up, making my way towards the bleachers. I scanned them and found the two familiar faces of my friends. I smiled when I caught Allison's eye and she waved me over with her glove covered hands. Leave it up to Allison to be the smart one in this situation. Lydia seemed to also have brought her freaking snow gear. I looked like I just moved here from Mexico and didn't even know what snow was. Arizona was pretty close to Mexico so it counted someway but that didn't make me feel any less stupid.

My sneakers made small taps as I made my way up the metal bleachers. I took my seat next to Allison, grimacing when my butt hit the cold seat. I shifted uncomfortably and saw someone looking at me out of the corner of my eye. Allison was looking at me, a small smile playing in her eyes. I narrowed mine at her and cocked an eyebrow. She snorted but then covered her mouth with her hand, snapping her head back to look at the lacrosse team in which Scott was standing in the middle of. Stiles was in the crowd but he didn't look as enthusiastic as the other players. I let out a sympathetic sigh and then set my bag down next to my feet. I ducked my head down to reach in and grab my phone. I knew texting Matt was useless so I clicked the call button when I found his name. I quickly told Allison I'd be right back and jumped off the bleachers. I took a few safe steps away from my friends and listened to the quiet ringing of the line. I bounced up and down on my toes, sending out a silent prayer that he would answer.

 _"Hello?"_ it finally answered making me actually jump at his voice. He didn't sound worried or annoyed. He sounded maybe even a little bit hopeful. I didn't actually know how he would respond to me going to Stiles for help but it was worth a shot.

"Matt, hey, find anything today?" I asked, staying still on my feet. I paced shortly on the grass, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

There was an audible sigh and I could almost hear him shaking his head, _"Not yet. I've had to do some other things today besides search for answers. You do understand that right?"_

I frowned, using my free arm to wrap it around my waist. I clutched the phone tightly in my hand, suddenly annoyed by his sarcastic tone. I decided to let it sigh and forced a smile onto my face.

"Of course." I replied back, almost in a mumble. "I haven't heard anything today either but I do know someone that might be able to help me in general."

I wasn't expecting silence but I knew Matt was expecting me to continue. I chewed at my bottom lip before releasing it. I cringed slowly as I started to stay my answer, "Stiles Stilinski."  
There was still silence but I could literally feel the fire going through the line making me move it away from my ear to check that it hadn't burst into flames. There was suddenly a long, slow, dark sigh that indicated that Matt was trying to avoid himself from losing his shit. I kept the cringe on my face, scratching the side of my head.

 _"You dragged another kid into this?"_ Matt asked through clearly clenched teeth. I nodded but I knew he couldn't see me so I replied carefully.

"Uh, yeah, I did." I answered barely above a whisper. "But! But," I was quickly trying to figure a way out of my death, "he already knew and he might know more. I'm gonna talk to him and I'm gonna get more information. I know what I'm doing."

 _"I could have just asked the sheriff Emily but I didn't, you want to know why? I'm supposed to just wait until this blows over. Yes we're partners but he wanted to work on this by himself. If he knows I'm working on this, who knows what's going to happen."_ Matt explained furiously and I snapped my eyes shut, pressing my lips together to avoid screaming out in frustration. I had not thought about that…like…at all.

"That's why I'm asking Stiles!" I suddenly exclaimed probably a lot louder than I should have. "He is just going to tell me what he knows, I tell you and you save the day. You won't get in trouble and you might even get promoted."

"I can't get promoted if I don't have a job." He pointed back harshly and I actually jumped at the harshness in his tone. _"I know that-that you're trying to help but pay attention. You can't always do what comes to mind."_

His words were sort of like a punch to the gut. He was basically telling me that I couldn't do what an average teenager would do. I couldn't be stupid like this. I had made a stupid, stupid decision. I rubbed my palm on my forehead, trying to figure out how to exactly fix this but I couldn't. The best thing I could do was just go with Stiles. I knew we'd have to talk about this. I couldn't figure my out of this one.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'll see you later." I moved the phone away from my ear and slammed my finger down on the end button. I let out an angry growl, throwing my arms around and almost throwing my phone. I finally opened my eyes again and caught a quick glimpse of two people in the lacrosse uniforms sprinting for the locker rooms. I furrowed my brow and then looked through the bleachers to find that practice wasn't actually over yet. I put my phone in the pocket of my denim jacket and started to walk towards the locker rooms when a deathly familiar voice stopped me.

"I think you should go back to practice."

I turned around slowly, narrowing my eyes into slits and clenching my fists. He was the last, and I mean last, person I wanted to see at this moment. I took a sharp gulp before cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I asked bluntly but it obviously didn't faze him. He simply just put his hands in his fancy black leather jacket and leaned against the bleachers.

"I came to watch practice." He replied back calmly and I scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest and rolling my eyes, clearly annoyed with his so called sense of humor. Why would Derek Hale come a high school lacrosse practice?

"I'm sure that's exactly what you came here for." I snapped and he looked at me, daring me to continue. I took it as a challenge, tapping my sneakers foot on the dirt. "Are you sure you didn't come here to kidnap me or Allison? Do you have a little grudge for Scott, Stiles and I for walking on your property?"

I wrinkled my nose as my tone. I sounded like Jackson and I really didn't like that. I snapped my mouth shut to avoid hearing any of the god awful noise coming out. I unwrinkled my nose and Derek put up a bitter smirk. He thought this was funny. How could he honestly think this was funny? Or maybe he thought I was funny? I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to be anything but funny. Now I was sounding like Stiles. Fantastic Emily, out of all the things you were supposed to accomplish today, you became an impersonator. Like that will help you find a dead freaking body.

"I need you to tell Scott not to play in the game Saturday." Derek stated bluntly, getting up off the bleachers and taking one large step towards me. I was tempted to step back but held my ground. I furrowed my brow, dropping my annoyed act and becoming slightly confused.

"What? Why would I tell him that?" I asked, shaking my head. There was something in Derek's eyes that made me want to run to Scott and beg him to not play in the game. It was this look like something really, really bad was going to happen if Scott played in that game. I couldn't see what would be so bad. Scott was just a kid. He wasn't like some Hulk that if he got too angry with the refs he turned into some monster thing.

"It's for his own good. It's for everyone's own good." Derek replied sternly and I dropped my hands down to my sides. There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach and I sagged my shoulders. I had completely lost my attitude and was genuinely concerned for my friend and maybe even for Derek.

"Derek, what's going to happen if Scott plays Saturday?" my voice was barely above a whisper but he somehow managed to hear me. He took his hands out of his pockets, resting them at his sides, clenching them into small fists.

"Something bad." Derek replied and then took a few more steps towards me. "You and Stiles both have to convince Scott. If you don't, bad things will happen."

"Like what?" I wasn't asking because I wanted to know, I wasn't asking because it was like human instinct to ask questions you didn't want to know the answer too. That's how out families were. We bit off more than we could chew. We couldn't spit it out and we ended up chocking on our food.

"Just tell him," Derek growled through gritted teeth but his growl was almost different. It sounded entirely inhumane. It sounded almost animalistic and was enough to get me to back up. I quickly walked back to the bleachers stomping up the stairs towards the two girls. They both looked at me weird as I brushed a loose strand of my bun behind my ear. I scrambled to pick up my bag and before I could make it to the bottom of the steps, Lydia stopped me.

"Emily, where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder at her to find that she had a perfectly waxed eyebrow cocked up at me. Allison was looking at me with confusion as well and I shot them both a weak smile.

"Matt's here." I replied carefully before taking off towards the school. I needed to find Scott and Stiles now. I needed to find them both with the same desperation as I had before. I practically sprinted towards the school and burst through the back doors. The lacrosse players were already walking down the hallway, talking happily with each other. I looked around quickly, searching for the two boys. I felt a sick feeling when I couldn't find them right away and took off running towards the front doors. I burst through them once again and found the powder blue Jeep parked right up next to the curb. I scrambled towards it and then flung open the door.

"Whoa, whoa," Stile said, holding up his hands in effort to calm me down but I was in way of calming down. It was the look. It was the single look that Derek had given me and the growl. It scared the living shit out of me and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Was Scott some kind of mass murderer? Was Scott the bad guy here? What could Scott possibly do that would make Derek actually worry about people's lives on Saturday? I thought Derek was supposed to be the bad guy here. "Hey, slow down, what-what happened?"

"Derek." I answered almost a little too quickly. "Stiles, we have to tell Scott he can't play in that game Saturday."

The look the crossed Stiles face confused me even more. It was like Stiles already _knew_ that Scott shouldn't play in this game. That meant something already happened and in order for things like that to not happen again, we had to stop Scott. What did Derek, Scott and Stiles know that I didn't? I mean, I hadn't exactly been a part of their whole clique, if they even were one, and I wasn't up to date on all this information. I was completely getting off track on the matter that was actually in my hands. I was starting to get angry. I wasn't figuring anything out. I had to ask other people. I couldn't do this on my own. This made me feel like a damsel in distress. I needed a superhero. I wanted to be the superhero; I was supposed to be the superhero. I wanted to be the superhero and if Stiles could just tell me the things to help me, I might actually not go out of my mind over this. I just wanted to know.

"What did he say to you? I mean, Derek what did he say exactly?" Stiles asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. I shifted in my seat, resting my arm on the window of his Jeep which I had observed was not the biggest vehicle in the world. I was just glad I wasn't shoved in the back seat.

"He just said that me and you needed to tell Scott not to play in that game and then he said bad things would happen." I replied, shaking my head and waving my hands around my head like they would give me his exact words. They had completely slipped from my mind but I knew what I needed to do.

"Okay," Stiles whispered more to himself then me, nodding and shifting up in his seat. "Okay, okay, this will be okay."

"Stiles, what is going to be okay?" I murmured loud enough for him hear me. Stiles looked over at me nervously but then shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing, just don't worry about it." He said and I opened my mouth to pry on but he cut me off. "The body? You wanted to talk about the body."

I clamped my mouth shut, swallowing the words I was going to say. I looked away from Stiles and out the windshield. I was slightly thrown off by Stiles's mood shift. He had wanted off the subject but was worrying about it a lot more than me. I tried to believe that it was just because Scott was his best friend but there was something else. There was defienently something else. I was going to do the stupid thing and keep trying to figure this 'thing' out. I just couldn't do it right now.

"Yeah, yeah, the body." I nodded, blinking quickly and trying to forget the Scott thing. "I don't know much. Matt told me this morning that they were looking for the other _half_ of the body. Not the full body."

"Right," Stiles assured me, nodding and moving his hand around on the steering wheel. I didn't know how much time we'd have to talk so I was hoping Stiles would hurry it up. "It was a female, late twenties jogger. She was found Thursday night and the police were everywhere."

"Wait-wait, how do you know that like exactly?" I questioned, turning to face him in my seat. His pale face blushed a crimson red and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Scott and I, we, uh, kind of, maybe went to go look for the body." He tried to fake cough out the last words but I heard him loud and clear. My eyes widened and my first instinct was to punch him in the arm. "Ow! I'm driving here!"  
"Why would you try to go look for a body, Stiles?" I squeaked. I ignored the high pitched noise and once again we were getting off topic. "I mean, I thought only weirdly stupid people did that kind of stuff."

"First, I am not weird or stupid. Second, I was looking for the other half of the body because nothing happens in this town and third, you have one hell of a punch." He rubbed his forearm for effect and shot a small glare towards me. I shook my head, rolling my eyes in annoyance. I looked back out my window and sighed.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I mumbled and then scratched the back of my neck. "I just-I just need to help my uncle."

"You're uncle? He works for the department. That's how you know about this. Matt, the random guy I pretended to know earlier, is a sheriff?" Stiles blubbered.

"Yeah, your dad is Matt's partner. I thought you would know that." I said slowly and Stiles looked clearly offended. His mouth opened and closed like a fish and his head snapped back and forth. "Come on! I told you this morning."

"Wha-you think I just stalk my dad's calls and show up at all his crime scenes?" Stiles asked. I knew that he was already answering the question for me. I hadn't asked anything about his dad's calls or crime scenes. So, instead of hammering him, I cocked an eyebrow at him. A few seconds of silence passed before he nodded his head. "Okay, maybe I do that but I mean, I can help you. I know almost everything."

"Good because I don't know anything." I sighed, turning my head to look out the windshield again. "What kind of murderer chops a girl in half? You can't just accidently chop a girl in half. They did it on purpose and then moved the body to make it harder for the police to find, obviously. It was like he chopped her in half to make sure she didn't make it out alive."

Stiles looked at me with wide eyes. His jaw was once again hanging open and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I placed my hand on the back of my neck and kicked my bag light with the toe of my sneaker, staring down at it. I tried to ignore his eyes but it was like they were burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Wow," he suddenly whispered and my head snapped towards him. "For someone who doesn't know anything, you sure know a lot. It's almost like you already know."

"It's simple. You have to dig into the situation not just walk across it and expect it to come to you." I replied, gesturing my hands in a sort of digging way. Stiles was completely transfixed on me, his eyes snapping back and forth between the road and I. "What? Stop looking at me like that."

"S-sorry." He said returning his full attention back to the road. I noticed that he'd actually taken the longer way to my house on purpose. I was really putting my faith in this kid and so far, he wasn't disappointing me. "But, yes. You are exactly right. I mean, he wouldn't just leave both of her parts right next to each other. It's like the murderer is playing with his food."

"In a completely morbid and disturbing way, yes. I think. It's just weird, you know. She was just a jogger, right? I mean, what would he want with her? It's doesn't make any sense to me, honestly." I thought out loud, shrugging my shoulders during the last sentence. I wasn't looking at Stiles on purpose but I was staring down at the ground, trying to make sense of this. It was like there was one piece of this puzzle that was missing. If I had that piece, it would all fall into place. It would explain everything. It was just camouflaged really, really, freaking good.

"That's the thing. It doesn't make since to any of us. That's why the police can't figure this out." Stiles said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and putting it on his knee. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat, letting out a sigh. "Hey," I opened my eyes and pulled them towards Stiles who was doing the back and forth thing again. "If you don't want to be in this, I totally get it. Finding a dead body is not always on your bucket list. You don't have to do this."

I lifted my head up, shaking it quickly. I couldn't back out of this. I was so close to figuring it out. I couldn't let Matt down like this. I was already letting him down by even talking to Stiles, the sheriff's son. I heard his voice over the phone. It sounded like he was almost losing faith in me and that defienently wasn't the kind of the thing I wanted on my shoulders. I couldn't give up. I was supposed to be the superhero. The superhero doesn't give up.

"No, I have to do this. I want to do this." I said more to myself than Stiles. I just needed to hear it out loud to somewhat believe it.

Stiles gave me a look of sympathy and the Jeep came to a slow stop. I looked out my window and saw that we'd pulled up in front of my house. My body deflated and I let out a small groan which traveled Stiles's side of the car. He suddenly reached over into the glove compartment, making me scoot back in my seat and furrow my brow, "Stiles, what the hell are you-?"

"Here." He shoved a small piece of paper into my hands. I looked down and saw numbers written on it, his numbers. "If either of us figures anything out, we can call each other and not have to chase each other around a high school."

I smirked, pleased to know that he'd noticed my constant with his red-headed crush. He probably noticed for the simple fact that Lydia was dragging me around everywhere. He did have an insanely huge crush on Lydia which I'd learned over the past days I've been around him. He was always watching her, getting jittery when her name came up and maybe even incredibly nervous when she was somewhere near him which was mainly at lunch. I caught him looking and he knew I knew his dirty little secret but something told me that I wasn't the only one that knew. I'm sure everyone knew. I mean, half the male population at Beacon Hills High School had a crush on Lydia Martin. The other half was either picking their nose in the middle of class or gay, no offense to Danny or the gay population.

"Thanks, Stiles." I said with a small smile before climbing out of the Jeep. I snatched my bag off the floor and jumped down to the sidewalk. I turned around before I closed the door and leaned against the seats. I swallowed nervously, glancing around before finally meeting his brown eyes. "Can you do me a solid?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked nodding quickly like his life depended on it. I let out a slow breath before looking down at my fingernails.

"Can you not tell you dad about any of this?" I asked and he was slightly surprised but more so confused by my favor. He looked like he wanted to ask but instead he gave a silent nod and I backed away from the car. "Alright, uh, thanks."

"Sure, sure," He said slowly looking back at the road. I shut the door and then he slowly pulled away from the curb. I stood on the sidewalk until he was completely disappeared from the neighborhood. I let out yet another relieved breath before turning on my heel to walk up towards my door. I would have to tell Scott tomorrow to not play in that game. I would convince him because I didn't want those bad things to happen.

I pulled my key out from my bag and unlocked the front door, stepping in carefully like the house was covered in bombs. I didn't know why I was getting so nervous. It was just that one thing. It was like I should know the answers to my questions. It was there but then it wasn't. I just needed to see it or something. I needed to see my answer to entirely understand what was happening. It was going to bother me until I figured out. It wouldn't matter if I completely backed out of the situation. It would still rest on my shoulders, taunting me on how I couldn't figure this out. I wasn't a freaking genius. I wasn't going to just magically figure this out. I wasn't Einstein or Steven Hawking. I couldn't tell Lydia who was basically the equivalent. I could talk to Stiles and apparently Scott since they both went and saw that stupid body.

I dropped the house key in the small bowl in the foyer with a loud clunk. I sulked into the house, passing the kitchen and living room. I headed straight for my room, feeling the wait in my bag. I actually had normal teenage things to do like study. I gradually made my way up the stairs and then collapsed onto my bed as soon as I got into my room. I sighed and willed my eyes to stay open. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and then dug through it to grab my books. I spread them out on my bed and then reached up to my desk to grab a pencil. I felt around but didn't I find anything. I finally looked up and saw that all I had were pens.

"Seriously, Em? Only pens." I mumbled to myself pulling myself up from the bed. I went down the hallway towards Matt's room. What kind of police officer doesn't have at least one pencil in his room? "That made no sense. Shut up, brain."

I pushed open the door to his room and stopped when I saw something hidden under the covers near his pillow. I had my hand still on the door and there was one foot out to walk forward. I slowly lowered to the ground before pushing open the door all the way. I took a few careful steps towards the bed. I reached down, gathering the sheet in my hand. I pulled it back and furrowed my brow when I was under it.

I was pretty sure that the police station did not let officers bring home guns the size of my arm. I ran my hands over the cold metal but didn't dare pick it up. I would never, ever hold a gun in my entire life ever again. It was a pact I made with myself after what happened. It would never happen again…ever.

I didn't know why he had it in his room. He'd tried to hide in, matter of fact. He didn't want me to see it. He didn't want me to know it was there because something told me I wasn't supposed to know it was there…it wasn't supposed to be there. I threw the sheet back over it, completely forgetting about the pencil. I turned on my heel quicker than I had come in and almost ran out of the bedroom.

Things were twisting themselves up quickly. It was like the universe was trying once again to make my life a complete mystery. First, there the body chopped in half. Second, there was Derek showing up at practice telling me to not let Scott play in the game which piled onto the third, why the hell was Scott not playing? Then, there was the freaking gun taking a nap in my uncle's bed. I couldn't blame it on him getting more protection where there is a killer on the loose. You didn't need a gun the size of Texas, pun not intend, to fight off a murderer. I think his gun would do just fine. There was no reason for it…or at least not one that I could find. Just like that, that missing puzzle piece was back, laughing in my face. It was poking me, jumping in joy that I couldn't figure or what it was.

I was starting to slowly turn into how Matt was. I had wondered why this was running him down so much but it wasn't just because the girl it was murdered, it was everything behind it. There was a story, a reason for why she was killed. She wasn't killed for any reason like I had told Stiles in the car. Someone wanted her dead and specifically dead. The police were probably searching for all the wrong things. I needed to see that body. I had to just see it for just a split second at least. I know I really didn't want to but to figure this out I had to look at the body. Stiles was right, he said I knew more than I was letting on to him and myself. If I got a closer look at the crime, I might find more clues. If the police hadn't figured out what I knew already, that meant I might have a slim chance of getting this. I knew the only place I could do that was at the hospital but I had no idea how I would get into the morgue which was where they were expertly keeping the body. I just had to get with Stiles again tomorrow. There had to be a way he could help me. I just couldn't tell Matt. I didn't like keeping secrets from him but if he was keeping secrets from me, two could play at this game.

 **AN: Whoa, this is new. It's a chapter with actually stuff happening. I know it looks like I'm making Emily really smart when it comes to all of this but that's kind of part of her character. She doesn't exactly know she's smart like that but Stiles does and that's what's going to come in handy in the future. And I wonder what's going on with Matt? It might be what you think it is and the thing I mentioned about Emily getting closer with a certain parent is going to come into play** _ **hopefully**_ **in the next chapter so yeah. Alright, leave reviews, I love them! Byeee…for now. That was creepy forget that…**


	7. Chapter 7: Death By Vending Machine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: This was an everywhere chapter honestly. I am not sure just how much I like it but I am so excited to begin the next chapter so yeah. Have fun…**

Chapter Seven: Death By Vending Machine

"This is terrible. This is so very, very bad." I groaned, leaning forward and slamming my forehead against my closed locker. I winced at the pain and then groaned, rubbing my aching forehead furiously.

"Trust me. I know this is so not good." Scott mumbled and then followed in pursuit as he slammed his head against the locker next to me. Stiles was probably looking at us like we were crazy. Scott and I had just turned into walking balls of sadness and completely worry. I didn't know what "bad things" were going to happen at the game but from the way Derek repeated it, they were very, very bad. Scott had completely failed his plan to let Coach Finstock take him out of the game. Scott didn't want to risk getting kicked off of first line so as of right now; he was still playing in the game.

"Look, it can't really be that terrible." Stiles said, bouncing in his step and placing a hand on both of our backs. Scott and I spun around in unison to look at Stiles who had jumped back with a crazed expression on his face. "Oh my gah-!"

"Derek literally growled when he told me that bad things were going to happen if Scott played. Growling is not normal for a human being!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up. Both boys exchanged weary looks before Stiles looked back at me.

"Okay, well, um, there has be a way to fix this without getting you kicked off first line." Stiles mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I groaned and dropped my face in my hands again making Stiles send me a small glare in offence. "Do you seriously have no faith in me?"

"I don't have faith in anything right now, Stiles." I hissed furiously, my head snapping up to look at him. He pressed his lips together tightly and then sighed. "There is still a freaking body I have to figure out how to find and now we have to figure out whatever the hell is going on with this."

I gestured wildly towards Scott whose eyebrows sprung up and his mouth dropped open in mock offense. He dropped his hands down from the straps of his backpack, his eyes snapping between Stiles and I.

"Hey, I am not a "this". I am a Scott." He defended and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah you are a Scott that is in massive amounts of trouble." Stiles piled on and Scott's body deflated. I chewed the inside of my cheek before spinning on my heel to face him. He turned his head to me and then I planted my hands on his shoulder, turning him quickly to face me fully. He looked slightly confused, glancing up at Stiles for help before he looked back down at me.

"Play in the game Saturday but just be super, super, super, careful, okay? If you just wrap yourself in bubble wrap, you'll be great." I suggested nervously, my voice coming out in more of a laugh then a helpful tone making me cringe internally.

"Can you buy the much bubble wrap?" Stiles suddenly mumbled out-loud next to me and I turned to give him a cold glare which made him snap out of his thoughts. "I mean, yes, great idea, Emily."

I looked over his Scott's shoulder before looking back at him. I looked him straight in the eyes, bending down so I could almost look up at him, taking a deep breath, "Now, act like a nice boyfriend and say hello to the pretty girlfriend coming our way."

Scott turned out of my hands and saw Allison. As soon as he turned all the way around, his phone beeped and his shoulders dropped again. I started walking away backwards, Stiles following in pursuit. I scrubbed a hand down my face letting out a very unlady like groan and dragging my feet behind me. I saw Stiles do a few double takes, open his mouth and then decide against it. I didn't mean to make him feel like he had to say something. I was just more stressed out than before. Everyone was literally digging themselves into a very, very deep hole except for maybe Jackson, Allison and Lydia. They seemed to all be going along their merry way while the three of us were stuck in a dark hole. Every time we tried to climb out, we slipped and opened the whole more to make it even bigger if that makes any sort of sense. I thought maybe today things would get better but they were instantly getting worse every second the clock ticked. I had to worry about the other half of the body, the gun under Matt's sheets and then the somehow dangerous lacrosse game Scott would be attending Saturday.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Stiles said his voice evenly calm and both a nervous wreck. I wasn't even between calm and nervous. I was a complete worry wart. I was oozing with anxiety and problems and worries. It would probably be very gross if someone drew a picture of that. There would be guns and dead body's falling out of my face and then Derek squeezing himself out. I shivered and made a face. It was gross just thinking about it. Way to go, Emily, another scary-ass mental image to keep you awake at night. Just add that to the list of "Things going wrong in Emily's life" hanging on the fridge downstairs in the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course." I murmured and Stiles let me go through the door to English first. I flopped down in the seat next to him as Allison and Scott walked in. I could barely pay any attention to the lesson Mr. Hobson started giving once we'd gotten inside the room. It was just a bunch of slurred words and blurry letters. I knew that Scott and Stiles noticed my sluggish behavior but Allison just smiled and waved without a single care in the world. I was thinking about what I would do to be in her place. She had it like any normal teenager. She had both of her parents, good grades, a best friend and a boyfriend. I had an uncle with major firearms taking a nap in his bed, a friend with control issues, a friend with danger issues and a spastic friend with an ear for the police station. I didn't have a boyfriend and I wasn't really looking into the market right now. That was the last thing on my mind when it should really be the first. I wasn't like a normal teenager apparently. I was freaking Sherlock Holmes…a very unsuccessful one.

It was only when we got to math class that I saw something strange. Scott and Lydia were pulled up to solve the equation on the board. Lydia walked up from confidence, since she was basically a brain in red heels and Scott walked up like he was walking towards his death. Lydia spit fire, metaphorically but on the first day of school, she didn't even know who he was until he performed complete bad-assness on the field. She probably wouldn't even know who he was today if he hadn't of made first-line. This time, one thing I thought I would never see in a million years, she spoke to Scott first. Scott responded and then they had a full blown conversation at the board. Lydia was working at an amazing pace while Scott stood motionless under his problem. I watched them, my eyes never leaving the pair once. Apparently Lydia did know who he was and she was spitting her natural fire out of her pink lips. Finally, she snapped around, her curls swinging around her face. She wiped her hands together, chalk dust flying away from them and then strutted back towards her desk. Scott watched her go, a more worried look in his eyes then I had even seen this morning.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." The teacher said in an amused tone from his desk. Scott groaned and I cocked my head to the side.

"Tell me about it." He murmured and then he finished his problem quickly before scrambling to sit back down. I blew out a long breath and dropped my face in my arms.

I was relieved when class ended without me falling to the deep depths of embarrassment and was one of the first kids out of class. Scott was already way ahead of me and I stopped by my locker to grab a few things. I had managed to get a few things off my mind and think about tonight's homework. I was honestly surprised and had a small smile planted on my face as I put in the combination to open my locker. I unloaded the necessary supplies I needed for my next class and turned on my heel to find two bodies in an interesting stance. Stiles was practically draped of Scott's back as they both tried to look around the corner. I slowly closed my locker, my eyes furrowing as I kept my eyes on the pair. When I finally closed my locker door, I weaved my way through the crowd of kids and ended up behind them. They seemed to not notice my presence so I cleared my throat. Stiles, being, well, Stiles, launched himself off Scott's back with a range of random noises. He flailed backwards, throwing his arms around and almost slamming into me. I stepped backwards to avoid getting slapped in the face when Scott turned around like a normal human being.

"Why do you always scare the living crap out of me every time you come around?" Stiles wheezed, holding a hand to his chest as he panted out short breaths. He was leaned up against the wall and Scott and I were both looking down at him in confusion. I figured Scott would be used to this by now with Stiles, clearly, he wasn't.

"What were you two doing anyways?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up at them. A small smirk appeared on my face and I walked around the corner. "We're you spying on a girl?"

I was suddenly pulled back by the strap of my backpack, making me stumble and try hard to actually stay on my feet. I landed against the lockers behind me as Scott and Stiles both looked at me with an array of worry, shock and total fear. I hadn't even gotten to see what was around the corner and I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest like a little kid.

"My dad was over there." Stiles said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "You just can't go prancing around there randomly."

"I thought you _maybe_ listened to your dad's calls and showed up at his crimes scenes?" I pointed out slowly making Stiles's eyes widened and his face turn red. I rocked back on my heels and then rocked forward with force to swing my hair forward.

"Gah-wah," Stiles mumbled looking around frantically as if his answer was going to be on one of those posters they hang up all around school to give you some sort of moral support when taking on your next class. "You are being so mean today."

"Only to you, Stiles." I said with a smirk and then looked at Scott, hoping me might actually give me some sort of answer. "Seriously, what's going on? Why are the cops here?"

"They were issuing a curfew because of the body." Scott replied in a low voice and I sighed, flopping back down into the lockers.

"And just like that, it comes right back." I mumbled, pressing a palm to my forehead and squeezing my eyes shut in concentration. "Okay, well, this is good right? I mean, it helps keep other people from getting their torso decapitated from their legs."

Scott and Stiles both wrinkled their nose and my new way of explaining the current situation. It made sense really, the curfew. They didn't want anyone else getting hurt or having retards like Stiles snooping around in the woods to find the other half of the body for his enjoyment. Maybe I wasn't the super weird one here. Sure I thought of pretty morbid things but I never went out and tried to find those morbid things. That was just a whole new level of weird.

"I guess." Scott replied, his voice shaking slightly. I licked my lips slowly, trying to think of something else to do. I couldn't exactly help that much now since they were issuing a curfew. I couldn't like go around with Matt or stay out late. I was confined to my house. I knew Matt would enforce the rule more than any other parent of my friends, besides Stiles, and I wouldn't be able to try and sneak out. I wouldn't be surprised if he set up a security system, I mean, I would really, really not be surprised. He kept guns in his sheets for God's sake.

"I can do something!" Stiles suddenly said, perking up and holding his finger. Scott and I both turned to look at him. What I saw in Stiles's eyes was something I enjoyed seeing. I knew I would think this "something" was completely stupid but I would go along with it anyway because they were my friends. Peer pressure is really getting the best of me lately. I don't consider Derek a peer but its close enough.

"Like what?" Scott asked, shifting nervously in his stance.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said and before he could even take a breath after his sentence, my eyebrows shot up.

"What!" I almost screamed and Stiles jumped forward, throwing up his hands.

"Wanna say that any louder?" he hissed under his breath and I stepped closer to him, twisting my face into a wicked stare and glaring up at him.

"That is seriously the most stupid thing I've ever heard." I growled and he planted his hands on his hips. He was trying to look brave but he looked absolutely terrified.

"Well, that's probably not the truth but-but you said it yourself. You want to help Matt find this body." Stiles pointed out and I shot him another glare. He was right and that's why I was mad at him. He was exactly right and it literally made me want to rip my hair out of my head. Like I said, it was a terrible idea but I was going to end up doing it anyway. It was for Matt. It couldn't be that bad if it was for Matt. He would understand, right?

"Fine, I'll help you but if we get caught, I'm leaving both of you for dead." I snapped, looking at both of them to make sure my message was clear. They both nodded in pure fear and I spun on my heel, stomping away from the two boys. I ran a hand through my straightened brown hair and made way back towards my next class. I flunked down into my seat, dropping my head into my hands. I couldn't believe that I had just agreed to that. I had just been criticizing Stiles about digging around in the forest for a body and now I was making plans to do that myself. This was a really, really, bad idea. This was maybe even worse than the game on Saturday but, once again, I had no clue what was going to happen. There was something Derek, Scott and Stiles were all keeping from me. I got the slightest hunch that it was the last puzzle piece to figuring everything out.

I hadn't really talked to Stiles or Scott all day except for Stiles saying he would call me when they were ready to go out and look for the body. I wasn't looking forward to it, honestly. Searching for a dead body was not on my bucket list. There were a lot of things I had been doing lately that weren't on my bucket list like helping Matt with a murder case, finding a gun in Matt's bed and getting roped up into whatever weird things were happening in Beacon Hills. I wasn't going to get away from this even if I tried. It would just come right back like a freaking slingshot.

It was like Stiles and Lydia knew exactly the times I leave because they've basically ended up in the area every time I was leaving the school. Stiles took me home after the first day of school, Lydia took me home after school on the second day, Stiles took me home the third day and now here Lydia was actually waiting for me in her Beetle parked up next to the curb like Stiles's was yesterday. She was checking her face in the mirror, pulling down her cheeks and frowning into the small glass hanging from the ceiling. There was pop music blaring from the speakers and her phone was sitting in her lap, a message from someone on the screen. I slipped my torso through the opened window and she looked at me, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Finally," she chirped, perking up in her seat, "I thought you weren't ever going to come out of that school."

"What are you doing?" I asked, glancing around at the scene. She turned as far as her seatbelt would let her and she raised her eyebrow expectantly like I should actually know why she was waiting for me.

"You're coming with me to the hospital." Lydia said, waving her red fingers around dismissively. I furrowed my brow, taking a small step back.

"T-the hospital? What, why? What happened?" I scrambled into the passenger seat throwing my bag down on the clear floor beneath me. She narrowed her eyes and a hand planted on her hip, her elbow resting on the wheel.

"You've been hanging out with those nerds way too much." Lydia mumbled and then her eyes went passed me. I looked over my shoulder and internally groan when I saw who was walking towards her car. I didn't even wait for the order. I shoved myself out of the passenger seat and threw myself into the backseat. I saw Jackson looking at me like a dead rat when he climbed into the car. His arm was in a thin sling and I cocked an eyebrow at him as he leaned in to give Lydia a kiss.

"Why is she here?" Jackson suddenly asked, looking at me like I'd just thrown up all over the backseat of Lydia's car. He glanced back at Lydia who had turned back in her seat and clearly not seen the look on her boyfriend's face.

"She doesn't have a ride home and she is here for moral support." Lydia looked up at me through the mirror on the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes at her and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her lips. "Isn't that right, Em?"

"Of course, why else would I voluntarily sit in the same car as Jackson?" I quirked back, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I heard Jackson snort and then the thud of the mirror as Lydia shoved it back up to its original place.

She floored it out of the parking lot, reminding me that I actually had to wear a seatbelt. I caught myself from slamming into the other side of the car. I quickly clicked myself in, resting my head against the seat. I closed my eyes, sighing and swallowing.

There was a flicker of light behind my eyelids and I snapped them open to find that there wasn't anything light in the car with us. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and I'm pretty sure Jackson didn't have a laser pointer or flashlight with him. I scanned the car for any possible suspects but didn't find anything. I closed back up my eyes and rested my head back with the flickers of light became images. There was a large house, well used to be house. The roof was almost completely caved in and it had sort of a dark ash color to it. It looked like it had been burned down and then abandoned in the middle of the forest. Then, there was a hole. At first I couldn't see into it then it looked like the head of something. The image flickered again and I recognized it as a wolf. It was the head of a wolf and there was blood dripping out of it. I was about to open my eyes when there was one last image. In the place of the wolf, was the top of a girl looking straight up at me.

My eyes shattered open as I gasped, jumping in my seat and flinging myself forward. The seatbelt locked, keeping me from going any farther. There was a loud clicking noise at the sound of the belt locking and Jackson suddenly turned around. He had an eyebrow cocked towards me and a look of pure confusion on his face. I slowly sat back in my seat, my hands unclenching from the fists they'd unexpectedly formed into. Jackson watched me for a second and I blinked, looking away from him and out the window. He didn't turn around immediately but sat there for a second, waiting for me to do something else. When I was back to my slightly normal state, he slowly turned back around mumbling something I almost detected as "freak".

I let out the breath I had apparently been holding since he'd turned around. I looked down at the dust on Lydia's car window seal and panting quietly. I was trying to make sense of what had just happened. It was like I had been right there. I had seen a house and then there was a hole. Inside the hole was the head of what looked like a really, really big wolf. Its mouth was open and it was placed in kind of a black tarp. Then, the entire image shifted and it was a girl. She was chopped in half…and looking right at me.

I shook my head, keeping myself from punching the window in front of me in effort to make myself shake loose of that thought. That didn't mean anything. That didn't even make sense. How could a wolf just suddenly turn into a girl like that? I mean, for all I know, it could just be some sort of stress. I wanted so badly to find this body that I was starting to make up things. Stiles mentioned that it might be an animal attack. What if it was a wolf that tore the girl in half? That still didn't explain why she was in a hole and she was all dirty. This was becoming weirder as it went along. Stiles wasn't at all nervous to go and find this body. It was like he wanted to find it. He wanted to find it and then, I had no idea what he'd want to do after that. It wasn't like he could do something with her without the police finding out soon. I just had to remember that it wasn't real, the movie that had just played behind my closed eyes.

The car came to an abrupt stop, making me blink and look up from the window seal. I looked around to find that we were in the parking lot of the hospital and the music had been turned down. Lydia turned off the car all together and then got out of the car. Jackson climbed out and I followed in pursuit, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I looked up at the hospital. I hadn't been here yet, thankfully but hospitals weren't one of my most favorite places. It sort of brought back some kind of dejavu. I had almost technically just been here not two weeks ago before I came to Beacon Hills. Hospitals were supposed to be the place where doctors saved people. That was false advertisement clearly in my eyes.

The couple made their way towards the tall building and I trailed farther behind them. Lydia and Jackson were completely silent but still walked closely together. I pulled my phone out, checking for anything from Stiles. I wasn't exactly expecting his answer yet consider the sun was still burning bright in the sky. He was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to go searching in the day time. Okay, Stiles wasn't stupid but he was intentionally bright when it came to certain subjects. He had great grades actually and if it weren't for the odd conversations he had with teachers, he might just not have as many detentions making him a good student. Then there were the sports. Stiles was not the star of the lacrosse team but he was not the water boy either. That was the difference I had determined between him and Scott. Scott was a star on the field but in the classroom, he was a bad freaking noodle. He zoned out mostly every single class period and acted like an idiot when he got called on. He would get good grades if he actually paid attention but with Allison in the same room, it was like trying to herd cats. You couldn't get their attention not matter what you did.

I followed the couple through the front doors and up the elevator where Jackson would get his examination on his hurt shoulder. I had failed to realize that he actually been hurt when I hurtled myself towards the school to tell Stiles about my encounter with Derek behind the bleachers. I hadn't even heard or seen the commotion I'm sure Jackson made. Jackson was the drama King. His castle was the high school and his freaking queen was Lydia. I was the person who apparently cleaned his feet. Well, maybe I wasn't the person cleaning his feet because if I was, I'd probably spit on them.

I collapsed in the chair next to Lydia as she clipped her Bluetooth to her ear and called whoever she desperately needed to call. She started chirping gossip carelessly and then messed with her nails, lifting them up to see them better in the light. She was now completely blocking the world out and I let out an anxious sigh. I still wasn't thrilled with being here and wasn't looking forward to sitting here while Lydia ignored me. I bounced my knee up and down quickly, chewing on my thumbnail. I glanced around at the passing doctors and tried to force myself to stay sitting in the chair. Finally, I decided I'd just use the extra money I had somewhere buried in my bag to get something from the vending machine just down the hallway. I stood up and dug around in my backpack before I found a wrinkled $5 bill. I smiled, kissing it happily and grinning. I held it in my hand tightly as I threw my bag on the chair and then made my way down the machine. I turned the corner, keeping my head down as I scrolled through various articles in the news. I finally saw the familiar glowing on the vending machine and looked up. I braced my hand on the wall next to it and then looked at my options.

I hit a few numbers and then stuck in my five dollars. It went in with a small buzzing noise and I waited patiently, tapping my fingers on the walls. This was just about the most normal thing I've done today. I chewed the inside of my cheek absentmindedly when I finally heard the crates starting to move. I looked down at the glass and watched as the bag of M&M's slowly made its way towards the front. Just before it fell, it stopped and I blinked. I dropped my hand off the wall, letting out a groan of frustration. This day was just not turning up for me.

I lifted up my hand and lightly hit the glass. It shook but made no effort to drop off the rack. I narrowed my eyes, bending down to look at it before hitting again, just slightly harder. I'm pretty sure I looked even more insane then I felt. I stuck my tongue out as I kept hitting it repeatedly before realizing that it wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to leave without my candy. My change had even already came out in the little cup thing and I shoved it into my pocket before stepping back. I tapped my foot, swirling into deep thought before resulting to the best option. I stepped forward, grabbing both sides of the vending machine. I gritted my teeth and then started shaking with as much strength as I could muster. I suddenly felt it slowly tipping forward on its small feet. My eyes widened as I knew what was happening. It was going to fall.

"No, no, no," I muttered, trying to figure out a way to stop this. "I am _not_ going to die because of a vending machine."

I was almost off my feet when a hand suddenly popped out, grabbing onto the corner and shoving the machine back into its space in the wall. I still had my hands out, staring at the vending machine sitting in front of me. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of its chest and I felt like my feet were glued to the floor. Finally, my eyes traveled over to see who'd grabbed the vending machine and a smile broke out onto my face. He looked absolutely terrified. I thought he'd look smugger, knowing Stiles.

"What-what were you doing?" he asked, his eyes flickering between the black box of death and I. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and shook my head.

"I wanted some M&M's." I replied simply, gesturing at the box. Stiles face faltered and he groaned, clapping a hand on his forehead. I cocked an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips. "Is there a problem with that, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles hand dropped off his forehead almost immediately after I stated his name and he shook his head quickly. He scrunched up his nose and then put a hand on his hip, the other hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"No, of course not just, uh, I wouldn't risk getting smashed by a vending machine to get some candy." Stiles explained and I snorted. I bent down and reached into the small space where the candy fell down to find two bags of M&M's. I smirked and pulled them out, showing the bags to Stiles who looked shocked that I'd actually gotten the candy. I tossed one to him and he caught it with as much grace as one of those weird balloon guys flopping around in the wind outside a car dealership.

"That's for saving my life." I said and he gawked down at the bag before looking up at me with a small grin perched on his face. I smiled and ripped off the top, shoving it into my back pocket. I popped one into my mouth before turning on my heel.

"Emily!" Stiles suddenly called, running from his spot and grabbing my forearm lightly. He put himself in front of me; M&M's already shoved inside his mouth. I tried not to sputter out laughter at the sight of his candy filled face and cocked my head to the side. "What are you doing here, I mean, are you okay?"

"Yeah except for my near death experience, I'm doing just swell. I'm here with Lydia." I said and the moment the "L" word fell out of my mouth, it was like Stiles turned into an entirely different person. Into 3rd grade Stiles seeing Lydia for the very first time. His head snapped around, looking like a prairie dog. A few M&M's started to fall out of his mouth and he caught them, moving his neck around like a chicken. He was being a lot of different things this afternoon.

"W-where is she?" Stiles asked, his eyes still scanning the hospital around us. I snorted and then pointed my finger in the direction in which Lydia was probably still sitting in her chair talking animatedly with her drama queen squad. Stiles practically sprinted in that direction leaving me to picking up some more candy that had fallen out of his mouth without warning. I used them to shoot hoops in a nearby trashcan and when I came around the corner, I saw Stiles standing in front of the seat Lydia was sitting in. He had his arm out on the wall, looking slightly strained. He was trying to me casual and with the constant movement of his feet, I knew he was extremely nervous.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles said, using his free hand to give a small wave. She turned up to look at him and my eyes widened when I realized that she was still on the phone. "You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology." She twirled a piece of red hair around her finger and pressed her tongue lightly to her cheek. She wasn't sparing him one ounce of attention. I wanted to reach out and tell him she wasn't listening but he kept talking. "I always thought we just kind of had this connection, unspoken, of course. Maybe it would be kind of cool to, uh, get to know each other a little better?"

There was a small space of silence and I could almost hear Stiles take in a sharp breath. He was holding it, waiting for Lydia's marvelous answer. I knew what he wanted. He wanted Lydia to jump up from the seat and say yes dramatically. Then they'd skip out of here and I'd have to deal with the crybaby Jackson. Instead, it went probably the way Stiles had honestly expected it to. I felt bad for the kid. It just wasn't holding up for him quiet well. He liked Lydia Martin. What did he expect? She was a diva. Even though she was my friend, I still criticized her on her friendship skills.

"Hold on, give me a second." Lydia murmured into the Bluetooth which she now revealed to Stiles. I saw his shoulders sag and felt the air get rushed out of his in the most disappointed way anyone could breathe out. She removed it from her ear, her perfectly manicured pointer finger held up for Stiles. "I didn't get any of what you just said, was it worth repeating?"

I even cringed at her words. I know she didn't mean for it to sound like a bitchy thing to say but it was just her way of asking if it was honestly important. She obviously had some important phone call she needed to get back to and wasn't wasting any time by waiting for Stiles to explain himself. So, as if obeying by her orders, Stiles shook his head, dropping his hand off the wall. "Um, no, sorry."

He quickly turned on his heel to find me hiding around the corner. He almost let out a loud scream but I held my hands up in mock surrender, looking around to see if anyone was paying close attention to the situation at hand. He clamped his mouth shut but still bumped into the chairs behind him. I slowly moved my hands down and let out a calming breath before pressing my lips together to avoid laughing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to figure out how to ask why the hell he even tried to do that right now. Lydia was with Jackson. She had driven him here for his appointment because apparently his parents were incapable of that. She was being his girlfriend and I wondered if Stiles was really seeing that. I shouldn't have told him where Lydia was. That part was my fault but everything else was all on him.

"You were standing there the entire time?" Stiles muttered, his face slowly twisting into a red cringe. I nodded slowly and came out from the corner fully.

"Yeah, I was. I heard everything from, "Hey, Lydia"" I answered and he groaned, dropping his face into his hands. He threw himself down in the chair behind him, making it squeak against the floor and he leaned his head back against the wall. I slowly took a seat next to him. I intertwined my fingers and rested them on top of my stomach, staring forward and chewing the inside of my cheek.

I felt bad for Stiles, I honestly, truly did. He had tried to expose himself to Lydia, tried to reveal his affection for her but she didn't hear a single word. She had blocked him out of her life, probably not even knowing that as he stood right in front of her, he was speaking to her. I should have told Stiles she was on the phone. It probably would have saved him of the embarrassment of pouring out his soul to a girl who wasn't even listening. He liked her, almost maybe even loved her but she was attached to some other mindless asshole that probably only wanted her because she was the 'it' girl was Beacon Hills High School. I wanted to feel guilty for being so _judgmental_ about Jackson. He had given me a ride home on Friday night and he hadn't tried to make me down-grade myself on the way. He had been civil. He had been different because he wasn't in the crowd. I wanted to feel bad, but I didn't. I was completely free of that emotion towards Jackson.

"You must think I'm some love-sick weirdo." Stiles said, leaving his head on the wall but turning it to look at me. His eyes were sort of glazed over, like he was thinking over the situation and wanted to maybe cry because it hadn't happened but I knew he was stronger than that. "I know I would."

"But I don't." I replied, shrugging my shoulder casually. He scoffed and shook his head, turning it away from me again. I looked over at him and watched the side of his face as he thought about what to say next.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better than I already do." Stiles offered his tone sarcastic and maybe even slightly hurt. I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow, my casualness faltering. He thought I was trying to be the typical friend. He thought I was just trying to say things to make him feel better. I was telling the truth which he seemed to be oblivious to.

"I don't think I honestly know what it's like to like someone like that besides family, of course but I was being honest. I don't think you're a love sick weirdo." I said, trying to make myself sound more believable. There were a few moments of silence before he lifted his head up and rested his chin on his fist. His foot tapped for a few seconds before he finally looked back at me.

"You love your parents?" he asked. I was slightly surprised by his question. I wasn't surprised because of, well, the circumstances but I was surprised that he was just asking me. He sounded curious, interested in where the conversation was going. I sort of felt a drop in my stomach and I kept myself from throwing up the M&M's I had been mindlessly placing in my mouth.

I didn't know how to answer. I should have said yes, of course but…both of them weren't around to love anymore. I know that you should still love them even if they're dead but I hadn't always been the closest with them. They were my parents, I loved them but we didn't have those photos when we went on vacations. They didn't have their arms wrapped around me, smiling and having the time of their lives. I sometimes wondered what really went on with the hushed voices behind closed doors.

I guess I had been quiet too long and Stiles somehow pieced things together. He surprised me again and I honestly wasn't easy to surprise with it came to things like this. He used his brain because he was smart. He knew exactly how things were. I hadn't expected anyone to really dig deep and figure it out. I hadn't wanted anyone to even know that both of my parents were dead because of the reaction.

"So it was both of your parents then?" Stiles suddenly asked in a sort of hushed tone. My jaw dropped open and I quickly closed it. I swallowed dryly, licking my lips and unlocking my fingers. I settled them carefully on the armrests of the chair. My fingers wrapped around the ends and I sighed.

"Uh, yeah, it was." I replied with a slight hint of struggle. He was taking this surprisingly well. He wasn't apologizing or freaking out because he'd slipped up somehow. I was still wondering why he even asked that question but it was beyond the point now. We were in a completely different subject.

"It's just my dad and I." Stiles said, keeping his voice low and soft. It was like he was trying not to talk to loud. He didn't want to hurt anybody or have anybody hear him. Clearly, he was on the same page I was. He didn't like talking about it too much around people who had no clue. Now that he'd gotten the gist that I had been there, he was more comfortable, sort of more open. We'd only been friends for a little over a week but it was just like with Lydia, it felt like we'd been friends forever. "My mom died a while back."

I turned my head away from Stiles. I wasn't really enjoying the solemn looking his face. It was making my stomach jump and my heart beat painfully in my chest. He was always so happy or trying to make other people happy and to see him sad, it was like I had been thrust into a parallel universe.

"They died the same day just a few weeks ago." I replied back, deciding if he was going to share information like that with me, I might as well share it with him. "I was packed up and sent here to move with Matt."

Stiles nodded slowly and dropped his chin down from his fist. He scrubbed a hand down from his face and I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. As I glanced in his direction, I saw Jackson walking down the hallway, rubbing his injured shoulder tenderly. I sighed, clapping my hands on my knees and startling Stiles. He jumped in his seat and suddenly grabbed a random magazine off the table. He opened it in front of his face, trying to hide himself and I pressed my lips together to avoid laughing. He obviously hadn't realized that he'd grabbed a very…interesting magazine. His eyes weren't looking at the words; they were looking at the couple now making out in the middle of the hospital. I patted Stiles on the shoulder lightly and smiled before leaving. "The more you know, bud."

He was confused at my words as I sauntered away but then I saw him jump when he saw what he was reading. At that moment, Scott appeared out of nowhere and smacked the booklet out of Stiles's hands. Lydia and Jackson probably would have left me in the hospital if I hadn't rushed to get inside the same elevator. We were almost silent the entire way there, a small mist hanging around the couple. I sighed, climbing into the backseat and then looking out the window. The sun was going down and I had only one thing on my mind now. Things were about to go down.

 **AN: What? A longer chapter? Yes, a much longer chapter. I am actually going to be going from 6,000 words to maybe even 11. This wasn't 11 but the next chapter might get close and I think it will help me move things along a bit faster and not have as many chapters. I hope the Stimly scenes were nice enough for you guys. I know it sort of seems rushed but I'm rushing into a friendship right now. It's going to start out as a small friendship and then it'll grow into more. I also liked the scene with Scott too. There wasn't too much Lydia, Jackson or Allison but in further chapters, there will be. Alright guys, review please please pleaaaaasee! Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Louis Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: This only has one major event and I hope it didn't write it too off script. I moved a few things around because I don't want her to find out about wolves just yet. I have a scene planned and it will work out perfect. Just trust me on this, okay? I know I said I'd write like longer chapters but I felt that the chapter needed to end where it did. The next chapter might not be as long but the next chapters after that might be.**

Chapter Eight: Louis Lane

If I hadn't been distracted by homework, I probably would have sat on my bed, my phone in my hands and stared at it until the screen lit up. I was anxious and then also extremely terrified of what I was going to do tonight unless Stiles and Scott backed out. For some insanely idiotic reason, I was hoping they wouldn't. I was hoping that my screen would light up with a text from Stiles saying they were coming to get me so we could find the other half of a dead body. That defienently wasn't the kind of a text a girl wanted from a guy. It wasn't even along the same lines. It was just really, really, wrong.

It had occurred to me that there were a lot of things wrong in my life. I didn't need to go over them again because I'd probably repeated those wrong things almost a billion times in my head. I didn't even dare set foot in Matt's room since last night and I had only seen him once he'd taken me to school yesterday morning. He didn't seem edgy or any different from the other mornings. In fact, he might have even looked relieved. I had gotten under the impression that he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of me sticking my nose in places where only police should be going. I guess they weren't places but people and I wasn't sticking my nose in them. I just drew myself weird images to plant inside my brain and make me wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

The wrong thing that had really been bugging me was the episode I had in the backseat of Lydia's car on the way to the hospital. I had seen a dead girl. She was cut in half and I didn't know what to think of it. I knew no one would believe me if I told them I knew where the girl was because I'd seen her when I closed my eyes. That just made everything more complicated and made me sound even crazier if that was possible. I was almost absolutely positive that I needed to reserve a room at the nuthouse until I could truly figure out what was really wrong with me. I just had thoughts and they were unrealistic and completely messed up thoughts. I couldn't just play of images I saw in my head. Maybe I was just so desperate to find this body; I was making things up in my mind. I had thought of that possibility when I'd first seen the movie play behind my closed eyelids. It wasn't real. None of that was real.

Matt was staying late at the station again. Sheriff Stilinski gave him some more cases to work on besides the body. Slowly, I was starting to get skeptical. I didn't know Mr. Stilinski that well but I doubted he would pile so much work onto one officer while there were a few others in the department. I decided not to linger on that too long and finish my homework before Stiles decided to put his amazing plan into action. I should have expected this. I should have known that by sticking around with Stiles while there was a missing body, we'd go looking for it. It should have been a smack to the face since he'd gone looking for that body the night the police were. I just hoped there weren't any officers out tonight looking for it. I had a feeling Matt would not be too enthusiastic about me going and looking for the body with the sheriff's son not to mention they actually enforced a curfew. Matt had promptly left that out of his text when he'd told me he was staying late. That's all he had said. He trusted me to be responsible. I wasn't really up to trusting him too much lately but I still felt slightly guilty for going out. I said slightly, I didn't say I really did.

I almost flew out of my desk chair when my phone made a loud chiming noise from my bed. My pencil and notebook clattered to the floor but I barely even noticed as I scrambled to answer the phone. I fumbled with my fat thumbs to hit the answer butt and almost missed it in my feeble attempts to actually put the phone to my ear.

"H-Hello?" I answered breathlessly, bracing myself with one arm. I was hovering over my bed and my hair was slowly falling in front of me face. I was hoping it was Stiles so I didn't sound like some crazy person answering the phone. I hadn't even checked the caller ID.

 _"Emily?"_ Stiles voice sounded over the line making me let out a breath of pure relief. I dropped my arm down and flopped onto my bed, shoving my hair out of my eyes.

"Stiles, hey," I replied again, trying to sound casual but failed epically by panting which made me sound like a freaking dog. I swallowed, trying to get my breathing under control.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Stiles asked slowly, obviously hearing my attempts to remain calm. I swallowed again and then flipped over to sit on my butt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" I was trying to be casual again but this time Stiles just waved it away. It honestly wasn't important compared to the matter we had sitting in our laps like a devil baby.

 _"I'm on my way to your house."_ Stiles replied. _"Try to not wear a dress or sandals, okay? We're walking around in a forest, not a runway."_  
"Hey, don't judge my fashion choices okay?" I teased, getting up from the bed and walking over to the closet. I pulled down a white t-shirt, black hoodie, dark jeans and a pair of black Converse. Hopefully this would live up to Stiles's expectations. I wasn't going to wear a dress anyways. You just didn't go looking for bodies in a dress. "Fine, I have a normal, body searching, teenage outfit."

 _"Yeah, don't say it like that. It doesn't make me feel any better about doing this."_ Stiles replied probably shifting uncomfortably in the Jeep. I snorted and then took the phone away from my ear. I pressed the speaker button and then kicked off my flip flops, tugging my dress over my head. I threw it perfectly into the laundry hamper and then slipped the jeans on.

"Okay, how do you want me to say it? We're going treasure hunting?" I asked, my tone dripping with mock sarcasm. I suddenly heard a small laugh and then the small thud of someone hitting another person. There was a small yelp and I knew who it was. I held back anther laugh as Stiles sighed angrily over the line.

 _"How about we just don't say it at all?"_ Stiles suggested and I rolled my eyes, pulling on the t-shirt. _"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."_

"You think all of your ideas are fantastic, Stiles. Don't make this a big deal." I said in a sing-song voice making him growl softly. It wasn't anything like Derek's so I wasn't feeling like I needed to run away screaming. I put on my Converse and then grabbed the black hoodie hanging on the back of my desk chair.

 _"Why must you insult me so much, woman?"_ Stiles groaned and I could almost see him smacking his head against the wheel of the jump. I let out a small giggle and picked up the phone. I took it off speaker and then pressed it back to my ear.

"It's just my friendly nature." I replied shrugging my shoulder casually. I half expected for Stiles to whine again but there was dead silence, even from Scott. I furrowed my brow, my hand hovering over the door handle. "Stiles?"

 _"Emily, why is Matt home so early?"_ Stiles's voice was barely above a whisper and I had to put the hushed words together. My eyebrows shot up and launched my hand away from the door handle. I hadn't even heard him come inside or pull up to the house. I let out a curse before hitting the end button without warning. I shoved it into my pocket and then swung open my door. If Matt heard me talking to Stiles or even seen the blue Jeep, the three of us, Scott included, were dead. We would probably get arrested for going out there without a permit or going through that yellow tape. It's not like Stiles followed the rules anyways but I wasn't sure how it would go down with Scott and I.

Matt was fortunately not on the other side of the door. He wasn't even upstairs. I came out of my room and then went down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom, my eyes scanning for any traces of him. I crept over to the kitchen and then looked through the window that gave me sight of the driveway. I saw the police cruiser but the Jeep wasn't in sight. I thought for a second that Stiles had actually just left without me but my phone made a small beeping noise. I pulled it out and read the text message. I let out a sigh of relief when it read that Stiles had parked in the neighborhood over. I didn't know how I was going to get out of here with Matt home but I'd figure it out somehow. I hadn't ever snuck out because I never had a reason to. Now I did and I was almost shaking in my sneakers. Matt was sitting in the cruiser, looking down in his lap at something. If I could just squeeze passed the cruiser before he got out, I could get to the other neighborhood and meet Stiles. I just didn't know how the whole getting back home thing would blow over. It was defienently not something I wanted to think about.

I backed away from the window, letting the hoodie hang over my shoulder. I ran a hand through my messy hair and my blue eyes searched around for some sort of idea. I knew I should leave now. I was wasting time standing here trying to think when I may already have a way out. I bounced on my toes, chewing on my thumbnail before finally making the decision to go towards the front door. I turned the corner when it opened revealing my uncle in his uniform. A small voice echoed from the speaker on his shoulder and he quickly clicked it off when he saw me.

"Hey there, Em." He said casually, setting some mail down on the small table in the foyer. "What are you doing?"

He cocked an eyebrow at my change in outfit. I normally didn't wear things like this so this made it extra confusing. I had just happened to come around the corner the same time he came in. I was dressed in dark clothes and I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. I was really wishing that he wasn't an officer right now. He would obviously know what was going on. I had to think of a great lie and I had to do it fast.

"I, uh, needed to help a friend." I replied, nodding curtly more to myself than Matt. He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.

"Who is this friend?" he was testing me, eyeing me carefully. I swallowed and then swung my hands at my sides.

"Scott McCall. He lost his inhaler the other night and he wanted me to help." I answered casually. I was really hoping Scott was asthmatic. It was a great lie but it was about a health condition. What was wrong with me?

"It's just you and Scott?"

I almost cringed at the words. Matt was getting the totally wrong idea from this. If I mentioned that Stiles was going to be with us, I was dead meat. I chewed the inside of my cheek, keeping my eyes on him so I didn't look like I was trying to figure out another lie. I couldn't tell him it was Lydia. No one would ever believe that. I thought of the perfect candidate.

"Allison's coming too." I said almost a bit louder than normal. The looks that crossed Matt's face were amused, confused and even slightly surprised. I let out a silent sigh of relief and smiled slightly.

"Allison Argent. She's a good kid. Have fun." Matt said nodding his head curtly before brushing passed me. I grinned and then strode towards the door. "And, Em," He said and I froze. I sucked in a breath and slowly turned my head over my shoulder, "curfew."

I let out the breath and then smiled, nodding. I finally opened the door and then ran off the porch. I glanced over my shoulder one more time to find Matt heading up the stairs. I took off down the neighborhood and then turned the corner. I quickly searched for the blue Jeep and found it idling just a few feet away from me. I tugged on the black hoodie but froze before I could get to the car. Matt had said that he was working late. I was supposed to be in the clear. Instinctively, I looked towards the direction of the house. He was lying to me again and he'd completely forgotten that he'd lied to me. Maybe he just stopped by to get something for the late night. I bit down hard on my cheek before turning back to walks towards the Jeep.

I walked around to the passenger side to find Scott almost falling asleep in the seat. I hit the window with my fist making him jump up letting out random words of fear. He flew up in his seat and knocked into Stiles who jumped higher than Scott. I stepped back from the car, looking at them with wide eyes. It was every time with these two. Usually Scott kept it together but maybe hitting the window was not the best thing. I had my hands up at my chest as I waited for them to recover. The door swung open and I was still frozen in my spot. They were both panting and their pale faces were tinted with a light red. I popped my lips before dropping my hands down.

"We had a little bit of a problem." I said lowly and both boys glared down at me.

"You have a problem with scaring us every time you show up." Stiles muttered before flipping back around in his seat towards the wheel.

"Scott, do you have asthma?" I suddenly asked, ignoring Stiles's comment. Scott looked down at me with a confused expression before nodding slowly.

"Why?" he questioned as I stepped up onto the small bar that helped you get inside the Jeep.

"Because tonight we are looking for the inhaler you dropped. Allison and I are helping you find it." I said, explaining the lie I had told Matt. I climbed passed the two boys and fell into the backseat, almost smacking my head on the two black bars that hung across the windows. Scott and Stiles spun around in their seats to look at me.

"I told my dad that I was helping Scott find his inhaler too." Stiles said with a small whisper. "I didn't tell him that you were coming either."

"Great. This works perfectly." I said, clapping my hands together with mock excitement and then dropped my head into my hands, rubbing my eyes. I heard them both squeak in their seats as they turned back around and then I lifted my head up. The Jeep gave a small jolt and that's when I heard metal underneath my feet. I looked down to find two shovels and I picked one up, examining it. "Why are there only two shovels?"

Neither of them answered but exchanged looks. Stiles's grip tightened on the wheel and Scott shifted uncomfortably. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward so that my head was in-between them. I looked back and forth before dropping the shovel loudly making both of the boys jump.

"I only had two, okay? Quit the creepy, extremely terrifying killer act." Stiles said quickly and I pressed my lips together tightly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" I snapped, flopping back in the seat like a five year-old. I crossed my arms across my chest and then brought my knees up to my chest. I turned my head to look out the window, waiting for an answer.

"We have a flashlight." Stiles said, holding it up with his free hand. I am confused for a second before my hands drop down from my chest. I knew exactly what he was implying and I really, really didn't like that plan.

"You want me to just wander around the forest by myself with a flashlight and no protection?" I asked slowly and lowly. My hands reached forward and gripped the seat. I craned my head to look at Scott who was almost curled up next to the window of the Jeep. Stiles had his shoulders tensed and he was bouncing his leg. "I don't even have a shovel. What am I even supposed to do?"

"Look, you walk around and make sure no one comes. If someone does come, you can call us. There, I gave you a job." Stiles explained quickly. He was trying to sound mature but there was the slight wave in his voice that told me he was nervous. I sighed and then slowly back in my seat. I guess I was helping. I mean, I would be able to save us from immediate death if I saw anyone.

"Fine, but if you find the body, call me." I said sternly, looking at the back of their heads. They both nodded quickly and I ran a hand down my face. I looked out the window and noticed how much darker it was. We were going far out of town. It was like maybe Stiles and Scott already knew where they were going. I'm sure they did some kind of research or Stiles used that big ear of his to listen in on his dad's conversations. There were some pros to Stiles not always minding his own business.

I was slowly falling asleep in the backseat of Stiles's Jeep when there was a sudden turn making me fly against the other side of the Jeep. I groaned loudly and I saw Stiles cringe through the rearview mirror. I glared at him and he slowed down the Jeep. It was an only a few minutes before it came to a complete stop and Scott jumped out of the car first. I swung my legs over and clambered over to the passenger side. I suddenly lost footing and fell backwards, hitting the forest floor with a loud thud. Knocking the air out of me, I coughed and rolled on my side. I was swiftly being lifted up under the arms and placed back on my feet as Stiles tried to wipe all the leaves off my back. Scott was still holding onto my arm as if I was a child and I both shrugged out of their grip. I rolled my eyes and fixed my hoodie, "Let's just get this over with."

I stomped away without them, the flashlight in my hand. I flicked it on as our trio started to make their way through the forest. Scott was moving slower than Stiles and I, lifting his head up in the air and looking around. I could have sworn he looked like he was sniffing the air but I ignored it. We wandered around until Scott and Stiles both stopped. Stiles had his arm in front of Scott's chest and was looking at me. I turned around, keeping the flashlight down out of his face.

"Stay here, okay? Scott and I are going to go look around. We won't be too far. Just-just don't yell." Stiles said dropping his hand off of Scott's chest. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, yeah. If someone tries to stab me I'll just ask them to give me a moment so I can pull out my phone and shoot you a text." My voice was drowning in sarcasm and I placed a bitter smile on my face. Stiles glared at me before mumbling and grabbing Scott's arm. They walked off into the dark, Scott turning his phone flashlight on. They soon disappeared leaving me by myself.

I had no idea where we were which didn't help calm the nerves swimming around in my stomach. They were jumping all around, threatening to jump up my throat. I scanned my flashlight over the tree line biting my lip before clicking it off to save the battery. I flipped up the hood on my jacket, the night air dropping in temperature. I was glad I was actually in jeans in a jacket now instead of a dress. I had been constantly making that mistake of wearing inappropriate clothes for this kind of weather. I had bought clothes for California, not Colorado. Apparently Lydia was used to it because she wore a skirt, tights and a pea-coat to lacrosse practices. She never complained and always seemed to be in a better mood than anyone else.

I hadn't talked to Allison for almost two days. I felt like I was being a terrible friend but the only people I'd really been talking to was Scott and Stiles. I couldn't exactly talk to Allison and Lydia about the things going on in my life. Those "things" were completely confidential. I hadn't told anyone about Matt's gun and I was planning to keep it that way. I didn't want him to lose his job or worse, use that gun. I wasn't sure if he was using it or if it had even moved out of his room. I hadn't set a single hair into his bedroom. The last time I did that I found major firearms. I didn't know what I might find next.

I remembered the way Matt's attitude towards me going out changed when I mentioned Allison's name. I didn't know if he'd met her before but he seemed to believe that she was responsible. It was like he was sure she would keep me out of trouble and keep me safe which was odd to me. Not that Allison was weak or anything but she didn't seem like the one to be seen with a weapon. She mentioned she was in gymnastics and that was about the only thing that posed her as being powerful. She could do backflips and cartwheels but I didn't know if she could shoot a gun. It was almost like Matt knew her or something about her that I wasn't catching on to. I hadn't met Allison's family yet which could set out the possibility that Matt might now Allison's parents. As far as I knew, Allison was an only child and she obviously wasn't breaking the law.

The wind slowly blew through the trees making goosebumps rise up on my skin even though it was under clothing. I glanced around but couldn't see anything in the dark. I flicked on the flashlight for a few seconds, swinging it around to look. The coast was still clear and I still hadn't gotten any notice from Stiles. I turned off the flashlight and then buried my hands in my pockets, setting the flashlight down by my feet. I shivered, making a small noise through my teeth as I bounced up and down on my heels. I looked over my shoulder in the direction that Scott and Stiles went. The trees were completely blocking any sign that they were still there and made me slightly uneasy. It wasn't just me that was possibly risking my life by standing out here. Someone could find Scott and Stiles and I wouldn't ever know. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down when that imagine spotted in my mind again. My eyes snapped open, gasping softly. I didn't want to see that again, not while I was standing in the middle of a dark forest. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, staring at the dark screen, biting my bottom lip.

I tried to be somehow optimistic about this whole situation. If Stiles and Scott found the body, we were helping so many police officers including Matt and Sheriff Stilinski. We were going to help solve a part of a case. If we found the other part of the body, the police could examine it and then they would be able to figure out who killed her. I remembered what I said before. If I just took one look at the body, I'd be able to figure at least one thing out. I was anxious for the text that would signal me that they found it. I just didn't know how I was going to get there. I would have to navigate around but maybe they'd lend me a hand. I wasn't going to get lost.

It was like the heavens were tired of waiting and my screen suddenly lit up, making me squint my eyes and jump backwards in surprise. I hit the answer button and picked up the flashlight at my feet. I clicked it on as soon as I said my first words.

"Where are you?" I quickly asked and spun around, waiting for my Que. There was heavy breathing and I heard dirt being filled back into a hole.

 _"We're coming back to you. Don't move."_ Stiles replied and I furrowed my brow.

"Did you find it?" I questioned, chewing on my thumbnail. There was a small sigh and I swallowed nervously.

 _"Yeah, uh, we did."_ Stiles said and I thrust a fist in the air, the light of my flashlight swinging around the tree line.

"Yes!" I said and then stopped. "Wait, why are you coming back to me? Are you gonna come and get me?"

 _"No, we're leaving."_ Stiles replied back and my fist fell out of the air.

"Stiles, I have to see that body. You brought me here to find a body." I said, almost dropping my flashlight out of my hands.

 _"The body was at Derek Hale's house, okay?"_ Stiles finally snapped sounding slightly agitated and then excited. My jaw dropped open as my throat went dry. I tightened my fingers around the flashlight and I blinked a few times. _"Emily, you still there?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." I said softly. "I see you guys when you get here."

I hang up as he's starting to say something else and drop my hand down to my side. The flashlight lights up the leaves and I want to turn it off but the only thing I can do it stare out in front of me. Derek Hale killed the jogger. He chopped her right in half and then buried her on his own property. I had let Allison ride home with him. I had let him talk to me at lacrosse practice. What if he was going to kill me to when he met me on the trail after the first day of school? He had every opportunity to just take me and kidnap me. He could have kidnapped Allison and it would have been my fault. I could have convinced her to stay, get a ride with Jackson and I. He had acted so innocent. He played it off very well. I had joked about him being a serial killer but I never thought it would be true. Derek Hale was a murderer.

I stared off until I heard voices and footsteps from behind me. I turned around and caught sight of Scott and Stiles. Scott was sort of dragging his feet and Stiles had his backpack over his shoulder. I got a strange sort of happiness from Stiles and I couldn't imagine why. He had just found a dead body. No one should be happy after finding a dead person. It was just…wrong. I knew that Stiles didn't real share a liking to Derek and I knew he probably wanted bad things to happen to Derek. This was just his chance. He could turn Derek in for the murder of this girl and get sent to jail just at the tip of Stiles's fingers. I was all in for sending Derek to jail, not to lie. I just wasn't happy that we'd found the dead body on his property. Deep, deep, deep down, I didn't want it to be him.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked when he noticed my change in attitude. I wasn't being sarcastic or making comments about how dumb this idea was. I was lost in space, trying to fully process everything. I just give a small nod and then make my way back towards the Jeep in the way I think we came from. Turns out I have excellent memory and we make it back to the front of the preserve. I leaned against the side of the Jeep, waiting for Stiles to unlock it. He does so and I climbed in before Scott. I curled up in the backseat, ignoring my seatbelt again and rested my head against the window.

This was not how I expected tonight to go. I didn't think we'd actually figure out who killed the jogger. I thought we'd find her body and then skip off in the sunset with joy in our hearts. Instead, I felt like throwing up all over the backseat of the Jeep. I had been in touching distance with Derek multiple times. This was just beyond what I thought this would turn out. It was like everything was just sort of spinning around. This didn't answer the rest of my questions like why would he chop her in half? Why would he choose some random jogger girl? What the hell was my vision about? Why was he trying to protect everyone at the game by telling me to tell Scott not to play when he has dead girls buried in his yard? None of it made sense and this just didn't seem right. As much as I sort of wanted it to be true, Derek couldn't have killed this girl. He may have the serial killer eyes and creepy demeanor but he wouldn't kill an innocent jogger. He wouldn't be trying to protect Scott and others from the game on Saturday. He wouldn't have let Allison go home that night.

I felt eyes on me as I gazed out the window. They flicked up to the rearview mirror and I found a pair of brown eyes looking down at me. When he finally realized I was looking, his eyes checked back down on the road. Scott was still quiet and was looking through the windshield. He seemed to be oddly calm about this. I was freaking out in the inside but I was staying calm on the outside. If I freaked out on the outside, things would just spiral and get worse. It would most likely turn into a panic attack. That's why I avoid showing any kind of emotion that leads to blurry vision, slurred voices, slow motion reality and heavy breathing. It mostly results in me collapsing in my spot and crying loudly. It's more embarrassing than scary.

I pulled the hood of the top of my head, letting out a long sigh and stretching out my legs across the backseat. I kept the back of my head resting against the window and folded my hands across my stomach. I stared down at the small gold ring I had forgotten to take off before we came and messed with it with my other fingers. I could still feel a pair of eyes on me every now and then as they checked through the mirror and the road. Stiles was worried about me. I didn't like that he was worried about me because I hated being worried about. I liked to focus on other people besides myself. I wanted to help everyone else and just forget about me for a second. I wanted to be that superhero I always thought about. I was freaking Louis Lane. I just didn't really know if I had a Superman.

The rest of the ride was silent to Scott's house. He bid his goodbyes and then jogged up to his porch, disappearing through the front door. I had argued with myself while Scott was leaving but agreed to move up to the passenger seat. I wanted to just stay in the backseat and sulk for the rest of the way to my house but I didn't need to make Stiles get any more worried. I just needed to pretend like this was just new information I needed to process and I wasn't freaking out like an insane person who forgot to take their pills and wanted out. I had to be strong for him. I had to be strong for Scott even. Hell, they found the bodies. I stood watch in the middle of the forest. My eyes were still innocent while theirs were probably burned with the sight of a dead girl chopped in half.

"I'm sorry." Stiles suddenly said just a few minutes after we pulled out of Scott's neighborhood. At first I didn't hear him but turned my head in his direction. He was still looking at the road but his thumb tapped lightly on the steering wheel.

"There isn't anything you need to be sorry for." I replied shaking my head and keeping my eyes on him. It was the truth. If was my choice to go out there to get involved. He was just along for the ride.

"I know you wanted to be the one to solve everything." Stiles said, his neck twitching slightly. He wanted to look over but kept himself from doing so. I swallowed and spun the ring on my finger.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head again, looking down in my lap. "The case is solved. All is well in Beacon Hills."

"I, uh, I just feel bad for leaving you out there." Stiles said back, shaking his head and glancing over at me finally. I licked my lips slowly, looking out the window. I was glad to be back in town but all the lights seemed too bright. They were almost annoying.

"You should stop worrying about me, Stiles." I said almost a little bit too harshly. It sort of caught Stiles off guard. He swallowed thickly and his hand tightened around the wheel. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm fine. Don't feel bad, don't say you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just feel like I did. I heard the way your voice changed when I told you we were putting back the body." Stiles shot back and my head snapped in his direction. "I just don't believe that you're really fine."

I wasn't quite sure how to react to his words. He basically said that he cared about me. Even though we'd only know each other for two weeks, he cares about me like a friend. He wants to make sure I'm okay. He wants to apologize for anything he did and he feels bad because I felt bad. I hadn't ever really had a 'Stiles' in my life before. I hadn't had a guy friend who said he cared about me and then didn't try to get inside my pants. Stiles wasn't doing anything. He was being a friend. I could call Stiles my friend.

"I'll get better." I said my voice soft and a little shaky. I gave him a weak smile and he gave me a half smile back. He seemed to relax a bit. He was semi-satisfied with my answer and so was I. I actually believed myself. I would get better. This honestly wasn't the worst thing to ever happen in my life. I would reliably, truly get better. We'd get back to school Monday morning and I would be happy to have Derek behind bars. Matt would go back to normal and I could hang out with Lydia and Allison. I could get back to that normal life.

The Jeep came to a slow stop and I looked back out the window. We were parked in front of my house and the police cruiser was gone. I'm sure if it was here, Stiles would be shot at through the kitchen window. I hadn't put on my seatbelt and Stiles unlocked the doors for me. I rested my hand on the handle and pushed it. The door swung open but before I got out, I looked at Stiles over my shoulder.

"What are you going to say?" I asked and Stiles brow furrowed. They separated when he knew what I meant.

"You mean to my dad?" Stiles asked and I nodded slightly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow morning."

"Good." I breathed out and then jumped down onto the sidewalk. Before I shut the door, I gave him one last smile. "You're a real hero, Stiles Stilinski."

I shut the door, probably leaving him somewhat speechless. I turned on my heel and marched up towards the front door proudly. I got up my porch steps when I stopped. I didn't have a freaking key. My eyes widened and I launched myself towards the door. I twisted the handle and almost fell inside the house when the door swung open. I caught myself on the foyer table, my head snapping up. Had Matt really left the room unlocked?

I kicked it shut and then spun around to lock the deadbolt. I backed away from it and then turned back around. I was passing by the kitchen when I saw that the light was on. I backtracked, craning my neck to see inside. I thought Matt or someone might be sitting at the table but no one was there. I slowly walked over, keeping my hands at my sides. I stopped at the table and looked down. There was a small purple flower sitting directly under the light. I stared down at it before picking it up and holding it towards the light. I spun it between my thumb and pointed finger, squinting my eyes. I had no idea what it was doing here. I shrugged, switching off the light and taking the flower upstairs with me. I tucked the flower inside one of the vases I had and smiled at the way it blended well with the other flowers.

I changed into my pajamas and then turned off my lamp light. I crawled under the covers, sighing and trying to find a comfortable positon. I flopped onto my side facing my room and moved my hair out of my face. I stared off into the dark before closing my eyes and falling fast asleep, the last thing in front of my eyes being the new purple flower sitting in the vase.

 **AN: Shabam! This was a slightly longer chapter than others but not as long as I would have liked it to be. If you guys have any ideas for the story at all, just leave a review because I love those so-so-so much!**


	9. Chapter 9: Terrible Liars

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: Where have I been? I have been trying to figure out how to start this story for a few days but I love love this chapter so much so go on read it! Leave reviews on what you think! I missed Emily ;)**

Chapter Nine: Terrible Liars

"Stiles, can you just listen to me for one second?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Stiles!"

"That's cute. No."

"Scott, a little help here?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm and almost a little bit of hopefulness. I swung my head around to look at the floppy haired teenager who was almost asleep in the passenger seat of the power blue Jeep. I almost reached up a hand to punch him the shoulder but I doubt I'd be able to hit him hard enough from the backseat. He thankfully lifted his head up and I waited for his response.

"I kind of agree with Stiles on this one." Scott replied shrugging his shoulders and I glared at him with such fury, I thought I might light him on fire. I let out a loud groan and threw myself into the backseat, crossing my arms across my chest. I frowned deeply and stared forward out through the windshield. I probably looked like a 5 year-old sitting in the corner. I had tried and I had been completely shoved to the floor by my forehead.

I wanted Stiles to just hear me out on my theory about the body. I had thought about it for a good while before Stiles picked me up to see the scene that had yet to unfold and I came up with a thought that maybe Derek wasn't the killer. That was the first thing I had said to Stiles and that was it for him. Every time I tried to speak, he would cut me off or turn up the static on the radio. Then, I tried to get Scott to give me some back up but he was locking arms with Stiles. They were defienently that package deal. Sometimes, I thought they could speak to each other through their minds.

"The body was found right next to Derek's house, Emily." Stiles pointed out and I looked up into the rearview mirror where his brown eyes were pointed towards me. "How can he possibly not have killed her?"

"What if someone was setting him up? Scott said the night he was in the woods he saw the body in a completely different spot. Derek hadn't even been there!" I exclaimed, uncrossing my arms and sitting back up in the seat. I stuck my head between the two boys and turned it towards Stiles. It almost crossed his mind that I could be right but as quickly as it had come, it had gone and he shook his head rapidly.

"I don't know exactly why you are trying to protect Derek. You don't like him anyways but he is the killer. He killed that girl." Stiles replied, his tone lowering down as his sentence came to an end. I locked my jaw and pressed a palm to my forehead, turning away from him and towards Scott.

"Scott, please. I-I just don't want us to put him in jail for nothing and then have him come after us for something." I begged, dropping my hand down and resting it on the other side of his seat. He looked up at me and I could see it in his eyes. He felt the same way I did but there was something holding him back, something I didn't know. When he looked down in his lap, I unlocked my jaw and slowly sat back in my seat. I looked out the half window, the other half was covered by a black pole, and decided to just stay quiet the rest of the ride which I hoped wasn't long. I didn't want to be in the car with either of them anymore.

I could vaguely remember the dream I had last night. I was standing in the middle of the forest, same place I had stood last night, and there was dead silence. The night was still and I knew that it had been just that, a dream. I was just standing there, wondering if there was some point to this but it took me a few minutes to finally realize something. When I turned around, there was a large house towering over me. It was the same one I had seen inside the vision, what I decided to call it, in Lydia's car when we were driving to the hospital. I had just stared up at it in shock. I knew I wasn't in the same place that I was when Scott and Stiles were looking for the body. I was simply at the scene of the crime. I had taken one step forward when a primal growl sounded from inside the house. I had frozen mid-step, afraid to move a single muscle. The growl lasted for a few seconds before turning into a cackle. There was a shadow in the doorway of the house but I could make out who it might be. They laughed for more than an occasional second and then it went back to dead silence. The floorboards creaking under their foot was enough to make me jump back farther away from the house.

"Relax, Emily." He had said to me and the words were caught in my throat. How this man knew my name, I had no idea but it terrified me. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Who are you?" I asked surprisingly without a moment of hesitation. There was silence from him as he stepped back inside the doorway of the house and I watched his shadow move across the dust covered windows. Even though he was inside the house, his voice echoed off the forest walls and right into my eardrums making me cringe.

"That you will find you later." He simply replied. I swallowed and then glanced around a few more times before he stopped walking. He was standing just towards the end of the window and his head turned towards me. "It's essentially your purpose."

"My purpose? What is that supposed to mean?" I blinked, shaking my head and trying to make my own sense of what he had just said. It wasn't like I couldn't understand big words but I didn't like riddles. I was awful at them.

"It's what you were brought here for. You just have yet to find that purpose." He answered calmly and I could see his shadow nod. "I'd like to call you my own little, let's say, prodigy."

"I don't even know who you are but you know me. Is there something I'm not getting here?" I prodded with more sarcasm then I had intended to. It was just a dream; nothing was going to happen to me. It was an extremely realistic dream that I was going to wake up from sooner or later.

"You're not missing anything. This is all part of the plan, darling. Don't you understand yet?" he sounded amused and that made me angry. I wasn't laughing but somehow, he was. "I have it all figured out. You are just the last part. It will be spectacular, honestly."

I had started screaming to wake up after that and Matt actually came running into the room because I wasn't just screaming in my dream, I was screaming out loud. I had decided to not share this piece of information with Scott or Stiles considering we actually had business to take care of concerning Derek. I was still not on board with the idea of having him arrested even though I felt like should be. I just had this slow, sinking feeling that the Scooby Gang had gotten the wrong guy. There wasn't a mask for us to take off this time and that should be an eye-opener for anyone. This wasn't our monster chasing twenty-year old joggers in the woods and tearing them in half. What kind of person could do that? I had started to come up with the conclusion that maybe it was an animal attack, a very, very incredibly gruesome animal attack. Tearing someone in half showed sorts of intelligence from an animal like that. I was more scared of my so-called intelligent animal then Derek Hale.

I remembered picking up that weird purple flower off the table when I got home last night. Matt hadn't been home so I couldn't ask him what it was so I planned on just looking something up on my computer. I thought it was strange how I hadn't had any dreams like that ever since I moved here but the first night I put that stupid flower in my room, I have a weird freaking dream. It was like some magical purple piece of pretty grass that could make you have scary nightmares. That sounded even more stupid than my theory that Derek Hale was not the murderer we were tossing in jail.

I almost fell onto the other side of the car as Stiles took a sharp turn. We were going down a bumpy road and I scrambled up onto my knees. I crawled over to the window and looked out to find that we were once again in the woods. I watched as boring trees passed through the window and then I sat back in my seat. Even though we were almost to the Hale house, I had buckled myself just in case Stiles decided to take unnecessarily hard turns. I thought sometimes he was just doing it to watch me suffer. Scott was still silent as ever as we weaved through trees and went over bumps on the trail. I was starting to get worried about him and maybe even Stiles. Usually, they could make each other laugh or they'd punch each other around but they had been almost statues. I couldn't feel any tension but there was something else suffocating us in this car that I could make out.

We suddenly drove passed a clearing and Stiles slowed down dramatically. We were just a few feet away from that clearing and I unbuckled myself. I moved over to the other window and looked out to find almost three police cars, multiple officers and crime scene tape around a large hole next to the house. The lights were flashing on top of the cars and the officers had their faces next to their shoulders as they talked inside their radios. I caught sight of Sheriff Stilinski and then I saw the other person I knew would be here. I pressed my lips together in a tight smile and then jumped when Scott swung open his door. He hopped out of the Jeep and I struggled to swing my leg over the seat. I managed to, instead of falling out of the Jeep this time, land on the seat. I swung my legs over the side and slid out, Scott closing the car door behind me. We all walked around to stand at the front of the Jeep and Scott leaned his arm up against it. We watched as two officers entered the house and then came out a few seconds later with another person.

His head was dropped but I could still pick out who it was. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and he walked lazily which made the officers practically have to drag him towards the squad car. Another pair of officers opened the door of the car and then the other two shoved Derek inside. They slammed the door and then moved away to go investigate the scene. I looked up at the house and I recognized it as the one in my dream. I shuttered and then looked away, dropping me head down to look at the fall leaves beneath my feet. I saw Stiles shift from foot to foot, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Scott was still watching the scene with hard eyes and I licked my lips. I lifted my head up to see Derek sitting in the backseat of the car. He was faced forward and obviously had no clue that we were here along with every officer on the scene.

Before I could react, Stiles hopped forward on one foot and strode away from us. Scott and I both exchanged a look and I stepped closer to the shaggy haired boy. I furrowed my brow and then crossed my arms across my chest as we both watched Stiles. He was walking casually, hands in his pockets and looking around to make sure that no one was looking at him. At first, I thought he was just going to talk to his father but I was wrong, I was terribly wrong.

"No way." I breathed out as Scott said, "No."

Stiles actually stopped at the squad car and he looked around once more. He bounced on his heels before grabbing the handle to the passenger side of the car and shoving himself inside. "Oh my, God."

"What the hell is he doing?" I hissed furiously. I looked at Scott who shook his head before spinning around to face away from the scene. I wanted to follow in pursuit but I couldn't take my eyes off the car filled with Stiles and Derek. I knew there was a small metal cage in between them but I'd seen the movies where people kick those so much, they break. From the looks of Derek, he could break that cage effortlessly.

"Just-just turn around. Don't look." Scott whispered back but I ignored him. I watched as Stiles shook his head and then jumped back slightly. I moved my eyes towards Derek who was now leaning forward in his seat, no doubt getting angry with Stiles. My eyes were moving in some many directions, I almost didn't see the officer making his way towards the car with a scowl on his face. As soon as I recognized it as Sheriff Stilinski, I bolted. I heard Scott yell out another protest but I just kept running. Just before Sheriff Stilinski made it to the passenger door, I was right in front of him. He skidded to a stop, careful not to run right into me.

"Hey there, Mr. Stilinski." I said with a nervous laugh and a curt wave. I wrapped one arm around my back which allowed me to grab onto the door handle. It had to be important if Stiles would risk doing something that stupid. He looked still unamused and could probably tell I was nervous. Police officers were always just that good. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"You're Matt's niece right?" he asked, politely aiming his pointer finger towards me. He'd dropped his scowl and it looked more like irritation or worry. I couldn't understand the worry but the irritation was crystal clear. I nodded quickly and then placed an innocent smile on my face.

"Sure am. I've heard lots about you. Good things, of course." I replied, tightening my grip on the passenger door handle. I was either making things worse or just stalling like an idiot. Stiles could have gotten out and run for the hills if I wasn't in the way. I swallowed and then glanced around. Matt was nowhere to be found and I was more than thankful.

"What are you doing here and why are you holding onto my car?" Sheriff Stilinski asked bluntly, flicking his eyes down at the passenger door. I silently cursed and gritted my teeth, trying to think of a good explanation.

"I was just making sure no one tried to get inside. There is a murderer in the backseat." I replied back, jerking my thumb towards the window. I wasn't sure how he hadn't seen Stiles yet but something told me he had and I needed to get out of the way. Even still, I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Well I do believe you aren't doing a very good job at it." Sheriff said and then leaned over to look in the windshield. He shot a glare at the boy sitting in the front seat and before I could stop him, Sheriff Stilinski walked around me and pushed my hand away effortlessly.

"Wait, Mr. Stilinski, I can-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he ripped open the passenger door and pulled Stiles out by his ear. I chewed on my bottom lip before jogging over and catching up with them. Finally, Sheriff Stilinski stopped.

"There. Stand." He ordered Stiles and the boy scrambled to follow his father's orders. He glanced at me nervously and I stood beside him. Stiles planted his hands on his hips and looked around over his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you-you two are doing?"

My cheeks turned red in embarrassment as he pointed at the both of us. I ran a hand through my wavy hair and looked down at the ground, wiggling my toes in my sneakers in the leaves.

"We're just trying to help." Stiles replied innocently, almost sounding slightly hurt. Sheriff Stilinski was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"Okay, well, how bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" Sheriff Stilinski ordered, looking at the both of us. I lifted up my head and then put my hand in the air, shrinking down under his gaze.

"I wasn't exactly there when they found that, uh, lady." I clarified and he cocked up an eyebrow at me.

"Then where exactly were you then, Ms. Scott?" he countered and I scratched the back of my neck. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a nervous laugh. I thought that I was going to get thrown into the back of that car with Derek but I was luckily saved by the bell, Stiles.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles answered to his father's question and I let out a silent sigh of relief. I glanced back over at the boy who was looking over his shoulder and there was a slightly worried look on his face.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes, no, oh crap!"

I brought my hand up and it collided with the front of my face as I cringed. My shoulders sagged and I dropped my head down into both of my hands now. Stiles had jumped next to me and bumped me slightly making me look up and shoot him a death glare. He was really not staying on my good side at the moment.

"Nice going, idiot." I mumbled and he shot me one of his own glares. We were having a small glaring contest before Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat and we both looked back at him.

"So you lied to me?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking at his son who winced at the word "lied".

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said, closing one eye and then moving his hands around in a circle. I rolled my eyes, glancing at the car to see Derek staring out the window in the backseat, his attention completely focused one person. That one person was Scott who wasn't even aware that Derek was looking at him.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Stilinski asked sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head at Stiles.

"I define it as Stiles is an idiot and a terrible liar." I inputted and I almost saw Sheriff Stilinski smile but from the other Stilinski, I got an elbow to my shoulder. I hissed and glared at him, rubbing it slowly.

"Mm, reclining your body into a horizontal position?" Stiles answered to his father's question and leaned back on his heel, sticking out his tongue like he was focusing hard on his leaned position. I groaned and slammed another hand to my forehead.

"Get the hell out of here." Sheriff ordered, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Stiles nodded muttering a few words and then sprinted off towards the Jeep. I went to follow him when someone grabbed the back of my hoodie and almost made me fall backwards. I stumbled on my feet before snapping my head around to look at the sheriff.

"What's up, Mr. S?" I tried to ask casually and he shook his head slowly. He kept a hold on my jacket as we started to walk away from the car. I looked over at Scott and Stiles who both had wide eyes as I started to be drug away from them. "Where are we going? Please, I don't want to be arrested. I'm so young!"

"Matt! I have something of yours." Sheriff Stilinski said over my cries of mercy. I was flung around to stand in front of Mr. Stilinski and I met eyes with a pair of familiar blue ones. They were angry, amused and confused at the same time. He got up from his crouched position on the ground and wiped his hands, looking at Mr. Stilinski and then back at me.

"What are you doing here, Em?" he asked furrowing his brow and I swallowed thickly. Mr. Stilinski let go of my hoodie and I bounced lightly on my toes. I shrugged and then scrunched up my face.

"Just going for a walk. Oh look, I ended up here. How did that happen?" I joked with a loud laugh before the sheriff stepped up beside me.

"She was hanging out with my little delinquent." Sheriff Stilinski clarified and Matt nodded slowly, still wiping his hands off on his olive colored slacks. He sort of cocked his head at me before sighing.

"I'll take care of her. I apologize." Matt said towards the Sheriff making me frown and look away from my uncle. He was apologizing for my stupidity. I wasn't usually like this but ever since I started living in this town, things were exactly the same either. Every time I looked at my uncle now, I saw that giant gun in his hands which I still had yet to uncover. I studied the ground hard, watching as a few ants climbed over a stick. I heard footsteps leave as Sheriff Stilinski left us alone. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and was met with a staring uncle.

"Say what you have to say before you explode." I murmured, still not looking at him. He was still quiet for a few seconds before dropping and shaking his head.

"I asked you my question already. What are you doing here?" he asked his voice soft and low. I swallowed and looked up, shoving my hands deep in the pockets of my jacket. I looked over my shoulder to find that the Jeep was gone and Derek was still in the back of the police car.

"I came with Stiles because we found the body. Don't you remember I was trying to help?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him and his soft expression turned into a full-out frown. I had been keeping it a secret that I was working with Stiles because I knew this would happen. I didn't have anything to lose now.

"I said not to ask Stiles for help. What part of that didn't you get?" Matt growled, stepping forward. I narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my fists in my pocket.

"I helped you and this is what I get? Sheriff Stilinski wasn't mad at you or me so I don't know what you're so worried about!" I snapped, throwing my hands out of my pockets but leaving them balled up in fists.

"I don't want you involved any more than you are!" Matt shouted back, making people look at us.

"I thought it was okay that you wanted my help? You could have mentioned that before I started walking out in the middle of the woods with Sheriff's son and killing myself just to find these stupid answers!" I threw my hands up, gesturing around to the scene in front of us.

"You said that you were in the woods with Allison last night. You lied to me." his voice was shaky and was on the borderline of rage. I didn't understand why he was honestly getting so upset but it was getting me angry.

"We've both been keeping secrets haven't we, Matt?" I whispered, tears stinging the back of my eyes. His mouth dropped open and his entire body deflated. I shook my head and then I turned on my heel, walking away from my silent uncle.

I made my way passed the squad car and I could see Derek's head watch me as I left. I made my way through the forest, managing to push the tears away and flipping my hair out of my face. I found my way to the road after a few minutes of walking in a straight line. I kept a safe distance from the high way but there wasn't a single car in sight. I looked over my shoulder and then looked forward, confused at the sudden abandoned highway. I hadn't seen anyone on the way here but that hadn't mattered then. Now I was alone and I was walking by myself without any protection. I should have been able to rest easy since Derek was in custody but I couldn't. I still had the same thought that Derek wasn't our criminal. He was innocent.

I walked for a few miles before I got home. Matt hadn't left the scene yet and I was glad to finally be alone in the safety of my own home. I tromped up the steps to my bedroom and pulled my phone out of my pocket to find a text from Allison who I hadn't spoken to in days. I'd talked to her after the party and that was the last time we'd spoken. I'd been so caught up in trying to find this body; I managed to shut out Lydia and even Jackson. Of course I'd gone with them to the hospital but Lydia didn't talk to me much then. She was worried about Jackson's shoulder. That's basically when I remembered that I still had a problem in my hands. Scott was playing in the game tonight and Derek had given me specific orders to convince him not to play. From yesterday morning, I saw that Scott wasn't exactly excited about playing either which meant there wasn't much convincing. Coach had threatened to kick him off first line if he didn't play and Scott loved his precious first line too much.

I opened the text up from Allison and read through the small pixel words. It read basically that she offered to give me a ride to the game tonight so I could meet her father and catch up on the last few days we'd missed. I texted her back with a small smile on my face and then threw my phone onto my bed. I looked back up at my desk and my eyes fell on the flower vase. I paused, looking at all the flowers until I walked over slowly and pulled out the purple one. I held it in my hands, spinning it in between my fingers. I pursed my lips studying it before suddenly crushing it in my palm and throwing it into the trashcan. Its petals littered the other trash inside the can and I stared down into it, satisfied with the outcome.

I spent the rest of the afternoon on my computer, doing homework and trying to make exact sense out of my life. Matt didn't come home once and I was almost starting to get worried. I was beyond pissed with him but he was still my uncle and I had to worry about him. Allison texted me the time she was coming to pick me up and it happened to just be an hour before she came to get me. I got up from my bed and wandered over to my closet, opening the door and looking inside. I finally decided on a pair of brown leggings, black combat boots and a dark brown sweater. I slipped on my brown leather jacket and then flipped my hair out. I put it into a messy bun before grabbing my phone off my bed and sliding downstairs to grab a small snack before I left. I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. I took a bite as soon as the front door opened. I stopped, pulling the apple away from my mouth and chewing it slowly. I blinked a few times before footsteps started to walk through the foyer and towards the kitchen. I knew who it was but I didn't care. He was okay. He was alive.

I decided I wasn't hungry anymore and tossed the apple into the trashcan loudly. I paused, holding the trashcan lid up with my foot and standing there. I was waiting for him to come around to the corner and say something. I simply saw him out of the corner of my eye. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and he just looked at me. Without a single word, he turned on his heel and went up the stairs leaving me once again alone in the kitchen. I swallowed thickly, letting the trashcan lid with a small thud. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck before grabbing my purse off the back of the chair and digging out my phone. I stood in the foyer, pacing impatiently. Even though Matt wasn't downstairs, I felt like tension was sitting on my shoulders and dragging me down to the floor. I wanted out of the house. I needed to get out of the house. This dangerous lacrosse game was just my luck.

There was a small honk outside and I opened my door quickly to find Allison sticking half her body out the passenger side window of a wine colored SUV. She was grinning wildly and waving me over when she saw me open the door. I smiled back at her and then closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I bounced down the porch steps and then skipped over to the car. I heard the click as the doors unlocked for me and I pulled it open, hopping inside. I looked back at my house once more and I thought I saw Matt looking out his window, directly at the driver's window but the curtains were just a swaying mess. I ignored it and shut the door as Allison turned around in her sea to look at me.

"You look cute." She said with a winning smile and she nodded towards my outfit. Another smile broke out onto my face and I patted myself down.

"I try." I joked and she giggled. We were laughing with each other when the driver cleared his throat from the front seat. I looked up in the rearview mirror and I met a pair of stone cold blue eyes. I felt like if I stared long enough, they'd slice right through my skull.

"Allison, please, introduce me to your friend." He said his voice calm and low. Allison's eyes shot up to her hairline and she turned back around in her seat to face, who I assumed was, her father. There were a few moments of silence before Allison brushed a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear and shifted in her seat again.

"Uh, Emily this is my father. Dad, this is Emily." Allison said, gesturing between the two of us. Mr. Argent looked up into the mirror, his eyes meeting mine again except this time, they were slightly more inviting and less hostile. I could see the corners of his lips turn up in the mirror and I smiled back at him.

"I've heard lots about you." Mr. Argent greeted. "I'm glad I can finally put a face to a name."

I let a nervous laugh escape and nodded as a sort of reassurance that we were on the same page. He kept the smile on his face as he took the SUV out of park and backed out of my driveway. Allison buckled back into her seatbelt and I buckled mine. We took a slow turn before he lightly hit the gas pedal and we started to exit my neighborhood.

"You've been hanging out with Scott and Stiles a lot." Allison observed but kept her eyes out the windshield. She didn't sound upset. She sounded more confused than anything. Why would I hang out with her boyfriend and his spastic college? I should be hanging out with her and Lydia more. I had thought it would end up that way but I somehow got roped into their problems.

"Uh, yeah, we've hung out a few times." I replied, shrugging my shoulders casually like it was no big deal. Allison seemed to be comfortable talking about things like this in front of her father who was staying normally quiet in the driver's seat. The radio was playing quietly in the background and I glanced around out my window. The sun had already gone down and I saw a few kids dressed up in high school pride as they made their way towards the lacrosse game. I tried to focus on the fact that I was with my friend and we were going to one of my first high school lacrosse games. This was going to be fun, nothing bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to worry about Scott. I planned on spending more time with Lydia and Allison than Stiles and Scott. We'd found the body and we were just mutual friends.

"Lydia thinks your committing social suicide." Allison said with a small snort. I could tell there was a smile on her face. "She went ballistic when she saw you talking to them at school yesterday."

"Of course she would. If they don't smell like a cologne store and wear cream colored sweaters, they're instantly losers." I teased back and Allison laughed. I even saw Mr. Argent crack a smile and a sense of security fell over me. This was the most normal conversation I'd had in days. This was the most normal thing I'd actually done for a while. I wasn't thinking about a dead body. I was thinking about how much I missed this.

"Jackson's mad because you're hanging around with them too. He claims he knew you were destined to be one of them." Allison informed with an eye roll. The comment also earned an eye roll with me. I hadn't really talked to Jackson since he slammed Scott against a pair of lockers and yelled at him in the middle of the hallway.

"He's just having a moment. Scott's better than him and he really, really doesn't like that." I countered, making face and Allison laughed again. "By the way, is he still crying over his shoulder?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him lately." Allison said slowly like she was really thinking deeply about this. I decided not to reply, not knowing what else to say. I knew Allison liked Jackson more than I did so I wasn't going to rant about him. I wasn't going to be that type of friend that forced her to not be friends with Jackson just because I didn't like him. Stiles and Scott shared that same interest so I could rant to them if I really needed to but I planned on not really speaking with them for a few days. I was still mad that both of the boys had blown me away when I tried to talk to them about Derek and not to mention Stiles actually left me at the Hale house. I didn't like taking long walks anymore…especially ones on the side of a deserted highway.

"You live with just your uncle?" Mr. Argent suddenly asked, making both us girls jump. There had been complete silence between the three of us and we didn't think he would say anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." I said nodding and clearing my throat. I was crossing my fingers that he wasn't going to press on the subject but from the look in his eyes, something told me he wanted to know.

"What about your parents?" My eyebrows shot up and my breath got caught in my throat. Allison gasped and then lightly hit her dad's knee, hissing out his name. He looked at her quickly before returning his eyes back to the road. I blinked a few times and then missed with a loose strand that had fallen from my bun.

"They-uh-don't live here." I murmured as Allison held a steady glare on him. He ignored it and I watched as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Where do they live?"

"Dad, stop!" Allison hissed through gritted teeth. She had turned all the way in her own seat and was still giving him that glare.

"It's a simple question, Allison." Mr. Argent defended but he knew he was wrong. He knew there was more to it and he didn't really care how it affected me. He just wanted to know or he just wanted me to admit it. I wanted to throw myself out my window but I just gripped the edge of my seat tightly, the leather creaking softly under my tight fingers. I locked my jaw, staring out the window. "Where do they live?"

"Leave her alone, Dad." Allison snapped again, her tone growing darker. It startled both Mr. Argent and I. It was luckily enough to make him give his daughter a withering glance and turn back to the road.

He kept his mouth shut all the way to the school. I was the first one out of the car and I sucked in deep breathes. I didn't realize that I had been almost holding my breath the entire way there. Before I could fully get air back into my lungs, Allison muttered something and then grabbed my hand, jerking me away from Mr. Argent who had pulled out his phone. Allison brought me to the bleachers and we both looked up them. We saw Lydia sitting there and she waved us over with a small smile. When she saw me, her smile faltered a bit and her eyes narrowed.

"What have you been doing? Are you trying to commit social suicide?" Lydia squeaked as we took a seat next to her. Allison gave me a knowing look and I pressed my lips together in a tight, tight smile. I knew what ticked Lydia off and I was edging there.

"I had to help them with something. I'm…done with them now." I said, choosing my words carefully. Her faltered smile broke out into a bigger one that I had seen before and she perked up in her seat, obviously pleased that I had made that decision. I just didn't exactly like what I had said. I was done with Scott and Stiles. I just used them to help me find a body for my uncle and now they were back down to the level Lydia placed them at. I had never put them at that level. I had always tried to be nice to them. Now, I was being a total, mega bitch. I didn't really like that title.

"Good because that outfit," Lydia said gesturing to me. "Is defienently gonna need some modifications."

"Do you want to bedazzle my pajamas too?" I asked sarcastically raising a brow and I almost busted out laughing when she actually started to think about it. She didn't get a chance to answer as Mr. Argent took a seat beside Allison.

"Evening, Mr. Argent." Lydia said with a sickly sweet smile. Mr. Argent gave her a simple smile and a nod. He glanced over at me but I sat back in my seat, scooting just slightly away from Lydia. I heard the sound of my boots hitting paper and I looked down to see a large white poster. I furrowed my brow and then picked it up, careful not to hit anyone around us considering the bleachers were packed with people.

"Oh my God." I said aloud when I saw what was written on the front in giant, sparkly letters. It was a sign for Jackson and it was extremely lame but Lydia had liked the idea so she made it. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You better be amused by my amazing talent to glitter bomb things or you are going to be sitting under the bleachers." Lydia mused, keeping her focus on the game. I rolled my eyes and then set down the paper as the players gathered onto the field. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation, leaning forward on the metal bleacher.

"Down!" the referee called, announcing that the game was about to start. "Set."

The sound of his whistle blowing cut through the cold night air and immediately the players jumped into action. The ball was thrown in the air and I watched as Scott's number moved towards it. He jumped up to grab it when a blur of red slammed into him and he was launched down to the ground. My hands clamped over my mouth and my eyes widened with a gasp. I watched as he rolled around and I even saw Stiles shift on his seat down on the bench. I looked at the number of who'd hit him and my hands fell down from my mouth. Of course it would be him. Suddenly, Lydia hopped to her feet with the poster in her hand. She made Allison get up with her, dragging her up by her arm. Lydia cheered loudly and I cringed as everyone turned around to look at us, including Stiles. He questioned me with his eyes and I shrugged. I looked back down at Jackson.

"Would you look at that?" I grumbled sarcastically, crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at the number walking away with swagger. He threw up his arms and other players gathered up in their huddle. I chewed on my cheek as hushed talk filled the air now. The players all backed away from each other and they lined up again. The same action was repeated but the second time Scott was knocked down, he jumped back up and he was crouched down far. His breathing was heavy and I saw Stiles chewing on the finger of his glove.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked the girls, Allison specifically but Lydia answered instantly.

"Number 11, otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia replied back with an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes and the leaned my elbows on my knees as I focused on the game again.

"I hope he's okay." Allison murmured loud enough for us to hear.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia corrected. "We need to win this." She grabbed the poster from the ground and lifted it up again. "Allison, a little help here?"

Allison hesitated and she gave me a painful look before standing up and grabbing the small corner of the poster. She wasn't as excited this time and she kept her head down, biting on her thumb nail. Lydia gave me a small glare for not getting up and she cheered again. After a few seconds, she put herself back down. She kept the poster in her lap and narrowed her eyes at the game as the referee started to call out again. The whistle blew again but this time, it was all different. Scott had grabbed the ball before anyone else and was speeding towards the goal. He was slamming into players, knocking to the ground and flipping over them. He launched right towards the net and it landed in it with such force, it went right through the players net. My eyes widened but I wasn't excited. This was defienently not normal. I had seen Scott at practice. He was not that strong, no offense. I almost got up from my seat when coach started chanting to the team.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" he ordered and I saw Jackson frowning through his mask. This placed a smirk on my face and I sat back down fully. I crossed my arms across my chest and once again, the game started again. This time, Scott didn't get the ball. The other team had it and when he approached the other player they were in a standoff. I saw Scott bow his head and the other guy jumped, tossing the ball right to Scott. My jaw dropped open, along with everyone else's. I blinked a few times, trying to remember what I had just witnessed. The other team had passed us the ball on purpose. Something was really, really, wrong here. I sucked in my bottom lip as the next play started. I was a few inches away from Lydia from my constant movement. I bounced my knee and crouched down lowly.

"Come on, Scott. You've got this." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. "I believe in you."

The referee blew his whistle and once again, the miracle happened. Scott scored and the time ran out. My eyes snapped up to look at the scoreboard and we had won. We had won the game. A grin broke out across my face and I jumped to my feet, throwing my hands up. "Yes!"

I cheered loudly, throwing up fists and jumping on my toes. Everyone followed in pursuit. I saw Stiles look up at me, considering I was the first person who cheered, and he sent a warm smile my way. I smiled back down at him as I clapped and my smile turned back into a grin and I went back to the cheering stands. I saw Scott getting off the field and I needed to congratulate him. I pushed through the people and then jumped off the side of the bleacher, landing flawlessly on my feet. I made my way towards him and almost caught up to him when he freaked out.

"Stay away from me!" he growled and then sprinted towards the locker room. My eyes widened and I retracted my hands, stepping backwards. I watched him leave and my jaw dropped open in shock. I stared at him until he disappeared inside the school. I watched as another figure made their way towards the school and I recognized the dark hair. I was about to run up to her when she too went inside the school. I sighed, dropping my hands to my sides. I gritted my teeth and then made my way towards the parking lot. When I turned the corner, I saw something I didn't even expect. Mr. Argent was talking to Matt and they were exchanging a crumbled purple flower.

 **AN: That's a wrap of 1x02! Cliffhanger, I know, I'm terrible. I loved writing this chapter but it took me forever to actually start it because I wasn't sure where I wanted to start it but I think it turned out well! This chapter was a lot longer than my others which I enjoy so I think I'm going to commit to longer chapters! I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams You Would Rather Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: This is actually I think the longest chapter I've written so far and also the saddest but don't you fret your little minds, this won't last for long. Of course there will be other chapters but there is some Stiles action, Allison action and, surprise, mystery character action! See if you can guess who it is before you read the chapter…alright, head on in! Love you guys!**

Chapter Ten: Dreams You Would Rather Not Have Come True

I find it funny how the dreams you want to come true, seem almost impossible but when the dreams you would rather not have come true, become reality the next morning. I had known it was just that, a dream until I walked up to my school with Matt and saw that my dream was very much reality. It was like another one of the visions except I had been asleep and I had seen the bus during the evening. I had been perfectly fine on Sunday, going out with Lydia and Allison. I had avoided any calls from Stiles which there were only two. He sent me one text asking me if I was alright. He had mentioned that Scott wanted to apologize for his outburst on Saturday but I continued to deny any response to him. He was trying to pull me back into the not so normal life. I was bringing myself away but no matter how hard I tried, I bounced right back.

Matt had gone to talk to Sheriff Stilinski and left me standing just a few feet away from the police tape they'd put up when I'd arrived. I stared up at the bus door that was hanging on just by a hinge, covered in dark blood. Some of it was dried already but other spots were still shiny under the morning sun. I could feel my stomach doing front flips but I couldn't look away. If hadn't have seen this in my dream, I would have gawked and then went on my way, refusing to dwell on it. Now, I was wondering what the hell was going on. I only see the scenes of the crime, never the actual murder. I found that it was almost a pattern. Other people would disagree but what person leaves claw marks, bloody splatters and ripped doors on a bus and what kind of person chops a girl in half? These looked like animal attacks yet a human was arrested two days ago.

I closed my mouth, swallowing and licking my lips when I felt my lip crack. I blinked a few times when I heard my phone beep in my jacket pocket and I dug it out to find yet another text from Stiles. I was about to open when the sunlight was covered by a shadow, putting me in the dark. I lifted my head up from my phone and met a similar pair of honey-brown eyes except this was not Stiles. This actually almost scared me considering my encounter with Mr. Stilinski on Saturday. He had not been very amused with my antics and had dragged me over to my uncle.

"What is it with kids that have parents as police officers and showing up at crime scenes? This," -he gestured to basically my entire being standing here-"obviously means you've been hanging around my son."

"Actually Matt brought me here so but I refused to leave so I guess I'm like half-guilty." I corrected, rubbing the back of my neck and lowering my tone as I ended my sentence. Sheriff Stilinski gave me a knowing look with a raised brow and a cock of his head and I sighed, dropping my hands down. "Okay, I'm sorry for getting in your way on Saturday but I promise you, I am not a delinquent!"

"I never said you were a delinquent. I said you've been hanging around Stiles. I'm quite surprised you haven't tried to go under the police tape." Sheriff Stilinski said, looking over his shoulder at the bus scene behind him.

"You know us girls; we don't like to get our hands dirty." I mumbled, looking away from him and down at the ground as I messed with a strand of hair. There were a few moments of silence until I looked back up and met his eyes again. "What-what happened here? Is anyone hurt?"

"We don't know yet. We're still looking but that isn't anything for you to worry about. You've got enough on your hands with homework and, uh, what else do you do?"

"I hang out with Lydia Martin." I suggested and he nodded in agreement. There was a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips but he hid it well. I hadn't met Sheriff Stilinski until yesterday which wasn't a very good first impression. He seemed to be a nice guy when you weren't getting in the way of his work. I could tell he was probably skeptical of my actions considering I'd hung out with Stiles for a few days and Matt was a police officer. I wouldn't blame him. "Look, I'm really, really sorry about yesterday."

"It's actually not the worst thing you could have done." Sheriff Stilinski replied and I knew what he meant. Stiles had actually gotten inside the car. I could have hopped right inside along with him but I hadn't. "I know you're a good kid, Emily."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski." I said softly nodding my head towards him and smiling. He smiled for a brief second before straightening himself back to seriousness.

"But if you ever try to do something like that again, I'm not gonna drag you back to your uncle." He stated firmly and I gave him a curt nod before saying goodbye. He went back to the scene and I let out a long breath, remembering my phone in my hand. I looked down and opened the text from Stiles. It was just asking where I was but before I could even open the keyboard, a voice called my name from behind me. I once again moved my attention away from my phone and looked over my shoulder.

"Emily!" Stiles called as he ran over from the school doors towards me. I locked my jaw and then slid my phone back into my pocket as I met him halfway. I glanced around as we finally reached each other and he let out a few heavy breathes before looking at me. "Hey are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked, furrowing my brow and looking at Scott who'd gone completely pale at the sight of the bus. I managed to sneak a look at it and then looked back at the spastic teenager who had even looked at it along with me.

"I saw you talking to me dad and I just thought…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and holding his backpack in his other hand. I felt a twinge of thankfulness that someone actually worried about safety here.

"You thought this had to do with me." I finished and he nodded, sheepishly. I had pointed to the bus and once again, Scott's color drained from every inch of his body. I thought he might faint if he looked at the bus any longer. I figured maybe he was squeamish. "I was talking to your dad because I was the first kid here."

"Well what did he tell you? Is there any casualties?" Stiles asked quickly, throwing his hands up and jerking his head around like this was exciting for him. I couldn't imagine why. Scott and Stiles were complete opposites.

"They're still looking. They don't know if anyone's hurt or if anyone's even in there." I explained, shrugging my shoulders and glancing between the two boys. "This happened just over night and someone called it in this morning."

"That's it? That's all they know?" Stiles probed; clearly not pleased with the answers I'd given him.

"That's all they know but…" I trailed off as I went to stand back in my former spot. A few kids had gathered around but we could still see the back of the bus. Scott and Stiles followed me as I stopped walking. I pointed up to the ripped open door. "See the claw marks on the seats? The blood is splattered all over the place and the door is hanging on one hinge."

"Okay, what are you getting at here?" Stiles shook his head, blinking as we looked back at each other. I dropped my hand down, letting out a frustrated sigh and rolling my eyes.

"I'm saying that this doesn't look like a murder. This looks like an animal attack."

The second I said the last words, both boys' eyes widened and Stiles even went pale this time. I didn't know why this was such hard news for them to take. They'd found a body buried in the woods! There wasn't even a dead body here and I'm sure they'd seen blood before. There was once again something I wasn't getting here. I wanted to ask them what it was but I clamped my mouth shut and looked back at the bus. The three of us just watched in silence as the police scavenged with their flashlights.

"Emily," Scott finally said, still looking at the bus. There was a low, watery tone to his voice that made me look at him with a worried expression. He kept his eyes focused on the bus, his jaw clenched tightly. "Have you seen Allison?"

"Uh, no, I haven't heard from her yet. Why?" I replied, shaking my head and furrowing my brow. His entire face dropped and his body sagged. His eyes moved away from the bus and he shook his head before walking away, Stiles following behind him. I watched them go until they disappeared through the doors and then turned away from the bus myself. I took a deep breath before striding towards the doors the two boys had went through and pushed through them. I went down the hallway, taking a few turns to get to my locker considering I was practically on the other side of the building. I put in the combination and then opened it, grabbing the edge of the locker with my hand and pulling it out so the door covered my face.

"Attention students, this is your principal." A radio voice bounced off the lockers in the hallway, making everyone quiet down and look up at the ceiling, including me. "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

Series of obvious groans erupted from all of the kids, shoulders dropping and even a few curse words were dropped. I remained completely silent, slowly closing my locker door and taking a calming breath. I had just had to get through today and then I could go home, lock myself in my room and listen to music with my headphones while the volume damages my eardrums. It was my way to block out the world most of the time. Sometimes, the music just didn't seem loud enough.

"You look like you might throw up all over the floor." Allison said slowly, walking up in front of me. She held her books in her hands, giving me a curious look, her dark eyebrow raised slightly. I blinked and then looked up at her, my mouth dropping open. I didn't really know what I was going to say. I couldn't tell her I was having weird visions of things that keep happening in real life and I have a stalker living in my nightmares. I would really sound like a keeper then. "You saw the bus?"

"Sure did. In fact, I get to see everything before they tried to make it look pretty." I muttered and walked up beside her as we made our way down the hallway. "It obviously looks like an animal attack, you know. Unless the Incredible Hulk decided to go on a meat diet, that's the most legible reason why the bus looks like that."

"That animal is really far into town, don't you think? It's a bit unnerving." Allison replied with a small shiver, shaking her shoulders and making her brown hair bounce on her shoulders. "I heard Derek Hale got arrested too. That doesn't help those nerves either."

"I told you he was bad news." I said half-jokingly. I didn't believe myself but she believed me and nodded in response. "But you're not dead and that's all that matters right?"

"I guess so." Allison said with a giggle and brushed another piece of hair behind her ear. "Scott and I are hanging out after the game by ourselves for the first time."

"That's great!" I told her with a grin that made my cheeks actually hurt. "What romantic thing do you guys have planned?"

Allison blushed, laughing and then lightly slapping me in the shoulder, "I said we're hanging out, not going on a date."

"Oh right, that went so perfectly last time." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Allison gave me yet another playful slap to the shoulder.

"I thought we were friends. Aren't friends supposed to be supportive?" Allison asked and I furrowed my brow, looking up at the ceiling and pursing my lips. I saw her mouth drop open with a smile as she was surprised I was actually thinking about that.

"Come on, let's get to class." I giggled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into English with me. She took her spot behind Scott and I took mine behind Stiles. Scott looked more than happy to see Allison but Stiles was facing forward, trying hard not to look at me. I wasn't quite sure the reason but waved it off as the rest of the kids piled into the classroom. Jackson walked in behind a few kids and sent a small glare my way. I wasn't surprised by the disgust sent towards me but I was confused as to why he was actually angry with me. I hadn't talked to him since the party but I had been stubborn at the game. I hadn't helped hold up the sign at the game but that wouldn't be anything to be genuinely mad at someone for. If anyone would be mad, it would be Lydia but she'd completely gotten over with after I bought her an entirely new outfit which made me half-broke.

English passed by without any interruptions but questioning looks between the two best friends sitting in front of me. Allison seemed to be completely absorbed in her work, not much less the back of Scott's head, and Jackson was keeping to himself on the other side of the room. Everyone seemed to be acting completely calm considering there was a mauled bus just outside the school. I was the only one on an entirely different planet. I could see my dream and then the bus, the blood, the claws marks on the seats and then Derek sitting behind bars, utterly innocent.

It was only when I got to chemistry that I got antsy. I was shifting around in my seat like Stiles would occasionally but I thought I might actually have some form of ADHD. I tried not to look out the giant glass window that gave the class a clear view of the bus outside. There was a spinning light flashing around a few times from a police car parked at the scene. Police were coming in and out of the bus, empty handed and their white gloves covered in a few spots of blood. Stiles and Scott were whispering to each other at one of the tables and Stiles made a hand motion that looked like cooking something. I furrowed my brow, confused. I looked away and then put my hands under my chin, cocking my head to the side lazily as I tried to listen to Harris's lesson.

My eyes started to feel heavy and my arms were turning into noodles. I almost dropped my head on the desk beneath me, making the girl sitting next to me look at me funny. I'd never really talked to her since I got here except for when we were partnered up together. I did know that her name was Erica and she was one of the quietest people on the universe. She was sweet when she did speak but that wasn't very often. I knew she didn't have very many friends but every time I tried to make conversation, she looked like I was trying to murder her. I decided to leave her alone and sometimes I got the gist that she didn't really like that but I didn't know what to do. Her hair was sort of stringy but a beautiful shade of blonde. I could tell she didn't wear makeup and there were a few red spots of acne on her forehead and across her cheeks. I had never seen her smile and her face almost seemed to be placed in a straight line. She wore a long gray sweater, gray sweatpants and a pair of dirty white Nike shoes. There was a small cut on the bottom of her chin and I heard that she was epileptic. I had seen a pair of boys laughing at a video of her and had confronted them about it, yelling at every single one of them. I hadn't expected it to work but he made me watch as he deleted the video and threw his phone away.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that is your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull your headphones out every once and a while." Mr. Harris suddenly announced, placing a piece of small white chalk on his desk. He gave Stiles a withering glance making his head snap away from Scott and look up at the scowling teacher. It was enough to make me blink and wake myself up to watch the scene in front of me. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No!" Stiles responded, shaking his head quickly but Mr. Harris had no sympathy for the boy. I almost fell out of my seat when Mr. Harris's eyes suddenly snapped my way, snake eyes connecting with blue. I perked up in my seat and then looked around to find that Erica had her head down and he was most defienently not looking at anyone else. I pointed to my chest and he nodded slowly.

"Ms. Scott, will you please to the, er, honor of switching seats with Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris asked, giving me an extremely fake sympathetic look. I saw Erica's own head jerk up at the mention of me switching spots with Stiles and I knew something at that moment. I waved it off as I gave a stiff nod and gathered my things up from my seat. Stiles stood up too, looking over his shoulders. He had a small pleading look in his eyes but I gave him an almost unnoticeable shrug and brushed passed him towards his regular seat. I slowly sat down next to Scott who gave me a forced smile. I nod back towards him and then looked back up at Mr. Harris who was looking back at Stiles, "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

"Hey, I think they found something!" a girl shouted. The girl, who was I pretty sure name was Harley, was already at the window, her nose almost pressed against the glass. Everyone followed in pursuit and I was the last one to get up.

I managed to find a small space in between two kids and I looked through the window. Even Mr. Harris had gathered towards the window. I leaned forward and watched as a stretcher came into view. The man on top of it was motionless but he was covered in blood and scratches. My eyes widened in shock as they slowly wheeled him towards an ambulance. The stretcher stopped for a few seconds and in those seconds, the man shot up. He let out a yell for help, throwing his arms around and kicking his legs. His head jerked back and forth as he tried to get away from the two paramedics holding him down. Everyone jumped back and I bumped into someone who grabbed both my forearms, squeezing them slightly. When they wheeled him out of sight, I let out a deep breath and then turned around to see Stiles looking at Scott, both boys holding worried expressions. Stiles was still holding onto me and when he finally looked away from Scott and saw that he was holding me, he quickly jerked his arms away, his jaw dropping open. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then stepped backwards so I could walk out of the crowd. I gave him a polite smile and then picked up my bag off the floor, slipping out of the classroom before Mr. Harris could even turn around.

I let the door close softly behind me before sighing and stepping around the corner. I fell against the lockers, letting my head tip backwards and I then let my knees bend. I slid down the lockers, wincing as a few locks dug into my back and dropped to the floor. I let my legs sit straight out considering there wasn't anyone in the hallway. I stared out in front of me at the other set of lockers, letting my mind completely drift away. I had been so focused on the bus this morning that I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to be mad at my uncle. He'd gotten angry with me about keeping secrets and I basically told him that I knew that he was hiding something. Then, I had actually seen him talking to Mr. Argent with my crumpled up purple flower that I was pretty sure I had thrown away. He was holding it in his hands, loose petals and all. They were both looking at it and I had quickly ducked behind the bleachers when Matt looked up and scanned the exact place I had stood just moments ago. I couldn't just brush this off now.

"I think it's still ditching when you're still inside the school."

I blinked rapidly, my mind slamming into my forehead and back inside my skull. My attention snapped towards the place where the voice had come from and I saw someone walking towards me through the shiny lights in the hallway. I recognized the voice but refused to believe that he was actually coming towards me. I quickly rolled my eyes before he could see me and curled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked up as Jackson emerged into the dimness of the hallways. I was confused as to why he was even out here but didn't have time to ask before he actually sat down next to me. He didn't sit close enough to where we were almost touching. It was like he was sitting there just because he had nothing else better to do.

"I'm not ditching." I informed him, shaking my head and looking back forward. I messed with a loose thread of my jeans. "I'm just refusing to stay in Mr. Harris's class."

"I thought you were all about getting good grades and being the good girl." Jackson teased bitterly and I snorted humorously.

"It's hard for me to get those good grades after seeing a half conscious man shot up from his stretcher screaming." I murmured and Jackson went quiet for a few seconds. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he too was looking forward. He had his hands planted at his sides and legs crossed. His backpack was sitting in the middle of his crossed legs and he looked comfortable. "Why are you sitting here with me? Last time I checked, we didn't like each other."

"Would you rather I give you a witty comment about how Prada looks better than you?" Jackson asked me and I couldn't help but let a small smirk cross my face.

"I think you just did." I replied scrunching my nose and he actually let out a small laugh even surprising me. His laughter died down and I moved my eyes back forward.

"You've been hanging out with the Dumb and Dumber; I'm surprised you haven't become the Third Stooge." Jackson stated and I turned to look at him cocking an eyebrow, a half amused look on my face.

"If that was your attempt to be witty, it was defienently a terrible attempt." I pointed out, shaking my head and he shot me an icy glare that didn't last for long. "But I probably would have gone downhill with them if it weren't for all the crappy things going on in my crap of a life."

Jackson turned his head to look at me, keeping it against the lockers. He looked like he didn't believe me or I didn't even know. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a blonde eyebrow up, piercing me with his eyes. It actually made me swallow and then brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Let's just see if you can top me." Jackson said and I raised both of eyebrows, snorting and dropping my legs. They made a small thudding noise as they fell back down to the tile.

"Fine," I finally said when I realized he wasn't joking. It wasn't like he really wanted to know but this was a competition to him. I was almost going to blurt out that both of my parents are dead but I caught myself. "My uncle is an officer at the Sheriff's department that just happens to end up at every murder crime scene here in Beacon Hills. He kept a very, very big gun in his bed and then when I threw away this weird flower, he pulled it back out and showed it to someone else."

"I don't care about what's happening in your life. I meant what is your life. Who are your parents? Where have you lived? Where did you move here from and why is your life such crap?" Jackson explained.

My entire humor dropped at his words and I slowly looked away from him. Here I was. I couldn't get up and leave now. I couldn't make myself leave. I was glued to the floor and I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave so bad but I couldn't. My stomach was flipping and my forehead was pooling with sweat. The world in front of my eyes began to swirl slightly and I managed to push myself to one foot. I took deep breaths, the air getting harder to breathe. They burned my throat and I blinked a few times. I tried to get on my other foot and the world moved in slow motion before moving quickly almost making me fall over. I turned around quickly, watching as Jackson got to his feet, looking at me like I'd gone crazy. I took a few traitorous steps backwards, holding out my arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered tremendously. I was about to tell him I had to go when a loud shrieking noise blistered my ears. I gasped, throwing my hands over my ears. It was then I noticed my entire body was shaking. I looked around and saw that kids were piling out of classrooms. They would move slowly and then move extremely fast, ending up on the other side of the hallway. I moved my hands away from my ears, taking my deep breathes and sweat rolling down the sides of my face. My chest felt heavy and I could barely standing my shaking was so bad. I spun back around almost too quickly and then pushed through people, using them to also help me up. I tried to figure out where I needed to go. I didn't know what was happening to me. I could only thing about the terrible, horrible things going on in my life. My vision was getting blurry and every breath seemed like my last. It was thick and burned my entire body. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to take a slower breath but it only made me cough and stumble forward into someone.

"Emily?" their voice was slurred and deep so I couldn't see whose arms I'd fallen into. I kept gasping for air, crouching over and looking around wildly. I clutched onto their arm as the ground came closer to me and then bounced back up as if I were floating in the air. People bumped into me, making me fall farther into the person's arms. I tried to make out words to tell whoever was holding onto me what was happening.

"I-can't-breathe," I managed to gasp out and could feel the shaking getting worse like we were in an earthquake.

"Crap." The person hissed and then I was moving again. I turned my head to look down the hallway but things were still moving the same way that had before. I tried to will my feet to move but most of my weight was on the person. I gritted my teeth, trying to break myself out of this but it was almost impossible. I felt like throwing up, crying and running at the same time. I was thinking about the running part until I saw the door in front of my eyes closing. It took me a second to realize we'd moved into an empty classroom. I was pulled backwards and then the sound of a chair scratching against the tile made me wince. I was moved out the arms and sat down in the chair the person had just pulled out. They dropped their backpack and then suddenly Stiles's blurry face came into my vision. I flopped back in the chair, trying to breathe as it was the most important thing in the world.

"Stiles, I can't breathe!" I wheezed, throwing my hands on my chest like I could shove more air into my lungs. I shook my head, looking into the pair of honey eyes. He was on his knees, he was licking his lips. He ran his hands over the top of his head before glancing around me.

"Emily, Emily, look at me!" Stiles ordered, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I had glanced around too and now I was looking at the familiar boy. I took in one big breath and then I started to panic even more. The chair was making small squeaking noises as I shook rapidly in my seat. "Hey, you're looking at me?"

"Y-yes!" I nodded quickly. I leaned over as I kept trying to breathe.

"Okay, hey, you're okay." Stiles said, his words swirling together. "This-this is just an asthma attack."

"I don't have asthma!" I snapped, bending over and holding onto the front of my shirt tighter as I wheezed out another hopeless attempt to catch air.

"Right, uh, hey!" he ordered once again, lifting me up. I wobbled slightly, shaking like I was in freezing temperatures. The backs of my eyes were stinging as I looked into his own eyes. "I-I don't know."

"Please, do something." I whispered, wiggling in his arms. There were a few seconds of him scratching the back of his neck before he let out a quick sigh.

"Come here," He breathed out and then wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me towards his chest and my head was resting on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on the bottom of my back, the shaking and heavy breathing still racking my body. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso and held onto him tightly as if he were my lifeline. Suddenly, like the world had shifted, I could suck in a deep breath, filling my lungs up. The shaking eased down as I clutched onto the spastic teen, gripping his shirt. I was starting to finally breathing normally and my vision slowed down. I stopped shaking and then I was limp, my head still resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I murmured, closing my eyes and resting the front of my face on his shoulders. His hand on my back stopped for a few seconds, as if he were actually surprised I had just thanked him.

"It-it was nothing really." Stiles muttered, letting out a nervous laugh. I let a small smile fall onto my face. "You had a panic attack. I used to get them all the time when my mom died."

This time, I froze. Stiles had never told me anything personal about him. We had never shared any personal information with each other to say the most. I hadn't told him about my parents and he hadn't told me about his even if I already knew Sheriff Stilinski. He could feel that I froze and he seemed to have a small panic attack himself. He quickly grabbed my shoulders and then pushed my back lightly into the chair to look at me, "What? What's happening?"

"No, no, it's just, uh; you've never talked about you before." I mumbled, shaking my head and blinking a few times. "But that's fine. We don't have to, er, go there."

"Well, I guess we've never talked about each other but you're right, we don't have to go there." Stiles agreed, making a face and shaking his head quickly. His pale cheeks turned a small shade of pink. "Why-why did you panic?"

"Jackson asked me about my parents." I immediately responded without a moments of hesitation. I couldn't figure out why exactly I had just blurted it out without having another panic attack. It was like I could actually say this around Stiles without wanting to run away. I could sit here and not break-down.

"He asked you about your…parents?" Stiles asked slowly, furrowing his brow slightly. He was still crouched down but his hands moved away from my shoulders to suspend himself up on the floor longer. I had not wanted to go there but apparently, I honestly had to go there. I had planned to never tell anyone about my parents unless I was backed up into a corner. I wasn't backed up into a real corner but I was pretty damn close. Stiles had just revealed to me that his mother was dead. I had been afraid of people feeling sorry for me but…Stiles had lost a member too.

"I moved here because both of my parents died from this-this unknown disease in the hospital. They had been acting strange a few days before and then suddenly I was running around the house, dialing 911 because they'd both dropped." I said, keeping my voice calm and narrow. Stiles was looking up at me in both awe and maybe a little confusion as to why I was spilling to him. "Matt is the last family member I have left so here I am living in Beacon Hills. I thought this would be good, getting away from the house full of those-those memories, you know but…Matt is acting strange lately." Once I started I couldn't stop and Stiles looked completely absorbed in what I was saying. "He-he had a gun under his blankets and then he stays out later than I'm pretty sure your father needs him to be. He had this purple flower on our kitchen table when I came home one night and when I threw it away in the trashcan because I was having these weird nightmares, it was back out, in his hand and he was showing in to Mr. Argent in the parking lot last night."

Stiles was staring up at me, his mouth gaping open. At first I thought he was going to say I was insane, that I was crazy. I quickly tried to clear the theory up, "But-but I'm not crazy! There are things happening in this town that I don't know about and Matt has something to do with it…"

"I think we should get to class before the late bell rings." Stiles suddenly said, climbing to his feet. I dropped my shoulders, letting my head fall forward. He did think I was crazy. I thought I was going crazy. I was having these weird dreams, the visions, everything pointed to me going insane. None of this was real. I was just literally going out of my freaking mind. Stiles picked up his backpack and stopped, as if he were waiting for me. I quickly brushed passed him, not even saying goodbye and hustled to my next class. I felt like an idiot. I had just poured out my soul basically to Stiles and now he thought I was some nutcase that belonged in the mental facility.

I had managed to make it through the two classes before lunch. I got in the front of the line and got my lunch before a lot of the other people. I turned around to look for Allison or Lydia but saw that there were only about two tables filled with people. I wanted to take a seat down at an empty table but I saw a pair of brown eyes that weren't Stiles looking at me. They looked like they were begging me to come sit with them but I ignored the request and lingered around the doors for my redheaded friend. She came in just a few minutes after I denied Scott and she told me to wait for her as she got her lunch. She then emerged from the lunch line with Allison, who I hadn't even seen get in line, and Lydia marched towards the table. I was relieved for only a few seconds until she completely marched her tiny little ass right to table I had obviously declined.

"Figure out what?" Lydia interrupted the boy's conversation, hearing something I hadn't. She slammed her tray down across from the two boys that gaped at her, mostly Stiles, as she began to calm herself down for lunch.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott replied and I almost wanted to slap him across the face. He was lying to Lydia and I really, really didn't like liars. These boys were giving me a reason not to like them anymore. I had even considered actually becoming public friends with them, ignoring Lydia's constant protests, but they were sliding down quickly. Stiles thought I was crazy and Scott liked to be a terrible liar.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed nodding his head and I sent an unnoticeable glare towards the side of his buzz cut head. He leaned over towards Scott and I barely heard the next words leave his mouth. "Why is she sitting with us?"

Scott simply shrugged in response but had no time to give a verbal theory as Allison approached the table. He scrambled to his feet and pulled out her chair, earning himself a warm smile and thanks. He gave her back the same smile and then took back his seat. Soon, lacrosse players, including a kid named Danny I knew, gathered around the table, filling up every seat. I was used to this by now but the two idiots honestly weren't. They were looking around at the players and at Lydia like this was some kind of joke. I almost wanted to drag them out of the lunch room by their ears and smack their heads together screaming get over it. Lydia wanted something and when she wanted something, she did whatever she had to get it.

"Get up." A voice boomed from behind me and I almost thought someone was talking to me. I jumped, my head snapping to look over my shoulder. I found Jackson staring down at the lacrosse player sitting next to me and I let my body relax at the realization that he was not speaking to me. I watched as the lacrosse player frowned and looked up at Jackson.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" the lacrosse player protested, glancing towards Jackson's best friend. Danny snorted, chewing through a piece of lettuce.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny argued and the lacrosse player had no choice but to leave the seat. He stormed off to another table filled with lacrosse players and Jackson pulled the seat out farther. I turned my head completely away from him but I could still feel his eyes. "So I heard they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

I let my eyes lift up slightly to look at Danny who had just stated his claim calmly. He stabbed another piece of lettuce and nibbled on the edge. I saw Stiles glance at me out of the corner of his eye, probably remembering my statement at the buses earlier this morning.  
"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson stated coolly like he was the smartest man on the planet Earth. I rolled my eyes shaking my head and pushing the pieces of salad around on my plate.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia reminded casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When the table got quiet, she looked up slowly to see everyone looking at her, including me. She realized her rookie mistake and her eyes snapped towards me. "Isn't it, Emily?"

My eyebrows rose up to my hairline, not surprised that she was asking but surprised that she had turned to me. I nodded quickly, glancing around as everyone looked at me, "Of course, Lydia."

She smiled at me knowingly and I gave her a curt nod of my head as everyone's attention was brought away from the two of us and back to the lunch.

"Who cares?" Jackson scoffed, slinging his arm around the back of Lydia's chair. He almost made a move to throw his arm around the back of mine but remembered I was there. I saw it twitch but he kept it on the table. "The guy's probably just some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"How sentimental of you Jackson…"I grumbled, finding the courage to actually speak out loud without being spoken to. He shot me one of his famous glares over his shoulder.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles exclaimed, holding out his phone for everyone. "Check it out."

He hit play on his phone and after the introduction to the news station; a reporter came onto the screen. He was standing in front of the buses, the blue and red lights flashing lightly on his face. There were police roaming around behind him.

"The Sherriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack." A picture of an elderly looking man came onto the corner of the screen. He was smiling and looked like he didn't have a single care in the world. There was another sick feeling in my stomach and I had lost my appetite. I didn't know exactly what it was like to be living happily and then in the blink of an eye something terrible is happening to you but I've been close to the situation. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott breathed out as the video clip ended. Everyone sat back in their seat and turned their attention towards the shaggy haired boy.

"You do?" Allison questioned, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver." Scott expanded, his loud tone going into a softer one. I wanted to give him a sympathetic look but kept myself from doing so.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia squeaked, perking up in her seat and give a bitter smile to all of us. She laced her fingers and then suspended her chin up with them. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Allison mumbled nervously. This was what Lydia wanted. Allison was pretty and Lydia's friend who automatically made Lydia a part of anything that Allison was doing. I felt like you had to sign a contract agreement with Lydia Martin.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia demanded, slapping her hands down lightly on the table. The couples all exchanged looks but Stiles kept his head down, shoveling food inside his mouth. I pressed my lips together and looked back up at the group.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison replied, shrugging her shoulders like she had nothing else better to do when really it was not going on a double-date. "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Ditto." I countered, sending a curt finger towards him and chopping down on a tomato.

"How 'bout bowling?" Lydia suggested, ignoring Jackson's comment and taking her fork away from him. She looked him straight in the eye like she was about to yell at him. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson scoffed, leaning back in his seat casually.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked, leaning forward on her arms and glaring at Jackson playfully. She looked over her shoulder at Scott. "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of." Scott replied almost in a groan, rubbing the back of his neck. Jackson now leaned forward, blocking my view of the other couple across the table.

"Is it a sort of, or yes?" Jackson charged and I could barely see Scott lean forward.

Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." I could tell the confidence was fake. It actually made me groan and my forehead collided with the table making everyone look at me. I ignored them and the now forming bruise on my forehead.

 **AN: This is probably the darkest chapter I've written so far. I wanted Emily to have the panic attack and for Stiles to help her but I'm not sure if it was the right time for it. Give me your thoughts on that pretty please? Alsooo, I hoped you guys enjoyed the reveals and talks with all the characters in this chapter! There wasn't tons of Lydia but in the next few chapters there might be. I would also like to tell you guys THANK YOU! My other Teen Wolf fanfiction is getting more followers and favorites than I thought was possible for me! So, as always, please leave reviews with thoughts and suggestions! Love you all, see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Somebody to Lean On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: I usually name the chapters off of what is said in the chapter but I felt like the chapter title was perfect for the theme of the chapter. There is a few dark scenes but other than that, their all happy. I think it is so adorable and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Somebody to Lean On

I wasn't surprised that the hallways had completely cleared. I was the last one standing at my locker, throwing stuff in and out as fast as I could. I had never really liked the school in the first place. I thought it was creepy even with the big windows but the long hallways always got to me. They looked like they went on and on. I believed that there was something hiding just around those long corners but it was just a figure of my imagination. I was also trying to quickly get my stuff into my locker so I had less weight to carry so I could sprint to the locker rooms which just happened to be on the other side of the school. I was slapping myself in the head for actually forgetting my math homework inside my gym locker. I didn't have a clue how I did it but I did and I was pissed.

I finally got everything into my locker and hiked my backpack high on my shoulder. I walked with a tall skip in my step, distinctly reminding me of Stiles, and walked slowly around each corner. I finally got closer to the locker rooms and sighed in relief. I had made it to my destination in one piece and I was mentally drawing a cross across my chest. I pushed open the door, glad to not have to smell sweat and gym socks but there was a heavy perfume cloud hovering over every square inch of the room. I could even smell a hint of bubblegum which every girl seemed to have the need to chew at every waking moment of the day. I was considered weird because I didn't drown myself in Juicy Couture and eat Trident whenever my mouth wasn't full.

I got to my locker and unlocked it quickly, the satisfying click sending me hope that this wouldn't take long. I dug passed my gray t-shirt and shorts, tennis shoes and multiple hair ties. I found the folder in which my homework was located it and pulled it out, shoving it into my backpack. I let my locker slam and then locked it. I double-checked everything in my bag leaving me in silence but only for a few seconds. Through the echoes of the locker room I heard a small sound. It sounded like whimpering but then turned into sniffling revealing that I wasn't the only one in the room. I slowly looked up from my bag, keeping my eyes locked forward. I moved them across the area when there was yet another whimper. I swallowed and tried to follow the echoes and went through a few rows of lockers before locating where it came from.

I put my hand on the corner of the showers and then cautiously came around the corner. Under one of the shower heads, sat a girl. I couldn't tell who she was considering her head was buried in her legs. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her back moved up and down as she cried softly. There was a blonde mane of tangled hair and chewed fingernails. She wore a pair of gray sweats, a gray sweatshirt and white dirty Nike shoes. She hadn't realized I was there but I didn't think she honestly cared at the moment. She sniffled, making her face come up for a few split seconds giving me a perfect view of who it was.

"Erica?"

Her head snapped up, eyes red and puffy. There were a few streaks of water down her cheeks and her lips were cracked, dried blood on the middle of her bottom lip. She looked absolutely terrified that I was standing right in front of her and for a moment, I thought she might run. There was a lock of blonde hair in front of her face but she refused to move it, keeping herself still. She was shaking slightly, her lip quivering and I knew something had happened to her. This was the first time I had seen her outside of chemistry. I didn't know if she really made herself completely hidden or if it just happened that way. I knew what it was like to be hidden. It was how I had been in Arizona at my old school. People would ask me if I was the new girl.

"E-Emily? That's-that's your name, right?" she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. She was still shaking but I was surprised to hear her voice. I was thankful that she wasn't screaming at me to leave or running away from me, still screaming. I wasn't that intimidating. I'd fallen out of a Jeep for Christ's sake.

"Uh, yeah," I replied nodding and shifting from foot to foot. "We sit next to each other in chem."

"You're the new popular girl." I was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth now. Erica considered me popular while I just downgraded myself to being another kid that went to Beacon Hills High School. Of course I was flattered but the popular girl wasn't my scene or my title. I didn't want it to be. "Lydia Martin likes you."

"That might be an overstatement." I breathed out, bobbing my eyebrows making her laugh lightly. I looked back up giving her a warm smile before taking a few steps towards her. She jumped slightly at the sudden movements so I went slower. I slid down the wall, landing just a few feet away from her. She looked at me like this couldn't be real. "Lydia doesn't like people. She just…includes them, per say."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she ignored my statement, asking her own question. She had turned her head to look towards me, disbelief still in her eyes. She thought this was a joke. I hung out with Lydia Martin, this was not how I was expected to be to people we didn't honestly know. I hadn't always been friendly but people made me that way.

"You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders. The corners of her lips twitched and she slowly shook her head, racking her brain for anything. I knew Erica hadn't done anything to people. If she had, they'd be talking about her more. I would know her name before she even walked into the classroom and told me. I would know to stay away from her but not one person had told me about Erica Reyes. "Then why should I be mean to you?"

"Well, you're the pretty popular girl that hangs out with Jackson Whitmore and Lydia Martin and the lacrosse team. People like you, people know you're there but I'm just another wimpy girl crying in the locker room showers because…" she paused, swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky breath, "I almost had a seizure and everyone whipped out their cameras instead of helping me."

I did the first thing I could think of. I reached up my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her towards me. A few seconds after I'd done it, I'd realized that it was completely creepy but she didn't pull away. Instead, she relaxed into my arms and then, I felt small shakes. She had started crying again. She closed her eyes and I could feel a few tears fall onto my jeans. This day had been different for me. I had never really comforted anyone before. No one had ever really tried to comfort me, even after the funeral. I wasn't very experienced but she wasn't crying because I was doing a crap job at making her feel better. She was crying because she had been bullied and I was the popular girl somehow being nice to her. I liked Erica, I honestly did. She had never done anything wrong and I didn't ever, ever see her as a loser. I hadn't ever seen her like that.

"They just don't understand how amazing you are." I whispered to Erica, looking down at her. She looked up at me, red eyes again but a watery smile appeared on her face. She sat up, wiping her eyes and laughing slightly.

"I'm not very amazing right now."

"We all have our days. I know I've had mine." I told her honestly and she looked down at her wet sleeves. She blinked a few times and then looked back up at me. Another smile appeared on her face and then a beeping noise came from the phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, scanning the letters that were written on the tiny screen. Her smile faded and she sighed before quickly getting to her feet. She then ran out of the locker rooms, picking up the backpack I hadn't seen on her way out next to the door. It slammed behind her, making me jump.

I sat there for a few seconds, taking a breather before sliding back up the wall. I picked up my bag off the floor and then made my way out of the locker room, closing the door softly behind me. The hallways were still empty but I still didn't have any idea on how I was getting home. I walked slowly down the hallway, each step making me jerk and sigh. I took my sweet time, staring forward and trying to bring myself back to reality. I didn't really want to go back but I didn't have a choice. I was mad at Stiles, Matt and Jackson just because he asked me about my parents. I was sort of like a ghost walking the hallways. I felt invisible. Everyone was keeping secrets from me. I was keeping secrets from people. My life was full of these secrets that I hated.

I pushed through the front doors, the setting sun falling onto my skin. I looked down at the ray of light on my wrist and ran my fingers over it before looking back up. There were a few cars in the parking lot considering there were a few teachers still at the school behind me. I went down each step with caution, looking around at the forest surrounding our school. My mind was swimming and I was barely thinking straight. Erica had just pulled me away from the shit reality that was my life. Then, she left and now here I was. I made it to the bottom of the steps and then closed my eyes. I felt something shift inside my brain and when I opened my eyes, I felt like a completely different person. I was like a robot. I was commanded to look down at the ground at my feet to find a purple flower just at my toes. I cocked my head to the side, staring down at it. I bent down at the waist, exposing me to a flexibility I never really knew I had. I picked up the flower by its stem. I lifted it up in front of my face and moved my head back up to its original stance. I swallowed and then looked passed the flower. I found that I wasn't in the school parking lot anymore.

"Welcome back, Emily."

I spun around to see that I was standing right back in front of the Hale house. It was still in its charred state and the sky had turned from its beautiful reds and oranges to an eerie darkness, the moon hidden behind the tall pine trees. I kept glancing around and then glanced down at myself. I was still standing with my heels together and the flower up in front of my face. I dropped it to the ground and it seemed to fall in slow motion back to the leaves. I watched it fall with a soft crunch and then looked back up at the shadow once again hiding inside the house.

"What are you doing?" I growled my voice low and uneven. My hands balled into fists as I glared up at the shadow figure. There was an even lower chuckle that ricocheted off the trees and house into my ears making me grimace. It was like nails on a chalkboard, the hair on the back of my neck standing up straight. "I don't know who you are or if this is even real but I want it to go away."

"It's very much real, my dearest. You just don't know it yet." He informed me, pacing into front of the dirt covered window. He never came out the door or let his face come into view through the holes on the house. I was eager to see who he was but when I tried to walk forward, I found that I couldn't move. "I have very, very big plans for you."

"What plans are you talking about?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes and unclenching my fists as my anger washed away into confusion. "You aren't real."

"How do you know that? You've never seen me." He countered and I paused. I swallowed and looked away from the house, looking into the forest surrounding it. He was right. I didn't really honestly know if he was real considering I'd never seen his face.

"Then show me."

I moved my eyes back towards the house but kept my head turned. There was silence but I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was shaking his head. I clenched my jaw and then snapped my head back towards the house "Show me who you are."

"I don't think so." He replied back calmly.

"I want to see who you are so I make sure I'm not going literally insane." I ordered once again. There was one of his familiar chuckles and I swallowed thickly once more.

"Would it help you if I told you that you aren't going insane?"

"No."

"Well then, I see that you're still stubborn."

"What do you mean "still stubborn"?" I asked slowly but he didn't answer this time. I saw him disappear away from the window and then part of his body appeared inside one of the cracks in the door. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better look at him.

"You will learn in time." His voice was smooth and calm, infuriating me. He could be so calm about this while I was shaking in my glued spot on the leaves. He was teasing me, taunting me as he stood there.

"I want to learn now." I daringly ordered leaning forward as far as I could go. "Show your face you coward!"

"I cannot show you my face. That would ruin the surprise."

"Show me your real face!" I screeched, my voice slicing through the bark of the trees. I saw his body turn towards the door.

"You want to see my real face?"

"Yes, I want to see the real you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

There were a few moments of silence before the door suddenly flew out towards me. I ducked as it slid behind me into darkness. I had buried my face to avoid the door hitting me. I slowly looked up from my legs to see that in front of me was not standing a person but a gargantuan, standing wolf. The eyes were a bright red, piercing through the darkness around us. My eyes widened and I tried to get away from my spot as he came down the steps. He took each step with a huff and thousands of leaves crushing under his feet. He was just a few steps away from me when he howled, throwing his snout back towards the sky. I watched in horror as he head slowly came back down and his eyes connected with mine. He snarled, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. He bared his fangs and then sprinted towards me on all fours. I gasped and threw my hands up in front of my face, closing my eyes and leaning away from him. I waited for it, the pain, the smell of blood and the sound of his trout snapping. When I didn't feel or hear anything, I opened my eyes.

In front of my eyes was not the forest but the school parking lot. I lifted myself up and then slowly dropped my arms down. I looked around in disbelief. I didn't stand there for more than second before taking off in a dead sprint. Something in the back of mind was telling me to go in a certain place and my feet took me exactly there.

"Derek."

I looked up at the police station, the small neon sign grinning down at me. I glanced both ways before crossing the street up to the front doors. I pushed through them, the small bell above the glass doors ringing. The officer standing at the desk looked up at me through her lashes before setting a paper to the side and looking up at me all the way.

"Can I help you?" she asked, probably wondering why a teenager was here. She probably got Stiles in here all the time doing stupid shit which did not make my goal any easier to get to. I took a step forward towards the desk.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to see my uncle." I replied and she cocked an accusing eyebrow at me. She obviously didn't believe me so I decided to expand. "Matt Scott, I'm his niece."

"Oh yes, the niece he always talks about." She murmured before jutting a finger towards the back. I nodded my head at her before walking where she had pointed. I passed the offices surprisingly and made my way down a hallway. There was something beckoning me towards somewhere in particular. When I turned the corner, I realized where I had gone to. It was the jail cells and inside one, sat whose name I had whispered outside. I expected him to be sitting back in cell, head down and cuffs around his hands but instead, he was standing up. His hands were wrapped around a few bars and he was looking in my direction. He seemed to be the only one back here except for a man who was asleep in one of the cells farther over.

"What are you doing here?" Derek suddenly asked, making me look back towards him. He didn't sound angry but slightly surprised. His knuckles were white around the bars and his forehead rested against them lightly. I opened my mouth to speak but then my eyes suddenly snapped shut for a few seconds before opening back up. I took in a gasp of air, clutching onto the wall next to me and bending over at the waist. I sucked in large breathes of air, grabbing on my chest. I knew it wasn't a panic attack. It was like I was waking up from a nightmare. I looked up at Derek who was looking at me oddly and my jaw dropped open.

"What-why-why am I here?" I whispered, pushing myself off the wall and looking around. I panted, taking a few steps towards Derek's cell. I honestly couldn't understand why I had come here. It was like I was under some spell that controlled me. I barely remembered what had happened just a few seconds before this but the one thing I could distinctly remember was the glowing red eyes. "I-I don't know why I'm here."

"Neither do I but I know you wouldn't come in free will." Derek replied with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. I shot him a look that clearly said I wasn't in the mood but he just shrugged it off, letting go of the bars and taking a step back. He sat down on the small bench inside his small cell, slumping against the wall. He rested his hands in his laps, his eyes moving away from me to look forward.

"I'm not going to say that you being here isn't my fault because it is in a way but what I am going to say is I know that you didn't kill that girl." I told him, walking forward slowly. I approached his cell, keeping a safe distance away. He looked up at me, a glare hiding behind his piercing pupils. He didn't look like he believed me and I could feel my stomach sinking. "We don't know each other that well and I don't know why I should even think that you're not guilty but I do. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks for your condolences but that isn't going to get me out of here." Derek pointed out and I sighed, grabbing onto the bars that he had once held. I rested my head against the cool metal staring down at the dirty floors of the room. I was surprised I hadn't been caught by anyone yet.

"I think they're going to realize that it was an animal that killed her, not you." I murmured and I saw him shift in his seat, the sounds of his handcuffs clinking together. I looked up slightly, keeping my forehead against the bars.

"Why?" That was all Derek asked but that was all I needed. It was just one word that sent me the message that he was truthful asking. It was that one word that gave me the definite that answer that it was not Derek Hale that killed the young female jogger. He was framed. He was somehow brutally framed.

"One of our buses was attacked last night, leaving the bus driver in critical condition. If they look at the details closely, they are going to see that these aren't murders. There is some crazy animal running around Beacon Hills snatching up whatever meat it can get its clawed hands on." I explained, lifting up my head completely and shrugging my shoulders as I spoke. "They say it's a cougar but no cougar would do this. They wouldn't come this far into town let alone get inside a school bus."

"How do you know that? I don't see you interning at the vet clinic." Derek countered and I raised an eyebrow up at him, almost like a challenge. There was a smirk threatening to twitch at the corners of his lips but he refused to let it show.

"We both know it's not a mountain lion, Derek." I replied back, cocking my head to the side and let my voice go low. He raised his own brow now so I decided to elaborate. I licked my lips and tried to rack my brain for something, anything that would help me justify my claim.

"I can't exactly remember but something tells me that it isn't a cougar but that it's a wolf…" I trailed off, backing up away from the cell. I let go of the bars and watched as Derek looked at me in confusion, anger and shock. It was like he couldn't believe what I had just said. I couldn't even understand what I had just said.

I walked backwards until I got to the hallway but then turned on my heel and flounced away from the jail cells. I managed to get out of the police station without anyone seeing me until I was walking across the parking lot. I had my hands shoved in my pockets and I was looking forward, not hearing anything around me. I had made it to the middle when the sound of tires screeching and yelling got my attention. Headlights lit me up and I quickly snapped my head towards the lights. My shoulder was just inches away from a power blue Jeep and my eyes widened at the sight. I took a few steps back, putting up my hand to find the driver of the Jeep in the front seat. He looked just as terrified as I felt and I frowned when he stopped screaming to realize he hadn't hit anyone.

"Emily!" Stiles squeaked, almost pressing her nose against the windshield. "What-what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Matt!" I justified, glaring at him and dropping my hand down. He switched off the bright lights on his Jeep and hopped out of the Jeep. He ran around the front to stand in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my dad." Stiles replied back just as easily. I swallowed and glanced back at the police station. It was a stupid question to ask but it was all I had to say to him. "I thought you weren't on good terms with Matt."

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't ask him questions." I pointed out, perking up my stance and giving Stiles a knowing look. He looked like he didn't believe me so I decided to shift around the subject on him. "Why are you trying to talk to your dad?"

"Because he's my dad, Emily." Stiles replied quickly, giving me a look like I was stupid but then there was that one little spark that told me, he was lying. I gave him my own knowing look but he caved. "And I had to tell him that-that the man who got mauled in the bus died just a few hours ago."

"What?" I breathed out, feeling my legs go a little numb. I looked away from Stiles, glancing around and then ran a hand through my hair. "What happened?"

"Scott went to go see him but then the guy just wakes up and starts screaming. Mrs. McCall came back to check on him and he was dead." Stiles explained, glancing fretfully towards the police station we were still standing in front of. Scott had mentioned that the man used to be his bus driver but why exactly would he got inside to see him? I doubted they'd let anyone see the man considering he was a part of a police case. Matt had told me that they try to keep the public away from those who had suffered trauma to avoid situations like this.

"Where's Scott now? Is he okay?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest and looking up at Stiles. I once again checked to make sure the parking lot was clear, considering I couldn't remember anything from when I had walked out of the bathroom and to the police station.

"Yeah, Scott's fine. He's getting ready for his double date." Stiles grumbled, clearly not enthused by the event currently beginning to take place. I knew exactly the reason. It wasn't that Stiles wasn't invited. It wasn't that Scott was on that torturous double date. It was the simple fact that Lydia Martin was going to be there without Stiles by her side but instead, Jackson Whitmore.

"You know if you like Lydia so much, why don't you try to give it another shot?" I shrugged my shoulders casually and Stiles gave me the most crazed look I had ever seen from him. It was like I had just spit sins onto the sidewalk.

"Give it-what? I have given it a million shots!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up wildly. "She is perfect and amazing and the greatest thing that has happened to this town but she doesn't even know that. She doesn't know that people besides Jackson like her. She doesn't understand that I have tried over and over again to get her attention. You saw what happened in the hospital? That is going to happen every single time."

I couldn't help but feel remorse for the boy standing in front of me. He looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and steamrolled. This had to be the first time he'd really ever told someone like me that aloud. He wasn't arguing or screaming in his head but putting it out into the atmosphere. He wasn't just one of the tons of boys that liked Lydia; he was in love with Lydia. She was just too blind to see it. I wasn't criticizing her deeply but she needed to open her eyes, wake up from this idiotic dream she's living with Jackson and take a second to examine someone around her. That someone would preferably be Stiles.

"You and I both know that Lydia is incredibly smart. With those smarts, she's going to leave Jackson and end up somewhere with you. It may not happen this year or for the rest of high school but something will happen and it will be amazing." I explained, keeping my voice calm and soft. He clung onto every word and his eyes were glazed with a thin sheet of sparkle. I finished the explanation and a watery smile appeared on his face.

I gave him one back and suddenly, he reached around again and wrapped his arms around my torso. He pulled me towards him lightly and I responded so my hands wouldn't get crushed under his weight. I wrapped my arms back around him and rested my chin on his shoulder. Stiles's scent wafted into my nose and I sensed both Old Spice and curly fries. I couldn't understand where the curly fries came from but even his Jeep smelled of Old Spice. This was the first real hug we'd had where I wasn't shaking and trying to bring myself down from a panic attack. I didn't feel like my heart was going to climb out of my throat. I felt like this was where I was meant to be. I was meant to be here in Beacon Hills with Allison and Scott and Lydia and Stiles.

"I think Lydia isn't the only one who's smart around here." Stiles mumbled as he released me from his hold. I stepped back and rolled my eyes, grinning slightly. We watched each other for a second before he realized that we were still standing in the middle of the road at the police station.

"All it takes is patience, Stiles. That perfect person will come running into your arms, I know they will." I nodded my head towards him and then started to leave when he stopped me.

"You have to be hungry." He said loudly, probably shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his toes. "You didn't eat anything at lunch."

I smirked and then looked over my shoulder at the boy who I had been mad at before but completely forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at Stiles. No matter how hard I tried, he made me cave. He had realized that I wasn't upset anymore and relief washed over him. I didn't answer instead I brushed passed him and hopped in the passenger seat of his Jeep. He was shocked at first but then shook his head curtly and climbed in the driver's side. He started the Jeep and turning the knob so that the bright headlights illuminated the dark road in front of us. I was the first to scream, pushing myself up and backwards. Stiles was confused as to why I was screaming and looked up from where had been looking down at the wheel. He let out a few chose words and shot back in his seat, following my pursuit except his arm flung out across my stomach, holding me back.

The homeless man narrowed his eyes at us, his beard covered in random bits of food and his tatted clothes probably making him cold out in this weather. I half expected him to jump onto the car and try to rob us but I was proved wrong. He flipped us off and cursed loudly before taking off in a dead sprint across the parking lot. Stiles and I both watched as he ran off into the darkness, panting and our head craned towards him. After he'd completely disappeared out our vision, Stiles slowly removed his arm, letting it drop to the seat. I sat back down, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear.

"Does that always happen here?" I breathed out, cocking my eyebrow nervously and looking over at Stiles. In response, he jerked his head back and forth.

"Let's just get out of here." Stiles murmured and then floored it out of the lot.

The windows were open making my hair fly around my face as we drove down the dimly lit road. I had gotten down from my adrenaline rush and relaxed. I rested my elbow on the open windows, leaning my head against my fist. I pinned my hair in between my head and fist, the continuous locks flying into my eyes becoming infuriating. I heard Stiles snort at my struggle and I turned my eyes towards him. I glared at him playfully but couldn't help bursting out laughing at my own brawls. I dropped my hand down from the window and crossed them across my chest as we laughed for a few more minutes. I had gotten the message that we hadn't been laughing about my hair the entire time. We were laughing because this was normal and we could finally have fun. We could be teenagers and not detectives. I knew this wouldn't last long, so indulged. I laughed loudly and let myself be free in front of Stiles. He already knew my secret which meant we had nothing to hide. We could be kids again.

We sang along to the radio until we pulled into yet another parking lot. We were parked in front of one of the fast food joints I had driven passed with Matt on my way to school. I had always wanted to go but I never had the chance. Lydia was against fast food and Allison went along with what Lydia said. I was glad I had found someone I could really laugh with, make jokes and eat greasy food with. Everyone needed a Stiles Stilinski in their life and I was glad I had one. I had never had great guy friends before. There was always a catch with boys you had as friends. You grew feelings and it ended up in burning flames. I kept myself guarded against guys. I guess it was just one more thing Matt didn't have to worry about.

I hopped out of the car after Stiles who tossed his keys back and forth between his hands. He held the door open for me as we walked inside and I thanked him with a smile. He smiled joyfully back at me and we waited in line. There were a few people in front of us and he tapped my shoulder to get my attention, "This place if famous for their curly fries you know?"

"Their curly fries, huh?" I echoed, raising my eyebrow and giving him a knowing look. He was confused for a few moments before he tried to sniff his jacket smoothly and realized that I had smelled that same scent when I had hugged him earlier. He blushed a small hint of red and I giggled looking away from him. I returned back to the menu and decided to get the curly fries just for Stiles's sake.

"They are the best I have ever had, like; no one can make them like they do." Stiles expanded, shaking his head and pointing towards the employees inside the restaurant. I saw the skins of the potatoes and then watched as they threw them inside bubbling gold liquid.

"I feel like you're over-exaggerating just a little bit, Stiles."

"Well you wouldn't know. You hang out with Lydia and Allison all the time."

"I thought I would never hear you say Lydia's name in vein." I teased and he shot me a death glare as we advanced forward in line. I ended up ordering a meal with a hamburger, curly fries and a medium drink. As we waited for our food, Stiles and I wandered over to the soft drink station. I stopped in front of the soda and he stood there with me. I stared at the machine, waiting for Stiles to make some extravagant claim.

"Are-are you going to get a drink?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of me standing there. I snorted and spun the cup around on the counter.

"What? There isn't some famous Coca Cola brew here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and he once again shot me a glare. I giggled again and filled my cup up with ice. I watched as Stiles filled his cup up with none other than Coca Cola and I went down the line until I got to the Dr. Pepper.

"You not knowing that these curly fries are amazing is nothing compared to _that_." Stiles commented. I looked up to find him giving a disgusted look towards my cup. I furrowed my brow and have him a questioning look which resulted in him making a gagging noise. "Dr. Pepper is like the worst soda you can get anywhere ever."

"Are you serious? You are criticizing my soda choices?" I asked sarcastically, jutting out my hip and slamming down my capped soda.

"Well yeah, anyone who is smart would. They'd probably shoot you but you're lucky we're friends."

"Oh so we're friends now, are we?"

"Well-I-mean-uh, I think so. I did hug you and basically safe you from having a meltdown in the middle of the school hallway."

"I see," I murmured, still making sure to make him feel uncomfortable. I found amusement in twitchy Stiles more than spastic Stiles. "So what if I never had a panic attack, would you still consider me a friend?"

"I don't know. I guess so." Stiles grumbled, scratching the back of his neck and putting the straw inside his soda. "You're like the first friend of the girl race I've had in a long time, you know?"

I took a long drink of my soda before looking up at him. He had stopped looking at me and his head was down as he took a small sip of his own drink. I bit down on the side of my cheek, tapping my fingers lightly on my lid.

"You know what; I think we can be friends." I said with a sideways smile before skipping off towards our table. It took Stiles longer to sit down considering our food had made it to the counter. He placed the tray down in front of us and I reached into the bags to retrieve my food. I opened the hamburger and without warning, took the biggest bite I'd ever taken before. I hadn't eaten fast food for a few years and I was glad to finally taste the greasy fatness. I closed my eyes and let out an almost uncomfortable moan.

"I didn't think you liked fast food that much." Stiles mumbled awkwardly through a mouth full of curly fries. I opened my eyes and had to cover my mouth to keep from spraying food all over him as I laughed. There were a few fries hanging down from his mouth and there were dots of ketchup on his cheeks. He was confused as to why I was laughing but then his eyes widened. His cheeks turned darker and he quickly shoved the rest of the fries in his mouth. I swallowed my food and then picked up a curly fry. I took a small bite and looked at Stiles.

"Lydia is completely against fast food and so were my parents. I haven't had fast food in years." I told him and he snorted, finally finishing his mouthful of fries.

"Your parents didn't like fast food?"

"They enjoyed the salads and home cooked meals. We occasionally got meat but my mother was a vegetarian so it was mostly vegetables, tofu and other things I wanted to throw up at the sight of. My dad was a bit more lenient when it came to meat. He loved it so we'd head over to my grandmas or something for steak or chicken." I explained, shrugging my shoulders and dipping a fry in the small cup of ketchup I had gotten for myself.

"Sounds like you really lived the hard knock life." Stiles teased and I snorted. "I have to watch my dad's fat and sugar intake. I don't want his blood sugar to rise since that's common with older men like him. He hates it but I have to do it."

I could relate to Stiles. We both didn't want anyone around us to get hurt. He had close to nothing and I, honestly, didn't have anything if something were to happen to my uncle. I tried not to think that way very often but it was hard not to considering when there was a murder, the police were directly on the scene and looking into the case. I wondered if Stiles ever thought about that constantly. It seemed like there were a million things running inside his mind, it might get pushed to the back.

"I don't have very much control over Matt." I replied, dropping my head down and swirling a fry in ketchup. Even though I wasn't looking at Stiles, I could still feel his eyes on me. "Somethings wrong with him and I can't think of anything that might have happened. If it's work, he would have told me but he's keeping it a secret. I found a gun underneath his sheet."

"You mean like in his bed? You found a gun in his bed? You do know that's he's allowed to have a gun right?"

"How about an automatic fire-arm the size of my freaking arm?"

Stiles coughed, spitting out a few the fries he'd shoved into his mouth. I swallowed and looked around at the people who were starting to stare now. They gave me a worried luck and I brushed them off with a calm smile before looking back at Stiles who was wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. He then returned his eyes back to mine, swimming with excitement.

"You mean he has a machine gun?"

"Yes, Stiles, he has a machine gun."

"That-that is _awesome_!"

"I can't believe you." I groaned, falling back in my seat and dropping my head into my hands.

"Is it seriously the length of your arm? How many rounds does it shoot? Do you think you could maybe-,"

"Stiles!" I shouted, throwing my head up and giving him a harsh look. He quickly shut his mouth as other people now looked at us again. I glared at them and then looked back at Stiles. "Focus, okay? I need your help."

"Not that I don't want to help you but what makes you think I can help you?" Stiles asked, shaking his head and leaning forward in his seat.

"You're at the police station probably more often than I am so if he happens to be there just keep an eye on him." I instructed and Stiles gave me a curt nod. "I already told you this but he was talking to Mr. Argent. I'll try to ask Allison but not give away anything too crucial."

"Sounds like a pretty solid plan to me." Stiles replied nodding his head once more and shoving a curly fry into his mouth. I gave him a warm smile and then popped a fry into my mouth before taking a drink of my soda.

"I just hope this solid plan works, you know? I need it to work. It isn't that complicated." I told him shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head.

"It will work. You want to know how I know that?" Stiles asked giving me a straight look. I cocked an eyebrow in response and a little goofy smile appeared on his face. "You made it."

 **AN: Awkward place to end…I know but lookie here! A wild Stimly scene appears! I have wanted to do a curly fry scene with them ever since I freaking started the story! Not to mention I freaking brought Erica into the story! I am so excited to have Emily become friends with her and, a hint, she's going to become friends with another important character…leaving a review! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: I'm sure you all wondering why I deleted the last chapter and I posted this one. The last chapter was inaccurate and did not match up with the storyline so rewrote it and I hope this is better. My deepest apologies for the rookie mistake. I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Love you all!**

Chapter Twelve: Yin and Yang

I had turned into my own self motivator.

I didn't have anyone else telling me to keep trying, to keep fighting and to keep pushing forward. I had to find the mental capacity to not give up on helping-more like figuring out- Matt. Stiles was currently the only person who knew about Matt and his strange new behavior. He was the only person who I could trust and the only one I knew would understand. I had been on the brink of ripping my hair out of my skull, changing my name and then leaving Beacon Hills to live in a different world. I had thought about that a few times, starting over. I could just leave, I was old enough to get a job, get a driver's license and live on my own. I could start entirely over, become a new person. I would want to go to a place where no one knew me.

It shouldn't have been hard to find a reason to stay but I had encountered a small bump with each topic I came up with. I had Allison but her father seemed to have an odd desire of distaste for me. I also had Scott but he acted like a weirdo a few times. I had Lydia but she was always hanging out with the jackass Jackson. I had Stiles but…I hadn't found a bump yet. Other than the times where I wanted to punch him the face repeatedly, he hadn't forced me to believe that he had issues. I knew everyone had problems, others were just better at hiding it. I wondered what I looked like from the outside. I wondered if I looked like I had problems. I wondered if I looked like just your average teenage girl. I prayed that it was the second option.

I was relieved to show up to school the next morning without a mauled bus or something to keep my mind occupied. I was destined to focus more on school work and less on the crap that is my life. Sure, I had still had to pay attention to the issues in my own household but I made room for schoolwork. I hadn't looked at my grades lately but I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't the greatest. I paid not much more attention than any of the other kids, besides Stiles, in my classes. Stiles, even though he ran into ominous amounts of trouble, got perfect grades. He didn't lack intelligence; he just refused to let anyone really know. Scott, even though he was a sports God at the moment, had grades that probably had to be made up in an entire year. I wasn't sure if he quite intelligent but he sure as hell wasn't letting anyone know, even the teachers. Me, I didn't run into very much trouble, got average grades. If you had known the me before I came to Beacon Hills, you would have been baffled.

I never got involved in sports at my old school. I had always been into running-track and field types of running- but the track team always lacked the kinds of events I wanted to participate in. I knew that Beacon Hills had a track team but I didn't know how well they practiced. It was currently lacrosse season which meant that track season wouldn't start until the later fall. I knew that Scott and Stiles were each on the track team considering Coach Finstock coached both and they seemed to want to amaze coach as much as they physically could. I was in economics with Stiles and Scott which helped support my claim on them trying to impress their fellow teacher. Scott needed more assistance on exactly how to impress a coach. If getting F's and D's were his way of attention, they weren't great. Stiles, he had no issues with grades as I had stated before but his athletic skills spoke differently. Scott and Stiles were Yin and Yang.

I had been greeted by Allison at my locker, her overly cheerful mood capturing my attention this morning. There was a red color to her cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from her constant smiling straining her skin. I was almost convinced that her face had gotten stuck and she needed medical attention but when she spoke, her smile faltered but only enough so she could talk without a weird mumble.

"Have I ever told you about my Aunt Kate?" she asked, leaning against the lockers and almost standing on her toes. I picked out a red book from my bag and set it inside my locker, shaking my head a few times. She perked up at the thought of me not knowing and it confused me until I used my brain. She loved talking about this 'Aunt Kate'. Yes, the quotations are necessary in the situation. "She's my dad's sister and she is seriously the most amazing aunt in the entire world. We're about as close as sisters ourselves."

"I would totally believe you if it weren't for the fact that she's related to your father who, might I add, might hate me." I pointed out, pressing my lips together in a fake smile and bobbing my eyebrows. Allison rolled her eyes and smacked her lips, hiking her bag up on her shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you, Emily. He's like that to everyone." Allison replied, giving me a pointed look. I took out two books, shoving them inside next to my other books.

"So he must not have very many friends then?" I asked her and she gave me a playful glare. I rolled my eyes and finished unloading my books. I turned to her, holding onto my locker to avoid it closing. I gave her a slightly sympathetic look. "I'm sure your Aunt Kate is incredible."

"You would love her. She's kind of like you." Allison said thought, knitting her brow and looking up towards the ceiling. I flickered my eyes up there and then cocked my eyebrow up at her. She obviously realized she needed to elaborated and picked at her thumbnail. "She's sarcastic,"-Allison used her hand to gesture towards me. I smirked in approval.-"she's smart and she's kind of a rebel."

I dropped my eyebrow and gave her a disbelieving look. I still had the smirk on my face and closed my locker slowly. "How am I a rebel? I live with a cop."

Allison shrugged her shoulders as she turned to walk down to our first class. We fell in line together through the crowd of people. "Well you did turn in Derek Hale by going onto private property."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, giving her a pointed look. "That was _one_ time." I held up one finger to give more effect to the word. "It won't happen again, trust me." I bobbed my eyebrows and let out a deep sigh.

Allison giggled at my reaction but then started to chew on the inside of her cheek, the cheery mood receding. "I heard he got out last night. My dad saw him at the gas station."

"You mean like he escaped from jail or something?" I quavered and she quickly shook her head, earning a breath of relief. "He's innocent?"

"I guess so. I know about as much as you do. All I know is that he's out and the police aren't trying to hunt him down." Allison answered calmly. I nodded slowly, absorbing her words. I wanted to point in Stiles and Scott's faces screaming, "Ha! I told you so!" Derek was innocent. He wasn't guilty of the murder. There was only one culprit I could think of.

"It was an animal attack." I thought aloud making Allison turn to look at me with a confused expression on her face. "That has to be the reason why they let him out."

Allison furrowed her brow and laced her fingers together nervously. "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"That mountain lion killed the bus driver and that girl was torn in half. It had to be an animal attack both times, not murder." I explained as best I could. I was able to explain it to myself inside my head but putting it into words wasn't easy. "Derek is innocent. He isn't guilty so they released him."

"That sounds like a pretty reasonable theory." Allison agreed, nodding her head. The corners of her lips turned up into a sweet smile. "See, like Kate, you're smart."

"Sounds like Kate is a neat gal." I said with a smirk making Allison giggle. "You should come over sometime."

"Oh wow, I'm sure Papa Argent would just adore that wouldn't he." I drawled emotionlessly. Allison rolled her eyes and nudged me while we slowly descended towards our class.

"Forget about him, okay? Just come over Kate and Allison." She stuck out her bottom lip and then made her eyes gloss over. I threw my eyebrows up and dipped my chin down to look at her. "That isn't going to work."

"Please, please, please! Then we can do whatever you want!" Allison begged, clasping her hands together and placing them under her chin. I narrowed my eyes at her, pursing my lips. I weighed the options over before sighing and throwing my hands up.

"Fine, I will go over to your house. I'll even stay for dinner if you put that lip back inside your mouth and make your eyes normal again." I ordered and she grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly. She bounced on her toes before hugging me quickly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend in the entire world!" Allison squeaked and I pushed her off of my playfully.

"Shut up. Get into class, I know I'm amazing."

"Oh wait," Allison suddenly breathed out, slowly turning around with a cringe on her face. "I almost forgot. Scott's coming over."

"The more the merrier. You begged, you got what you wanted and now you're paying the price sweetheart." I told her sternly and she glared at me half-humorlessly. I smirked and then sauntered passed her to sit down in my seat behind Stiles. He had given me a curt wave when I'd walked in and I set my bag down next to my feet as I got settled in. He turned around in his chair to face me before class began.

"Any news on Matt?" Stiles asked and I shook my head slowly. I tapped my fingers casually on my desk.

"Not really but he did get a phone call late last night." I answered and Stiles seemed to take that as perfect information.

He perked up in his seat and placed his hands on either side of my desk, "Well, that's-that's good, right? Suspicious phone calls in the middle of the night…"

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "You must think this is just the coolest thing in the world."

Stiles seemed offended and put one hand to his chest, his mouth gaping open slightly. "I have never done detectives work before. Excuse me for getting excited."

"Stiles, this isn't detectives work. We're trying to figure out why my uncle is acting creepy. It's not like we're taking fingerprints and staking out in front of my house." I pointed out, rolling my eyes and letting my irritated mood soften.

"We should do that!" Stiles exclaimed, flinging his hands up. I shot him a death glare and he deliberately sunk his hands. "We should not do that. Bad idea, crappy…"

"Look, all we have to do is just pay attention to his motives when we're around them. Don't make it your life's work to watch him; it's my problem, not yours, okay?" I articulated quietly, giving him a concerned look.

"Hey, come on, you're my friend." Stiles replied back shrugging his shoulders and giving them same amount of concern. "I want to help."

I smiled at him warmly. "Thanks Stiles."

He nodded curtly, obviously proud of himself before turning around as the teacher walked in. I saw Allison's head turned out of the corner of my eye and when I looked towards her, she had an eyebrow raised. It wasn't out of confusion but out of curiosity. She had just seen the interaction between Stiles and I. It wasn't something I had shared with her. It was like there was something going on between us that she should be thoroughly troubled about. I gave her a quick glare before returning my attention back to the front of the room.

Luckily, class went by smoothly without any interruptions. I had gotten through the rest of my classes paying attention to the lessons and not having to deal with any dead bodies or mauled buses. It wasn't until lunch that things started to go downhill. I had been running late to lunch after a quick talk with Mr. Harris, who unfortunately made me want to gouge my eyeballs out. I was trying to pass through the hallways to find that I wasn't the only one in them. Jackson stood towards the farther end of the hall, digging inside his locker. I almost didn't see the other person approach him dressed in a leather jacket and walking with a sort of limp in his step. For the moral concern of the other figure, I kept my eye on the situation. There were a few words exchanged between them as I debated getting closer but then, quicker than I could physically blink, the other man had Jackson pressed up against the lockers by the front of his face.

"Hey!" I had called impulsively, bouncing on my toes before racing down the hall towards Jackson. I was half-way down the hallway when the person looked over their shoulder to look at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. " _Derek_?"

He was pale, paler than usual. The bags under his eyes were massive and sweat beads rolled down the sides of his face. He panted and his shoulder slouched which all pointed to one conclusion. He was sick, very, very sick. I couldn't think of a reason why he'd be at our high school talking to Jackson if he was sick but when he saw me, he half-ran half-limped away from me. After he'd disappeared out the front doors, I continued on towards Jackson who was holding the back of his neck, face twisted in pain. "Jackson? Jackson, hey, what happened?"

I tried to reach up and grab his wrist but he jerked away from me, backing up into the lockers.

"Don't touch me. It doesn't hurt, I'm fine." Jackson argued, glaring at me coldly. I narrowed my eyes and held my ground for a few moments. I allowed him to believe that I wasn't going to touch him before reaching up and retching his wrist away from his neck. He tried to fight me but I swung his arm around his back, spinning him around. I pushed him against the lockers lightly, not enough to hurt him, and looked down at his neck. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened at the three bloody scratches down the middle of his neck. "Oh my, God."

"What? What is it? What does it look like?" Jackson tried to turn around to look at it but I didn't allow him to. I gaped at the digs on his skin and reached up my hand to run my fingers over them. Jackson hissed, smacking his forehead lightly against the lockers as his face twisted up in pain again. "Knock it off, Emily."

I let go of Jackson's wrist and backed away. He spun around, clutching onto his neck. "That looks bad. I think you should go check with the nurse, make sure it isn't infected."

"I don't need to see a nurse." Jackson snapped and I furrowed my brow.

"I thought it hurt? Wouldn't you want to go get ice or something?"

"I don't need anything! Just leave me alone, got it?" he growled before spinning on his heel and storming towards the lunchroom leaving me alone in the hallway. I swallowed, running a hand through my hair and looking back and forth. Either Derek didn't like to cut his fingernails or there was more to this picture. I sighed and then casually made my way towards the lunchroom myself.

I pushed through the doors and found that Jackson was sitting with Lydia and Allison. Scott and Stiles were sitting with just each other. I brushed a strand of dark hair behind my ear and chewed on the inside of my cheek before quickly slipping over to Scott and Stiles's table. I sat with my back towards Lydia. I wanted to save my life and I knew Lydia would kill me if she saw that had chosen the boys over her. I slid into the seat right across from Scott making both of them jump, almost knocking their trays over.

"Oh my God-

"Woah, hello!"

I didn't even spare them a smile before getting right to my point. "Derek was here."

"What? Derek was here?" Scott asked keeping his voice down and glancing around. There was genuine concern in his eyes which didn't help calm the nerves in my stomach.

"Allison said he was let out last night. He shows up here looking all sick and then he sees me and bolts." I explained, shaking my head and blinking rapidly. I had purposely left out the part about Jackson. I didn't know how it would blow over with him if he knew I had told Stiles and Scott. Last I had checked, he didn't like either of them very much. I didn't know exactly the reason but I refused to let it dwell on me.

"Derek isn't in jail anymore…" Stiles murmured, taking a sip of his juice and thinking hard about the subject.

"And why would they let someone out of jail without bail, Mr. Stilinski?" I asked using my angry and sarcastic voice. I cocked my head to the side, putting my hands under my chin and looking at him curiously.

"Because they have nice hair?"

"Because they're innocent." Scott answered lowly and I swung my head to look at the shaggy haired boy. I smiled maliciously at him. "Exactly, Mr. McCall."

"Hey, don't you try to change the subject, Emily." Stiles jumped forward, pointing an accusing finger at me. "We have more striking matters at hand."

"Fine, but this will be discussed later." I reminded, giving them each a death glare. They both nodded, probably against their will but it was good enough for me. "Why would he come here if he was sick?"

"He might have been looking for us." Scott suggested, glancing at Stiles nervously. "We did turn him in to the police…"

"See? It's not just me!" I told Stiles gesturing towards Scott and giving him a pointed look. He narrowed his eyes at me but Scott interrupted us. "You said he looked sick?"

"Yeah, like, really, really, sick. It almost worried me. He was limping and was paler then a freaking ghost." I told them, thinking back to the split seconds he had looked at me over his shoulder after I'd yelled at them. It did worry me; I just wasn't going to tell them that. They already had enough evidence to believe I was taking Derek's side; I didn't need to give them extras.

"Did he say anything to you?" Stiles asked and I shook my head sadly. I wished he had. I wish I would have gotten a chance to speak with them but it hadn't happened. He had just run off as soon as we met eyes for a brief moment.

"I have serious beliefs that he's dangerous. You two need to find him before he,"-I actually had to pause for a moment. I could tell them about Jackson. I could just tell them that Derek had hurt Jackson but I was destined to keep it to myself. I wasn't sure why-apparently I wasn't sure of a lot of things lately-and fidgeted. Scott and Stiles suspected that I had trailed off out of fear and sadness. I decided it was a perfect route to clamp my mouth shut and then glance over my shoulder to make sure Lydia hadn't taken notice to my absence.

"Hey, we aren't going to let him hurt anyone." Scott reassured after he saw me looking away. I returned my attention back to the table and gave him a forced smile, lacing my fingers together in my lap. I chewed on my bottom lip, letting my eyes roam to a small spot of, what appeared to be soup, splashed on the table just a few inches away from Scott's hand. Derek being sick and attacking Jackson was just another thing added onto my plate of awesomeness. I had enough to worry about and life just decided to add a little bit more. I felt like it honestly wasn't my problem but I had watched it happen and, for the sake of Lydia-mind you, I didn't want Jackson to get hurt anymore. He'd clearly pissed off Derek enough to the point where he'd physically attacked him. In any other sense, I would say Jackson deserved it.

"It's just…weird, you know? They let him out of jail, he suddenly becomes sick and then he comes to the freaking high school? This shouldn't be surprising to us considering all of the other weird crap that goes on in this town." I grumbled, frowning and running a fast hand through my hair. I rubbed my eyes, sighing and trying to keep my emotions in check. I would love to just scream, really, really loud right now but I figured it was best to not have everyone think I was insane.

Scott reassured me that he was going to find Derek one more time before I got up and made the bold decision to join the table just a few away from me. I slid down beside Allison, which happened to be the only seat open, and she gave me a small smile before returning back to her food. It only took me a few moments to realize that out of everyone in the group, Allison and I were close to invisible. Lydia was talking with enthusiasm to all the lacrosse boys, making them laugh and gawk at her. Jackson was sitting smugly next to her, arm wrapped around the back of her chair. I was the only one who could recognize the sweat on his forehead, the small red bags under his eyes and the light color to his skin. He was starting to look like Derek had.

His eyes flickered towards me, almost on instinct, and I quickly looked away. I swallowed thickly and dropped my own eyes to look at the table. I had my hands on top of my knees, my nails digging into the skin beneath my jeans. I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments and when I could tell he'd looked away, I let out the breath I had been holding. He knew that I knew he looked bad. He knew he looked bad and he probably wasn't feeling the greatest either. I was surprised not even Danny asked him what was wrong or even noticed the marks on the back of his neck. It should be a wakeup call to Jackson, if you really think about it. If these people were really his friends, whom I had no doubt in my mind that some of them were just doing this for the fame, they would notice something was up. I wasn't friends with him but I could tell something. Even if I hadn't been there for the drama that went down minutes before lunch, I would have noticed. No one was supposed to look like that on the average.

Lunch ended shortly after that to my happiness and I hurried off to my next class. I avoided Jackson and kept my eyes peeled for a sickly looking, broody, supposed to be good looking guy roaming around campus. Clearly no one else had seen him considering the police hadn't showed up. I was half-convinced that the teenagers here in Beacon Hills over-exaggerated many situations they find. If there is a cat stuck in a tree, it turns out to be a mother cat with three babies on her back stuck in a tree. If there is a sick looking man walking around campus, he's a sick looking man screaming at the sky and punching trees. I wouldn't be surprised if Derek started doing that but it hadn't been the case.

I avoided Jackson but it didn't mean that I hadn't noticed he'd stayed for the rest of the day inside school. He had told me he didn't need to see a nurse and every now and then, I'd see him rub the back of his neck. His ego was overriding his right mind and I wanted to punch him the head to knock it straight. Even though I wanted to, I realized it was a terrible idea. Inflicting more pain on Jackson would give me a series of life-threatening decisions. I could have Lydia hate me, Jackson hate me and also have Jackson get even more injured than he already was.

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" Lydia asked Allison as we made our way through the hallway together. We walked in a line of three and I thought we were going to get in someone's way but everyone moved for us. Of course it was amazing to see how Lydia could run the school at her own expense, but I didn't like having this sort of attention. I wanted to be the person stepping out of the way for her out of respect, not the one thriving to achieve respect.

"We're just studying together." Allison replied, shrugging her shoulders and giving Lydia an innocent look. Lydia scoffed, flipping a piece of red hair over her shoulder while a smirk appeared on her gloss covered lips.

""Just studying" never ends with just studying." Lydia informed to Allison's absolute horror. Lydia had obviously been in more situations than either of us, preferably me, and was giving Allison the run-down on nightly "studying". "It's like- getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel."

"Ew, Lydia, gross, weird image." I made a face shaking my head, almost as if I were trying to shake the image out of my head. Lydia smirked and shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison asked and I faceplamed, making a light smacking noise that made everyone look at me. Lydia rolled her eyes and decided to answer calmly anyways.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia told her and Allison raised an eyebrow. She looked between the two of us with a confused expression on her face. My mouth gaped open at the sight I was currently witnessing. "Hello, Snow White!"-Lydia wiggled her fingers in front of Allison's face.-"Do it with him with a condom."

Allison looked at Lydia in both shock and disbelief while I struggled to hold in loud barks of laughter. "Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Technically that would have been date two." I informed her, holding up two fingers. She chose to ignore me and I just shrugged it off, waiting for Lydia's next words of wisdom.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a taste." Lydia said with a firm nod and a small flirtatious look in her eyes. I was almost sure Allison was going to throw up all over the school floor.

"Well, I-I mean, how much is "a little taste"?" Allison questioned, chewing on her bottom lip. Lydia's smirk turned into a grin and her eyes widened.

"Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" she asked slowly and Allison shrugged, thinking about it for a moment. We descended up one of the short flights of stairs and I was once again scanned the area for Derek.

"Well-he's just…different. When I first moved here, I had a plan-no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But, then I met him. He was different." Allison explained like she was in some kind of daze. I rolled my eyes at her lovesick story but let a small smile creep up onto my face. "I-I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can." Lydia told her, nodding her head. "It's your brain flooding with phenyl ethylamine."

"Say what now?"

"What?"

"I'll tell you what to do." Lydia quickly stated, ignoring our confusion towards her new word. "When is he coming over?

"Right after school." Allison answered, nodding her head.

"Hmm," Lydia murmured. She perked up and then took off towards her class leaving Allison and I alone. We gave each other nervous glances. She had red splotches on her cheeks and she looked like she might faint. I swung on my toes to stand in front of her and then planted my hands on her shoulders.

"Lydia may be right but she can be right later, okay?" I told her, giving her a pointed look. She lifted up a brow and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a small voice. She obviously wasn't completely comfortable with the talk about her sex life. Lydia had basically given her the run-down and then scared her.

I rolled my eyes and then squeezed her shoulders lightly. "I mean that you don't have to, er, get with Scott right now. You can wait and then take Lydia's advice when you're ready."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'm ready." Allison breathed out and I could feel her body sag under my hands. She looked away from me and down at the floor, clearly stressing over this.

"Have you ever thought about it for?"

"Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"Oh my God, stop being such a prude, okay? Look, have you thought about how you really, really feel about Scott before?" I clarified, giving her a pointed look and moving my hands off her shoulders. She brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess not but if I had to tell you right now…" she trailed off, thinking about how she was going to answer. She chewed on her bottom lip, biting back a smile. "I think I might love him."

I blinked; quite shocked that she'd just said that. "Oh, wow, okay. Well, that's-that's great!" I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out what to say next. "That's fantastic, I mean, yeah. Good, good, yeah."

"You have no idea what to do now do you?" Allison asked and I shook my head slowly.

"Nope," I answered quickly and she giggled. She put her hand on my shoulder now and looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay, Emily. You helped me." Allison assured, squeezing my shoulder like I had before. I gave her a tight smile before she wrapped me in a light hug. Her chin rested on my shoulder and mine on hers.

"What would you do without me?" I murmured and I felt her shoulders shake as she laughed.

"I have no idea what I would do without my best friend." She said back just as softly and I gave her one more squeeze before we broke off.

"Come on, we better get to the car before Lydia leaves us stranded." I told her nodding my head towards the front doors. She grinned and then followed me as we went down the hallway. We pushed through the doors and that's when we noticed the insane line of cars in the parking lot. I could see Lydia's car from where we stood on the stairs and I pointed it out to Allison. We agreed that she get the car and I would try to see what was holding up the traffic. I followed the line of cars until I got the front and that's when I saw the powder blue Jeep. "You have got to be kidding me."

I squeezed through some of the parked cars and then broke out into the clearing Stiles and Scott had both made. They were inside the Jeep looking down in front of them. I followed their terrified eyes and I saw a figure lying on the pavement just a few inches away from the Jeep. I shuffled over, cars honking in protest and I quickly kneeled down next to the body. I flipped the head over and my eyes widened when I saw the pale face and narrowed blue eyes.

"Emily!" Stiles called as he clambered out of the car. I snapped my head up to look at him and as soon as I met eyes with him, I pushed myself to my feet and stomped towards him angrily.

"I told you to find him not hit him with your car!" I shouted, gesturing towards the Jeep. Stiles's eyes dropped open and he looked at me. He blinked in shock and then shook his head quickly.

"I did not hit him with my car. He sort of ran in front of it and I stopped thank you very much." Stiles defended and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. I heard Derek groan and I looked down at him over my shoulder.

"Get him to the hospital and don't hit anyone else with your car." I ordered, giving him and Scott both stern looks.

"I am not going to hit anyone else. And why don't we just like, you know, let him sleep it off?" Stiles suggested, shrugging his shoulders down at the pained body near my feet. I raised my eyebrows, gawking at him.

"Does that look like he can sleep it off? How about I break your leg and tell you to sleep it off?" I snapped glaring at him intensely. Stiles's eyes widened even more than they already had and he actually took a step away from me.

"Uh, no, how about we don't do that. I like my legs just fine." He said patting his jean covered limbs. "I-I'll get him help."

"You'll get him to the hospital, you and Scott. If I find out you didn't, I am going to chop both of you in half and bury you in the woods." I threatened with a satisfied smirk. Stiles frowned and glared at me.

"That's not funny." He grumbled and I shrugged.

"To me it was. Go." I told him pointing at the Jeep. Stiles walked over to Derek, standing by his feet. "I'll help you get him in the car."

Stiles nodded and then grabbed his ankles. I put my arms under his armpits and then lifted him up. As soon as I lifted him off the ground, I almost fell. He was heavier than I had expected considering his sickly state. He groaned in protest and I hiked him up farther with help from Stiles. We started to walk sideways to the Jeep. Scott climbed into the back so we could get Derek in the front seat and he let the door open for us. I climbed backwards into the Jeep, ducking down and backing up. I bumped into the wheel making it honk and I jumped, almost dropping Derek.

"Don't you dare drop me!" he growled through his teeth and I cringed.

"Noted." I whispered and then Stiles carefully placed his seat inside the Jeep. I set Derek up and that's when he lifted up the sleeve of his black sweater. I gasped at the steaming red and slightly blue hole in the middle of his forearm. I covered my mouth with my hand, instantly disgusted by the sight. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

Derek glared at me, holding his arm and pulling the sleeve back down. "Why are you leaving me with them?"

"I don't have a car and if I did, I would not drive you without throwing up."

Stiles had actually managed to dodge the sight of Derek's arm by running around to the other side of the Jeep. I turned around to wait for him to open the door, a small stench coming from his wound. When Stiles opened the door, I stumbled out quickly coughing. Stiles blinked and then grabbed my arm to keep me from falling from all my stumbling, "Hey, hey, what happened?"

"Just get him to the freaking hospital. He got shot!" I explained, pointing towards Derek who looked like he was going to die right there in Stiles's Jeep. Stiles's head snapped to the man sitting in his front seat and then nodded.

"He'll get there. I'll call you." Stiles informed as he climbed inside the Jeep. I nodded and then stepped away from the Jeep as he started to drive away. Everyone seemed relieved to move and I had to take more steps to avoid getting ran over. Lydia's car approached me and I quickly climbed into the backseat. She sped off as soon as the door closed launching me onto the other side of her car. I hit the other door with a small thud and I quickly pushed myself up before she could throw me anymore.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" Lydia asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror as we pulled out of the school parking lot. I fixed my jacket around my arms and looked back up at her, my mouth hanging open.

I couldn't tell Lydia that Derek had been shot in the arm. She didn't even know Derek and if she did, she wouldn't care or she would try to do something. I had to believe that Scott and Stiles would take care of this. I couldn't tell Allison either. I didn't want them ask questions or to get worried. Allison was already stressing over studying with Scott and I didn't want her to stress of Derek any more than she seemed to be. I had almost forgotten that she'd invited me over to meet Kate and possibly have dinner. I had a small gut feeling that this wasn't going to go well but I had to do it for Allison and apparently for Kate. I knew I would have to interact with Mr. Argent but I hadn't done anything wrong. I wasn't with the wrong people; I was with his daughter for the Lord.

"Stiles had car troubles." I lied easily. It sounded truthful enough for her to believe it. I doubt she knew who Stiles was. That's what seemed to bother me about Lydia. Unless they didn't dress in fancy clothes and their parents didn't have massive amounts of money, they were nothing to her. She judged everyone not by their looks or personality but by their lifestyle. It wasn't okay in my opinion but I would never tell her that. You signed a death certificate if you crossed Lydia Martin. Like I had earlier, I did not want to die.

"He's the weird one that hangs around Scott, right?" Lydia chirped lazily, looking out of the mirror and on the road. I swallowed, messing with a loose thread on my jacket.

"Yeah, he is." I answered slowly, knitting my brow together and hiding the smile forcing its way onto my face. I bit down on my tongue, a small wave of excitement washing over me. She knew who he was, even if she thought he was weird, she knew. She knew Stiles Stilinski and I doubt he'd take that as a minor bit of news. I saw Allison eyeing me through the rearview mirror and I quickly gave her thumbs up while Lydia looked away with a small grin on my face. Allison furrowed her brow but giggled, shaking her head at my excitement. I put my thumbs down with Lydia looked back and I turned my head to look out the window.

 **AN: Once again, I am terribly sorry. It will not happen again. I had a good time writing this chapter anyways and we get to meet Auntie Kate in the next chapter yay! I am so freaking excited to write her character with Emily. Things were gonna start to happen. Btw, who loved the scene with Derek and Stiles? I don't ship Sterek but as friends of course, duh! Please, please, please leave reviews!**

 **HUGE SHOUTOUT TO M GUEST for reviewing on every single chapter. You are literally the loml right now! Love you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13: Polaroid

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

 **AN: I'm back! I know it was a quick update but I had lots of time to write today! This is defienently a filler chapter but that's okay because filler chapters are good. There is a lot of explanation and a surprise and revels in this chapter so I hope you have a good time! And, just to get it out beforehand, I said that we were going to meet Kate in the this chapter but I got so caught up in this one that we are going to meet Kate in the next chapter…I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed! Anyways, read on my loves!**

Chapter Thirteen: Polaroid

Considering the fact that Scott was coming over to Allison's house after school to, er, "study", I had Lydia drop me off at my house. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to get to the Argent household but I'd promised her I would come, and I would even walk just to get there. I had even fought her against coming a different night because Scott was coming over when I should have just let it go and agreed to make plans an altered time. I wasn't invading on her plans, which was a plus, but now I had to figure something out for myself. Allison couldn't come and pick me up because 1. It would be a complete waste of gas and 2. I doubt Mr. Argent would agree to pick me up again. I was still convinced he hated me and Allison was still convinced her didn't which- unfortunately- I had a hard time believing.

I remembered the way he had looked at me in the rearview mirror when I'd gotten in the car the night of the lacrosse game. His cold eyes stared me down while buckled in my seatbelt and barely left me as we'd pulled onto the main road. Then, if it was possibly, it got weirder. He started asking so many questions that normal people don't laugh. I had gotten the feeling that he was asking to test me, see if I would really tell him. He already knew all the answers and he was vigorously using that against me. Allison seemed to not notice the shift in her father's behavior when it came to me. I doubt she even enjoyed thinking about it. I guess I couldn't relate to her anyway. I hadn't brought any friends over for Matt to meet and I didn't bring many people over in Arizona. My amount of friends displeased my parents but it didn't bother me. I claimed it gave me more time to study and to make up for not having friends, I got excellent grades. It was a win-lose situation that I hadn't really cared about. I realized that in Beacon Hills, if you didn't have friends, you were better off dead.

Allison had waved at me through Lydia's tinted windows as I walked up to the house. I gave her a curt wave back before digging for the house key under the mat. It was something little, but I noticed it effortlessly. I would leave the house key in the bowl inside but it would end up right under the door mat where I left it. I wanted to believe that it was Matt doing this but then I felt out of place. He was the villain, the bad guy in my life at the residing moments. He wasn't supposed to be doing virtuous except for driving me to school when Lydia couldn't. It was abnormal if he was trying to be an uncle again because for a while, he barely knew I existed. I had barely known he still loved me.

I pushed my front door open and then tossed the house key like I usually did. I kicked the door shut with the back of my foot as I continued on through the hallway towards the kitchen. I checked the living room and then listened for anything upstairs. The police cruiser hadn't been in the driveway but I couldn't be too sure. He was thankfully not here and I made my way towards the fridge and jerked the door open, ducking down to look for food which we currently didn't have except for some Chinese take-out leftovers Matt had obviously brought home. We didn't have regular produce. It was just straight leftovers because Matt was too lazy to actually go to the store. There were plenty of times where he could go but something else occupied his time enough to where he simply didn't.

Even still, I grabbed the Styrofoam box and set it down on the counter as I reached up for a plate. I emptied the box onto the plate and then stuck it in the microwave. I absentmindedly pressed my noise against the glass that let me inside the microwave and watched the plate filled with rice and noodles spin around slowly. There was a slight vibration as the old microwave warmed up my food and I felt like such a child. I had nothing better to do than stare at my food in the microwave. I pulled away quickly when it screeched out a loud beep. I cringed at the noise and then opened the microwave, making the sound shut up. I waved the steam away from the food and then walked over next to the sink to grab a fork.

I looked up through the window and that's when I saw it, a giant, black figure standing in between the houses across the street. My eyes widened when I saw a pair of blood red eyes glowing back at my own. The fork fell out of my hands, clattering onto the counter beneath them. My jaw went slack, swinging open in midair. I could feel my knees shaking and I quickly had to plant both of my hands down on the counter to keep from falling over. I took a deep breath, the air shaking in my lungs. I blinked a few times, my eyes getting dry and my entire head starting to spin.

It wasn't just from seeing this giant wolf, it was some sort of power-waves flowing off of him. I could feel it run through each limb in my body and then up towards my head. I gasped, clutching the side of my head and letting out a small cry of pain. I bent over at the waist, leaning over the counter. I clenched my hair, squeezing my eyes shut and then suddenly my head snapped up. I dropped my hands off my head and I knew I was facing the window. I slowly opened my eyes, looking through the glass. The giant wolf was gone but something else caught my attention.

When, I looked at my reflection, my orbs were still blue but they were…glowing. I let out a surprised yelp, jumping backwards away from the window. I bumped into the kitchen island behind me and I blinked my eyes before rushing forward to look in the window again. I touched my face in disbelief when my eyes weren't glowing anymore. My mouth was still hanging open and I licked my lips slowly. I panted, trying to believe that it was just the way the sun was glowing on my eyes. I had no clue what had just happened to me and I didn't know what the hell was standing in between the houses across the street. I had seen that figure before; it had leapt at me in one of my dreams. I hadn't had one for at least a day which had become unusual for me. I couldn't remember the wolf in my dreams to exact detail but I was sure it was pretty damn close.

I hadn't realized how long I had been staring out the window until my phone began to ring from my backpack I had thrown onto the counter behind me. I blinked and then spun away from the window, scrambling to reach inside my bag to grab my phone. I quickly pulled it out of the side pocket and then checked the caller I.D. I was surprised to find that it was Allison. I felt like I hadn't been standing at the window that long but it had been almost 20 minutes. I couldn't understand why Allison was calling; they couldn't have finished studying so quickly. I answered anyways.

"Hello? Allison?" I greeted, placing one hand to suspend myself on the counter. I still had a small adrenaline rush but it didn't show in my tone of voice.

 _"Scott's in the bathroom, I need your help like right now."_ Allison replied back quickly, her voice squeaky and rushed.

 _"What's going on? Are you okay?"_ I perked up my stance, worry caving inside my chest for my friend. She took a deep breath and then panted a few times.

 _"Yes, yes, I'm fine, well, kind of. I don't know what to do. I want to, uh, you know make a move or something."_ I raised my eyebrows, the worry settling out of my chest. This was defienently not what I expected her to call me for.

"And you think I can help you?" I asked her in a slightly sarcastic tone. She sighed and then there were a few shuffling noises as she did something.

 _"Well, I don't know. Lydia already gave me some pretty crazy advice. I thought you might know something."_

"Allison, I haven't had a boyfriend since the third grade. I'm pretty sure in the third grade I wasn't trying to get with my boyfriend!" I bounced on my heels, throwing out my hand and glaring out in front of me.

 _"I would have loved that information when, you know, we actually talked about these things!"_ Allison squeaked. I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my tangled hair. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to think.

"Okay, okay, uh, light some candles-play some Frank Sinatra…" I trailed off and there was silence on the other end of the line. I pulled the phone away from my ear to make sure that the call was still going. "Hello?"

 _"I'm pretty sure that was the most cliché thing I've ever heard you say! And who is Frank Sinatra?"_ I sagged my shoulders, rolling my eyes and then taking another deep breath.

"Look, wait till he makes a move. If he doesn't make it tonight, I don't think this is going to be the last time that you study." I explained to her, shrugging my shoulders now and then walking around to grab my food which I was sure was cold by now. I grabbed the plate and then made my way towards the living room.

 _"I don't want to wait anymore. It took almost two days for him to kiss me. I don't want to wait forever."_ Allison groaned and I stopped mid-walk.

"Do you want to be patient or do you want him to think you have the hormones of a 16 year-old boy…oh wait…"

Allison sighed and I knew she was getting frustrated with me. _"I am sorry to say this but you are useless."_

"Not the first time." I breathed, bobbing my eyebrows and taking a seat down on the couch. "I know I don't have very great advice but I've seen enough teenage drama's on T.V to know, let the guy make the move."

 _"That's T.V, Emily. This is real life and Scott isn't some freaky alien creature."_ Allison pointed out and I smacked my forehead lightly, cringing.

"I thought I was your best friend. Can't you trust me?"

 _"I think I trust Google more than you right now."_

"Oh come on, I gave you a fantastic music choice. I could have said Ed Sheeren or something." I justified, putting a hand in the air that I knew Allison couldn't see.

 _"Crap, Scott's coming back."_ Allison whispered. "I'll call you later."

"Remember, candles and Sinatra!" I called before I heard the click as she ended the call. I sighed when the line went dead and pulled the phone away from my ear. I gritted my teeth and silently cured, tossing the phone in my lap. I sat there for a moment, running a hand down my face before picking at the noodles on my plate.

I finished my food shortly after considering I hadn't eaten at lunch. I had my episode with Derek and Jackson making my appetite run out the door. I had eaten a small breakfast and then I was going to probably going to have to spend a dangerous dinner with the Argents which I had almost forgotten I was going too. I was still not excited about going to dinner with a family of, possibly, murderers. I was hoping that I'd make it out of that house alive and go to school the next morning. Although I would love to skip school, I would not like to skip it because my uncle is burying me in a casket. I wasn't even sure if they'd give me the luxury of burying me. They might just make me go missing and then throw me off the cliff far up on the mountain that overlooks Beacon Hills. Apparently people had done that before. Maybe the Argents had done it too.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, making a face. I tossed the empty plate on the coffee table, sighing. I don't know why I kept thinking like that. The Argents were mass murderers, they didn't kill people but I kept getting the same thought process. Maybe they didn't kill people; they killed…things-things that didn't walk on two legs. The Argents could be hunters, animal hunters-preferably. I was over-reacting, trying to freak myself out. It was just dinner with a very, very intimidating family. Allison was going to be there to keep me from getting slaughtered. Once again, I was going back to bad conclusions. I was afraid, but I promised myself I wouldn't have a freaking panic attack over dinner with my best friend's family.

I suddenly heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. I looked over my shoulder towards the kitchen but didn't see any lights considering the sun was still up. I quickly got up from the couch, taking my plate along with me. I dashed passed the front door and then set my plate in the sink, looking out the window. I saw the police cruiser parked in its normal spot and my body deflated. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and watched as Matt finished with a phone call in the driver's seat. I swallowed, looking down into the sink. I hadn't been home alone with Matt in a while. He usually came home late nights and then he'd drive me to school in the morning. I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day. This was the first time, depending on how long he stayed, we were going to be interacting with each other but I doubted he would stay downstairs.

I moved away from the window when he pulled the phone away from his ear and then wandered back to the living room like I'd never gotten up. It was only a few minutes before I heard him unlock the door and enter the house. The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the entire house and I kept myself facing forward. He slowly shut the door and then he removed his belt, hanging it on the coat rack like he always did. Even if I was turned around, I could see him walking behind me on the silent T.V. He stopped, turning his head, watching me. I swallowed and then we met eyes in the T.V.

"Take a picture, I bet it will last a lot longer." I told him emotionlessly. He jerked his head away from the T.V, looking down at the floor and rubbing his chin. I pressed my lips tightly together and then turned around to look at him. "You're home early."

"Yeah, Stilinski sent a few officers home for the night." Matt answered, nodding and avoiding eye contact with me. That had not been my goal but I didn't like when people stared at me. It felt like they were expecting something out of me. I didn't want to disappoint them when I had nothing to offer.

"I'm not going to be home for dinner." I said softly, resting my chin on my hands I had laid on the back of the couch. I scanned everywhere but he and I couldn't have felt more awkward. "Allison invited me over. She wants me to meet her aunt."

"Kate." Matt suddenly said, lifting up his head and making me tense. He looked over at me like he knew I had frozen. I knitted my brow together and gave him a confused look. He caught his mistake and blinked a few times. "I-I, uh, know her."

"How do you know her?" I asked slowly, still holding the confused expression. He scratched the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders innocently but his eyes said differently. Once again, he was keeping secrets from me. I narrowed my eyes.

"We've been…friends for a while." He murmured and I clenched my jaw. I got up from the couch and walked around it to stand in front of my uncle. I swallowed, frowning at him and then crossed my arms slowly across my chest.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, making sure to pull out my best hurt face. He needed to crack, spill everything before I started to take matters into my own hands. "Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I thought we discussed this." Matt pointed out and I laughed bitterly, shaking my head rapidly.

"No, we never talked about this. That's the problem." I replied snidely. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into small fists. He looked away from me and I knew I'd broken at least one gate but he wasn't letting the second guard down that easily. "How are we supposed to live without trust?"

Matt sighed, placing his hands on his hips. I scanned his body language, the gold badge on his chest, the nametag on his other shoulder. His feet were touching heel to heel, he stood tall against me and he didn't look like the same Matt I had seen at my door the first morning I had woken up here in Beacon Hills. It seemed like so long ago when I first got here. It was before I had met anyone and I only knew Matt. He had given me a pep talk and told me to hold my head up high. I remembered being so nervous and he had calmed me down. Now, he made me nervous and he didn't try to calm me down. It had all flipped like a switch. I thought it was just the stress of finding the body but now, we'd found the body and he hadn't changed. As far as I knew, Sheriff Stilinski hadn't gone sketchy and mad like Matt had. I wasn't sure if Stiles would actually tell me that information but I hadn't noticed any mood change in Stiles.

"I want to keep you safe." Matt finally replied his voice low and a small crack. I swallowed, looking back up into his eyes which had glazed over. I clenched my teeth tightly together and ran a hand through my hair.

"What are you keeping me safe from? If it's the mountain lion, I think I'm going to be fine as long as I don't stay out late and go places I shouldn't be. You know me, I don't do that…" I trailed off and Matt actually cocked an eyebrow up at me. "Unless I'm with Stiles then, uh, actually, yeah. You get the point." I shook my head quickly and then waved my hands everywhere. "But we're getting off topic."

"I know that you were just trying to help when you went out with Stiles." Matt noted softly. "I don't want you anywhere alone."

"So you're saying unless I'm with other people, I can go out? Geez, I expected more from a police officer." I mumbled and Matt gave an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"No, that is not what I'm saying." He told me sternly. "I'm just saying that there aren't just mountain lions threatening Beacon Hills."

"Matt, the squirrels that steal food from the school does not count."

"I am serious, Emily." Matt suddenly said with authority I had never heard before.

"I know you are, Matt. I just don't know what to believe from you anymore." I countered, giving him a grave look. "I am not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you so stop trying to be a role model." I snapped with a sort of squeak in my voice. I dropped my arms down to my sides. "It's too late for that."

Matt looked like he was hurt but he kept his act up. He moved his arms from his hips to his chest like I had just seconds before. "Fine, if you won't listen to me, let me give you something to at least protect yourself."

"What? You don't trust these puppies…" I once again trailed off squeezing my biceps. Matt cleared his throat and I quickly ripped my hand of my arm. I snapped my head back up towards Matt.

"Just follow me." he ordered and then turned around walking towards the kitchen. I nodded and then followed closely behind him. He went through the kitchen and then went down the small hallway I hadn't even known was there. There was in fact a door at the end and Matt actually pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock it. I looked around and noticed we were on a certain side of the house.

"Isn't that the garage?" I asked cocking my eyebrow and pointing towards the door. He didn't answer instead; he opened the door and walked inside. My eyes widened when I looked through the open door. My jaw dropped open and I bit down lightly on the finger I had just pointed. "Not the garage…"

I was wrong, it was still the garage but there weren't any cars parked inside. Instead, there were tables, huge lights, chairs and locked safes. I stood in the doorway, scanning the entire room. I saw pistols and other weapons mounted on the wall and lied out on metal tables. I went down the small steps that led all the way into the garage and stopped to look towards Matt who was scanning the walls, looking for something. He ran his fingers over some of the guns on the wall and I took a step back, afraid one would go off and hit him or me. I had never liked guns and I had never even touched a gun in my entire life. I never had a reason too and I was perfectly fine with that. The only "weapon" I had ever carried around was a pocket knife from a gift store in Utah. I never had to defend myself with it considering I literally created a world of my own in my bedroom.

"Catch," Matt suddenly said and I instinctively held out my hands before turning my head. When I saw what was flying through the air, I gasped and jumped back, letting the black piece of metal fall to the ground. My jaw dropped open once more and I slowly looked towards Matt who looked more than annoyed. "I told you to catch."

"You threw a gun at me! What is wrong with you?" I gasped, panting and giving him a dubious look.

"The safety lock was on." Matt defended, shrugging his shoulders and walking in front of me. He picked up the small pistol, holding it by the small ring surrounding the trigger. He held it in his hands, flipping it over. He pointed to the small dial turned to what said safety and smirked.

I glared at him, clenching my fists. "I am not going to carry a _gun_ around. They won't let me have one at the school."

"I know that. We enforce that, remember?" he pointed out, raising his eyebrows and turning his head down to look at me. "This is for you to keep in your room."

"I am so not keeping a gun in my room." I told him, shaking my head and frowning at it like it was a dead animal. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't like guns."

"I don't care. If they keep you safe, I love them." Matt told me, holding out the pistol to me. "Keep it pointed to the floor and leave it on safety unless you have to use it."

"This is a waste. I am not going to use it!" I replied shaking my head again. "What is all of this anyway? Has this always been here?"

"Yes." Matt answered honestly.

My mouth was hanging open again and I thought my jaw might be broken. "Wha…what? W-why? You know what? I don't even want to know."

"It's enough honesty for one day. Take the gun and I'll give you pepper spray." Matt negotiated, holding out the gun closer to me. I stared down at it in his hands. I swallowed, really thinking about this. Finally, I put on a brave face and ripped the gun out of his hands. I followed his instructions on keeping it pointed towards the ground. This was the first time I had touched a gun and it was heavier than I thought it would be. I acted as if it were a weight and move my arm up and down. I flexed my fingers around the handle, looking down at it curiously. I lifted it up to look at it closer. I could see the grooves, the screws holding the pieces together and then the trigger which didn't move upon my finger considering the safety lock was on. I licked my lips and then held it up like I was going to shoot it.

I heard Matt chuckle from beside me and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I thought you didn't like guns."

"I don't." I clarified, dropping the gun back down to my side. "Doesn't mean I can't figure out how to use it. Where's the pepper spray?"

"Here. You can take this with you anywhere you go." Matt answered, hanging me a small green bottle. I nodded and took it from him. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Of course, I'm going to tell Lydia about your giant firearms garage." I replied sarcastically with an emotionless smile. He glared at me and I smirked, sauntering out of the garage. I dropped the smirk off my face once I made it out of the garage.

I hurried up to my bedroom and opened the door. I had never had to hide a gun before so I basically stood in my doorway, wondering where the hell I could put this. I chewed on my lip, walking farther into my room. I held the gun in one hand and the pepper spray in the other hand. I blew out a large breath, my cheeks puffing out and a few pieces of hair flying around my face. I tapped my foot on the floor, frantically thinking of spots.

I licked my lips and then stopped mid-way when I figured out a place I could hide it. I scrambled over to my closet, swinging the door open and barreling inside. I quickly reached my hands up on the top shelf, searching for a specific box. My hands ran over a smooth metal surface and I stood on my tip-toes, wrapping my fingers around the box. I pulled it down and held it in front of my face. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface before removing the unlocked lock on the opening. I sat down on the floor, holding the box in my lap. I set the lock down next to my feet and then lifted up the lid in the box. My stomach tightened when I saw what I had put inside months before this.

There were pictures, a necklace, and a small keychain from Arizona. I lifted up one of the Polaroid photos I had taken the last summer I had spent in Arizona and with my parents. We were all sitting on a dock, no doubt at the lake house, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, grinning like we didn't have a single care in the world. It was before they got sick, before they started acting strange and before my life would change forever. I stared down my mother's and father's face, silently asking why. I ran my thumb over my father's face and I hadn't realized dust had actually collected on the photo. I swallowed and once again felt stinging in the back of my eyes. I shoved the photo back inside the box, sniffing and taking a breath before setting the gun down inside. It fit perfectly over the other memories inside the box and I quickly slammed it shut. I grabbed the lock and put it through the hole, clicking it shut. I got up from the floor and set the box back up on the shelf, backing away from it slowly like it was time-bomb. There was a reason I hadn't gone through it and I had just remembered it.

I flickered off the light in the closet and shut the door behind me. When I walked back into my bedroom, it was like the entire world shifted. I couldn't feel the sadness that had quickly filled up the tiny space inside the closet and it seemed to all pour out when I opened the door. I was able to compose myself back and act like the brave Emily I had started to try and train myself to be. It was defienently a work in progress considering I was terrified of the Argents and of the gun locker in my own house. I hadn't fully gotten myself to the point where I wasn't afraid of anything. I wanted to be that way, no fear of anything. It would do me more good in the long run. I could be the superhero I dreamed of being someday where I save people.

I took a seat down on the edge of my bed, resting my hands on my knees. I could hear Matt closing the garage door downstairs and then I could even hear him lock it. The sounds of his heavy footsteps echoed through the house once more except I ignored it this time. I then heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and I knew Matt had left. I wasn't surprised anymore but I certainly wasn't as mad at him as I was before. He had told me more truth than he'd ever had since I'd gotten here. He'd opened up the garage door and exposed himself once more to me. I didn't know exactly what it was but he was comfortable enough to show it to me and give me items from the inside. I was thankful that he was looking out for me, giving me the gun and the pepper spray but it seemed almost a little bit over protective. He had said there were more dangers in Beacon Hills than just the mountain lion. It defienently got me thinking. What else could there be in a small town in California?

I had almost forgotten about my episode in the kitchen. I had seen a giant animal-a _wolf_ across the street. It had made an impression on me. It impacted my entire body, making me dizzy and almost bringing me down to my knees. Then, I had seen my eyes glowing and it wasn't just my imagination. I could feel it…the power. It was like I had the feelings, the conscious of the animal but on the outside, I was completely human. It made no sense to me, honestly. It was impossible for someone to be an animal and a human. I had never heard of such thing. The only time I had ever even heard something remotely close to that was in an Italian folktale I read. We had a few books in our library and I thought I'd give it a try. I thought it was all myth. I had asked my friend about it and she had said that it was just some crazy talk from some Italians who were long gone by now. There was a name mentioned in the book many times but I couldn't think of it now. I could barely remember the name of the book.

I looked up from the floor and met eyes with my laptop sitting on my desk, homework piled around it. I got up from the bed and took my spot in the desk chair. I opened the lid of the laptop, the screen springing to life. I clicked on the internet button, Google pulling up immediately. I typed a few key words in, my eyes scanning the screen frantically. I tried to type in books about werewolves but I got the images I was afraid I was going to get. I cringed at pictures of half-nude young adults and tried using other keywords but the same thing seemed to come up. I sighed, dropping my face in my hands and rubbing furiously. I licked my lips then bit down, trying to think but I didn't know. I slammed my laptop lid shut with a few strings of curse words. I pushed back in my chair, almost knocking over my desk and stared down at the floor. Every time I was so close to figuring something out, I ran right into a wall. I wanted to give up, just forget about the whole thing but I couldn't forget and that seemed to be the primal issue. I was nagging my own self in the back of brain, telling myself how stupid I was for trying to believe I could find an ancient book about werewolves. Why was I even trying to find it anyways? Werewolves weren't real and those insane Italians who wrote those books are dead. I couldn't just drive all the way back to Arizona just to find a freaking book that might not even be there anymore.

I got up from my desk and went back downstairs to grab my phone. I wasn't sure if Allison was done studying with Scott but it didn't matter. My screen was filled up with texts and calls to probably fill up my entire storage. I knitted my brow and then clicked on Stiles contact to call him. There was only one ring before the phone answered and I actually had to pull it away from my ear because Stiles's voice was so loud.

 _"Emily! Emily, hey!"_ Stiles called, obviously trying to sound calm but he was failing miserably. There was the sound of metal hitting something in the background and I narrowed my eyes.

"Stiles? What's going on?" I asked quickly, hoping that something hadn't gone horribly wrong. I left a wounded man with Stiles…I wasn't so sure that was a good idea anymore.

Stiles panted a few more times, his breath sounding distant as he probably turned his head. There was a low growl and then the sound of a fist hitting a table. _"We kind of have an issue."_

I slowly let my eyes close as I clenched my jaw. I pressed my palm to my forehead and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Does this issue have something to do with Derek?"

 _"Wow, have you ever considering palm reading as a career?"_ Stiles asked innocently and I kept myself from screaming.

"What did you do?" I snapped, dropping my hand down from my head and glaring at the wall in front of me.

 _"Okay, this is really hard to explain-like really hard to explain but I couldn't take Derek to the hospital, were at the vet and Scott isn't answering my phone. In order to make Derek's scary bullet hole wound become, well, not a wound anymore, we need a special bullet."_ Stiles explained frantically, a few times his voice coming distant again.

"So to fix Derek's bullet hole, we need another bullet? This makes no sense." I told him bluntly and I was sure he was rolling his eyes.

 _"Trust me, you aren't the only one."_ Stiles grumbled. _"But you're going over to Allison's and that's where we need to get the bullet from."_

"How am I supposed to know where it is? Scott's over there right now." I asked, shaking my head and putting my hand on my hip.

 _"Kate Argent has it."_ Stiles replied back breathlessly.

"Stiles, try calling Scott again. If he answers his phone, you have more of a chance of getting that bullet than I do. I don't even know Kate!" I squeaked, shaking my head and throwing that hand in the other. I let it fall back down onto my hip as I began to pace in the living room.

 _"I've called him like a million times. He hasn't answered once. I don't even think he's looked at the calls."_ Stiles sighed, obviously becoming frustrated and worried about the situation.

"I'll call Allison and then have her tell Scott to pick up his damn phone." I planned and I heard Stiles let out a small sigh of relief. "In the meantime…"-I licked my lips and forced a tight smile onto my face.-"don't let Derek die."

 **AN: Woo-hoo, go sarcastic Emily! I have been slowly morphing my character to basically be a girl-version of Stiles. I know that is so cliché but it is so adorable and fun to write! I just wanted to get that out there, you know? I tried to show that side of her as much as I could in the conversations she had with Matt and Allison and even Stiles himself. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of the way I had her talk with everyone! I can't wait for her to go to dinner the next chapter…she's defienently going to struggle with that…**

 **Anyways…I reveled a few things in this chapter and explained a lot of things so that's why we didn't meet Kate or go to dinner. I was going to go to dinner in this chapter but the dinner just didn't seem to fit with the theme of the chapter. So, I promise she is going to Allison's and she is going to meet Kate. I was sad I couldn't fit it in but the next chapter will make up for it.**

 **Another shout out to M guest for keeping her streak on updating, I love you so much and your reviews mean so much to me! I hope to get more from you and others along the way! Alright, see you guys next time! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14: Make it Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

Chapter Fourteen: Make It Two

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shrieked piercingly through the line, throwing my hands in the air and letting complete anger-and worry- take over my body.

 _"I don't know how he found out! He texted me and asked if you needed a ride here so I said yes. I panicked!"_ Allison defended making me make a face and once again glare at nothing. I would have walked, even with a mountain lion running around town, to Allison's house after dark. I know I had just told Matt that I wouldn't do that; I'd still risk it instead of riding in a car with Kate Argent and Mr. Argent. If they were anything like brother and sister, they were going to both shoot me down straight to the deepest depths of fiery hell and then they'd follow me and probably blast me in the face with a shotgun.

"Wow, you panicked? I thought you did that on your own free will. Good for you." I replied sarcastically and I heard her sigh miserably. She obviously didn't feel any better about this than I did and I figured I should relax, give her a break. "Give the phone to Scott."

 _"What? Why?"_

"I said give the phone to Scott. I gotta talk to him." I elaborated my sarcastic voice turning into one of flat urgency. She hesitated but then I heard her inform Scott that I needed to speak with him. I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt to probably cover the speaker part of the phone with the palm of her hand. It never worked. She had been the one to tell me this wasn't T.V, this was reality-hypocrite.

 _"H-hello?"_ Scott answered with inquisitiveness and misperception. I had expected this, I rarely ever spoke to Scott on the phone and I rarely ever spoke to Scott in general. We weren't as close as I was with other people and even I felt out of place speaking with him. I pushed the uneasiness aside and decide to press him with the matters we currently had at hand.

"I'm not on speaker, right? Allison can't hear me?" I clarified and there were a few beats of muteness.

 _"No. She can't hear you."_ Scott informed me and I blew out an extended breath. I was trying to total out how to tell Scott just precisely what was going on without making it ample like a natural disaster. Stiles was defienently _not_ trained in that field. Granted, neither was I. Stiles made it sound like the freaking world was ending and I wanted to make it sound like the world was ending…gradually. I chewed on my bottom lip, quickening up my pace before I lost my shot on potentially saving Derek Hale.

"Scott, listen carefully, you need to get that bullet from Kate like soon-really, really freaking soon." I chewed on my thumbnail as I started to roam around the house for a jacket, my pepper spray and I almost started searching for my phone but remembered I had it in my hand.

 _"I-I can't really do that right now. Allison and I are, uh, busy."_ Scott mumbled and I cocked my eyebrow.

"You making out with Allison is more important than saving Derek's life?" I asked skeptically. He gave me silence in response and I frowned. "You really need to straighten out your priorities, McCall."

 _"Look, I'll get it later when I have time. Aren't you going to be here soon anyways?"_ Scott asked and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, I am, but I think Mr. Argent trusts you more than he trusts me. I doubt he'd even let me go to the bathroom without and ankle bracelet." I grumbled, clearly showing my distaste towards the mistrust Mr. Argent had in me. It wasn't scary anymore, it was just utterly annoying. There wasn't a single reason I could find to not trust me. Other than I was working with a man, who had been convicted with murder, I was in the clear-an angel child in my eyes.

 _"You seriously think he trusts me?"_ Scott asked me with a slight waver in his voice. I furrowed my brow, my frown growing deeper and making my bottom lip stick out. I used my free hand to wrap around my waist with the sudden cold air that washed over me.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he?" I asked softly, once again, this one secret keeping me from knowing exactly what was going on in my life. I knew Scott wasn't going to tell me, no one else had. I don't even know why I bothered asking. I asked to show concern, not to get a real answer.

 _"I don't know."_ Scott replied back quietly and I swallowed, blinking my eyes a few times. Everyone was lying to me, no one was telling the truth. I was shut down in the dark, trying to break free of the pure black that surrounded me but I couldn't. Whatever was on the other side of all this, was dangerous-bad. If people were putting in such an effort to make sure I didn't find out, I must not be good for me to know _. "I'll see what I can do."_

"Okay, okay, good." I nodded, sniffing and rubbing under my noise before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I was almost positive Scott could hear the strain in my voice and I knew he was a smart kid, well, smart enough to know that I was hurt.

But instead of telling me he'd tell me the truth, it acted stupid. _"We're not going to let Derek get hurt."_

I clenched my jaw, balling my fists and placing the free one on the table in front of me. I took a silent deep breath and closed my eyes softly before opening them like I'd done with Stiles earlier. "I'll talk to you later, Scott."

 _"See you later, Emily."_ And that's when I could hear it. It pained him to say goodbye like this, me anger and confused, him worried and guilty. Even if we weren't close, it still affected him to the extent where I could feel it. I swallowed, pressing my lips tightly together and trying to hold back the emotions threatening to break down the walls I had so carefully built inside me. If it weren't for the simple fact that I was a human, I would make myself emotionless. It seemed like it would be much easier to leave that way.

I clicked the end button first, silence having fallen over us. I stared down at the blinking numbers indicating how long we'd talked. I watched the phone until the screen went dark and I clenched my hand around the small black frame. I lifted my head, sighing and looking through the open window that looked out to the house beside us. I licked my lips and then shoved my phone in back pocket, remembering that I still had a life to live. I had to trust Stiles and Scott to keep Derek alive while I focused on getting through dinner with the Argent family. I now had to sit in the car alone with Kate and Mr. Argent without Allison there to save my ass when they start asking questions but, for some odd reason, I was up to being honest. If I started showing my honesty, maybe people would start telling me things.

I stuck the pepper spray in the pocket of my jacket before slipping it up my arms. I pulled my hair out from the back and let it fall over my shoulders, walking over to examine myself in the mirror. This was the first time where I'd really looked in the mirror again since my first morning here in Beacon Hills. I remembered how sad and broken I looked, the bags under my eyes, the pale skin. There were still fades of bags but not as bad as they were before. It was before I met Lydia and Allison. It was before I met Stiles and Scott. It was before I met Derek and Jackson. I thought my life was going to be awful forever but it was turning out to be something completely different. I never thought I'd end up standing where I was now. I couldn't have bumped into Lydia, talked to Allison in the office, seen Stiles outside, and I couldn't have been left alone with Scott while Lydia stormed off to be with Jackson.

I was glad to find that I had forgotten what it was like for people to care about me. Allison had called me her best friend just a few hours ago, Scott had felt bad for hiding the truth from me and Stiles had called me and agreed to help me with the insane things I asked him to do. Now I knew for a fact that Derek and Jackson probably wanted nothing more than to me then walk off the look-out point farther in the woods. Lydia had shown deep interest in me, doing my makeup and inviting me to the first party of the year. I wasn't sure what terms I was on with Matt but I knew for sure that I didn't want him out of my life anymore. He wanted to protect from something-the same thing Scott was keeping from me. It was weird how it all connected in some way. The only people I can stand around without having to worry about some crazy thing happening, was Lydia. She had successfully stayed out of the drama going down in Beacon Hills and acted as if the world was spinning perfectly on its invisible axis. I think every girl wanted to be Lydia for her hair, her looks, her clothes and her popularity. I wanted to be Lydia Martin to be normal.

I looked away from the mirror when I heard once again the sound of a car pulling into my driveway but I didn't have to look out the window to know who it was. I knew that there was a wine colored SUV parked on my driveway, waiting for me to come outside. There were two people inside it-one I was all too familiar with and the other one I had no idea about. I wandered over to the kitchen window to find that Mr. Argent was staring right through it. Our eyes connected and I gave him a polite nod, informing him that I was coming outside. I managed to keep my eyes off the woman sitting in the passenger seat and went around to the front door. I looked at myself in the mirror one time, narrowing my eyes at my reflection. "Go get'em, tiger."

I smirked at my bravery and then opened the front door. I turned my head towards the car and that's when I saw her-the famous Kate Argent. I could see why everyone knew her; everyone would want to know her. She was probably the equivalent of Lydia Martin of her age category. She couldn't be much older than me, early 20's. She had a large mane of curled blonde hair that framed her pointed chin and harsh features. She defienently looked like her brother; the same sharp blue eyes looking back at me except her's were different. They weren't cold, they were challenging. She was daring me to climb inside that car and go to dinner. She was amused; she liked what she was doing. She knew that I was studying her and a smirk came onto the thin lips just above her pointy nose. I hadn't realized that I'd just been standing on my porch, staring at the car when then tinted window rolled down. Kate rested her arm on the window seal and the smirk turned into a grin. Her lips curled back above her teeth and her pearly whites matched the headlights shining onto the door of my garage.

"What are you waiting for, sweetheart? We haven't got all day, the ice creams gonna melt." She called, jutting a thumb towards the back of the car. I blinked and then forced a smile on her face to show that her humor entertained me. I made my way down the porch steps and then took my sweet time walking towards the car. It was when I got close enough to the car that Kate stuck her hand out to me through the window. "You must be the Emily Scott Allison keeps running her mouth about."

"You must be the Kate Argent Allison forced me to meet." I said and she didn't look fazed. I decided to end it off with a wink and she let out a low chuckle. I reached up and gave her a firm shake. She nodded in approval at the force of the shake and then released my hand. I heard the click as the doors unlocked and then opened the door, climbing into the backseats. I closed the door behind me, keeping my eyes fixed on the man in the driver's seat. He wasn't looking at me or through the rearview mirror but he was staring straight forward, like he was afraid to look at me.

"I like you already." Kate mused, breaking the dreadful silence we had created in the cramped space. She was looking up through the rearview mirror instead and her sharp blue eyes sparkled back at me in interest. "You've got spunk and you aren't afraid to make impressions."

I managed to give a real smile at this and I earned one from her as well. I could feel my nerves be put to ease as Kate made a calm environment for me. All the while, Mr. Argent was still looking straight at the garage door. It coped to spark a small bundle of nerves inside my stomach. Did he know? Did he know just what as behind that door? Did he know that my uncle had a million pounds of ammo and multiple firearms hung up on the walls and stacked up as high as the ceiling? Did he know I had pepper spray in my pocket and gun hidden in a locked box inside my room? Millions of questions were running through my head yet not one could be answered without asking. So, I didn't. I was going to keep the peace Kate had succeeded to settle between the three of us. I wasn't going to ruin this moment of safety I had with the Argent siblings.

"Chris, come on, like I said, the ice cream is going to melt and we all know how it goes when I don't get my sugar." Kate urged, lightly tapping her brother in the arm. She was sitting lazily in her seat, her head lolled to the side and her arm resting atop the now closed window seal. She wasn't like any of the Argent family members I had met. She was bold, clearly not afraid to be herself in front of people and almost like someone I had met before. I couldn't put my finger on it and I didn't really feel like trying.

Mr. Argent blinking, breaking out of the daze he'd put himself in. He cleared his throat and then nodded, taking the car out of park and backing out of my driveway. I had almost forgotten my seatbelt and when I looked down to buckle myself in, I caught a glimpse of blue eyes looking at me again except these weren't Kate's. I quickly averted my eyes from the rearview mirror and finished buckling myself in. When I looked up, I saw that Kate had turned her head only slightly and was looking at her brother. She knew something was up between him and me but she refused to ask any questions. Clearly she was all about keeping the peace, knowing one slip could ruin it all. Mr. Argent's jaw twitched and I knew that he knew Kate was watching him but he didn't turn his head.

"So, Emily," Kate said aloud when she realized her brother wasn't going to cooperate. "Where you from? Anywhere close to California?"

"Arizona. Moved here just a few weeks ago." I replied, nodding my head and looking out the window. We were passing houses slowly and there were a few times where they just became a blur. I was praying that this wasn't a very long drive.

"Arizona, huh? Never been there, heard it's hot." Kate said, with a slight disgust in her voice. I was surprised to know that she wasn't like Chris. She wasn't asking why I moved, or about my parents. It was like I was talking to another teenage girl at my school. This was going to be easy.

"You don't like warm weather?" I asked, with a trivial giggle to my tone. "Guessing you didn't come back to California for the beaches?"

Kate laughed but it sent goose bumps up and down my arms. It wasn't a humorous laugh; it was a laugh that had something more behind it. It was like a "you have no idea" laugh. It made me grip tightly onto my knee with the one hand I had on my leg. The peace hadn't been broken but it sure had been rippled for me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mr. Argent's knuckles turned white on the wheel. He was gripping it tightly and his jaw was set, his eyes burning through the windshield. He didn't like Kate's motives, whatever they were, and that caught my attention.

"No, I didn't come back to the beaches. I came back to see my big brother, catch up with old times." Kate replied, patting her brother on the shoulder lightly. He didn't even flinch at her touch and barely made a motion to let her know he'd heard her. "I missed the town, I missed the people…I missed work."

"What was your occupation here?" I asked, turning to look at the back of her seat. I watched her shoulders shrug, the blonde hair above them bouncing.

"I was just a hunter, you know. Protecting the area, keeping the harmony." Kate answered casually but once again, there was a meaning behind her words. It was like every time she answered, she was answering in a code that I didn't get but Mr. Argent did and he was not enjoying this. Kate's answer was matching up with my thoughts earlier about the Argent family being hunters. I narrowed my eyes, making sure Kate wasn't looking through the mirror.

"What did you hunt?"

"Wolves." She answered almost immediately and I froze in my seat. She had responded so easily, so freely that it almost made me think she was lying. Her voice hadn't changed pitch and she had been sitting completely still.

"There haven't been wolves in California for over 60 years." I thought aloud and I heard her chuckle. She shifted in her seat but not from being nervous, in excitement. She liked where she was going and she didn't want to stop.

"Girl's done her homework, good for you." Kate told me, nodding her head curtly but still didn't match eyes with me. "There have been a few wolves here and there."

"I heard we have mountain lions now." I told her, cocking my head to the side. I swallowed nervously, preparing myself for my next sentence. "Looks like your shit out of luck."

There was dead silence after my words and I had thought I'd been the first to break the peace treaty we'd compacted with each other. I sat back slowly in my seat and lifted up my head when Kate let out a loud bark of laughter. It wasn't her meaningful laugh, it was a true laugh. She had thought I was funny and she was laughing. I let out a small laugh both out of relief and at my own humor. Her eyes finally reached mine and they were twinkling with a blue flame. She let out a dramatic sigh and then pretended to wipe her eyes with the backs of her fingers.

"Damn girl, you've got attitude. I like that." She said, snapping her fingers and pointing them at the mirror. I smirked, pleased with myself and crossed my arms across my chest. "But luckily I'm not here for the work anymore. I've got other plans."

"That's good. I feel like some wouldn't agree with your line of work." I shrugged and she shrugged back at me like a simple communication. We lapsed into silence again but it wasn't one that needed to be broken. Kate merely didn't want to speak any longer.

I wasn't arguing and returned my attention back out the window. We then turned into a neighborhood and I was glad to find that we had successfully made it to the Argent household. It was only a few minutes before we turned and I kept my eyes on my window. Into view came a large, modern looking house that defienently over powered mine and maybe even Lydia's. It was obviously one of the new complexes Matt had mentioned they'd built a few years back. The house itself was intimidating but it didn't amount to the people that lived inside. Kate didn't even live there but it was a perfect place for her to be. She was like a teenager but she was fierce, quick on her feet.

Mr. Argent clicked a small button on the top of his sun-shield and the large garage door in front of us opened. There was another car parked inside, shiny and black, and we parked right beside it. I looked out my window once more when I saw a pair of eyes looking just above the hood of the car. My eyes widened when I recognized them. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and hurried out of the car only to be caught by Kate who was standing in front of me. She had a hand placed on her hip and her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Slow down there, kid. Got a hot date?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head slowly, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Nope, no hot date here." I said and ended it off with a sheepish grin. Kate snorted and then pushed one of my shoulders, gesturing for me to turn around.

"Help with the groceries." She ordered and I nodded. I walked to the back of the car and then peeked around to see that Mr. Argent was slowly walking alongside the car. My eyes widened once more. He knew they were in here. I didn't know why they picked the garage of all places to be but they were about to get caught.

"Hey Chris! Get your ass out of the 50's and come help with the groceries!" Kate called to her brother, absentmindedly standing on her toes and trying to look over the car.

"Be right there!" Mr. Argent called back but his voice was distant. He was not paying attention to his sister. He was paying attention to the two kids huddled behind the black car. I groaned and grabbed a few bags. I made my way inside the house through the garage door that had been propped open but when I walked passed, I couldn't help but notice. Matt wasn't the only man in Beacon Hills who had guns in his garage. Mr. Argent didn't have as many as Matt did but he had enough to make me sprint inside the house. I threw the bags on the counter, panting at my sudden motion. It was then I heard a raised voice out in the front and I walked back out through the garage.

"Eh, eh, eh, you are your bike, you inside." Mr. Argent was directing both Scott and Allison their separate ways. Allison and Scott's faces were both flushed and Scott was slowly getting onto his bike. Kate came to my side but took a few steps closer to the scene folding out in front of her.

"Oh, come on, Chris, really?" Kate whined, gesturing towards the kids. "They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." I actually had to cover my mouth from coughing all over Kate as my own spit caused me to choke. I saw her glance at me with a smirk on her face but then she turned back to Scott. She pointed at him. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop the bike. You're staying for dinner."

Kate bobbed her eyebrows at the teens before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. My jaw was hanging slightly slack. She had just invited Scott for dinner and hypothetically saved my own life. I wasn't going to be alone at this dinner but I didn't know if it would make it that much more uncomfortable. Allison and Scott had been caught by her father making out in the garage. That really was not a great conversation starter. Although I was happy for the couple, I was glad I wasn't the one who had been forced into dinner because my father caught me making out with a boy.

I took this time to really look at their house. The kitchen was beautiful, wooden floors, marble counter tops and modern looking appliances. There was a nice glass light hanging about the island that held a knife block and a bowl of various fruits. There was a coffee maker, a microwave, a fridge and all of the other necessities to the kitchen. I could hear Mr. Argent, Allison and Scott make their way back inside as they recovered from the mess that had just gone down in the front yard. I glanced up to see them walking through the foyer which held the same wooden floors, a marvelous glass chandelier, potted plants and sculptures even made out of marble. The trio walked in carefully, Scott eyeing Mr. Argent worriedly. Maybe I was wrong earlier. Mr. Argent seemed to not trust very many people.

"That was great what you did out there." I told Kate once we'd finished putting away all the groceries. "Mr. Argent was about to just send him on his way without the bike."

"I do what I can. He hates me for it." Kate said with a spontaneous shrug and grin. I grinned back at her, still thankful that she'd kept Scott for dinner. I don't think she knew that I was happy for that reason or even didn't mind having Scott over but that didn't matter. As long as I knew I wasn't going to die, I was down for anything.

"I think he hates quite a few people." I breathed out but it still caught Kate's attention. I panicked; I had just insulted her brother right in front of her. Maybe she did things to mess with him but she was only allowed to mess with him. Other people were not allowed but she looked more sympathetic than anything.

"He's a tough guy but you gotta get used to him. You think life was always easy with him?" Kate jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the man in question. "Please, when I turned 10 was when we finally started to act like brother and sister."

"Well, I'm only child hence I'm not so sure I can relate but I understand your point." I replied nodding and shrugging one shoulder. Kate placed two hands on the counter and then leaned forward, looking at me.

"I've known you for what? Ten minutes? And I already know that you are strong and you have so much potential and he just needs time to see that." Kate explained sternly, giving me a serious look.

"I have so much potential for what? I'm afraid to touch a freaking gun." I blurted out and I instantly regretted it. That was completely off topic of what we were talking about and it made me sound even sketchier that I deceptively looked. I looked away from Kate but I could hear her footsteps as she walked around the corner to stand next to me. She stopped right next to me and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you let me help you, I can make you the most fearless bitch in town." Kate said softly, looking at the side of head. I looked at her with astonishment and curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked out softly, suddenly tiny under her gaze.

"I can show you how to shoot, protect yourself, aim, hold a gun and help those nerves you always have in there." She poked me in the stomach making me clamp my hands over the spot after she moved her hands.

I swallowed and then shook my head. "Kate it's so much to ask for."

"No it's not. I'm offering. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. You would be the most fantastic hunter."

"I don't want to kill things."

"Then what do you want a gun for? I certainly don't think you want it to look pretty." Kate scoffed and I understood her point. I pressed my lips tightly together and then stood up straight, looking at her seriously.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you teach me." I agreed and she grinned except this was another one where her lips curled back behind her teeth. She started walking backwards towards the living room where everyone was currently gathered. Kate swaggered in and I came in right behind Kate. She plopped herself down in one of the white armchairs next to where Scott was sitting. I actually thought I saw him sit up and scoot away from her with a worried expression. I covered my mouth from laughing and then took a seat down next to Allison who still had the red splotches on her cheeks. She was fidgeting her hands nervously in her lap and had barely noticed that I'd sat down.

I took a small breath and then turned my head, looking at the side of her face. "How're you holding up partner?"

Allison jumped, her hands flying out of her lap. She shook her head and then snapped it to look in my direction. "Wh-what?"

"I asked how you are holding up." I replied, keeping my giggles to myself for Allison's emotional state. She now looked like the nervous one to have dinner when had been the person to tell me I was going to be fine.

"Not so good. They weren't supposed to be home that fast." Allison breathed out, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"And I assume you weren't supposed to be in the garage?" I asked her and she clenched her jaw, obviously answering my question which was a solid no.

"They didn't know Scott was coming over. I figured Kate and my dad would stay out longer and then it'd buy us more time by picking you up." Allison explained and I narrowed my eyes now.

"I thought you did it as a kind gesture? Did you really stick me in a car with people I fear the most just because you wanted more time to make out with your boyfriend?" I asked her incredulously. Her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up.

"No! No, of course not!" Allison squeaked and she realized her voice was louder than she would have liked. "I would never do that."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I like Kate." I said with a gentle smile and nodding towards the blonde who was sitting on the armchair with her head down on her phone but I saw her own lips curl up into a small smile.

"She seems to like you which isn't unusual. She was always nice to my friends." Allison answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, she's like really, really nice. It's like we've known each other for years." I elaborated more urgently. This helped release some of Allison's nervous and she let out a breath she had been holding and smiled.

"Good. That's good, Em." I gave her a smile back and then a voice called out for dinner.

"Let's do this thing." I breathed out, rubbing my palms as I stood up from the couch. We made our way to the dining room, Allison and Scott stopping to wait for each other. I waited until everyone had taken their seat and then I took the last empty seat which happened to be right across from Scott and next to Kate Argent. On my other side was Mrs. Argent who I hadn't formally met but I'd seen her a few times. She didn't exactly say hello and sent me a wary smile before taking a bite of her food after everyone got settled.

There were plates of steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables lied out in front of us. There were nice glasses of water and everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal. I was eating quietly, keeping to myself when I saw Mrs. Argent put down her fork and knife at the side of her plate down. She laced her fingers under her chin and then her eyes were on me. I held my breath, waiting for what she was about to say.

"So, Emily," she began making me look up from my food and finally meet her eyes. They were a strange green color and it made me nervous. "Allison tells me that your uncle is a police officer."

I wiped my mouth with the napkin I had on my lap and nodded. "Yes, mam, he works for the Beacon Hills sheriff's department."

"And your parents? What are their occupations?" Mrs. Argent pressed and that's when I saw her glance towards her husband on the other side of the table. I clenched my hands around my forks and I even saw Allison shoot a small glare towards her mother. I internally took a deep breath and sat up in my seat.

"They're dead." I answered bluntly, making sure to give Mrs. Argent my most emotionless look. That's when Scott across from me made a chocking noise and his face turned red as he rushed to take a drink of water. He wasn't laughing, he was gasping. He was surprised that I had just said with about as much emotion as one of those fancy guards they have over in London.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Scott." Mrs. Argent then said, nodding her head towards me but her tone didn't excite me either. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "Where did you move here from?"

"Arizona. Not too far from here." I shrugged; taking a scoop of mashed potatoes like me telling the entire table my parents were dead wasn't a big deal. I had to get over it, find a way around it. I had to live my life and I couldn't keep a secret forever. "Allison tells me you moved here from San Francisco. I assume you needed a change of scenery."

"We moved because of my line of work." Mr. Argent then butted it at the other end of the table. We all turned to look at him and he was now looking at me. "I wouldn't have moved if it weren't for the…issues here in Beacon Hills."

"Oh, you mean the wolves? Or, I could be wrong." I then asked, cocking my head to the side. I saw Scott immediately shift under the word wolves and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly before looking back at Mr. Argent.

"Not just the wolves. There's….others." Mr. Argent's eyes then swung down to look at the boy whom I'd just glared at.

"You mean the mountain lion." I stated sternly as if I was saving Scott's life. His shoulders deflated and Scott's eyes said everything.

"Yes, I mean the, uh, mountain lion." Mr. Argent said, shoving a piece of steak in his mouth clearly put off by my statement. He then turned his head down, ending the conversation.

"Would you like anything to drink besides water, Scott?" Mrs. Argent then asked after she'd picked up her utensils and started eating again. Scott lifted his head up and shook his head.

"Oh-no thanks, I'm good. Thanks." He said and I gave him an approving smile over the top of my glass. I took a long drink of water.

"We can get you some beer?" Mr. Argent suddenly offered and now it was my time to sputter. I managed to catch some loose droplets of water into my glass and then covered my mouth as I started to cough.

"N-no, thanks." Scott replied apprehensively, glancing over at me as I struggled to get back my air.

"Shot of tequila?" Mr. Argent then offered.

"Oh God," I mumbled, covering mouth as I started coughing up again. This was defienently starting to get both awkward and amusing for me. I saw Kate glance over at me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Dad, really?" Allison hissed under her breath at her father. I saw her knuckles turning slightly white as she gripped her fork tightly.

"You don't drink, Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not old enough to." Scott answered and I winked at him. That was my boy; he was digging himself up from a hole. He seemed to put himself at ease with the wink.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs. Argent then stated bluntly and I silently cursed, willing myself from smacking my forehead against the table.

"No, but it should." Scott recovered and this made me break out into another smile. Scott was choosing his words wisely.

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played Scott." Kate intervened, nodding her head in approval at the boy sitting across from me. "You may yet survive the night."

"You ever smoke pot?"

"Are you kidding me?" I hadn't meant to be so loud but I didn't grasp the attention of many. Kate snorted and Mrs. Argent shot me a glare.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate once again butted in, sitting up in her chair and wiping her hands. She tossed it onto the table and then leaned back, crossing her legs. She rested her hands on her lap and rested her eyes on Scott. "So, Scott, uh-Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry; I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice." Scott replied nodding his head.

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey." Mr. Argent told Scott, clearly unimpressed by his motives.

"But it's not field hockey, its lacrosse." I then shot in his direction. His gaze flickered to me and he set his jaw.

"So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." Allison then swerved in nodding her head and resting her fork lightly on the side of her plate.

"Exactly." Scott breathed out and that's when he gave a thankful smile to Allison. She smiled back at him and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"And can you slap check, like in hockey?" Kate asked, still on the topic of how to play lacrosse.

"Um, yeah. But it's only the, uh, gloves and sticks." Scott answered nodding and giving Kate an odd look which she didn't seem bothered by.

"Sounds violent, I like it." Kate grinned bobbing her eyebrows and I snorted.

"Obviously." I muttered and she gave me a playful glare over her shoulder.

"Scott's amazing too." Allison mentioned, nodding her head proudly at Kate. "Dad came with me to the last game. Wasn't he good?"

Allison looked at her father who simply shrugged his shoulders. "He was fine."

"He was fantastic. I've never seen anything like it, mystifying honestly." I spoke in, giving an excited look to everyone.

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison tried again, glaring at her father.

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Mr. Argent mumbled.

"He was waiting. He wanted to make a grand ending. I think it was perfect." I then noted, glancing at Scott who looked about ready to sink into the floor.

"His last shot ripped through the goalies net." Allison told Kate with a slight giggle. "It was incredible."

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick-so…" Mr. Argent trailed off and I finally smacked a light hand to my forehead. It was like talking to a wall on their period.

"You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila." Scott suddenly said shooting up his hand. Everyone gave him a surprised look and he shrunk. I smirked.

"Make it two."

 **AN: We met Aunt Kate! Yay! I seriously love writing Kate so much. She is such a fun character….right now. Trust me, the happiness with Auntie Kate will not last long. You all know her whole ordeal but you don't know Emily so you're just gonna have to wait and see! I hoped you like the interactions with the Argent family in this chapter! Please, please, please leave reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Celestial Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Wolf, its storyline or its characters. I only own Emily, her family and her storyline. All credit goes to MTV and Jeff Davis.**

Chapter Fifteen: The Celestial Move

I had made the divine move after to dinner to call Lydia and inform her that I needed to leave the Argent house as soon as possible. My attempt to be funny had backfired and dinner was ended right after I also asked for a shot of Tequila. I had gotten a series of glares and even a comical laugh from Kate sitting next to me. Allison and Scott's faces had turned bright red and it only took me a few minutes to realize that it was a terrible idea to say that. I excused myself and then raced off to call Lydia. It was not easy to get her to come to the house but she agreed after screaming at me for being an idiot. Jackson had even chimed in and I that didn't make me feel any better about doing it in the first place. I was not ashamed to call myself an idiot and I wouldn't be surprised if I was never to set foot inside the Argent household again. I had let my bravery, my strength get in the way of my respect and now I was screwed for life.

I was currently residing in the back of Lydia's Beetle, absentmindedly playing Bejeweled on my cell phone as the couple bickered in the front seat. I was starting to regret coming with them but I doubt I would have made it much longer at the house. I hadn't gotten the bullet for Derek and I couldn't call Scott with the Argent family stalking him. I tried not to think about it too much and forced myself to once again trust Scott. I had to trust that Stiles would get the bullet in his hands and save Derek before time ran out. I wasn't quite sure why they couldn't take him to the hospital, why there were at the vet and why they needed another bullet to save him. I didn't even know if he was alive and safe yet. I didn't know if Scott had made it out of the house alive.

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson begged, leaning forward in his seat to get closer to his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and then swiped on my screen, getting a point. I grinned, throwing my fist in the air at the screen.

"No." Lydia replied back almost immediately, her eyes on her own phone. She was going through texts and getting ready to take a picture. She was clearly uninterested in watching Hoosiers and, surprisingly, I wasn't. I had never watched a ton of sports movies but I knew what kind of movies Lydia wanted to watch. So did Jackson.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson pressed on making it sound like those two actors were the best people on the planet. I had never seen Jackson try too hard to buy Lydia's approval and I had to admit, it was more amusing than watching Stiles fidget under a teachers gaze in class.

"No." Lydia repeated except she pursed her lips and shook her head, swiping her screen once more. Jackson let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his short hair. He glanced around, trying to find another way.

"Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it." Jackson now insisted and I even looked up from my phone. I made a face at him through the rearview mirror and he seemed to not notice it considering he was almost all the way on Lydia's side of the car.

"No." Lydia repeated once again and she kept her face on her phone. I clenched my jaw, even getting slightly exasperated with Lydia. This was her stubbornness that I knew all too well. She got what she wanted and no one else could stop her.

"I am not watching the Notebook again!" Jackson cried, throwing his hands up and a vein popping in his forehead. Lydia slowly turned to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. She was challenging him, seeing if he really thought he could get out of this. I decided to cut Jackson some slack, my brain obviously not having enough oxygen, and sighed, leaning in between the seats. I rested my arms on the backs of their seats and stuck my head in between them, swinging it back and forth.

"Since you two literally make me way to rip my brain out through the front of my face, I will go inside with Jackson and get the freaking Notebook as long as it makes you two stop arguing." I offered, giving each person in front of me a dead serious look. Jackson clenched his jaw and cracked his neck but nodded in agreement. Lydia smiled happily at her victory and then shooed us out of the car.

I was the first out while Jackson took his sweet time. I glanced around the parking lot to find that we were the only ones here except for one car parked around the back of the building. I then turned my attention towards the video store. There was one light on and there were a few others flickering. I slowly shut my door and then Jackson shut his. As soon as they were shut, Lydia clicked a button and locked the doors, assuring that we weren't going to get back in the car and try to convince her to watch Hoosiers. I glared at her through the dark windows and she simply smirked back. I rolled my eyes and then put my hands in my jacket pockets, following Jackson as he stormed up towards the video store. He opened the door holding it open for me before going the rest of the way inside. We stopped just a few steps away from the door, both of us looking around the empty video store. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, not liking the atmosphere the store held. Jackson seemed to have no issue at all.

"Can somebody help us find the Notebook?" Jackson called out as we began to go through the aisles. We each took separate shelves, looking through each row. He was in the one right across from me and he stopped, looking up once more. "Hello?" he called out once again. "Is anybody working here?" Jackson groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Jackson, relax, Lydia's probably occupied herself. We can take our time." I said sarcastically, sending him a small smirk and continuing down the rows. I ran my fingers over each movie. I turned to go down another row when I stopped. I clamped a hand over my mouth, gasping and stumbling backwards. I knew why the store was empty and why no one was helping us. "J-Jackson?" I panted, backing away from the body that was lying near my feet. He looked like he'd been attacked and there was blood pooling all around him. His eyes were shut and his arms were sprawled out beside him. There was a long slash right across his throat and I felt my stomach churning at the sight. Jackson was suddenly by my side and when he saw what I did, his own eyes widened. There was suddenly a low growl and we both looked up. I watched as the shelf farthest away from us teetered backwards and hit the shelf behind it. I felt a hand grab my wrist as we started to move backwards but the shelves were falling at a rapid pace.

It all seemed to move in slow motion. Each shelf knocked against each other, the loud noise rippling through the air and the movies falling off the racks slowly. I was even starting to go into a daze but when Jackson's grip on my wrist got tighter. It ripped me back to reality and I turned to face him.

"Jackson, we need to move!" I ordered, trying to get away but he was holding on tightly. He seemed like he was in a daze, a trance as the shelves began to fall. I tried to jerk away from him but it didn't seem to break him off his daze. I finally slammed my fist down on the arm extended and he let out a small cry of pain, blinking and letting go of my wrist. There was one shelf that needed to be knocked over to get to us and just as it did, I jumped out of the way, hoping Jackson would do the same. I landed on my side as I hit the floor, hearing the sound of lights flickering and movies falling. I looked over my shoulder and that's when I saw it again, the red glowing eyes. I quickly pushed myself up off the ground and sprinted towards the door. I shoved through them and then went to stand in front of Lydia's car.

I could hear pop music playing loudly as she held her camera in front of her face. She was smiling and then pursing her lips as small flashes came out of her screen. I waved my hands up, jumping around and calling her name. I was about to run towards the car when the sound of glass shattering erupted from behind me. I let out a small scream, dropping to my knees and throwing my hands over my head. I could hear the snarl, I could feel the heat and then there was a sharp pain in my back, like a knife had sliced into my skin. That created another cry from my mouth and I heard Lydia screaming inside his car. I looked up to look at Lydia but I saw something else behind her car. It was real. It was more than real, it was reality. I had seen this animal before; it had been standing in between the houses across the street. It growled at me and that's when I felt the power surge through my limps once more.

I ignored the burning in my back and clambered back to my feet. I sprinted towards her side of the window where she was still screaming. "Lydia, unlock the car! Please, let me in!" I pounded on the window but she was jerking her head around, screaming for all she was worth. I tried to get open the window but it seemed like it was made of metal. I winced when I felt the pain in my back once more. I glanced up towards the video store and saw a figure pinned beneath the shelves. I reached around for my phone in my pockets but when I looked in the backseat of Lydia's car, I saw my Bejeweled game still in session.

I licked my lips, trying to think of something and I stepped away from the car. I ran a hand through my hair and I then I lifted back my elbow. I took a deep breath before bringing down my elbow on the window. I yelled out as a pain rocketed through my limp but the sound of glass shattering was like music to my ears. I quickly forgot about the pain and then looked down into the car. Lydia was panting, staring forward in front of her. Her phone was in her hand but it was just sitting there, as if she were holding it out for me. I grabbed it and then dialed the three numbers, my fingers almost slipping over the screen. I finally hit the call button and then held the phone to my ears.

"991, this is dispatch, what is your emergency?" the woman answered. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and took a deep breath before answering.

"Please, please, we're at the video store!"

"Mam, we have already gotten a call. The police are on their way. Is anyone hurt?" the woman replied and I ran over to the shattered window. I looked inside and saw Jackson groaning.

"I-I'm not so sure but I think one man is dead. My-my friend he's pinned under some shelves. My other friend I think she's in shock and then my back hurts but I don't know what's wrong. We just need help." I explained rapidly, managing to hold my emotions except for fear and worry. "There was an animal!"

"We are getting you help. Can you please stay on the…"

I hung up the phone, throwing it back inside Lydia's broken window. I could hear sirens in the distance but they weren't coming fast enough. I sprinted towards the closed glass doors and threw it open, running back towards Jackson. I slid down next him. He wasn't extremely hurt because he was still able to move faster than a person with broken limbs. He jerked his head back and forth, trying to push the shelf off of him.

"Help me get this damn thing off." Jackson gritted through his teeth and I nodded. I grabbed the edge of the shelf closest to me and tried to pull but my back kept me from using my full strength. I winced at the stinging in my legs and arms. I went to pull again but suddenly, headlights were on us. I whipped my head around to look where the lights were coming from and that's when I knew the police had shown up.

There were multiple police cars, two ambulances and one animal control car. I looked away from them but I heard their voices shouting towards us. I ignored it and then grabbed at the edge of the shelf. I pulled once more but then someone was pulling me away by my underarms. I was drug across the floor and then I was being lifted up onto a stretcher. They were talking to me but I couldn't answer. They had laid me on my back and the pain was getting worse from all the weight I was putting on it. I gritted my teeth, biting back tears. I wasn't going to cry over a scratch on my back. I glared up at the ceiling, waiting to see the night sky and when I did, I started looking around me. Lydia was out of her car, medics were rushing into the store and I could hear voices all around me. I wasn't strapped down the stretcher and I decided to make the celestial move to leap off of the stretcher and stumble away from the medics who had backed away from the stretcher when I got off.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I bellowed throwing my hands up and backing away from them still. "Where's Lydia? Where's Jackson?"

"Please, get back on the stretcher." One of the medics said quietly, trying to console me back to the uncomfortable rolling bed. I backed away from him, swinging out my arm.

"Where are my friends?" I asked glaring at each other. They both gave each other quick glances before both coming towards me. "No, no, no!"

Their hands were about to touch my arms when a familiar voice broke through the sounds of people talking. "Hey! Hey! What is going on here?"

I looked towards where the voice was coming from and found Sherriff Stilinski coming across the parking lot and walking towards us. I sighed in relief when he looked at the medics sternly. He stopped just a few inches away from us looking between me and the medics.

"I-I want to know where my friends are." I told him, blinking rapidly and trying to sound calm enough to make Mr. Stilinski believe that I was fine.

"Lydia is over there." Mr. Stilinski told me softly, pointing towards one of the ambulances. I looked over at saw that Lydia was sitting on the edge of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I went to take a step forward but a hand was placed lightly on my chest. I looked to my left to see Mr. Stilinski holding up the hand. There was a sympathetic look on my face.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see her yet. She's still in shock." Mr. Stilinski murmured and I didn't have the desire to fight against him. I currently like Mr. Stilinski more than the medics at the moment. "You don't have to lie on the stretcher but you can go sit on the edge of that ambulance."

I hesitated, swallowing and setting my jaw but then I nodded and took a few steps towards the ambulance. I slowly took a seat and I hissed out in pain. A different medic climbed in behind me and they removed my jacket. I suddenly felt too weak to fight them and let them take off my jacket. They lifted up my shirt and then they were pressing cotton to a tender spot on my back. I let out a small cry of pain jerking away from them.

"That animal got a nip on you but it's an easy fix. You don't have to get stitches and you just have to wear a bandage for a few days. We can give you some medicine and you'll be good as new in a few days." The medic explained as she continued to press cotton onto the wound. I bit down on my thumb and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the world around me but it turned out to be harder than I thought.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?!" Jackson shouted as they sat him down on the edge of another ambulance. "I'm fine."

I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly to look in his direction. Mr. Stilinski had made his way to go stand in front of him and I watched them closely. "And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now I wanna go home." Jackson snapped, pointing at the Sheriff. I narrowed my eyes at the scene begging to unfold in front of me. It was just a few moments after he said that the medic put the bandage on back. She was about to ask me how I was feeling when I hopped up from my spot on the ambulance. I was storming my way over towards Jackson, pure rage filling every crevice in my being but I was caught off by something else.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?"

I turned my head away from Jackson and looked towards the video store. On another stretcher was a body bag. I didn't have to guess what was inside; I had already seen it firsthand. I still watched as they rolled the body somewhere else and my entire world stopped around me. All I could see was the body being slowly rolled across the parking lot. It hadn't occurred to me inside that it was the first time I had seen a dead body. Now, that I was standing here thinking about it, it occurred to me. I had seen a dead body, I had seen a person dead, slashed to death by an animal. I had it jump over me, scratch me in the back. I had the power in my limbs again when I looked at it. Something was terribly, terribly wrong with me and that…animal.

I was broken out of the slow motion trance when someone walked in front of me. There were hands on my shoulders lightly shaking me. I blinked a few times, the blurry face becoming clearer. I could see their mouth moving and it took a second for the voice to reach my ears but even still, I had a hard time hearing. There were something things running through my head, going in and out of my ears and I could barely focus on the spastic boy standing in front of me.

"Emily!"

I jumped at the voice and stumbled out from the hands on my shoulders. I stumbled a few times but then he moved his hand to hold onto my arm. "Hey, Emily, you okay? Wait, stupid question."

"Stiles shut up." I wheezed, lifting up my arms and holding my ears. Stiles's mouth clamped shut and looked at me for a few seconds. The ringing in my ears stopped and then I slowly moved my hands away from my ears.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Stiles asked and he placed another hand on the side of my neck. There was a hand on my forearm and then one on my neck as Stiles looked at me in the eyes.

"I-it jumped over me. Stiles I saw it. I could _feel_ it." I breathed out, shaking my head and blinking rapidly as I tried to actually make sense of my own voice. I was able to finally regain my posture but Stiles's hands didn't leave me.

"What jumped over you? What did you feel?" Stiles asked, looking at me like I was his last hope. I swallowed and then I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know." I whispered and Stiles sighed. "I don't know what I saw."

I know he could feel me starting to shake under his hands and in that moment, he used the hands as leverage and pulled me forward. I had my hands up on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he held me in his arms. "I don't know. I don't know what I saw. I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Shh, shh, relax its okay." Stiles consoled, rubbing the back of my air and rubbing comforting circles on my back. His voice seemed to calm me down and I stopped rambling. I let out a long, shaky sigh and relaxed in Stiles's arms, resting my chin once again on his shoulder and letting my eyes flutter shut. I gripped his t-shirt, trying to find some comfort in the boy holding onto me.

"Stiles!" we both broke away from each other when a voice starched the silence that he lapsed between us. Stiles and I both snapped our head towards the noise in unison and that's when we saw a very angry looking Sheriff storming in our direction.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Stiles mumbled and he shoved his hands in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I brushed a strand of hair backing away from the father and son.

"I told you to stay in the car. What part of that did you not comprehend?" Mr. Stilinski scolded, glaring down at his son.

"It comprehended just fine I just, uh, didn't do it." Stiles mumbled and I cringed at his answer. Mr. Stilinski rolled his eyes, putting his hands on top of his belt. He glanced at me and then sighed.

"Emily, you're uncle's here but he has to stay at the scene." Mr. Stilinski informed and I nodded weakly. I glanced around at the scene since Mr. Stilinski had just mentioned it. There was a smashed window, glass and blood covered the sidewalk in front of that window. There was some glass scattered around Lydia's car and then there were investigators inside the video store. I swallowed and then looked back at the boys.

"I saw what came after us." I told him and Mr. Stilinski looked more than pleased, he looked worried. I appreciated the concern for me but that was not what I was focusing on. "It doesn't look like a mountain lion."

"What did it look like?" he asked, binding his brow together. I even saw Stiles turn to look at me with an edgy look his face now.

"It-it looked like a wolf." I muttered out, looking between them. I got a confused and worried look so I decided to just play it like a normal teenager. "But it could have been the adrenaline rush. Everything happened so fast…"

Mr. Stilinski sighed, not enjoying my ending sentence. He rubbed his face stressfully and then planted both feet on the ground. "Well, I suggest we get you home. You've had a long night. Is there anyone else we can call?"

"No sir. Matt is the only person I have." I murmured, shaking my head and looking down at the ground. I hated saying that. I had obviously just given away that my parents were not eligible to pick me up considering the…circumstances.

"I'll get her home." A voice said behind us and Stiles and I both turned around as Mr. Stilinski looked behind us. I stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me, alive and not looking like he was going to die. He looked like he always had, broody and slightly intimidating.

"Mr. Hale, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Mr. Stilinski said lowly, walking to step in front of Stiles and I. I watched as Derek set his jaw and the corners of his mouth twitched. I swallowed, wringing my fingers together. I bounced on my toes, chewing on the corner of my lip before coming to stand next to Mr. Stilinski.

"I think I'll be okay." I whispered to him, turning my head to look up at him. Mr. Stilinski raised his eyebrows and then laughed bitterly.

"You really think I'm going to let you drive home alone with him?" He whispered back but it wasn't as quiet as mine. "I don't think so."

"Mr. Stilinski, do you think I am a smart girl?" I asked him, giving him an innocent look. Mr. Stilinski blinked, obviously confused by the question.

"Yes, of course, what does this have to do with anything?"

"A smart girl makes smart decisions and I am deciding to go with Derek. I think I can trust him." I told Mr. Stilinski but I glanced towards Derek, almost clarifying with him if I should trust him. That's when he nodded a head in my direction with a solid look on his face. I blew out a breath and then looked back up.

"He was charged for murder." Mr. Stilinski reminded me with a small wince on his face. I nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah, I know, I was there." I reminded him back and he kept the wince on his face. "But the charges were dropped, right?"

"Well, kind of, yes." He answered shrugging his shoulders, not sounding very convincing. Well, he tried not to sound that way but I knew that they had been dropped.

"He never did anything wrong. Yes, he's extremely terrifying and maybe a little bit of a downer but he isn't going to hurt me." I answered, shrugging on shoulder and glancing at him. I saw him shoot me a quick glare before I looked back at the officer.

"How do you really know you can trust him?"

"He drove Allison Argent home from a party and guess where she is? At home alive and not buried in the woods."

"That's not funny."

"You and Stiles can relate." I smirked and glanced at the boy who was frowning now at Derek and me. I ignored them and then rested a hand on Mr. Stilinski's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'll call Stiles as soon as I get home."

Mr. Stilinski hesitated a few moments but then stood up to his full size, putting a serious look on his face. "Fine, but call him as soon as you get out of the car."

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski. Have a good rest of the night." I agreed, nodding my head in his direction and placing a smile on my face.

"You too, Emily."

I waved at Stiles before taking a few steps towards Derek who nodded at the sheriff before turning on his heel and striding towards his car. I followed him and I realized his car was parked behind the crowd of people. When we got the barrier, I stopped. There was already a news team here and there were microphones whipped out in my direction. I froze and my eyes widened at all the media. Derek almost passed the barrier but realized that I had stopped. He turned around to look at me. He opened his mouth to ask me something but then noticed where my eyes were frozen and it happened to be on the reporters. He grunted but then walked over to me. He wrapped a large arm over my shoulders and then pulled up his leather jacket to cover my face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed up at him and looked down at me.

"I am keeping your face out of the media now shut up and walk." Derek answered back sternly and I nodded. He started to walk forward and I followed him. I could see flashes of light and then questions were being thrown at me. I kept my eyes open but all I wanted was to squeeze my eyes shut and block out the entire world. We finally broke out of the car but Derek didn't move his jacket until the passenger door of the Camaro was opened and I was climbing inside. He shut the door behind me and then hurried around to the driver's seat. As soon as his butt hit the leather seat, we peeled out of the rest of the parking lot and sped out to the main road.

"Why did you do that?" I asked once we'd gotten maybe a few minutes away from the video store. Derek was quiet for a few moments but then glanced at me.

"Do what? Show up to the scene?" Derek asked and I shook my head.

"No, why did you offer to drive me home?" I fixed, turning my head to look up at Derek. He went silent and his one hand on the wheel turned almost ghostly white.

"Who else were you going to go home with? I know you didn't want to stay at the scene any longer. Lydia and Jackson were incapable of driving and Matt was working the barrier." Derek explained simply and I licked my lips. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked out the window, deciding not to talk with Derek for a few moments. I wanted to ask him how he magically got better but I knew what it was. Scott had successfully gotten the bullet to him after I left dinner.

"I don't know what attacked us,"-I began, my voice shaky and low-"but I know it wasn't a mountain lion."

Derek's fingers flexed over the wheel and he shifted in his seat. "How do you know that?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head over my shoulder. "What kind of mountain lion has glowing red eyes, crouches on four legs and is pitch black? Because, I have never seen a freaking cougar like that before." I blinked my eyes a few times, letting out a breath that sounded like a laugh but I wasn't amused, I was terrified. "There are things all of you are hiding me-Stiles, Scott, you and even my uncle."

"And it's for a good reason."

"It _was_ for a good reason, Derek. Whatever you guys are hiding from me, its pointless keeping it from me now." I pointed out, shaking my head and letting my voice go up higher in noise level. "That is not the first time I've seen that before."

"When else have you seen it?" Derek asked and now I knew it. It was not a mountain lion, it was something else. I didn't know exactly what but Derek had just revealed that it wasn't a mountain lion.

"I saw it earlier after I got home from school. I saw it in-in a dream once." I explained, trying to go back to the first time I had seen it. "The glowing red eyes…"

"What did it do?"

"It made me…it made me feel powerful. Every time it looks at me, it's like it suddenly controls me. I can feel electricity surging through my body and then I feel like I'm going to collapse." I expanded, trying to describe it as best I could. Even though it sounded like a four-year old was trying to explain Newton's Law, Derek somehow got the gist. He nodded along with my words and then started to think after I'd finished talking. I dropped my face into my hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Do you even know where I live?"

"Yes." Derek answered I lifted up my head slightly, peering at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? I help save your life and now you stalk me?"

"Stiles told me."

"Got it." I let my face fall back in my hands, a wave of fatigue washing over me. Not only was I tired but I was muddled and discouraged. The first thing I wanted to do was take a shower and then go to bed…but I was afraid to close my eyes again. I knew that I was going to have a dream tonight. I had seen him…twice. He was real. I just wish I knew who _he_ was. I called him shadow-wolf man for the time-being but he had a name and he was dangerous. He had scratched my across my back and I wasn't sure if it was purposeful or just by chance but it had still happened and it still hurt like hell. I remembered when I looked up at Lydia's screaming, he was sitting in the dark, watching me. He had given me the power to get up and get to my friend. Hell, he'd even given me the strength to break the window with my elbow because that- _that_ was not something I could do on my own. I wasn't a wimp but without the sort of power from the wolf, I wouldn't have been able to get up, call 911 and then try to help Jackson. In a way, he helped save my friends and my life. In another way, he had gotten to us all, hitting exactly three birds with one stone.

It felt like insanity to me-referring to the wolf as a "he". I didn't know for absolute sure if I was just seeing things or if he was actually was real. I denoted to the wolf as a man against my own restraint. I wanted to believe that it was just the adrenaline, my mind playing tricks on me but something had jumped through that window, something had knocked over those shelves and something had killed the video store clerk. It was a something that I was so close to finding out, I just needed a small push in the right direction and maybe falling asleep tonight was that push. Although I hated to admit it, my shadow-wolf man seemed to know more about this than I did. He kept dropping hints every now and then; I was just too stupid to figure them out. With my visual confirmation, I might be able to understand it more.

"You're hurt." Derek suddenly said, making me lift my head up once more. I elevated my brow, instinctively touching the bandage that went from the middle of my back to the lower. I could feel the bandage through my t-shirt, remembering that my jacket had been left in the ambulance. I didn't care anyways, there was a giant rip in the back and I didn't think that was the next fashion trend.

"It's not bad." I assured him, shaking my head and swallowing thickly. Derek's hands once again tightened around that dreadful wheel and I almost wanted to rest a hand on his shoulder but decided against it. The only people I permanently felt comfortable around at the moment were Mr. Stilinski and Stiles. I didn't know how Lydia was holding up, Jackson was a dick, Allison probably felt completely embarrassed by my behavior at dinner and Scott was hiding something from me. It always seemed to turn out that I could trust Stiles more than anyone when it came down to it but something told me that he was exactly like them, he just didn't express it as much.

"It's a scratch. Is it deep?" Derek asked and I thought about it for a moment. I slowly shook my head, dropping my hand down from my back.

"No, I don't think so. The medic said it should heal in a few days." I answered but it didn't appear to relieve Derek's unexpected change in behavior. I licked my crack lips and sat up in the seat, lifting my head all the way up. "I don't think you should be worried. It isn't that bad."

"How do you know that?" Derek snapped, his head jerking to look at me for a few moments before returning back to the road.

"Because I just do, Derek. Seriously, calm down." I told him dubiously. Apparently telling him to calm down did the exact opposite. He didn't say anything but he let out a growl from the back of his throat and I knew where I had heard it before. It sent goose bumps up and down my spine. My eyes widened and then I snapped my head around to look out my window. I saw that we had turned into my neighborhood and in just a matter of seconds; we had pulled up in front of my house. I knew he wanted to say something but I didn't give him any time. I leapt out of his Camaro and then slammed the door, back away from the car in fear. He didn't seem to waste any time and sped off.

Maybe the shadow-wolf man was a man. Maybe it was Derek Hale.

 **AN: Uh-oh, this is not looking to hot…what do you think is going to happen in the next few chapters cause it's about to get real intense. But how about the Stilinski action, huh? Stiles consoling her and then protective Papa Stilinski! You don't know how much I live for the Mr. Stilinski/ Emily scenes. I love him on Teen Wolf so much and I just needed him to be a part of Emily's life! And I think I will add Melissa in sometime but she isn't in the show much at this point but she's a badass and I love badass TW characters! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you guys are starting to love this story as much as I do. Please leave reviews and even pass it around to others who love Stiles/OC fanfiction. Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Only the Responsible Ones

Chapter Sixteen: Only the Responsible Ones

 _"Get out here! I need to talk to you!" I shouted as soon as I got myself up from the ground. I never thought I'd utter those words in this situation. All I had wanted was for him to leave me alone but now, I needed to see him._

 _"You need to talk to me? I say this is progress." His voice called back out to me, obviously not showing his face. I could once again see his shadow in the dusty window and I swallowed thickly, staring down his figure._

 _"I saw you tonight. You were in the video store, weren't you?" I asked, nodding my head slowly and letting a smirk fall onto my features. This was it, the final moment. If he said yes, he was real, if he said no, I was going freaking insane. He was giving me silence, making sure that I suffered in it. I balled up my fists, panting and growing more impatient by the second._

 _"You could feel it-the power running through your body. You saw it-the glowing blue color of your eyes." He said softly, his footsteps echoing off the floorboards as he paced in front of the windows. "You could feel your full potential."_

 _"How is that even possible? How are you a man and a wolf?" I breathed out, shaking my head and narrowing my burning eyes at the shadow. I saw his head slowly turn in my direction and I actually stood up to my full height, and took a step back._

 _"How do you know that I am a man? You've only seen my shadow." He pointed out and clenched my jaw, looking away from the window and containing my anger. I don't know why the people I didn't want to be right were always right. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, they were right. He was right. I had never seen him before. Maybe he was just a giant talking wolf in my dreams._

 _"What? So, you are you Clifford or something?" I asked him with a bitter laugh to my voice. He chuckled, thoroughly amused to my assumption of the big red dog. I looked back up towards the house and saw he was shaking his head._

 _"No, I am not Clifford." He said and then paused for effect. "I'm not that nice."_

 _"You think? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack last time we talked." I scoffed, throwing my hand out towards him. He chuckled once more except this time; I didn't enjoy it as much._

 _"You asked to see me. I see it as a sort of boost in your direction. If you hadn't have seen me, you wouldn't have known it was me tonight." He explained and I pressed my tongue to my cheek, smiling severely and shaking my head._

 _"How is this even real? How are you here right now?" I inquired, my voice just edging on the border of desperation. I hated it, honestly. I didn't want to seem weak, fraught for answers because I was too stupid to figure it out on my own._

 _"Oh, I'm not here but I am out there." He responded, his tone going up higher in pitch. He was probably the most bipolar…thing I'd ever met in my entire life. He could be marginal dangerous and then a total jokester at the flick of a wrist. I walked on pins and needles around him and one day, I was going to slip. "I know you make think you're losing your mind but you not, it's all intact."_

 _"You still don't make any sense." I breathed out, pressing a palm to my forehead. "I have been through so much and all I want is the truth."_

 _He sighed and then his entire form turned in my direction. He cocked his head to the side, his shadow giving me a full few of his body. "I won't give you the truth, it would take all the fun out of this but I will give you a hint. Check Lydia's phone."_

 _"Check Lydia's-?" I stopped, closing my eyes and frantically shaking my head. "How is that going to help me?"_

 _"I don't know, why don't you figure it out? You're smart, Emily, that's why I picked you." He replied, nodding his head._

 _"Picked me? Picked me for what? I'm sorry, this isn't kickball." I retorted and I could almost see a smirk form in his shadowy face._

 _"You are my prodigy. I am building you up to your full and natural potential. You were born for this." He explained and I stopped, licking my lips and taking a step closer to the house. I was surprised I could move considering last time, I was stock still._

 _"I was born for what?" I whispered out. I didn't really want to know the answer but I had to ask-I dared to ask. "How do you even know me? How do you know Lydia?"_

 _"I know everyone. I know Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Derek and even Matt." He answered smoothly and my entire body numbed at one out of six names._

 _"It's not you. You're not Derek." I shuddered, goose bumps rising on my skin. I slowly looked down at the ground, my jaw hanging open. I swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. I clenched my fists, focusing on the dead leaves coating the entire forest floor. I let out a long breath before asking my next question. "Are you going to kill people?"_

 _A dead silence fell between us as he watched me through the window. I waited for his answer, my entire body trembling at the thought of anymore dead people. "Only the responsible ones."_

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean? No one is responsible to die!" I argued, shaking my head and snapping my head up. I blinked away the water in my eyes, managing to not let a single tear fall. I would not cry unless I needed to…which I hoped that wouldn't be ever._

 _"You don't know that!" he growled back and I knew he was serious. This was the first time that he had been honestly serious with me. It frightened me more than himself. "There are people that have done things to me that deserve to die."_

 _"You killed that video store clerk. You deserve to die then, right?" I shattered, glaring up at his shadow. I saw him crack his neck and look down at his feet. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _"Now why would I kill you? That would just be honestly ridiculous, I mean, come on. I thought you were smarter than that." He scoffed, shaking his head and the seriousness dying out of his voice._

 _"No one needs to die." I whispered as I looked up at him. I knew he could see me, I knew he could see me shaking, and I knew he could see that I wanted answers._

 _"No one needs to live."_

I shot up in my bed, gasping for air and my eyes snapping open. I threw out my arms in front of me, reaching for something that wasn't there. I gulped for air, jerking my head around to find that I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in my bedroom and then sun was already streaming through the windows. I looked over my shoulder at an open window and shielded my eyes from the light. I panted, trying to relax the adrenaline I had just gotten from the dream. I turned my head away from the window, dropping my hand down back in my lap. I sighed, using my other hand to drag it down my face. I yawned and when I lifted up my arms to stretch, I felt the pain in my back. I winced, dropping my hands down and suddenly remembering last night. I sucked in my bottom lip, sagging my shoulders and looking down at my phone. I hadn't gotten a single text from Lydia or even Jackson. I didn't except anything from Lydia considering her state of shock I had seen her in when I'd gotten wheeled out of the video store. I had hoped I would have gone just a one word thanks text from Jackson for helping trying to save his life but there was nothing. I had even gotten anything from Stiles whom I had called when I got home. He even put me on speaker to assure Mr. Stilinski that I was still alive.

I let go of my bottom lip and grabbed the edge of the blanket, I thrust it to the side, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I put my hands at my sides, pausing before I got up. I had just a few minutes before I actually had to wake up to go to school so this gave me time to actually think. Did I really want to go to school? I could stay home, the teachers would understand. I could even check on Lydia and stay with her if Ms. Martin let me. Then again, I needed to talk to Stiles and Scott and even Allison. I didn't want to mess up any more work than I had in the past few days. I didn't want to let out a small scratch keep from going to school. If I wanted to be the new and improved Emily, I needed to suck it up and go to school. I was almost positive that Lydia wasn't going to school and I wouldn't be surprised if Jackson didn't show up either. It probably hadn't helped that I had smashed Lydia's window while she was screaming.

That's when I stopped and slowly looked back to my phone. I had called Stiles from my house phone last night. My phone had been left in the backseat of Lydia's car. My eyes widened and I scrambled forward, falling off the bed and landing on my knees just a few inches away from my nightstand. I pushed myself up, still on my knees, and grabbed my phone. I unlocked the screen and that's when it pulled up. It was my Bejeweled game. I had actually remembered my score- 2,350. I looked at the score now and my heart dropped down to my stomach, making me fall back on my knees. "2,360."

I let go of my phone with a frustrated sigh and let it clatter to the wooden floor. I ran both hands across the side of my head, staring down at the changed score. I grabbed onto the edge of the nightstand and rested my head on my arms. I closed my eyes, taking a long breath in and then taking my time letting it out. I lifted my head up, my eyes meeting the outside again. I clenched my jaw and then shoved myself to my seat, grabbing my phone along the way. I tossed it on my bed and then made my way towards the shower that I should have taken last night but was more the exhausted. I climbed under the hot water and let it run off the bandage, not caring if it got wet. I had to have Matt help me change it anyway and I needed to take the medicine he'd brought home after he left the scene. I didn't want to talk the medicine I know they gave me. It was going to make the pain go away but I was almost sure they thought I had some sort of form of PTSD from having the animal jump over me and seeing the dead body.

I climbed out of my shower, dripping and naked. I walked by the mirror grabbing my towel but I waited to put it on. I looked at myself in the foggy mirror, wiping away the condensation. I saw a piece of the bandage already peeling off from the water. I narrowed my eyes and then reached over my shoulder. I grabbed the bandage and then situated myself to where I could see it. I slowly pulled it over, pushing my fingers under the tape. I grimaced at the small spark of pain shooting through my back and to my chest. I had the bandage half-way pulled off when I saw the scratch for the first time. The medic had cleaned off most of the blood but there still a few speaks of dried blood around the wound. I let my tongue rest on my top lip as I continued to pull of the bandage. It came off and I let out a sigh of relief when the pain seized. I threw the damp bandage on the counter and turned all the way around, looking in the mirror. I frowned at the red and swollen wound from the middle to the bottom of my back. He had done this to me and it was just to get my freaking attention. I actually reached a shaky hand back to touch it and I gasped out in pain, falling forward and catching myself on the counter. I suddenly felt anger shoot through me and I gritted my teeth before cursing loudly and hitting the counter beneath my hands. "Dammit!"

"Emily? You up?" I heard Matt's voice call from just down the hallway, presumably his bedroom. I pushed off the counter, grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around me before opening the door. I poked my head out and saw that Matt was looking around inside my room. He turned around when he heard the door open and a sense of relief washed over his face.

"I'm right here, Matt." I replied softly with a salute before grabbing the bandage off the counter and tossing it into the trashcan. I left the bathroom and walked into my room, brushing passed Matt to stand in front of him. "I, uh, took the bandage off."

"I see that." Matt murmured eyeing me peculiarly. He brushed off the fact that I had taken it off myself and held out his hand. There were three little white pills sitting in his palms and I stared down at them. "This is all you have to take. For the entire day."

I sighed, wrapping my towel around me tighter and crossing my arms across my chest. I looked away from the pills and up towards Matt's eyes which were pleading at me to just take the pills. "Why can't they just give me Tylenol?"  
"You know why, Emily." Matt replied, nodding at me and then jutting his hand towards me. "Now take the pills and get dressed so I can put that bandage back on."

I locked my jaw, frowning and flickering my eyes between him and the pills. I finally decided to just get it over with and grabbed the small pills. I held them in my palm, gave them one last look before throwing them inside my mouth. I jerked my head back, swallowing them all at once. I slowly brought my head back down and looked at my uncle who was still standing there. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "I'll be down in a second. You don't have to breathe down my neck."

"You were attacked by an animal. How can I not be worried?" Matt asked, putting a hand on his hip. I rolled my eyes and then walked towards my closet, flicking on the light and starting to figure out what I wanted to wear.

"You can be worried but you don't have to be worried around me." I advised, shaking my head and keeping my eyes on the t-shirt I currently was studying. I held it out to look at it and I saw Matt looking out the window. He rubbed his chin, scratching it before letting it go and dropping his head.

"I know you don't like it when people worry about you." Matt informed his voice low and pinched. "But I can't help it, okay? I take care of you."

"I don't think the animal is going to climb through my locked windows and try to eat me. I have a gun, remember?" I reminded, pulling the shirt off the hanger. I left the closet but not before grabbing a pair of my black Nikes. I made my way to the other side of the room where my dresser sat. I pulled out undergarments, socks and jeans, tossing them on the bed. I turned to face Matt again, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "I would like my privacy."

"Fine, but just scream, yell, do anything if you need anything." Matt addressed and I gave him a curt nod before turning him around. I placed my hand on his back, marching him towards the door. I gave him a light push before quickly closing the door. I huffed dramatically before begging to get dressed. I decided to take the easy route getting dressed this morning and settle on just a plain white t-shirt, jeans and my Nikes. I knew Lydia would have criticized me any other day of the week but today was not going to be that day. She wasn't going to show up to school. She was going to be at home, drugged up in her bed. I didn't like saying that to myself but it was true. I could already feel a slight numbness in my fingers at the medicine took effect.

I finished drying my hair and applying my light makeup, trying not to spend too much time looking in the mirror. It had become a habit of mine and I didn't particularly enjoy it. When you looked at yourself, you spent too much time thinking about yourself and it usually wasn't the good things. You thought about all the bad things you've been through, all the horrible things you've done and the terrible things yet to come. I didn't know what was going to come but after what the shadow-man said in my dreams, I could throw out an option. He said only the responsible people were going to die which made no sense to me. Death was one thing that affected me in more ways than one. I had experienced it one and I didn't ever want to go through it again. Even see the video store clerk crumpled on the floor covered in blood, I couldn't help but think about his life before all this. He was just a teenager, he had a family and he had a future somewhere along the lines. Now, he was in a body bag being sent to the morgue. I was just hoping the responsible people weren't going to be close to me. I didn't know what I would do if someone else died.

I descended down the staircase holding a new bandage and a roll of tape in my hand. I jumped down the last step, not being able to fully feel the scratch on my back. It was a relief but it made me emotions run high. I tried not to avoid a problem until it eventually goes away, I faced it and I took care of it in any way I could. I had to feel the pain of my problem, not find a way around it. The scratch was my problem and I had found a way around it. It sounded cliché and defienently better in your head, but I was on drugs to keep me from having a freak-out in the middle of school and feeling the stinging of the wound on my back. It seemed like everyone else around me was relieved to have me on the drugs but all I wanted was to not be walking around higher than a freaking airplane. I was sure this was going to end well at school. I'd probably start drawing unicorns as my answers in chemistry. Although I would absolutely adore seeing the reaction out of Mr. Harris, the outcome would not be adorable.

I turned into the kitchen and handed Matt the supplies like it was a dead rat. He took it from me, pressing his lips tightly together. He walked around behind me and I reached my arm over to hold up the shirt. I heard him flex the bandage and then he began to pull out the tape. He put the warm bandage over my back and then taped it on, the stickiness on my skin making it more uncomfortable than before. He dropped the t-shirt and I rolled my shoulders to get used to the new bandage. Once I was satisfied, I turned around and put the materials into the medicine cabinet we had. I stopped before turning around, chewing on my bottom lip. I could still hear Lydia's screams echoing through my head, I could feel the fear and agony in my stomach at the thought of her being hurt. Even the thought of Jackson being hurt had terrified me. He had seemed perfectly fine last which meant that he was probably going to school. Lydia had not been fine and that worried me more than anything in the entire world.

"Matt, do you think you can drop me off at Lydia's before school?" I turned around to face him and he was in mid-drink of his coffee. He raised his eyebrows over his cup before taking a small sip and moving the cup away from his face.

"You want to go see Lydia?" Matt countered in an almost wary voice. I knitted my brow together and crossed my arms. "She was in a pretty rough state last night. I think they've got her on more pain killers than the pharmacy holds."

"She wasn't in pain. She hadn't even been bruised." I argued, throwing a hand on my hip. Matt shook his head slowly.

"Her window was shattered."

"About that…"

"You did that?!" Matt exclaimed and I gave a sheepish smile before grabbing my backpack off of one of the kitchen chairs and hurrying away from him. "Emily!"

"I had to get Lydia's phone, mine was in the backseat and she wouldn't open the door. I got her phone and then called 911. Are you going to be mad at me for trying to help?" I snapped back, spinning around to face him with a raised eyebrow and harsh expression. Matt pressed his lips tightly together and then scratched his chin like he usually did when he was upset or worried.

"You should have told the police that. We thought with the shattered store window and then Lydia's broken window, the animal had gotten to her. She wouldn't talk to any of us and when we went to look for you, sheriff had said you'd left already." Matt explained softly, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. I had to admit, I had completely skipped out on questioning and I knew I'd have to do it now. "We have to bring you in to talk."

"Can we not do it today? How about this weekend? I'll totally do it this weekend." I asked, throwing out my hands and giving an innocent look.

"We can't wait until this weekend. I'll take you in after school." Matt fixed, shaking his head and then putting both of his hands on his hips. We had a serious staring contest, hoping that either one of us would crack and agree with the other one's plan. It seemed like the pain killers were weakening me in both verbal conventions and physical.

I groaned, running a hand through my hair and throwing my head back. "Fine, I'll go tonight but you have to take me to Lydia's."

"I'll take you to Lydia's but you have to promise you'll go to questioning." Matt negotiated and I shot him a small glare, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Deal." I mumbled, nodding my head and then prancing towards the front door. Matt followed me silently but I knew that he was proud of his victory. This was the first time we had even remotely gotten along ever since my first day here. It felt like a small weight had been lifted off my shoulder but there were still plenty of other weights. I climbed inside the passenger side and then Matt climbed in on his designated side. It was after he shut the door that I stopped. "They didn't give her pain pills, did they?"

"Come again?" Matt asked, turning his head to look at me as he turned the key to start the car. I hadn't realized I'd been so quiet.

"They gave her pills for the PTSD right? She was in shock, that's why she wasn't talking last night." I expanded, giving him a soft look. Matt pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and his eyes left mine. He nodded and I sighed, leaning back in my chair. She was defienently not going to be Lydia this morning and I had to prepare myself for that. I knew what people were like on those kinds of drugs. They got loopy, you really couldn't think straight and sometimes your vision would swirl around. I had never been on those kinds of pills but I'd talked to one person who had. It wasn't like Lydia was like that already, but she concealed her emotions better than anyone I knew-besides Derek. She wouldn't be herself which meant that she wasn't going to hold back on anything. I hadn't seen Lydia cry or get angry before. I'd seen her on the verge of tears last night after the attack but I had not been paying much attention considering her boyfriend was pinned under a shelf, there was a dead guy inside and a giant animal had just leapt through the window. It almost scared me to see her.

I was silent the entire drive to Lydia's house. I didn't bother asking how he knew where she lived. He'd lived here his entire life and he knew this place like probably the back of his hand. We pulled up in front of the Martin house and that's when my heart dropped right back into my stomach. Matt put the car into park and then pulled out his phone, waiting for me to get out. When he realized I hadn't moved, he looked over at me. It reminded me of the first day of school where I hadn't gotten out and he gave me the pep talk. It was before I knew anyone and before I knew the mess I was getting myself into. I swallowed and then blinked a few times, taking a deep breath.

"I'll wait out here for you. Just text me if you decide to not go to school or you want to leave." Matt explained, carefully placing a hand over my mine. I looked down at it and then nodded, pulling my hand away. I opened the door, stepping out of the car and once again keeping my gaze on the house. I quietly shut the door and then walked around the car. I slowly went up the walkway, my head lifted up towards Lydia's window. I knew I was going to see Ms. Martin considering her daughter had been involved in animal attack. I knew Matt wasn't entirely up to the idea of me going to school but he was smart enough to know that when I had a sturdy mind-set…no one could break it.

I walked up the porch and then lifted up my hand, letting it hover over the door a few seconds before letting out a quick breath and knocking. I know I should have used the gold knocker but I didn't realize it was actually there until the door opened and it clinked against impact. I jumped at the sudden swinging of the door and almost fell backwards off the porch. Ms. Martin had a few bags under her eyes and she defienently didn't look like her perfect, petite self either. I licked my lips slowly and glanced inside the dark and silent house.

"Oh, good morning, Emily." Ms. Martin breathed out, clearly pleased to find that it was just me on the porch. Her eyes flickered behind me, colliding with Matt's police car and I saw a wave of worry wash over her features.

"I just came to see Lydia, check up on her." I explained, taking a step to the side to help block her view of the car. I wanted her to know that I wasn't just here on the police's behalf, I was here on mine. Lydia was my friend and, even though right now she wouldn't know it, she needed me. She needed someone to be there.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm not so sure…" Ms. Martin trailed off, stepping in the middle of the doorway and planting her bare feet firmly on the ground. I was slightly put off by her protective demeanor.

"Please, Ms. Martin. I'm not going to ask her any questions. I just want to see her, make sure that's she's doing okay." I begged softly, making sure to give her my best innocent face. I was being truthful; I wasn't going to essentially talk to Lydia. I needed to see her, have visual conformation that she was okay.

Ms. Martin's lips pressed into a thin line, her hands clenching around the door. "I guess so. She's upstairs in her bedroom."

It was forced, but she opened the door wider for me. I gave her a polite nod and then made my way through the Martin house, remembering the countless times I had been here. The first time was the party, I helped her set up, I talked to Stiles, and I even had my first real fight with Jackson. Except, the house wasn't flowing with lights or people. It was dark, the blinds were drawn and almost every room was silent. I swallowed thickly at the sight of eerie household and slowly made my way up the stairs. I made it to the hallway and I was able to recognize which room was her's. Lydia's door was cracked and there was a small ray of light coming through it. I stopped before going inside, looking through the crack and that's when I saw her. She was leaned over the side of the bed, playing with the carpet. She pulled a few pieces out and then flicked them to the side, her tangled mane of orange hair covering her face from my view. She wore a blue and white lace night gown which was riding up the side of her legs, almost exposing herself. I rested my hand on the doorknob and then pushed forward, the door swinging open with a small creak.

I was standing in the doorway and I almost thought she hadn't noticed until she stopped picking at the carpet. She slowly lifted up her head and that's when I saw her face. There were faded streaks of mascara going down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy and her lips were cracked and dry. She had a small frown on her face, dramatically pushing her out of her face and then turned to look at me. She kept the frown on her face, looking me up and down and she sat up all the way on her bed, holding herself up with one arm. I swallowed nervously, waiting for her reaction and what I got, was a small smile. It helped settle a small bundle of worry in my stomach but her smile helped put me even more off than Mrs. Martin had. I wasn't angry this time, I was terrified.

"I am so glad that my best friend came to see me." Lydia mumbled, the dazed smile still placed on her face. She let her eyes flutter closed for a second before forcing them open. I looked passed her down to her nightstand and I saw that the pills she was given, were spilled over the table top. I pursed my lips and brushed passed her, picking up the pills. "You can have some if you like; they make you feel so good."

"No thanks, Lyd. I've got enough." I assured her, nodding my head and giving a pinched smile. She giggled and then lied back on her bed, looking up at me like a child. Her green eyes were glossed over and I had to hold back a frown. Lydia was not here right now.

"You have such a pretty nose, you know that? I'm so jealous of your nose." She said, using her fingers to size it up, twisting up her face. I kept the smile placed on my face and then sat down next to her as she lied on her back as if she were looking up at stars. She rested her hands on her stomach and I could see that her nails were chewed and the nail polish had chipped. I rested a hand on top of her's and I saw a smile twitch at the corner of her lips.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked and a burp, which almost sounded like a giggle, escaped from her mouth. She erupted into laughter, rolling on her side towards me and covering her mouth. "That just about answers it."

"Excuse me." she giggled her body shaking as she laughed. Although it was a relief to see Lydia happy, I knew she really wasn't. I sighed, running my hands down my face and sending out a small prayer to my friend. "I am so high right now, aren't I?"

"No, Lydia, you aren't high. You're happy." I fixed, patting her shoulder and she pouted her lips slightly.

"They both start with h…" she murmured. "They don't want me to remember, don't they?"

I froze, my thumb seizing its movements of rubbing circles on Lydia's shoulder. She knew that I had stopped and I felt her twitch beneath my hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh shut up, you know." Lydia grumbled and then climbed towards her nightstand. She dumped back out the pills I had just cleaned up and dry swallowed two. She sighed, resting her face up on her hand. Her face fell slightly, her cheek and the side of her lip scrunching up. She messed with a loose strand on her comforter, the pills slowly settling back in. "But we should talk about something else."

"Like…?" I trailed over, rolling my hands to silently tell her to elaborate. She flipped over, placing a hand on her hip and smiling at me.

"Like Allison's birthday." Lydia replied, bobbing her eyebrows and smirking up at me. I managed to give her a small smile, nodding. She had obviously started to get upset because the pills were wearing off which worried me. I wasn't sure how she was going to be after they got her off the drugs.

"Okay? When is that?" I asked, becoming more comfortable on her bed. She raised both of her eyebrows and her hand dropped off her side in disbelief.

"Seriously? She never told you?" she asked and I slowly shook my head, trying to remember when it would have come up. "It's today you idiot."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, clamping my hands over my mouth. "Really, did we get her anything?"

"Oh trust me, I got her something, don't you worry." Lydia told me, smiling proudly and lying back on the bed. "When's your birthday?"

I chewed on the inside of my lip, scratching the back of my neck. "It was last May. It's a long, long time before I turn 17."

"Doesn't mean we can't start planning." Lydia squeaked, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling. "We can have it here. It can be a pool party." She was putting her hands up in the air. "We could have elephants and fire."

"I don't think they have any elephants in California." I pointed out, laughing slightly. She shook her head rapidly.

"There's a zoo in L.A. We just have to take a small drive." Lydia said and then her eyes widened as a grin broke out across his face. She shot up in her bed and looked at me excitedly. "Road trip!"

"Okay, I think you need to lie back down. I have ten minutes before school starts." I said, pushing her shoulders lightly and setting her back down in the bed.

"You just wait. It's going to be the best birthday,"-she yawned as her head sank into the pillow-"ever."

"Thanks, Lydia." I whispered, brushing locks of orange hair out of her face.

"You're welcome, Em." She mumbled before sliding off into her dreamless sleep.

 **AN: This was another filler chapter, shocker, but there will be more happening in the next chapter! I know there hasn't been very much Stiles in the past few chapters but trust me, I'll sneak him in there! There wasn't very much of anyone in this chapter except for Matt, Lydia and "shadow-wolf man". I want to once again give a ginormous thanks to M Guest! I love you, so, so, so much!**

 **And for those of you who didn't know: I was inspired to actually begin this story on behalf of BrittWitt16, aka the author of the best Stiles/OC fanfiction I've ever read. She is such an inspiration to me and I think you all should go check out her story, The Wild Side and then the sequel, Right Beside You. Please, please, please go read it and give her reviews to continue Right Beside You!**

 **Please leave reviews and give me your thoughts on the chapters! I love you all, see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Help Needs To Be Helped

Chapter Seventeen: The Help Needs To Be Helped

I made sure Lydia was sound asleep before I picked up her pills, fixed the covers on her and then shut off the lamp light she had turned on before I'd gotten here. She was surprisingly snoring as I backed away to close the door and I was relieved that she wasn't in a state where she was crying and staring forward into oblivion like she had last night. I couldn't stand to see her like that anymore. That had been the first time I had seen her without the smile on her face. I could still her screams ringing in my ears and the sight of the mauled body lying in the aisles. It seemed to flicker every now and then inside my mind, making me close my eyes and take a second to return back to reality. It was then that I saw her phone screen light up with a notification and I remembered what shadow-man had told me.

 _"I won't give you the truth, it would take all the fun out of this, but I will give you a hint. Check Lydia's phone."_

I watched it carefully, having a silent argument. I didn't want to check her phone because 1. It was a complete invasion of privacy and 2. I wasn't quite sure what I would find on her phone. It wasn't like I was going to find nudes or sexy texts, but I didn't know what was on there that shadow-man would want me to see. I remembered that she'd had her phone out before we'd gotten attacked but I wasn't sure if she'd had it out when the attack was still in session. I chewed on my lower lip, my hand gripping her golden doorknob tightly. I didn't want to, but I needed to. I needed to see what he wanted me to see and then I could leave. Then again, if I saw something horrendous, I wasn't going to make it through the day like I had hoped to. I had to be strong, pay attention to my school work and stay free of distractions. I wasn't sure how well that plan was going to work properly considering people had stares, rumors and I had feelings. I was clapping myself on the back for not having a panic attack at the video store but I didn't know how school would be. I had been set in a mode last night. I had three things on mind. I needed to help Lydia and Jackson and then I needed to actually call the police.

I slowly turned away from the door, my brain screaming at me to get the damn phone but I forced my legs to take another step forward. I pushed myself down her hallway and then hurried down her stairs. I managed to avoid Ms. Martin and slipped out the front door. I jogged towards Matt's squad car and then shoved myself inside the passenger seat, small pants escaping my mouth.

Matt knitted his brow together, glancing up towards the house and then looking down at me with a confused expression. "Did everything go okay in there?"

I sucked in a long breath, swallowing it down my throat and then nodding. I placed a fake smile on my face and finally looked at him myself. "Yeah, yeah, everything went perfect." I made a circle with my pointer finger and my thumb. "Perfect…"

"How's Lydia? Is she doing well?" Matt asked and I jerked my head in what I hoped look like a nod.

"She's doing fine. The drugs the, uh, doctors gave her are pretty strong." I answered, blinking and letting out a breathless laugh at the end. "She's sleeping."

"Well, that's good. She's a nice girl, wouldn't want anything back to happen to her." Matt noted, smiling at me in almost a comforting motion. I smiled back at him and relaxed in my seat.

"She is a pretty good girl, isn't she?" I mused softly, letting my eyes sliding towards the dark Martin household. Matt buckled himself back into his seatbelt and I followed in pursuit. He started the car and then pulled out of the Martin's neighborhood watching the house disappear in the distance. I rested my forehead against the window, observing absentmindedly as the houses turned into blurs. I didn't want to close my eyes but my lack of sleep last night was hitting me at full force. I was hoping Matt couldn't see me almost falling asleep on the window and I lifted my head slightly. I didn't want a red mark on my forehead along with the bandage probably showing through my shirt. I'd look all sorts of messed up. I'd give people something to talk about then.

Aside from the bandage, my sedated friend and sketchy uncle, I was still upset. Before I had completely obliterated my shot at getting on my good side the Argents, Kate had offered to show me how to use a gun and, as she put it, become the most fearless bitch in town. For some strange reason, I relished in the sound of that. I wanted to be fearless, not afraid of anything that leapt my way, for example, a giant animal jumping through glass windows at a video store. I wasn't trying to get descriptive with my examples, thank you very much.

I needed that kind of support, the build. I didn't want to become a robot and not feel anything but I didn't want to feel as much. I didn't want to feel the bad things, sadness, anger, terror. I wanted to have enough room to feel the happiness, love and excitement. I wanted to stop living in the fear and the sadness. I was afraid of the shadow-man and I was still in half-mourning over the death of my parents. I had to find a way to get over with their death, move on with my life. Everyone has to do it…Stiles did. He was one of the happiest, minus the spastic worry, people I knew inside my life. Yes, there was Lydia and Allison but no one seemed as happy as he did. He lived life like any second was going to be his last and it, hilariously, inspired me. He didn't seem like the person you could become inspired by but to me, he was a freaking star.

With the current events putting me in an injured state, I could not practice with Kate. I wasn't sure if she was disappointed with me after what I had stupidly announced at the end of dinner but it was worth a shot to at least try to speak with her. If she thought it was as funny as I thought it had been in my head, she might still help me. I had a gun, I just needed the tactics. After seeing Mr. Argent's gun factory, I assumed that she had a few tips on how to shoot a gun. I felt a sort of, not romantically, connection with Kate. That's why I agreed to let her help me instead of even asking Matt to give me a gun. I had more truth in an Argent than my own uncle and even though it sounded awful, it didn't make me feel awful. I had been okay with not having Mr. and Mrs. Argent like me, but now I was almost on the brink of desperation for their approval. I had seen the way they'd even confronted Scott and I wasn't so sure I had made the right moves.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Matt asked, glancing at me through the corner of his eye. I almost didn't hear him and I jumped slightly at his voice. "I mean, I can call the-"

"Matt, I'm fine." I snapped, interrupting him and probably catching him off guard. I wanted to stand my ground on going to school. I actually had a valuable reason to attend school today but I couldn't exactly tell Matt.

It had ended up the Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber, possibly held all the answers I wanted. Stiles hadn't been the least bit surprised when he was at the scene last night but after I had mentioned that I thought it was a wolf, his game changed. He got fidgety, looking away from me and rubbing the back of his neck. I also remembered calling Scott about the bullet and he had defienently been hiding something else from me. Of course I knew they weren't going to tell me, they'd been doing a terrific job at hiding it, so I didn't exactly have a plan on how I was going to make them tell me. I doubted either of them would spit it out on their free will and I wasn't very good at manipulation. The only other person I could conceivably think of that might have the answers I needed was Derek and I wasn't leaning towards Derek for trust. I believed that I'd have a better shot with Scott or Stiles than Derek. I hadn't been the one to turn him in, but I hadn't put forth the best effort to stop Scott or Stiles. I had also left him in jail, tried to keep Allison away from him at a party and then left him in Stiles's care. I was surprised that he'd driven me home last night; I was surprised that he'd even been at the scene. Even with the dark clothes, broody looks and mysterious bad boy vibe, I didn't think that was his prospect, much less being around Stiles or me.

Derek had worried about me. I could still describe his face when he said I was hurt. He looked like I had been run over by a car instead of being scratched on the back. It was heartwarming, yet slightly unnerving. Derek wasn't one to show emotion, ample fewer towards me. His stone cold features had a flicker of worry and the way his voice was low, deeper than usual. Even though we'd gotten into some odd situations, I still couldn't believe that he'd killed the jogger. It seemed too well placed to be a cold murder. Someone planned it; put the body there to make it look like Derek had committed the crime. Apparently I had been the only one to catch the fault. The police had no hesitation to put him in cuffs and behind bars. It was like they had just been waiting for a reason to throw him in jail. I may have a reserved "don't trust" table for Derek, but that didn't mean I didn't like him. It wasn't like a romantic like; it was a…relevant connection. We were different people, but we were just the same.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Matt murmured, flexing his fingers around the wheel and sucking in a breath. He slowly turned his head back towards the road, setting his jaw tightly.

"As long as I don't decide to join the lacrosse team, I might make it out of there alive." I responded, making sure not to hint too much amusement in his voice. I could tell this was hard for him, sending me off to school. If he could, or much rather if I let him, he'd send the entire Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department to watch over me at school. I was already going to have Allison, Stiles and even Scott on my ass; I didn't need armed grown men. I knew by the end of the day I'd be tired of them but in the long run, I was going to appreciate them being my friends.

"I know you feel like it hasn't seemed like it lately but I care about you more than any other human being on this earth." Matt told me, softly. He still regarded at the road but his hands had relaxed around the wheel. I felt a pang in my heart at his words and found myself looking down into my lap. I wasn't good when it came to sentimental moments. Usually, I just made some snarky comment about how I'm the best but this wasn't a good place to insert one of my jokes. This was serious and that wasn't my strongest subject. "You don't have to say anything back. I know how you are." This brought a smile to my face. He knew me. He knew that I was freaking out inside my head. He paid attention and that seemed to cure my entire mood.

"I wish I could say something." I told him honestly. "I just have no clue what exactly to say back without it being weird."

"I think I know how you feel." Matt responded, nodding his head slowly. "You didn't talk to me for a few weeks-probably wanted nothing to do with me-and now you actually look me in the eye without glaring. I'd say its progress."

"Are you sure? You did throw a gun at me."

"It had the safety lock on!"

"I call that bad parenting." I replied, scrunching up my face and shooting him a sad look over my shoulder. It managed to drag a laugh out of him and it made me laugh too. "But, uh, really, I care about you too."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his, the corners of his lips twitching. "See there you go. Using nice words is easy." Matt ushered, a smirk plastered on that young face of his. I rolled my eyes, snorting and tapped him lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, hey, I'm driving!"  
"Oh, hush, we're pulling into the school zone which means you need to slow down there Sonic." I informed him, sitting up in my seat and lifting my backpack up off the floor of the squad car. I sat it in my lap and then looked through the windshield as we pulled into the parking lot. I had managed to make it here just after the bell rang for the first block and Matt signed me in. I received a late pass in which basically saved my life from Mr. Hobson's lectures which usually ended up in my eyes drooping and my face covered in drool. He was a great teacher; he was just slow and talked quiet. It was like listening to your highly educated great grandmother teacher English without her hearing aids. If she could hear herself loud enough, you sure as hell weren't going to hear her.

I had sat behind Stiles but he hadn't spoken to me. Given the extremely worried/ surprised face he'd given me when I came in the door, he was using every muscle in his body to turn around and probably scold me on coming to school. He had been the one last night to console me, see me at one of my points where I was close to breaking, and I usually didn't let people see me like that. I thought it was embarrassing and I didn't really appreciate it when people worried about me. Like I had said before, I loved that people cared but something they cared too much when really, they could be caring about someone or something else besides me. I liked to help people, not be the helped. I knew I was going to need help in the long-run but right now, I didn't need help.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat before Stiles. He had his phone in his lap and I glanced over his shoulder to find that he was texting Scott. I was surprised by the letters on the screen, _Where are you?_ , and continued my journey out of the classroom. I had glanced over my shoulder once more before completely going towards my locker. I looked down the hallway towards Allison's locker and found that she wasn't there. I knitted my brow together and then repeated Stiles's actions with my hands and head shoved inside my locker. I texted her quickly before shoving my phone inside my jacket pocket and gathering my things for chemistry. I made sure I had everything and then closed my locker quickly. I turned on my heel to walk the other way when I was met with another person.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed loudly, jumping back and almost slamming into the girl behind me. My eyes widened at the boy standing in front of me and I placed a hand on my chest. "Jackson? What the hell are you doing?"

Jackson rolled his eyes with his famous annoyed expression and gripped his backpack strap a little tighter. "Quit being such a wimp, Emily. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah, right. I thought you were coming over to here to scare the shit out of me and then walk off. Good for you, progress." I teased, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. He glared at me venomously and I backed off slightly. I crossed my arms across my chest and then leaned against the lockers. "What did you want to talk to me about? I hope it's a "hey, thanks for trying to save me and my girlfriends lives last night," or, I like this one even better, "how's my girlfriend?" but then again, I don't think nice is programmed into your brain."

Jackson's jaw locked and I knew that he knew that all of what I said needed to be said. Instead, he lightly cracked his neck which made him wince. I had almost forgotten that he'd gotten attacked by Derek. He still had the sweaty, pale complexion but it had gotten worse over the few days. "You know all too well that what we saw last night was not a mountain lion."

I swallowed, pressing my lips together in a tight line. I shifted on my feet and casually shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It was pretty dark."

"Don't play the bullshit act with me." Jackson scoffed, standing up straighter and looking down at me innocently. "I know you're seriously not that stupid."

"Why would I want to tell you anything? Last I checked, we basically hate each other." I asked, letting out a bitter laugh and glaring at Jackson. He let out a frustrated sigh, his fists balling up. He looked away from me for a minute before jerking his head back down to look at me.

"What did we see last night?" Jackson asked slowly through gritted teeth. I clenched my own jaw now, slowly got off the lockers and then leaned closely towards his face.

"I don't know." I replied back in the same slow tone and gritted teeth. I swept by the bump in the shoulder and walk off but his hand flung out to my forearm. I froze, my entire body going stiff. I slowly turned my head to look at Jackson who looked more than pissed off. I could possibly see smoke even coming out of his ears.

"So you admit it? You don't think it was a mountain lion." Jackson asked lowly and I gritted my teeth, silently cursing. I should have just said it was a mountain lion and then ran like hell. Something was different with Jackson. He was still being a dick but he was being more of a dick than usual.

"Let go of me, Jackson." I breathed out, glancing behind him as if I were looking for some sort of help. This was it. This was the time that the help, needed to be helped.

"Not until you give me a straight, honest answer about last night." Jackson argued, shaking his head and tightening his grip on me.

"I don't know what attacked us. Why don't you believe me?" I asked incredulously, panting after I finished my sentence. "Just let me go."

"I don't believe you because I've seen you before. I saw you a few days ago after school. I stayed late to practice on the field by myself and there you were, in the parking lot." Jackson explained and I went even stiffer than before. I held my breath, looking away from him and then licked my lips.

"You asked Scott, and now you're asking me. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know what is going on in this town and I don't know what's wrong with you." I snapped. "I don't have any of the answers. If you want answers, ask Stiles or Scott because-because that seems to be the only way I can find for answers."

"I already asked McCall and he started rambling about super senses. You were there." Jackson replied, shaking his head. "I'm not going to ask Stilinski. I'd rather be caught dead than talking to him." There were a few moments of silence where Jackson just simply watched me. "I bet I know something you don't."

"Is that why you're asking me about last night-about answers?" I scoffed, looking back down at him and raising an eyebrow.

"After our first game, you know the one where McCall yelled at you before running off the locker rooms?" Jackson asked and I frowned even deeper at him. "Yeah, he left his glove out on the field."

"Oh my, Jesus, that piece of information is so valuable to me." I breathed out, placing a hand and bending over at the waist. "Thank you so much, Jackson."

"Shut up. I'm not finished." Jackson snapped and I slowly stood back up. "I took his glove and when I looked at the top part of the fingers, there were small holes through them. I find a-a claw on the field too. I was sure it was just some animal claw from the forest but when I stuck it inside the holes in the glove, it was a perfect fit."

"So what you're saying is Scott is a _cat_ …" I asked slowly, dipping down my head to look at him. Jackson finally let go of me, giving my arm room to breathe. He let out a string of curse words, obviously getting frustrated with me.

"Scott is not a cat but I don't know what he is and I figured since you hang around him and Stilinski, I thought you might know something." Jackson explained and I laughed fakely, shaking my head down at the floor.

"I don't know anything. So, shut the hell up, get out of my way and let me go to class." I ordered and then finally brushed passed him without another word. I stomped off towards chemistry and the second I stepped in the doorway, I suddenly didn't want to be there. I bit down on my bottom lip and then turned to walk out of the room when I saw someone marching towards me. I tried to get passed them but he grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around. He marched me back towards the door. "No, no, Stiles!" I argued, trying to plant my heels in the ground to keep from walking.

"If I have to see Mr. Harris, than you have to. We are in this together." Stiles explained and I furrowed my brow.

"What? This isn't war. It's just a teacher from the deepest depths of hell." I clarified, bobbing my eyebrows. Stiles got me all the way inside the room and then walked me over to my seat. He planted me firmly in the stool and kept his hands on his shoulders, looking down at me.

"I don't even know why you're here but while you are here, you have to act like a normal teenager." Stiles told me, giving me a half-serious look.

"I thought normal teenagers skipped class. I mean, I haven't seen Ms. Argent or Mr. McCall all day." I pointed out, glancing towards the currently empty seat next to Stiles's. Stiles glanced towards it and a frustrated expression crossed his face.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him ever since first period."

"That's why you had such an easy time ignoring my presence."

"Wha-? No, I was not ignoring your presence." Stiles mocked, making a face and using a droopy voice. He stuck out his tongue at the end and I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't talk like that." I told him in a monotone voice. "And I tried to text Allison but she hasn't answered."

"That isn't a surprise. You don't know what it's like to have Scott talking about Allison all the time."

"You don't know what it's like to have Allison talk about Scott all. I called them in the middle of a make-out session. That's why I stick to texting." I breathed out, turning in my seat to lie down my books. I glanced beside me to find that Erica was also missing from class today. I opened my notebook as Stiles rubbed his hands down his face.

"Well, whatever. I don't care." Stiles grumbled, shaking his head and shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Sure you don't. That's what they all say." I teased, frowning playfully and shaking my head like I was reading poetry.

"You know? I'm really starting to question this friendship." Stiles told me, jutting his pointer finger towards me. I smirked.

"No you're not. I'm your only friend of the female gender. You're ecstatic." I countered, shaking my head and grinning wildly. Stiles growled and then stomped off towards his seat as Mr. Harris entered the room. I began to write down the heading on the paper I knew we were going to begin this morning and waited patiently for class to start.

"Just a friendly reminder- parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris explained flatly, eyeing everyone in the room. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head down to doodle on my notebook. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

I then heard the entire classroom shift and that's when I almost wanted to stab myself in the forehead. Everyone was looking at Stiles and I. I glanced down at Stiles who happened to glance at me just at the same time and I chewed on my lip. I slowly let my head go back down to my paper and Stiles followed in pursuit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that inflamed my hatred even more for my teacher. He was consoling Jackson, giving him a free pass. I could hear it even if his voice was in a whisper. He offered to let Jackson leave if he needed to. I simply got a glare in my direction. Jackson hadn't even been the one to get severely hurt. I clutched my pencil tightly and rubbed my palm against my forehead.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine," Mr. Harris ordered and then an audible sigh came from his lizard lips. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." I looked down at Stiles, considering because he sat in front of me and saw neon yellow lines written all across the book. "Ms. Scott, I am afraid that you are missing a partner today."

"Uh, yeah, I am." I mumbled, trying to make it sound the least bit obvious. "Maybe she turned invisible." I waved my hand around the vicinity that she should be sitting in and shrugged towards Mr. Harris who looked less the happy.

"I am going to regret making this decision but if you could please take a seat with Mr. Stilinski, that would be…awfully fantastic." Mr. Harris explained, almost looking like he wanted to throw up. I ran my tongue over my teeth, nodding slowly and gathered up my things. I walked down to sit next to Stiles while everyone watched me carefully. I slowly slid into the stool beside Stiles and I looked down to find his phone on in his lap. There were millions of texts sent to Scott but not one had been answered. I swallowed nervously and laid my stuff out across the lab table, opening up the book to chapter nine.

"Do you think they're okay?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth towards Stiles. At first I thought he didn't hear me, but he was making sure Harris wasn't watching.

"Scott's stupid for skipping school but he wouldn't do anything like, dangerously stupid." Stiles answered, shaking his head lightly and shrugging his shoulders.

"I just saw the way Mr. Argent and Mrs. Argent were to him last night. They don't like him." I replied, shaking my head and glancing up towards Harris. "This isn't going to help them like him anymore." I breathed out, scanning mindlessly over the words in the book. I ran my fingers under them like I was reading. "Where do you think they went?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes down on his book. "I have no idea. They could have gone everywhere."

"I guess we just have to keep trust in our best friends." I murmured, glancing around the classroom. That's when I met Jackson's eyes. He was glaring at me with a flame burning in his eyes. I pressed my tongue to my cheek and then turned away him, trying not to be bothered by his withering stare.

"Why is Jackson giving you the evil eye? Didn't you try to save his life?" Stiles asked me, daring to glance over at Jackson and me. I sighed, leaning forward to make it look more clearly like I was reading.

"He wants to know something but I don't have what he wants and because mommy and daddy always give him what he wants, he's not used to be turned down." I muttered sarcastically and then let out a long breath. I was waiting for Stiles to say something back but he was suddenly leaned forward farther than I was. I furrowed my brow but then saw that he was leaning towards Danny.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles whispered trying to get his attention which failed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny replied back easily, keeping his head down towards his book.

"Well, I'm going to anyway." Stiles mumbled more to himself than Danny. I held back a snort and shook my head. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No." Danny repeated except he was actually answering the question instead of trying to brush Stiles off.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked with a hopeful grimace.

"Answer's still no." Danny retorted back with more enthusiasm.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

My eyes widened and I shot a death glare at the back of Stiles's head. If he really wanted those answers, he should have asked me but something told me that he was asking Danny on purpose.

"He wouldn't,"-Danny paused to swallow thickly, obviously not wanting to talk about the situation-"tell me."

"But he's your best friend." Stiles pointed out making me cringe and drop my face in my hands. "One more question."

"What?" Danny asked, exasperated. He actually turned his head over to look at Stiles now and he glanced up at me. I gave a curt wave and then looked back up towards Mr. Harris to make sure he wasn't watching.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles whispered in a smooth voice. My eyes widened again and I'm pretty sure my face went bright red. I was trying not to bust out laughing especially because of how dangerously close Stiles was to falling out of his chair. Danny simply turned back around, glaring at Stiles. In return, I smirked and then used my foot to lightly push Stiles in the back. He let out a loud shout and then dropped to the floor, the sound of his stools legs clattering against the floor. The entire class turned to look at him as I covered my mouth. I looked out the window, my shoulders shaking rapidly. Stiles's eyes then appeared at the end of the table, narrowed and piercing me but I couldn't help the bundles of laughter falling out of me. Stiles slammed two hands down on the lab table, looked at Mr. Harris who had simply sat there and then sat back down. He glared at me and I simply smiled, winked and then actually began to read chapter nine.

I wanted ask Stiles about everything that had happened last night but I decided against us. Even though I'd just pushed him to the floor, there was still a peaceful atmosphere around us. I was sure Danny wasn't even that annoyed by Stiles at the moment. I wanted to keep the peaceful atmosphere I seemed to only get rarely with Stiles. The first time had been when we had talked on the benches at lacrosse practice, then we were at the party, then we drove home together talking about the body and then we went to Toby's to get curly fries and have him criticize me on my soda choices. I had remembered how I had been almost against staying friends with him considering Lydia's constant protests but now, I wasn't regretting it. Everyone needed a Stiles Stilinski. Even though he didn't think much of it-much less anyone else who didn't know him-he was a freaking ball of sunshine. He'd been through so much, but he didn't show that. I needed to live like Stiles. I needed to live in that moment, move on with my life and take what I have in my life for the better.

Still, even after I tried to relax myself, I could still hear his voice ringing in my head. _I know everyone. Only the responsible ones._

Stiles, Lydia, Allison or Scott weren't responsible ones. I shouldn't have been worried about them dying. I wasn't even so sure the man was real himself. If he was real and he was planning on killing any of my friends, I wouldn't let him. He wouldn't lay a single finger on any of them, even Jackson. If I wanted to be the most fearless bitch in town, I needed to start acting like one. I needed to protect my friends, show them that I am strong and brave enough to keep them safe from whatever I had living inside my freaking head. I was going to have Kate teach me how to be that way and then I was going to use it to my best advantage. I was just crossing my fingers, praying the God and Heavens above, that no one would get hurt. I was on my knees begging, even though I didn't think it would happen that I wouldn't hurt anyone. The only person I would hurt or take down was going to be shadow-man. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on my friends, on Matt or on me. If he showed his face, I was going to find him and I was going to kill him.

"Emily, hey," Stiles suddenly whispered and that's when I realized his hand was on me. I looked down at our hands and saw that I had cracked the pencil all the way up to the eraser. I gasped softly and then let go of the pencil, Stiles's hand backing off of me. I watched as the pencil fell in half and fell to the book beneath it. My jaw hung open as I stared at the pencil. Maybe I had the strength, but I certainly didn't have the bravery because this-this scared the living shit out of me.

 **AN: This chapter was slightly shorter than the others. I was basically rambling towards the end and I don't like rambling so I hope you guys aren't too disgusted with the story. I managed to actually bring parts from the actual show into the chapters because I realized that I need to start doing that more often, oh Lord. I hope you guys enjoyed the interaction with Stiles; I missed him, and Jackson! She is so, so, so, close to finding something out and I think some of you know that is…but until next time…please leave reviews and give me thoughts on plot lines or the chapter in general! I love you guys so much!**


	18. Chapter 18: Motivational Companion

"Stiles, my locker is back there. Can you slow down?" I snapped, rolling my eyes and backtracking towards my locker. I turned around on my toes to face my lock and began to open it as Stiles came to stand on the side that didn't have the door in his face.

"No, I most defienently cannot slow down." Stiles answered, shaking his head quickly and bounced on the balls of his feet for effect. "You just snapped a freaking pencil in half for no reason."

"Mr. Harris was looking at me. I didn't like it." I muttered, shrugging my shoulder and shrugging off my jacket. I stood up on my tip-toes to hang it up and I looked at Stiles along the way. "Why are you so worried about it anyways?"

"Why am I-what?" Stiles squeaked like it was the stupidest question I'd ever asked in the world. He took a second to wave his arms around with his eyes closed, almost smacking me in the head. "Did you forget to mention that you're the Hulk?"

"I am not the Hulk." I argued, laughing and pulling books out of my locker. I could hear him sigh in frustration and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he dropped his face in his hands. I couldn't help but bite down on my lip to keep from laughing any more than I had. "Stop worrying about me, Stiles. I hate it when people do that."

"You don't like people with feelings. Yeah, I learned that when you shoved me off my chair." Stiles retorted, lifting his head up momentarily to glare at me harshly. I smirked, remembering the memory that had just occurred a few minutes ago.

"It added to the moment. I'm a memory maker, you should be thanking me." I disputed, jutting my finger towards the top of his head as he continued to leave it in his hands. I licked my lips and then knocked my teeth lightly together a few times before letting out a defeated sigh. "Look, I know that-that you're worried about me because we're friends and all but there are more things to worry about than a pencil that I was going to lose by the end of the day."

Stiles looked up over the tops of his fingers, his amber eyes watching me intently. I had almost thought I had said the wrong thing before Stiles stood all the way up, nodding a few times. "Yeah, you know, you're right. I mean, uh, kind of." Stiles cringed at his stumble but I ignored it, waiting for him to continue. "Scott and Allison are off the grid, Lydia is nowhere to be found, there is a large animal attacking teenagers at video stores and then the last part I think you know what it is." Stiles flinched away from me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes. "Don't you dare say it's me or I swear to God, getting pushed to the floor will be nothing."

"You always result to violence. That's another thing I've come to know." Stiles groaned, his shoulders sagging. He shuffled backwards lightly, putting more distance in between us and I kept my ice blue eyes fixed on him. "But y-yes. It's you. We can't just pretend that you're the perfectly fine Emily you were before."

"We don't have to pretend." I stated, shaking my head and loosening my arms. "I am the same perfectly fine Emily."

There were a few moments of silence as Stiles thought about something and then he sighed. He then took the step forward again and I didn't have the urge to slap him this time. "I remember how you were at Lydia's party. You-you weren't like this. You didn't space out randomly, you weren't scared of anything going on in this town-except for maybe Derek-but you were this happy girl that I was surprised even knew who I was." Stiles paused for a few moments before licking his lips. "We have to figure out the Scott and Allison situation and the Lydia situation of course, but then we have to figure out you. There is something that needs to be figured out about you."

We once again lapsed into silence and I ran a hand through my hair. "There is nothing to figure out about me, Stiles." I scoffed, shaking my head and looking away from him. "I just need answers."

"You need answers? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." I rounded, dropping my hands down to my sides. "That wasn't a mountain lion that attacked me last night. I-I've seen that-that thing before." I stuttered trying to put the sentence into right words. "And if you really need information on Lydia, then I can tell you."

"Seriously?" Stiles gasped, jumping a few feet towards me. I nodded and then closed my locker. "R-really, I mean how?"

"I went to go see her this morning. I was planning on seeing her again this afternoon. I assume you'd like to tag along for this one?" I questioned cocking up and eyebrow. Flabbergasted, it took him a few seconds to answer. He blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He then jerked his head to break him of his trance and gave me a stiff nod. "Great," I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "call Scott so we can stop worrying about so many people." I bobbed my eyebrows and then began to slowly advance down the hallway.

Stiles pulled out his phone and we ducked around the corner. He held it to his ear as I waited impatiently for an answer we had yet to receive today. If we didn't get an answer from him, Allison was our last hope and she hadn't texted me back either. I fiddled with a loose thread on my jeans and then jumped when Stiles jerked next to me.

"Finally!" he squeaked, nodding his head towards me in a silent signal that we'd successfully reached the shaggy haired teenager. "Have you been getting any of my texts?"

We ducked into an empty classroom and Stiles switched the phone to speaker as Scott began to talk. "Yeah, like all 9 million of them." I rolled my eyes at Scott's exaggeration and took a seat in one of the chairs. I tapped my fingers on the desk as Stiles also rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it." Stiles explained furiously making my tapping finger silence and my eyes narrowed. Why would Scott do anything about any of that?

"Like what?" Scott asked in an exasperated tone. Stiles ground his teeth together, throwing a finger up in the air probably directed towards Scott.

"Something!" Stiles hissed and then slammed down on the call button. He threw his phone down on the table and dropped his head in his hands once more. I swallowed nervously and then glanced around. Being alone in an empty classroom with Stiles reminded me of when I had a panic attack. He had been the one to basically rescue me from passing out and the one I had spilled everything to first. I had to return the favor.

"Stiles," I said softly, getting up from the chair. I walked around to stand beside him at the table he was standing at. I waited a few moments before placing a warm hand on the top of his shoulder. "I don't know how Scott is going to fix this, but he will. He got the bullet to save Derek, right? Derek is somewhere being broody but his heart is beating. He's alive all thanks to you and Scott. You got Derek to the clinic and stayed with him until Scott got the bullet; you tried to keep him alive. You don't need Scott all the time to help you. I believe in you, Stiles."

"Belief and faith are two entirely different things." Stiles breathed out and I gave him a small squeeze in a comforting gesture.

"I have _faith_ in you." I repeated, looking up at him as he kept his head down towards the table. "And you know who needs you right now?"

"Who? Who could possibly need _me_?" Stiles asked, looking up at pointing to his chest. I smiled softly.

"Lydia." I whispered and I felt Stiles stiffen under me. He slowly looked up at me, the innocent, hopeful look on his face that I had come to know when it came to Lydia. "Jackson is a freaking douchebag but she sees something in him that no one else does but you, you aren't a freaking douchebag. You're a freaking ball of sunshine and she needs that light in her life right now. Everyone can see that."

"Do you really mean that, Emily?" Stiles asked, his eyes flickering around my face like he was searching for the lie. He was waiting for me to laugh and call out the cameras and explain to him that he was on a prank show. When he realized I wasn't joking, a small smile tugged the corners of his lips. "I thought you weren't good when it came to being sympathetic."

"It presents itself every now and then." I replied, winking and backing away from him. "We should probably go now. I doubt Finstock will miss us." I opened the door and then looked over my shoulder at Stiles. He was still smiling like an idiot and when I giggled, it brought his attention back to reality. I held the door open for him and then we stopped by our lockers before sneaking our way out of the school and to his Jeep. He basically slammed the pedal to the floor as we left the parking lot and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Would argue with me if I said this was a terrible idea considering our guardians are cops? I mean, going to see Lydia isn't bad but skipping school is bad."

"I like to see it as we are going on an early lunch break." Stiles countered, shrugging his shoulder and making a face.

"I see it as we're living in the middle of the day to check on our drugged up friend. Aren't parent teacher conferences tonight?" I asked, sitting up in my seat and looking at him. Stiles silently cursed but it was extremely visible. He decided not to answer that question and I decided not to press him on the matters. "You know what, it will all be okay. Scott and Allison will come back, we'll come back and it'll-it'll be fine."

"Great, yes, perfect. You-you should be a palm reader and a motivational companion." Stiles snapped his fingers and then pointed at me. I grinned proudly and then sat back in my seat calmly. I looked back down at my phone, hopeful to see a text from Allison but my screen was blank. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, dropping my hand in my lap and looking out the window. "But you don't have to go to the conferences."

"What?"

"You don't know your grades?" Stiles asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You're probably, besides Lydia, one of the smartest girls in our grade."

"I wouldn't go as far to say that." Here it was. It was where I couldn't be sympathetic and I got awkward when people complemented me. I mostly denied it or made a stupid comment. I was denying it harshly. "I-I don't think so."

"Why not?" Stiles asked without hesitation. I clenched my hand around my phone, gritting my teeth. I didn't know the answer to that nor did I want to answer it in the first place. I wish Stiles would just forget it and finish the drive to Lydia's.

"That night at the video store, I ran away from Jackson because-because I thought he followed me. I didn't even look back to make sure he was with me." I whispered, shaking my head and staring out the window. "How stupidly selfish is that? He-he could have died just because I didn't look over my shoulder."

"But he didn't. And didn't you say you went in there to try to get the shelf off of him?" Stiles stated firmly, glancing at me quickly before returning his eyes back to the road.

"I went back inside and I left Lydia out there with a smashed window, screaming her head off and a giant animal-thing-see!" I threw my hands up, smacking my knuckles against the top of the Jeep making Stiles jump. "There's another issue I'm dealing with in my crap life. There is this guy living inside my dreams that can turn into the exact thing I saw jump through the window at the video store and when he's around me, when I look into those god freaking awful eyes, I can feel this-this energy surge through me and then my eyes glow and then I feel like I might die and then death. What would you guess another issue I'm currently trying to get over?" I ranted, and I exhaled sharply before continuing. "I need answers and I need to get myself in check so nothing like that ever happens to my friends ever again because you and Scott and Lydia and Allison are the most amazing people in my life. You make my life worth living even when shit hits the fan. I just can't handle it when you and Scott and Matt and even Derek lie to me."

This seemed to silence Stiles longer than I'd ever imagined. I hadn't meant to start going off but the pressure was building and it had just exploded all over Stiles. Of course I wasn't proud of this, I hated making people feel like they were the cause of my explosions. I hated it more than people worrying about me. I hated it more than my constant fear because, sometimes, I believed that if I had just calmed down before my parents died, I would have actually said the right thing. I wouldn't still be sitting her today regretting my last words to them.

It was an argument. It had started out as just a few phrases thrown back at each other but then I got offended. I had started to raise my voice, and then my mother's voice rose higher than mine. My father got upset because we'd been fighting so often and we all went around in a circle, each taking turns to dig at each other. That's when they'd both collapsed, right there in the kitchen. I had stared at them in shock, wondering what the hell had happened. Sometimes I thought maybe, just maybe, it had been my fault. I had caused them to get so angry, they malformed. I remembered being on the phone with 911 and I couldn't remember my address. I had screamed out a string of curse words and after I managed to get off the phone, I scrambled to their sides. I checked for pulses on my father and when I didn't find one, the tears had come. They were soaring down my face as I tried to perform CPR, yelling out his name into the silence. When he didn't wake up, I crawled over to my mother, repeating the same actions. I had sobbed between the two and I tried to get away from the paramedics as they drug me out of the house.

I had sat in the emergency room for at least two days, not moving once from the chair and ignoring anyone who tried to ask me questions. The only person I answered to was the doctor who had informed me that they had both slipped into comas but died. I hadn't cried at first but when reality set in, I bolted. I sprinted out the front of the hospital doors and dropped to my knees right on the front steps. My body racked with cries as I prayed to God for them to wake up. I apologized out into early morning, pounding my fists on the cement. Someone finally called the police and once they learned what had happened, they didn't arrest me. They wrapped one of those stupid blankets around my shoulders and then put me in the back of a police car to go home. It was only a few hours before a social worker had showed up and told me I needed to pack. I packed, went to the funeral the next morning and then left that night to Beacon Hills. Everything was sort of a blur in my brain now, the events that had taken place in between the milestones in my life. I could still remember running through the hospital hallways, shaking each doctor I caught and asking where my parents were. I remember them collapsing and I sure as hell remembered when I'd cried on the front steps of the hospital. It was all etched into my brain, like a different colored fabric on a quilt.

I didn't dare look at Stiles. After going over the biggest change in my life, I couldn't imagine how I'd just made him feel. I had basically unloaded everything to him, much more than I had to anyone else. There was just something about Stiles Stilinski that made me spill everything in my life. In a way, there was a way he could relate to everything. He had lost an important piece of his life and his dad happened to be a sheriff that got upset easily. Matt didn't get upset extremely easy but he got upset about the same stuff that Mr. Stilinski did. In the end, they were all trying to keep us safe, let us have a future. From where I stood, I wasn't sure how much of a future I was going to get.

"I-I didn't know that." Stiles said, his voice rising barely above a whisper. It was chocked, forced out of this throat making me hold back a curse word. I had corrupted something in our friendship by saying everything I just had. I had possibly corrupted my friendship with Allison. The only two candidates left were Lydia and Scott and I wasn't sure how many more people I could lose before I completely snapped in half. "I didn't know that I-we made your life worth living."

My head turned against my will, a feeling in my stomach growing at his words. He wasn't upset that had said he was lying to me, or that I had tried to deflect his statement on me being smart. He was surprised. Even though he looked slightly grim, I could still see that small excitement that grew on his face every time he, well, got excited over things. "I was close, you know? I was so close to just…giving up."

Stiles swallowed and then shifted in his seat. "When-when my mom died, my father and I sat in separate rooms for a week. We didn't speak to each other, look at each other, hell, we barely even breathed the same air as each other." Stiles shook his head slightly, glancing down into his lap. "I wanted to just end it right there. I could make it all go away but then-then I thought about my dad. What would he do if he lost me too?"

"He would be devastated." I answered for him, my voice low and soft. I had answered for him because I knew what Matt would do if he lost his brother and his only niece. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and then sucked in a long breath. "I guess we both learned something today."

"You don't like people with feelings and I found a way to move on." Stiles said, glancing over at me with a small smile placed on his lips. He happened to bring one across my face and I looked away from him with a faint color of red on my cheeks. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and bit down on my lip to keep from smiling anymore. I saw my reflection in the mirror and Stiles looked thoroughly pleased with himself. Stiles was right. He found a way to move on which I had learned and he learned that I don't like it when people worry about me. It was once again a way we could relate to each other. Sure he was a spastic boy and I was locked up girl, but we got along just fine. It's not like I didn't get along with any of my other friend's, it was just Stiles in general. I could see a long friendship in the future and I always liked it when I could see the future.

I shook my head slightly but didn't have any time to comment as we pulled in front of Lydia's house. Stiles hopped out before I could even get my seatbelt off and then waited impatiently for me by the curb. I walked around and then brushed past him up towards the house. I figured the only other time he'd ever been here, was when Lydia had her back to school party. He put his hands in his pockets and then would take them back out to wipe them on his pants. He was obviously nervous, though I didn't know why. Unfortunately, Lydia might not even remember talking to either of us today. I wouldn't tell him that, I'd let him have his moments of fame. I still had told him that Lydia actually knew who he was after we'd talked in the car the other day. I feel like he'd get to excited and then explode all over her linen sheets so I kept it to myself.

Finally, he reached up his hand and knocked on the door with the knocker. I rolled my eyes at his use of the golden ring on the front door and crossed my arms across my chest. I lifted up my head to once again look up to where Lydia's window was and I could see that the lamplight was turned back on, shining through the crack in the curtains. I only looked back down when Ms. Martin opened the door. She obviously didn't want to put up a fight any more, so she let us inside without question. We both thanked her and then followed her as she led us upstairs this time. Ms. Martin had let me go by myself. Apparently, she was a bit more lenient with Stiles. I washed it off to the side and watched as Ms. Martin opened the door. Stiles stepped in beside her, almost blocking my view of the girl but I could still see the managed red hair and light skin.

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you?" Ms. Martin introduced, but she almost said it like a question. I doubted she really believed that a boy who wore t-shirts with odd sayings on the front was friends with her Hallmark daughter. "And, uh, Emily's back."

"What the hell is a "Stiles"?" Lydia mumbled, her face mouth probably contorted in a weird direction from her hand she had placed on her face. Her voice was distant, sassier than this morning but farther off than before. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and spun around to relax myself. "And how is Emily's back going to say hello? It has a giant scratch."

I heard Ms. Martin sigh and turned back around. "She took a little something to ease her nerves." Ms. Martin told Stiles and I softly. Stiles was probably staring down at Lydia while I simply nodded at the explanation. "You can-you can go in."

"Thanks." Stiles whispered and then looked over at me, beckoning me to come forward. I said my thanks again to Ms. Martin and we entered the room. Ms. Martin was hesitant to leave but I assured her enough that nothing would happen to Lydia.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, her eyes looking up towards Stiles, completely disregarding me. I wandered passed him towards Lydia's nightstands to once again pick up the spilled pills.

"I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles answered, nodding his head like he was making sure it was the right thing to say. I smiled at Stiles's kind gesture as I dropped one pill in the bottle each time.

"Why?" Lydia countered, looking back down at her comforter to play with a loose thread. I kept my head down on the nightstand and that's when my eyes ran over the small black box. _Check Lydia's phone_. I didn't want to, it felt like an invasion of privacy but-but if something was on there, I needed to see it.

"Because I was worried about you today. So was Emily." Stiles replied, probably looking towards my black. I sat my fingers on top of her phone and bit down roughly on my bottom lip. I argued loudly with myself in my head while they continued to talk behind me. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…fantastic." Lydia breathed out, sitting back on her bed and smiling like she was in a daze.

"Oh. What-I bet you can't say uh "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast." Stiles teased and I rolled my eyes, snorting softly. I brought my hand off the phone and turned around, resting on her nightstand.

"I saw Shuzy," Lydia giggled. "I shaw-I shaw…"

Her eyes suddenly went wide and she froze. I got up from the nightstand and kneeled down by her side, grabbing her hand.

"Lydia, Lydia, hey," I said quickly, trying to get her attention but she wasn't budging.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked, walking closer to her.

"Something." She answered casually but she still stared out in front of her.

"Something like-a mountain lion?" he glanced up towards me and I looked away, confronted by one of my major issues again-mountain lion or strange shadow-wolf man?

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated for Stiles, nodding her head and blinking a few times.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles took a seat down next to her and there were still a few seconds of silence.

"A mountain lion."

"Lydia, you aren't making any sense." I told her softly, shaking my head and blinking.

Stiles sighed and then licked his lips, reaching across the bed. He grabbed a stuffed giraffe and placed it in front of Lydia's face. "What's this?"

She looked at it for a few moments before a smile twitched at her lips. "A mountain lion."

"Okay, you're so drunk." Stiles said and was about to get up when she slowly sat up. "Oh-"

"Lydia, how many fingers am I hold up?" I asked her and then held up two fingers. She narrowed her eyes and then yawned.

"A mountain lion." She answered once more and I slapped my forehead, groaning.

"Not everything is a mountain lion." Stiles tried to tell her but she ignored him. "Whatever, well, I'm gonna- go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing."

I shot a glare towards Stiles who simply shrugged in response. He was about to get up when Lydia grabbed hold of his t-shirt. "Stay."

Stiles blinked a few times and even I stopped walking. She was strangely close to him and, no offense, but I knew something wasn't right. "M-me? Stay? You want me to stay?"

"Don't get all worked up, Stiles." I teased; bobbing my eyebrows at him and making him glare back at me.

"Yes, please, stay." Lydia begged. "Please Jackson."

I let out a disgusted sigh and dropped my head in my hands. Stiles pushed her hands off of him, climbing back to his feet.

"And-we're done here." Stiles mumbled and that's when I heard her phone beep. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll get it." I assured as Stiles continued to stand all the way up. I wandered over and then picked up the phone. I slid open the text message and that's when I found a video. I furrowed my brow and then clicked the play button. I immediately stiffed when I saw that it was at the video store. There were a few moments of silence, her camera facing towards the window. Suddenly, a giant clear figure leapt out of the window and Lydia's screams screeched through the speakers of the phone. I gasped, dropping the phone to the floor and jumping away from it. I bumped into Stiles who wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me away from the phone. He waited until the video ended before he scrambled down to the floor to pick it up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, Lydia's phone still in his hand. "Stiles-she-she-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just…hold on a sec." Stiles said and then did a few things on her phone. I could see over the screen that he'd opened up another text message. After he'd put the video clip inside the message, he sent it and then went back to the text message. I watched as he hit the trashcan button.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, trying to snatch the phone away from him. He pulled it away from me, looking up.

"I sent it to my phone. I just don't-don't want her to see that." Stile explained softy, glancing towards the cracked doorway. I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine, whatever. Delete it." I ordered, gesturing towards the phone. He nodded and then deleted the message entirely from her phone. Once he put Lydia's phone back, I grabbed him by the corners of his shirt, a strange new anger washing over me. I slammed him against the wall but not loud enough to draw attention. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on. That camera did not catch a mountain lion!"

"Emily, Emily, stop. I promise I'll tell you everything!" Stiles whispered out frantically. "Just let me go so I can call Scott."

"Why? So you can go on and tell him all the stuff you're hiding from me? That-that thing turned my best friend into a walking pot shop. I need to know what that is so next time, I can stop it." I growled and Stiles looked more than afraid for his life, he looked afraid for mine.

"You-we-us-we can't stop it." Stiles informed, shaking his head and panting.

"What is "it"?" I asked softly, my hold on Stiles becoming more relaxed. He slowly relaxed his shoulders and he looked at me.

"Just let me call Scott." Stiles ushered, putting out his hands. I swallowed, almost hesitant on letting him do so but then I backed off. I nodded, crossing my arms on my chest and staring at Lydia's cracked door. "Come on."

He jerked his head down the hallway and I followed him. We managed to miss Ms. Martin as we went out the front door and towards the Jeep. We climbed inside and Stiles threw the Jeep into motion. He pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number. "Hey, it's me again. Look, Emily and I found something, and we don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn on your phone right now, that'd be great. Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Stiles growled, probably into the voicemail box. "I'm gonna kill you! And I'm too upset to come up with a description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna-ugh! Goodbye. God."

There were a few moments of silence and I slowly raised my hand in the ear, pressing my lips together innocently. Stiles looked over at me with narrowed eyes. "What?"

I slowly pulled my hand back down and nodded a few moments. "We could put hooks in Scott's nose and then pull his brain out through his nose."

Stiles wrinkled his nose, dropping his phone into his lap. "That is the most disgusting thing ever."

"What? They do it in Egypt."

"Yeah to the already dead people!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands around. I shrugged and then chewed on my thumbnail.

"It was just a thought…"

"We are not turning Scott into a mummy. You're-you're so violent, I swear." Stiles mumbled and I raised my eyebrows, currently referring to his voicemail left for Scott.

I rolled my eyes and then Stiles pulled out of Lydia's neighborhood. The ride was silent but Stiles knew where he was supposed to go. He turned into my own neighborhood a few minutes later and before I got out, I looked over at him. "Matt's making me go to questioning tonight."

"O-Oh, really?" Stiles asked, shaking his head and trying to remember when his dad would have told him.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to say." I breathed out, a forced smile coming onto my face as I shook my head against the seat. "I don't even know what happened last night after what I saw on Lydia's phone."

"Just tell them that you saw a mountain lion and it all happened so fast, you can't remember most of it." Stiles explained. "And-and call me when you're finished so I can pick you up. Then, I'll tell you everything."

"Will you really?" I whispered unevenly. I should have had more faith in Stiles but I didn't have faith in anyone, not even myself.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded and then reached over his hand. He held mine in his, giving me an honest smile. "I will."

"Thank you." I said and then placed a smile on my face before slipping out my hand from his and climbing out of the Jeep. I shut the door and then waved as he drove off. I ran a hand through my hair and then turned up towards my house, not excited to finally be back home. I grabbed the house key, unlocked the door and then stepped inside. I was getting what I wanted just once for today. Stiles was going to tell me everything, everything I have wanted to know for weeks. It was exciting yet it was nerve racking. Did I really, honestly, truly want to know what's going on in Beacon Hills? Do I want to know who's living inside my dreams? Do I really want to know what attacked us at the video store and what attacked the jogger and the bus driver? Did I want to know why Mr. Argent, Kate, Mrs. Argent, Stiles, Scott, Matt and Derek are hiding something? This was it, the last puzzle piece to the giant façade on the lovely Beacon Hills, California. I was supposed to come here for a fresh start, a new life and I got what I wanted…a new life but with new problems and new possibilities. I had spent basically the entire day with Stiles and I didn't think I'd ever be close friends with a boy with him before. Allison had gone M.I.A with Scott which meant I hadn't even gotten to say happy birthday to her. I doubt she'd even listen to me anyways.

I slowly walked into the living room and sat down, dropping my head into my hands. Matt was supposed to be home soon so he could take me to questioning but I didn't want him to know I was leaving with Stiles. I remember how upset he'd gotten when I'd asked Stiles for help on finding the body. Sure I dragged Stiles into it, but Matt got much more upset beyond that fact. That was just another thing that was to be revealed later on tonight. He didn't have to go to parent teacher conferences which meant I might have to potentially sneak out of the police station with Stiles. This was going to be one hell of a night.

 **AN: Sha-bam! You guys are probably dying beside your computer screens. I know I am. I want to reveal her to it so badly but it has to be perfect and a giant climax. I promise-promise that she will find out in the next chapter and then…NIGHT SCHOOL! I have been waiting to write those chapters for so long and, ahhhh!, I can't freaking wait. Remember, leave reviews and give me some feedback on what you thought on the chapter. Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19: Busted

I was on the verge of slamming my head down on the familiar puke colored lab table. I was still irritated from having to show up but the fact that Harris was running fashionably late was seriously not settling well with me. I was almost sure he'd done this on purpose. I had made a sarcastic comment and shoved Stiles off his stool, disrupting his class and now here I was with a below average grade in his class. I knew Matt was just about as happy about being here as I was. He had wanted me to go in for questioning but that looked like it wasn't happening. He'd been running late, got the call from Harris stating that "on short notice", we had to attend tonight's parent teacher conferences. I hadn't gotten a word from Scott or Allison which brought me to the conclusion that not only were they skipping school, but they were skipping important conferences. I was surprised Allison even had to show up but I'd been stopped by a teacher asking if I knew where Ms. Argent was.

To add to all my irritation, Mr. Harris was my least favorite teacher. Coach Finstock was cutting it dangerously close on the 'like' meter and just below him was shadow-man. I had Mr. Harris, Finstock, shadow-man, Mr. and Mrs. Argent, Jackson, and even Derek all on that list. Derek was at the bottom since he'd driven me home the other night and not tried to kill me after I'd _almost_ turned him in to the police. I couldn't forget the time where I also was a weirdo and left him in the jail on a limb. I had defienently also cut it close on the other 'like' meters. Apparently, I was on the top of Harris's and Mr. Argents list. I wasn't quite sure where I was on Allison's 'like' meter since, when Scott had his phone on, she hadn't texted me back. She hadn't even called me after the accident and that was when I was sure she was upset with me. I didn't even know if she called Lydia but as far as I was concerned, she probably disowned me.

Instead of slamming my head on the table, I settled for resting my head on the top of my head and staring down at the dirty floor. I swung my feet, lightly kicking the legs on my stool making a slight thumping sound. Matt was sitting next to me, arms crossed on the table and leaned forward, trying to see into the hallway. He obviously wanted to get this over with and leave the school. He was trying to get us out of here before it got too late which meant that he still wanted to take me in for questioning. I decided not to talk to him considering he was basically on the verge of yelling at me. I didn't have any intentions or needs to be publicly embarrassed.

Matt sighed and then sat back in his chair, lifting his arms up to his chest. I could see him glance down at me and then narrow his eyes slightly. "I guess I'm not so clear on all of,"-he waved one hand at me and the other at the classroom, making a face-"this." He dropped his hands down into his lap and turned all the way to look at me. "How did you manage to get a below average grade in one day?"

I sighed and lifted up my head just to look over at him. I frowned and then dropped my head back down to rest on my arms. "Mr. Harris is Satan's cousin, if you weren't aware."

"I'm serious, Emily." Matt replied but his voice said otherwise which meant that he'd also had his fair share of Harris. "This isn't like you."

"If you mean being sarcastic and pushing Stiles off a stool during our reading session isn't me, you need to get a manual on me." I scoffed, shaking my head and still looking down at the floor. There were a few moments of silence where I could see him squeeze his eyes shut and rub his temples.

"You pushed Stiles off his chair?" Matt groaned, obviously not pleased with me assaulting the sheriff's son. I lifted up my head once more to smirk up at him in response but I did not receive a positive reaction. "If I have to explain to the sheriff why his son is covered in bruises, I am making you sleep in the backyard."

"Could we buy a dog house? What if it rains?" I mumbled, sitting all the way up in my chair. Matt glared at me, dropping his hands down from his face.

"I sometimes question if I'm actually related to you." Matt grumbled and I simply smiled, blinking at him innocently.

"We both share the incredibly good looks so let's just leave it at that. It's about the looks, screw personality." I tossed my hand in his direction, making a face and shaking my head. Matt once again was unamused by my joke and I chewed on my thumbnail, looking back at the table and sighing. "Look, it won't happen again. I promise. I was just having a crap day."

"I don't need an explanation. I just need it to not happen again and you promised." Matt informed me, shaking his head and turning back around in his stool. I nodded my head firmly and then sat up straight in my chair. I glanced out the window and that's when a sudden rush washed over me. It wasn't like a terrified rush, or excitement of anything like that. It was a rush that went straight down.

"Oh perfect timing." I groaned, slowly looking away from the window. Matt gave me a confused look and I slid of my chair, trying to be casual. "I have to use the little girl's room."

"Right now, are you kidding me? He could be here any minute." Matt almost squeaked, throwing his hands up and almost give me a pleading look.

"Well, then I'll here. If you haven't noticed, my lack of time perception is almost non-existent." I winked and then took off out of the room before he could stop me. As soon as I entered the hallway, I debated go back inside when I saw who was standing at the end of hallway. It just happened to be the couple I didn't want to particularly see at the moment. I tried to speed-walk towards the bathroom but not before a pair of hawk eyes landed on me. I knew what was going to happen and it was going to happen fast.

"Emily!" Mr. Argent called from the other end of the hallway. I jumped as his voice echoed off the tiled floors and blue lockers. I cringed as his voice fully met my ears and I shot a quick glance over my shoulder. Matt had his phone out and he seemed to be unaware of Mr. Argent's voice calling my name. I had no choice but to face him head on.

"Oh wow," I gasped in a voice I posed for mock sarcasm. I perked up my stance and gave a curt wave, "I didn't expect to see you here, you-you lovely people."

Mr. Argent stopped in front of me while Mrs. Argent shot me a disgusted glare and wandered into their designated classroom. Mr. Argent had his hands in his pockets but considering we were in public, he was more laid back. He seemed like a person I would find likeable. "Neither did we." He glanced over his shoulder to find that his wife was gone and let out an amused chuckle making me knit my brow together. "I should say 'I'" he teased, a grin worshiping his face. I swallowed nervously and bit out a nervous giggle which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's-uh-what's up?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows slightly and putting my hands inside the sweatshirt I had thrown on before we left.

"I'm sure you have noticed that my daughter is currently missing in action." Mr. Argent replied, looking around theatrically and taking a second to lift his hands out of his pockets and gesture around him. "I had a feeling you might know where she is."

He looked down at me with such-such seriousness that I thought I might decide to join the debate club, go to law school and then wear a suit for the rest of my life. I fidgeted under his gaze, messing with a loose thread inside the pocket of my sweatshirt and glanced around a few times before shaking my head. "Actually, I don't sir. I haven't seen her all day."

Mr. Argent let out a long sigh and then rolled his shoulders, not pleased with my answer. "Allison hasn't stopped talking about you ever since she met you. I am almost certain that a friend like that would tell you at least something."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, not happy with the fact that he was accusing me of lying. Even though I had done that to Stiles the other day, I had a valuable reason. Mr. Argent didn't. "Why would I lie to you? Other than the fact that you're extremely terrifying, I don't have any reason to lie." I countered, shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head. "I don't know where Allison is. I've been trying to get a hold of her all day."

"Have you now?" Mr. Argent asked, cocking a dark eyebrow. "And you haven't gotten any information?"

"No sir. Like I said before-"

"Yes, yes, I heard you." Mr. Argent assured, raising a hand and cutting me off. "I just have another question."

"Okay…" I trailed off, knitting my brow and looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Have you heard anything from Scott?"

Busted, disgusted, never to be trusted.

"Nope, nada. You shouldn't be asking me that question anyways." I answered almost a bit too quickly. Mr. Argent's eyes narrowed down at me and he shrunk down to almost match my size.

"And who should I be asking?" Mr. Argent asked lowly, cocking his head to the side. I swallowed and then took one step back.

"I came out here to use the bathroom, not get interrogated so if you'll please excuse me." I mumbled and then turned around to get into the girl's bathrooms. I thrust myself inside and then actually used the bathroom like I had been planning to do. I washed my hands and then looked up at myself in the mirror.

I stared at my reflection and that's when I felt it, the power again. It ran right through my arms, almost breaking my suspension above the sink. I gasped, my legs trying to break out from under me. I caught myself on the sink and once I balanced myself, I stepped to the side and flicked the lock on the bathroom. I couldn't risk anyone walking in. I remember what happened last time and if anyone saw my-my eyes, I was screwed. I gritted my teeth when the small spark of pain hit me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could almost feel them changing and when they snapped open, they were glowing. I looked at them for a moment, the glowing blue orbs reflecting oddly in the mirror and light above it. I reached up one hand and touched under my eyes, my mouth gaping open slightly. I let my fingers fall slowly down my face before I licked my lips. "He's here." I whispered so softly, I was surprised I ever heard myself. I closed my eyes once again and then looked away from the mirror, pressing my lips tightly together. I pushed myself off the sink and stumbled backwards, making sure to not stumble into a toilet. When I opened my eyes again, the glowing was gone.

I made sure that I wasn't going to fall when I walked and unlocked the door. I opened it slowly and was glad to find the hallways empty. The doors of the classrooms were open but no one was standing out there anymore. I was mostly referring to Mr. Argent and was relieved that he'd left to his daughter's conference. I wandered back down to the hallway towards where my own conference was taking place and when I got close enough to hear, I could see Mr. Harris talking to Matt.

"Mr. Scott, Emily is normally a mundane students compared to the other kids we get in here but lately, she's been a bit…off" Mr. Harris told Matt making me frown and wait to walk inside the room. I stepped to the other side and pressed my back against the wall. I swallowed and then craned my head towards the door.

"She's been going through a lot lately." Matt explained softly, probably shaking his head and giving Mr. Harris that look he gave to me innocently. "Her parents they-they passed away a few weeks ago and then she got attacked last night."

"Well her sarcasm has defienently not decreased which is a shame for all of us." Mr. Harris said, completely brushing off the fact that I'd been through harsh weathers lately. I could hear him shuffle papers and I sunk down to sit on my feet.

"That's how she works. She is sarcasm on legs." Matt snorted and I smiled briefly, resting my head on the wall.

"I think that poses as a problem for her in school." Mr. Harris argued, the sound of a drawer closing. "As a guardian, I would discipline for that kind of behavior."

"I'm not sure if you've ever had a child, Mr. Harris but you can't just discipline a child because of who they are."

"I am aware that you've never had a child. She was just handed to you. Have you ever had an experience before Emily?" Mr. Harris snapped back making me swallow nervously. There was silence where I was sure Matt was shaking his head. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and stretched out my legs across the empty tile. "It's clear in her behavior."

"You mean I'm not doing a…good job of taking care of her?" Matt breathed out in disbelief making me stiffen.

"I would have stated it differently, but yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Mr. Harris replied bluntly making my entire mood change. This didn't just affect Matt, this affected me. Mr. Harris had just told Matt that he was being a bad parent. Matt wasn't my parent but there wasn't another way to put it. I clenched my jaw and felt a harsh stinging behind my eyes. I held back the tears that wanted to fall and looked up towards the ceiling.

"You-you…" Matt growled. I could hear the hurt and strain in his voice as he struggled to form words. "I think you're the one with not experience."

"I am a teacher, Mr. Scott."

"My daughter thinks your Satan's cousin."

"That's the first time I've heard that one." Mr. Harris mumbled and then took a drink of probably coffee as the sound of slurping filled the air. "But I have had experience. I am more mature with how I handle things."

"This isn't even about Emily's grades anymore, Mr. Harris." Matt pointed out, the sound of his stool squeaking against the tile.

"You're home life has everything to do with her grades. She doesn't focus at home, she doesn't focus here and I cannot allow that kind of action to take place in my classroom. Either you fix it, or I will." Mr. Harris told him firmly. I pulled my knees up to my chest, digging my fingers into my calves.

"What are you going to do?" Matt whispered out, his voice slightly shaky. Mr. Harris was silent for effect and then the sound of his squeaky chair chirped through the air.

"I know a social worker."

"You cannot take her away from me!" Matt snapped, his hands slamming down on the table. I jumped at the noise and dropped my hands down from my legs. "She doesn't have any more family. If you take her away from me, she won't have anyone."

"I believe that my problem ends when she is released of distractions."

"You think that will make her focus? She will hate you." Matt scoffed and the sounds of his heavy boots hitting the floor indicating that he had gotten up. "You are her chemistry teacher, not a part of personal life."

"I will become part of it if I have to take it to those measures if I have to." Mr. Harris countered and I dropped my head onto the top of my knees. This was all my fault. I was on the verge of being taken away from Matt because I was too wrapped up in things I shouldn't even be worrying about.

"You are taking it to a much higher extent then it needs to go, Mr. Harris." Matt pointed out. I silently agreed with him but kept my head down, trying to block out the trash that my reality was becoming.

"Maybe but it will solve my problem. Now, this meeting is over." Mr. Harris informed and then his chair squeaked loudly as he got up. It was like all of the conferences were ending at the same time and parents started to leave from the classrooms. I climbed to my feet before anyone could see me sitting there and took a deep breath, casually leaning against the wall and waiting for Matt to leave the classroom. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Argent leaving the classroom, both of their faces red. I even saw Mr. Stilinski that sent me a friendly wave before going down the hallway towards the parking lot. I smiled back at him weakly and that's when Matt came out. Mr. Harris had stayed inside the classroom and Matt walked right passed me.

"Hey!" I called after him as he almost left through the front doors without me. He didn't seem to stop and I frowned. "Matt, wait up!"

"Emily, just don't." Matt snapped over his shoulder, holding up his hand. He stepped walking and I stopped running after him. There were a few moments of silence and I panted quietly. "I know you heard us."

"Matt, don't listen to him. He doesn't know-"

"Maybe he's right." Matt murmured, shaking his head down at the floor.

"You must have taken my pain killers." I scoffed, shaking my head and taking a small step towards him. "He is not right in any way shape or form. It's me, I'm not focusing in class and it's not because of my home life."

"I don't want to lose you over this, Emily." Matt breathed out, sounding like he was on the verge of tears himself. I panted a few more times and then brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, trying to ignore the stinging in the back of my eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'll do better. I won't push spastic teenagers off of chairs or go looking for bodies in the middle of the night." Matt looked over at me, unaware that I had even done that before. "I'll focus on school. I will make my life revolve around my school."

Matt slowly turned around to face me, his hands inside the pockets of his jacket he had around his shoulders. There was a sad look on his face, one that told me that it didn't matter. "You're a teenager. I can't expect you to live up to expectations."

"You can't but you will." I urged, taking another step forward. "Mr. Harris isn't going to send me to a foster home."

Matt pressed his lips tightly together and then licked then, parting them slightly. "How do you know that?" his voice was chocked and that's when I saw it. It was a small droplet of water falling down his cheek and it dropped to the floor beneath him. I could feel the lump in my throat and I quickly tried to swallow it before it could cause me any damage.

I decided not to answer verbally and rushed forward towards him. I tossed my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He was surprised at first, his arms out to his sides and his entire body stiff. I squeezed him and that's when he slowly wrapped his arms around me. He relaxed and then placed his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair. I could feel his body shake slightly and there were sniffles in my ear. He was crying. It opened my eyes to how terrified Matt was at losing at me. It opened my eyes to how terrified I was of losing Matt myself. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered in his hear and he released me, looking back at me.

He chuckled a few times and then wiped under his eyes. "Look at this, I'm finally getting mushy."

"And it's perfectly fine." I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. He smiled and then nodded his head towards the door, turning on his heel. He pushed open the doors and that's when we were met with one set of parents, and one separate parent. I could see Ms. McCall and Mr. and Mrs. Argent. They both looked like they were upset and I groaned when all of them turned to look at me. I quickly looked up towards the sky, lacing my fingers together. "Where are you when I need you Stiles?"

Ms. McCall was the first to speak with me, walking over with her hand held out and a slightly irritated-slightly grateful look on her face that I was here. I betted she was looking for Stiles but found me instead. "Melissa McCall, you must be Emily Scott."

"Yes, mam," I nodded, shaking her hand with as much politeness as I could muster. I'd never met Ms. McCall but Scott had mentioned she worked at the hospital. She'd already changed out of her scrubs but she still had the faint smell of elastic and floor cleaner.

"Since Stiles isn't here, I have to interrogate you." Ms. McCall replied, letting out a weak laugh. I smiled back in response and she crossed her arms across her chest, glancing around. "I don't assume you've seen Allison or Scott today."

I wanted to roll my eyes and storm off. Apparently everyone thought I knew the answers to every question in the universe but instead, I settled for shaking my head. "I haven't seen either of them. Trust me, if I had, I would have made sure they never went off the grid."

Ms. McCall opened her mouth to speak but that's when I saw Mr. Argent storming across the parking lot. I looked over my shoulder to find Allison and Scott walking hand in hand towards their parents. Ms. McCall gave me an excusing nod and then made her way towards her son. Allison glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, turning away from her. I faced all the way towards the parking lot and that's when I saw something moving in between the cars. I furrowed my brow, standing still and slowly crossing my arms. I checked both ways before crossing the street, ignoring the pleas of my friends as they tried to explain to their parents why they'd be gone all day. I stepped in between two cars and I heard Matt calling out my name but once again, I ignored it. I ducked down and that's when I saw it. They weren't red eyes, they were yellow eyes and this figure was much, much smaller. "Mountain lion…" I breathed out before it suddenly let out one of its roars and I stumbled backwards into another car. Another woman next to me screamed and I turned around to jump on top of one of the cars as the mountain lion crawled out from under the other car around us.

Its beady eyes looked up towards me and that's when I sprang into action. The other woman had already left so I hopped off the back of the car and sprinted back up towards the front doors of the school where Matt was standing with a terrified look on his face. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I shook my head. "There's-there's a mountain lion out there."

"You're sure?" Matt asked and I nodded, panting slightly. I looked back to where I saw it and that's when I saw Mr. Stilinski standing out, with a gun in his hand. He was making his way towards the lion and then stopped for a few seconds right behind a car. Suddenly, the back headlights flickered to life on the car and my eyes widened.

"Stilinski!" I managed to sputter out, leaping forward before the car backed up slightly, knocking him to the ground. I shoved my way out of Matt's arms against his protest and pushed through the crowds of people that had somehow managed to gather their way in front of the scene. I almost knocked a few people over but ignored them as I crawled down to sit beside the sheriff. "Hey, hey, what hurts?" I grabbed his hand and he quickly shook his head, jerking it towards the front of us. I looked up and there it was-the lion. It was standing right in front of us, pacing back and forth just a few inches from Mr. Stilinski's feet. "Oh, crap."

"Get out of the way, move, move!" Mr. Stilinski ordered lightly pushing me away. I scrambled a few feet backwards but I wasn't going to leave him. He rose up his gun and just as he was about to hit the trigger, a different gunshot went off and it wasn't from his gun. I blinked a few times, my ears still ringing from the proximity of the gun and then looked up to see who'd stood in front of us. I went still when I saw who'd just shot the mountain lion. It shouldn't have been a surprise to me but it still ended up making me blink and gawk up at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Argent asked, holding his arms out and looking at all of the people. They all nodded, including Mr. Stilinski but then I moved back forward, lifting him up slowly.

"What are you doing?" he groaned as I struggled to get myself to my feet. I managed to stand up with him, arm around my shoulders and the other one suspending himself.

"I'm helping you. It's called being nice, I'm sure you've heard of it." I said, licking my bottom lip as I focused on getting him towards the squad car I knew was parked near here. Matt had already made it to the police car and when he saw us, he set his keys on the top of the car and hurried towards us.

"Easy, easy," I murmured as Matt began to talk Mr. Stilinski off my shoulders and put him on his own. He made it a few feet and then unlocked the passenger side door, sliding Mr. Stilinski in. I made the divine move to sit in the backseat and Matt got inside the driver's seat. I wanted to lean forward to console Mr. Stilinski but there was a giant metal cage in front of my face. Matt did all the talking, calling the hospital, and making sure Mr. Stilinski wasn't severely hurt. I pulled out my phone and my finger lingered over Stiles's number. I settled on calling him once we got to the hospital so he wasn't waiting around until we got there. He wouldn't have been waiting long since it was just a few minutes before we got to the hospital. We informed the nurses and doctors that he'd been hit by a car and they immediately took action, taking him off our arms and putting him on a gurney. Once he was out of our sight, I stepped into the other side of the hallway and dialed Stiles's number.

"Hey, Em, how'd conferences go?" Stiles asked mouth full of food and then sound of explosions going off in the background. I rubbed my head slowly and frowned, trying to tell him this without him freaking out.

"T-there was some commotion in the parking lot at the school. He's fine really, just maybe some bruises but your dad he, uh, he got hit by a car." I murmured softly, scratching the back of my neck. There was complete silence on the other end and I knew what it was like, to hear that someone you cared about has just gotten hurt.

"Are you at the hospital?" Stiles asked softly and I sniffed before nodding to myself.

"Yes we just-"

I was cut off by the sound of the line going dead. I gritted my teeth tightly and then looked down at the screen. I cured once more and then had the desire to chuck my phone at the wall in front of me. Here I was again, not being the superhero. I should have run towards him before he got hit by the car. I should have had my gun with me and shot that thing before it got anyone hurt. But no, I had used my voice to scream at him and Mr. Stilinski got hit by a car. I pressed two fists to my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to relax the both anger and worry building up inside of me. I stood there for a few minutes before there were some raised voices in the lobby. I came around the corner and that's when Stiles pushed passed Matt and came towards me.

"Where is he? Where's-where's my dad?" Stiles asked rapidly as he continued on his way. He was just a few inches away from me and I could already see the tears in his eyes and worry etched onto every line on his face. He kept walking and that's when I quickly pulled him into my arms. He didn't fight me; he simply went limp in my embrace. I held onto him before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Stiles, he's okay," I whispered into his shoulder. I could feel him shaking but he wasn't crying yet.

"Did you try to help him?" Stiles whispered and I nodded and I knew he could feel me. I wasn't lying, I tried to help him off the ground, and I tried to get him to move I just didn't try hard enough. When Stiles felt me nod though, his arms wrapped around me tighter and this took me by surprise. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I breathed back, running my fingers down the back of his neck. He pulled away after a few minutes and took a deep breath.

"We still need to talk." Stiles mumbled, shaking his head down at the ground.

"Can we-can we, uh, talk here?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders and glancing around.

"Well I mean, it's more of a story and then a statement so I guess so." Stiles murmured, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He took a deep breath and that's when it started. He talked in a low, slow voice, making sure that I was getting every single part of the story. He began with the night they went looking for the body in the woods, the night I just got in. He then went on to explain that he had left Scott in the woods and a wolf had bitten him. It then started with how he got so much better at lacrosse, how he was starting to smell things and that's why he was able to hear the officers during school the one day where they issued a curfew. He also backtracked to Lydia's party where Scott had left looking like he'd been standing by a fireplace and Stiles explained that because it was a full moon, Scott had turned because Scott…he was a werewolf. I would have expected Stiles to take a dramatic pause but he continued on. He told me that at the video store, I had seen what they knew was called an Alpha. It was who had bitten Scott and this Alpha wanted Scott inside its pack. He began to explain to me how the whole werewolf thing worked and then was breathing heavily by the time he finished. I was standing in complete shock, my mouth hanging open and my eyes blinking away the dryness that had coated my eyeballs.

"So, Scott and Derek are…werewolves…" I trailed off, looking away from Stiles and thinking about it on my own.

"I understand if you think this is all stupid." Stiles mumbled, shaking his head and going to turn away from me but I shook my own head.

"It makes perfect sense. It's the Alpha-the Alpha that's been watching me." I whispered in disbelief. I was being stalked by an Alpha werewolf. He was the one inside my dreams. I was just glad I didn't have to explain this to Stiles.

"I don't know why he would be. You're not a wolf, he hasn't bitten you." Stiles furrowed his brow, crossing his own arms across his chest and shrugging his shoulders.

"But-but you said Scott's eyes glow right? Well, mine do that to except I don't get the super strength or senses. I don't get the fancy claws or fangs. It's like I'm more human than wolf." I stated, a weak laugh escaping from in between my lips.

"You're not turning and that's all we need to be thankful for. Containing Scott is defienently not the easiest thing in the world." Stiles grumbled and I managed to let out a small giggle.

"Does-does Scott know you told me?" I asked softly, raising an eyebrow. Stiles was quiet for a few moments but then he shook his head.

"No, he doesn't know. He might know if he would have picked up his freaking phone today. Was he there tonight?" Stiles explained and I slowly nodded my head. "Was he with Allison?" Nod. "Did he protect Allison?" Nod. "Did he protect my dad?" Pause.

It had occurred to me that Scott had almost paid zero attention to Mr. Stilinski tonight. He had been worried about Allison when he could have been using his super senses to get Mr. Stilinski out of the way of the car. "So you could help my dad, the human without the super powers, but Scott couldn't?" Stiles had already inferred my answer by himself and I swallowed nervously, looking away from him.

"I don't know, Stiles. It all happened so fast. I could barely remember where I was." I replied, shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head.

"But you could remember to protect my dad instead of Matt who was standing up on the curb far away from the animal? Allison was safe but Scott still worried about her instead of my dad. Who saw the animal?"

"I did."

"Oh wow, great that just makes this even better for him." Stiles practically shouted, throwing his hands up and spinning away from me.

"Stiles, I know this is bad and I'm sure he feels awful." I begged, taking a step forward. "But you need to relax."

"I can't relax. My dad was hit by a car because my best friend didn't take just a small amount of time to watch him. He turned his phone off while I tried to call him about you. He has gotten the title of worst best friend ever." Stiles squeaked, throwing his hands out and slicing them through the thin air. The nurses scurrying around us paid no attention to Stiles and I gave them worried looks as they passed. "It wasn't just my dad that's gone through some pretty crappy things, it's you. You got scratched last night by the Alpha and I thought now would be a pretty good time to tell you."

I paused, running a hand through my hair and letting out a long sigh. "Well, you told me. We'll tell Scott that you told me and then we'll all be on our merry way, okay?"

"We can't be on our merry way. Not after what he's done today." Stiles grumbled. He was about to storm passed me but a nurse informed him of which room his father was in and I watched him disappear down the hallway.

"Oh shit…"

 **AN: AND THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! Emily knows about werewolves! I know it seems rushed but it all just fit the moment and gah, I'm happy with it! I had it planned differently before but it all just sort of worked out this way** **I am pretty proud of Emily in this chapter. I always had the idea of her helping Sheriff Stilinski when he gets hit by the car and Stiles just thanking her! It's a slow burn relationship but their friendship is totally not going to be slow burned. I always wanted her to kind of be a part of Allison and Lydia's friendship and Scott and Stiles's friendship. I am not sticking her in places she shouldn't be so do not fret my darlings. But, please leave reviews and give me thoughts on the chapter. I love you all so much, mwah!**


	20. Chapter 20: Worst Friend Ever

"Stiles, I swear to God if you say one more thing about Scott being a douche, I will literally slam your face so hard into a locker, you won't see straight for a whole freaking week."

I wasn't sure if it would actually shut up but it was worth a try. Stiles had ranted about Scott basically since I stepped onto the school premises. I got that Scott was being a jackass for turning off his phone and worrying way too much about Allison but I didn't need to get it every five freaking minutes. I had called Stiles when I got home last night to make sure that his dad was okay and I'd gotten warped into banter about Scott. It mostly consisted of him ranting and me nodding and agreeing absentmindedly while I texted Lydia about her drug episode. She was not taking it lightly and said that her reputation was completely ruined by the entire thing but I tried to assure her that it wasn't the case. I explained to her that she'd simply been involved in a traumatizing accident and she was healing from it. It didn't help calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anyone else to rant to considering no one else besides you knows about werewolves." Stiles justified and I shrugged a shoulder in a small agreement before putting my phone in my back pocket.

"How about you get over it and focus on what we really need to be focusing on?" I suggested, giving him a pointed look and crossing my arms across my chest as we slowly made our way across the parking lot.

"Well, see, when we have to focus on what we have to focus on, it leads back to Scott." Stiles informed me in a mocking tone and I narrowed my eyes at him, walking a few feet ahead of him. "Wait, wait, wait!" he called, stumbling to stand by my side once more. "Sorry, done with Scott talk. No more, zippo." He pretended to seal his lips together and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and letting a small smile fall on my face.

It felt like now that I knew about werewolves, surprisingly, I had weight off my shoulders. I wasn't constantly trying to figure this big secret out and I could be more open with Stiles and he could be more open with me. We weren't constantly trying to hide things from each other and we could focus on the issues we both had on our hands. The issue in the context was Scott's control and the giant alpha wolf running around Beacon Hills killing people and stalking Scott and I. It was more explainable why the alpha was stalking Scott but not me. He had bitten Scott, he wanted Scott a part of his pack or something but he hadn't even laid a tooth on me. I was bitten, like Stiles said, I wasn't turning. It was like I was some sort of half-breed.

"Good, now," I let out a relieved breath and clapped my hands together, stopping as we got just before the steps up to the school. I turned to face him on my feet and looked up at him as we stopped. "We need to narrow down our possibilities of who the alpha might be."

"Uh, perfect plan but that's easier said than done. We don't really have a list yet." Stiles replied, bobbing his eyebrows and hiking his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

"Well then we need to make one." I informed him, nodding my head curtly and spinning on my toes up the stairs. Stiles scrambled after me once more as I pushed open the front doors of the school. "We know it's not Derek, right?"

Stiles nodded confidently. "Right, Derek's trying to figure out with the alpha is too. He wouldn't be trying to figure himself out." Stiles answered, shaking his head and looking forward down the hallway.

"You never know, he could have some emotional issues…" I trailed off, snickering at the glare Stiles shot me quickly and then sighed, weaving through a few groups of people standing in the middle of the hallway. "I'm kidding." I glanced at him once more but he still didn't look happy. I waved it off, rolling my eyes. "Okay, well it's not any of the Argents since they all hunt werewolves, it's not Matt because I think I would know and it's not your dad." Stiles shook his head rapidly, probably already going over that situation.

"It's not exactly easy to find culprits. We don't know who knows about werewolves and who doesn't." Stiles pointed out and I nodded, slowly, thinking more about the concept as we stopped at my locker. He leaned against the lockers once more like he had the previous day and tapped his fingers rapidly on his backpack strap. "I mean, you're defienently not the alpha."  
"Do I look like an alpha werewolf?" I asked him, making a face and giving him a disbelieving look. Stiles shook his head quickly and I turned back to my open locker. "Whoever they are, they're doing a damn good job at hiding themselves."

"Yeah, no kidding." Stiles agreed a slight edge on his voice. "He's even been hiding inside your dreams?"

"Yep, behind that dusty freaking window at the Hale house." I grumbled and Stiles frowned slightly. I sighed and then shoved a book inside my locker. "Since we're completely blind on the whole alpha wolf manic situation, we can focus on our other problem for now-our slightly more or less dangerous one." I drew out a long breath and then closed my locker. "Scott's control when shifting,"  
"Okay…and you think we have a better plan for this because…?" Stiles repeatedly trailed off which led me to believe that Stiles was not categorically comfortable with the situation but I had the tendency not to care.

"You're his best friend? Shouldn't you know something that might help him control himself during a full moon?" I asked slowly rolling my hands slowly and giving him a disbelieving look.

"Let's see, I'm not fully educated on what werewolves do during shifts. There's only been one time where he's almost shifted in front of me." Stiles explained, tapping his chin and following me as we began to wander towards our first period class.

"Then we have to talk to him." I stated firmly, giving a serious look towards Stiles who once again frowned. "We can't figure out Scott's control without Scott." I pointed out, glaring at him and he grumbled a few choice words, crossing his arms across his chest. I took a deep breath and then walked forward a few steps to walk inside the classroom. Scott was already sitting there and when he saw me walk in, he perked up slightly. When Stiles walked in, I saw his eyes go wide and hopeful. I smiled at him briefly before taking the seat beside him. Stiles gave me a confused look but then sat down in front of Scott against his silent protests towards me.

"Um," Scott whispered leaning towards my desk and looking at me with knitted brows. "Why are you sitting there?"

"I'm forcing Stiles to talk to you. You're welcome." I replied back with a small smile before opening my English book to what it read on the board. I expected Scott to sit back but he still stayed leaned over. "What?" I looked up from my book and faced towards him.

"I-I wanted to say that I was…sorry." Scott murmured, glancing down at the floor and then slowly sat back in his chair. I shouldn't have been shocked but the amount of sincerity in his voice made me almost uncomfortable. Once again, I was weird when it came to people caring about me.

I swallowed and then glanced towards Scott who was still watching me out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." I managed to keep my voice down but I could still see Stiles twitch out of the corner of my eye. I returned my attention back to my book and then blew out an extremely long breath. I slumped in my seat and that's when I saw Scott lean forward slightly but not towards me but towards Stiles. I tried to cover my mouth with the hand holding my pencil and tried not to stare.

"Look, Stiles, please. I'm so sorry." Scott whispered but Stiles was still facing forward, tapping his foot angrily and pressing his tongue to his cheek. "Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage?" Scott paused for a moment, waiting for Stiles to answer. I wanted to answer for myself just to grind Stiles's gears but I stayed out of this. "Nothin that big-You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay…" Scott took a deep breath and shifted in his seat. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?"  
"You did what?" I quickly hissed out, shooting around in my seat. I got a weird look from Stiles and then slumped backwards in my seat, glancing at Stiles.

"If I was talking to you," Stiles mumbled lightly but his head was slightly turned in Scott's direction, "I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him but, obviously, I'm not talking to you." Stiles was quiet for a few moments but I could see the pace in his foot kick up. I held up three fingers, putting each one down as the seconds passed. As soon as the last figure fell, Stiles jerked around in his seat to face Scott. "What did he say?"

Scott tried to hide the victorious smile on his face and moved around in his seat, clearly pleased that he'd gotten Stiles to turn around. "I'll tell you after class." Scott then glanced towards me and I didn't get it for a moment before it sunk in. He still didn't know that I knew about werewolves. I pressed my lips together and then slowly turned around as Mr. Hobson entered the room.

Class passed slowly and that's when both boys practically sprinted away from me. I wished Stiles would have just let up on his stupid silent treatment and tell Scott that he told me. As far as Scott knew, I was still oblivious to the world of werewolves. If Stiles wouldn't tell him, I would if I had to. I wasn't sure how long Stiles would keep that from him but as things were going right now, we weren't even on the subject of me. I was glad that Scott had actually found a way to control himself but this meant I couldn't help. I couldn't let Scott know I knew. It would probably make things worse between him and Stiles except it wouldn't just be Stiles mad at Scott-it would be both ways. I really didn't want to have to be caught in the middle of that. They were both my friends and I didn't pick sides…ever. Picking sides usually resulted in pure chaos for you and the side you picked against. I'd done it once and never would I ever do it again.

I was relieved to make it to lunch considering both boys had promptly avoided me ever chance they got. I would wander around the corner and then they would sprint to the other side of the hallway. I would have been more impressed by their skills if they had managed to not make it subtle every time they did so. Every one standing in their vicinity would either stare at them and make comments or back up to avoid getting kicked in the face. It wasn't until I was putting my stuff away to lunch that someone wasn't trying to avoid my near existence and I was surprised that they'd come to me themselves. I couldn't help but let out a quick breath before turning my head towards her.

"Allison," I breathed out when she slowly approached my locker, "hey."

"Hey, Emily," Allison murmured softly as she came to a stop just one locker away from me. I expected her to sound angry-disgusted more rather. I expected her to be looking pissed off and not wanting to be standing here but instead, she looked sad-embarrassed almost. She was bouncing light on the balls of her feet and chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I thought I'd better talk to you before we have to go to lunch with Lydia. I doubt she'd want to hear my sappy apology."

I furrowed my brow and slowly set my last book inside my locker. "What do you mean "your sappy apology"? What are you apologizing for?"

Allison sighed and then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been a really bad friend lately. I ignored your texts yesterday, I didn't even call to make sure you were okay after the attack and I let my parents treat you like that at dinner the other night." She explained, shaking her head and her voice edging on the borderline of crying. I could almost feel the sincerity in her voice and it made my heart pound in my ears. She was apologizing when I was supposed to be the one apologizing and once again, it was another one of the sentimental situations which I didn't do so well in.

"Allison, you were with Scott being teenagers. I get it. And trust me. I probably would have smacked you in the face if you asked me how I was doing. I'm pretty sure Stiles and Matt asked me that about a million times." I explained and Allison snorted softly, a small smile on her face. "The other thing with your parents, it's on both ends. I act like a sarcastic demon and then-then they fight back. It's how I've interacted with other people that don't like me very much since the day I started speaking." I scratched the back of my neck, shrugging my shoulders and letting my eyes wander to the small numbers on the locker in between us.

"I just sat there, watching them try to tear you down." Allison said, looking up at the sky and shaking her head. "You-you had to tell them that your parents were…dead." She whispered the last word and she almost looked terrified while saying it. If it had been Jackson or someone else saying it, I would have flipped all the way to the moon. But Allison saying it and trying to be careful, showed that she cared and that only brought me sheer joy. "I can't imagine how awful that must have been."

I shut my locker and then leaned up against it, facing Allison. "I prepared for it. I knew I wasn't going to get passed it this time." It sounded better in my head. I prepared for the insanely scary questions her parents were going to ask me. I assumed they were going to ask me that question and that just about summed up my idea on her parents. I expected her to gasp and then walk away but she simply nodded in response.

"I get it. They've-they've never done that to any of my friends before-especially when Kate's in town." Allison replied, shaking her head and finally looking back at me. I had almost forgotten that Kate was in town. Kate was a hunter. It wasn't hard to understand that after knowing what I know now, and going back to our conversation on the way to dinner that night. She had talked about her work, how she was an animal hunter. We'd strangled the topic of wolves and then dropped it almost completely. We still had plans to have her teach me how to shoot a gun; I just wasn't sure how excited I was for it now. "She really, really liked you though, if it makes you feel any better."

"Of course it does. She's cooler than what my aunt was." I mumbled, making a face and making her laugh. It was nice to know that we were still the same as what we were before. We weren't practically avoiding each other now.

"Hey, so, I've been doing some research." Allison mentioned as we began to walk towards the lunchroom. I hadn't noticed the book under her arm until she pulled it out and showed it to me. The front was obviously Italian and I furrowed my brow.

"You speak French?" I inquired and she made a space in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Just a little bit but enough to understand this book." Allison replied, shaking the book in her hand. She looked down at it and ran her fingers over the lettering on the front. "It has-has something about my ancestors."

"Your ancestors, huh?" I mumbled, looking down at the book curiously. "Argents get around, I guess."

"I don't know. It's just weird. I knew we were Italian, I just didn't know we did the stuff it says we did in this book." Allison murmured and I chewed on the inside of my lip. I didn't have to read it to know what it talked about…hunters. Apparently, the Argents have been around longer than I can count. I hadn't read up on them before but you'd have to be incredibly stupid to not figure it out on your own. "We-we killed monsters all across Europe."

"Monsters? Like, under your bed glowing eyes, stinky breath monsters?" I asked rising up an eyebrow. She shot me a small glare and shoved the book back under her arm.

"These aren't your childhood monsters." Allison muttered and then pushed open the door to the lunchroom. We wandered inside and I glanced around, searching for the two idiots. They weren't hard to spot considering the only table with a book, had Stiles sitting at it. I knew Scott was on the other side of the book but I wasn't sure why he was hiding and why Stiles wasn't. I furrowed my brow, Stiles giving me an awkward wave, and followed Allison to sit down at the table with Lydia.

Lydia sat at the end of the table, picking at her salad and giving me a small smile before crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward. "Afternoon ladies," Lydia greeted and we both nodded our head towards her. "I see you are both quiet."

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison suddenly blurted out making Lydia and I turn to look at her. She had her book open and she'd just read a line from the countless words written on the page. She had her legs up on her chair and her bag on top of the table. She'd stolen a carrot from Lydia's tray and chewed on it lightly.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, giving Allison a weird look and narrowing her eyes. I tried to read upside down on her book but it was almost impossible considering the size of the words. The book looked like it had been written by flies.

"The beast of Gevaudan," Allison repeated, shifting in her seat. "Listen, "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to1767. La Bete killed over one hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

Allison looked up at us. My jaw was hanging open and I had one eyebrow raised while Lydia yawned and rested her chin on her hand. "Boring…"

"So, the King sent out a hunter to try and kill this monster?" I asked and Allison nodded, pleased that I was paying attention. She looked back down at the book and continued to read.

""Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan"" Allison read, glancing up at Lydia once more.

"Still boring…" She chirped with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes and then turned all the way to face Lydia, giving her a look.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be boring if that messenger of Satan showed up on your doorstep." I quirked and Lydia glared at me.

""Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predators, possibly a mesonychid."" Allison read along the lines again.

Lydia made a faced. ""Slipping into a coma" bored." She held up her hands when talking about the coma and I let out a frustrated sigh.

""While other's believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster."" Allison continued on, looking up at Lydia hopefully.

"Any of this have to do with your family?" Lydia asked, pulling at a leaf on her salad. I was glad to hear that she wasn't telling Allison how boring it was and moved around in my seat. I glanced down towards the table where Scott and Stiles were sitting and contained my laughter when I saw Scott's eyes peeking over the top of his book. I wiggled my fingers secretively in his direction and he ducked down quickly.

"This." Allison said, bringing me back to our table. She had her book open even father and was answering Lydia's question. ""It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature."" Allison paused for effect, looking slowly up at us. "His name was Argent."

Lydia pursed her lips and then dropped the leaf she had in between her fingers while I froze, not making eye contact with Allison. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf, so what?"

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture." Allison flipped the page and then lifted up the book, turning it around to face us. I almost fainted at seeing the picture because I knew exactly what it was. Her family may have taken it down but they didn't end its bloodline. "What does it look like to you?" Allison asked Lydia and I turned to look at our red-head. I wasn't shocked to see that she'd gone stock still at the sight of the wolf inside Allison's book. "Lydia? Lydia?" Allison quickly put down the book and leaned towards Lydia.

"It looks like a…"-Lydia paused and then took a deep breath, sitting up in her seat.-"big wolf. I'll see you in history." Lydia blinked a few times, gathered up her stuff and then practically sprinted out of the lunchroom.

"Wait, Lydia!" Allison called, putting her hand up but it was too late. The door was slamming behind the strawberry blonde and Allison sighed, putting her hand down slowly. "I'm the worst friend in the world."

"No, you're really not." I mumbled, shaking my head and once again letting my eyes wander towards the boy's table. Scott was once again looking over the books and when he caught me looking he ducked down. "I'm about to be." I breathed to myself and then excused myself from the table. I tossed my bag onto my shoulder and Allison nodded, looking down into her book. I made my way across the lunchroom and when I got to their table, Stiles was about to ask me what I was doing. I held up a finger in his face and then glanced over my shoulder to make sure Allison wasn't watching before punching the back of Scott's book. It flew forward, smacking him in the face and he almost fell backwards in his chair. Stiles held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Please don't hurt me." Stiles squeaked and I rolled my eyes thickly at him and then turned towards Scott who was scrambling to put the book back up. I frowned and then snatched it out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, closing the book and tossing it towards Stiles who caught it in his hands with a small squawk.

"W-what do you mean?" Scott sputtered his face red and a small mark on his nose from where the book had smacked him. I narrowed my eyes at him and then placed both hands on the table, leaning towards him.

"I mean, why are you hiding from Allison? Why are you two avoiding me?" I asked matter of factly, looking between them. "Is it 'let's act like we're in the sixth grade and be afraid of girls again'? Because it gets even more annoying in high school."

Scott and Stiles both exchanged looks. Scott looked more worried than Stiles but answered anyways. "Well, um, we were just, uh…" Scott mumbled and tried to think. "I figured you were mad at me so-"

"Cut the crap, McCall. Stiles, tell him already." I snapped, gesturing towards the shaggy haired boy and turning to face the spastic boy. There were a few moments of silence and Stiles gave me the most terrified face he could pull. I raised an eyebrow expectantly and threatened to tell him myself before Stiles cleared his throat.

"Scott, there is something I haven't exactly mentioned yet…" he trailed off and Scott furrowed his brow. "After the many days I've spent pondering, I have made a courageous decision. You weren't answering your phone when I tried to clarify this with you so I had to do it on my own. In a desperate state of action, I told Emily." Stiles pressed his lips tightly together, grimacing slightly as he waited for Scott's reaction. There was a look on confusion on his face and looked in between us.

"Oh for fu-"I tossed my hands up in the air, looking towards the sky and then slammed my hands back down on the table. "I know that you're a werewolf."

I looked back down at Scott who'd gone completely pale. His hand dropped the pencil it had been holding along with his mouth. Stiles was twitching uncomfortably in his chair and I got tired of standing. I pulled out the chair closest to me and took a seat down next to Stiles.

"Oh my God…" Scott mumbled, sitting up slowly in his seat. "You know." He said looking at me. He then jerked his head towards Stiles. "She knows."

"She knows." Stiles repeated defienently for Scott.

"She-she knows about,"-Scott pressed a finger to his chest.-" _me_."

"Yep, she knows about you."

"Oh my God…she knows!"  
"She knows and she's going to smack both of your heads together if you keep talking like I'm not here." I intervened, glaring at the two of them. I set my bag on the back of the chair and then leaned forward, resting my arms on the table. "So, you can quit avoiding me and tell me what you idiots have been up to."

They both hesitated but then Stiles sighed, wiping his forehead and leaning forward like I was. "Okay, well we came up with a plan." Stiles said with a small amount of enthusiasm. "I'm just not sure how to put it in motion."

"What's the plan?" I asked, furrowing my brow and tapping my foot lightly on the floor. Stiles clenched his teeth together and that's when Scott leaned forward as well.

"Yeah, what is this plan?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and we both looked at Stiles.

"Well, I think so." Stiles refrained, holding up his hands slightly.

"Does that mean you don't hate me know?" Scott asked Stiles hopefully.

"No." Stiles answered and his face fell slightly. "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." I smiled slightly, knowing that Stiles was helping his friend even when he was mad at him. Stiles was still mad, he was just too proud to admit it. "Plus, I'm defienently a better Yoda than Derek."

"Seriously, Star Wars? Right now?" I swung my head around to look at him and he shot me a glare. He looked back at Scott.

"Okay, yeah," Scott agreed with Stiles. "You teach me."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," I waved my hands in the air. "You are going to let Stiles teach you instead of an actual werewolf?"

"I still don't understand why you trust Derek but yes, he is going to let me teach him." Stiles answered with a nod of his head and I frowned, sitting back in my chair. Stiles shot me a fake smile and then turned back to Scott with a real one, picking at his food. "Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott nodded but there was still a distant look on his face. I snatched a tomato off of Stiles's tray and popped it in my mouth.

" _Your Yoda I will be_." Stiles suddenly replied in a chocked, low/high pitched voice. I smacked a palm to my forehead, almost chocking on my tomato. Stiles realized that Scott wasn't laughing and he frowned slightly. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I-I know." Scott answered still not laughing at his joke. Even I gave Scott a weird look. Did he seriously not know what Star Wars was?

"All right, you know what?" Stiles squeaked, starting to load his stuff back into his backpack. "I defienently still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh yeah." Stiles grabbed his backpack off the back of his chair, taking his lunch tray with him. He stormed out, glaring at Scott over his shoulders.

"What?" Scott whined, throwing his arms out and looking at me. I stood up slowly and gave him an innocent look.

"You gotta get your education. Have fun." I smirked and then grabbed my backpack slowly following Stiles's path out of the lunch room. I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and once I stepped out the doors, I was grabbed by the arm and jerked to the side. I stumbled over my feet and then swung around to see who'd grabbed me. "Stiles, what the hell?"  
"I need your help with the plan." Stiles informed me, slightly out of breath from his angry spell with Scott. I furrowed my brow.

"Okay?" I replied back, almost asking it as if it were a question.

"So, since your like Finstock's favorite student-"

"Uh, he hates me."

"-I need you to get into his office." Stiles finished, ignoring my statement. I raised an eyebrow; crossing my arms across my chest and making him move his. He shoved both of his hands in his pockets while I let out a small snort.

"How am I supposed to get inside his office?"

"Ask him."

"Why don't you ask him?"  
"He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like me either. You'd have the same luck asking Greenburg to do it."

"Oh come on, he can't hate you that much." Stiles groaned and I hesitated.

"He pretended I was invisible the second week of school." I argued and Stiles furrowed his brow.

"Seriously?"

"He held up my paper in the middle of the classroom and asked who it was."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Stiles groaned, dropping his head in his hands. I licked lips, sighing and trying to figure out how I could honestly help in this situation. I stopped licking my lips and a smirk formed upon them.

"I've seen Coach leave to the break-room to get those little chocolate donuts Mr. Hobson brings in his lunch just after ours. Once the bell rings, I'll sneak it and grab whatever you need me to." I suddenly said, going over the scene in my head. Stiles's head snapped up and a smile of pure relief and excitement fell across his features. He threw on fist up in the air.

"Yes!" he cheered and then his arm wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. "You are the greatest friend in the entire freaking world."

Smashed up against his chest, I managed to give a forced smile and move along with him as he jumped with me. After he finished jumping, he let go of me and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch. I took this chance to sprint towards Finstock's office, leaving Stiles by himself and cheering encouragements towards me. I threw him a grin and thumbs over my shoulder before turning around the corner and finding his office. I had managed to make it just as he was leaving and I pretended to open the lockers that were around his office. He shot me a small glare but then disappeared around the corner. I made sure he wasn't coming back and then hurried over to his office. I pushed open the door and then closed it behind me before anyone could see me. I pulled out my phone and then dialed Stiles's number.

"Okay, what do you need?" I asked, glancing around at the messy office. It wasn't impossible to find anything but it wouldn't be easy. I had to be fast and I had to be almost nonexistent. If he knew I was in here, especially me, he was going to put me in detention after school every day for the rest of the year.

 _"I need a heart monitor and his phone."_ Stiles answered casually and I furrowed my brow.

"The hell? Why do you need that?" I asked as I started to dig through the drawers for anything that might hold the monitors. I could already see his phone on his desk so I grabbed it and stuck it in my back pocket.

"Don't ask questions. Just find them and then wait until the second bell rings for class." Stiles informed and I rolled my eyes, going through a small box under his desk. "Meet us at the field behind the bleachers." I held my phone with my shoulder as I went through the box. I made a face when there were odd magazines and cough medicine.

"Are you making me skip class for this?" I mumbled and moved away from his desk. I looked around for any other boxes and I found a tote under a few piles of folders.

"Kind of." Stiles answered in a tiny voice and I rolled my eyes before opening the tote. I dug under a few broken lacrosse helmets and jump ropes before I found a bag labeled heart monitors.

"Found'em." I informed Stiles opening the bag and grabbing one. I tossed it up in the air and caught it before putting the tote back to its current state.

"You are seriously the coolest friend in the entire world." Stiles reminded me and I smirked before pulling away from the phone.

"You're welcome. I called out and then hung up. I grabbed the monitor and then closed the tub. I made sure that it looked the same as I had come in and then slipped out, sprinting around the corner when a group of kids decided to come down the hallway. I threw the phone and the heart monitor into my backpack. I zipped it up and then the second bell rang for class. I sighed and then started to make my way towards the outside doors. "This better be good." I muttered, looking through the large windows that led to the outside. I hiked my bag on my shoulder and then pushed through the doors, a ray of sunshine smacking me in the face. I held up my arm and then stumbled blindly towards the bleachers. I managed to get out of the sunlight and gathered myself under the bleachers.

I rocked back on my heels and chewed on the inside of my cheek softly. I had just witnessed what it was like to miss school and it was honestly not the best thing in the world. Plus, I was skipping Harris's class which I was supposed to be doing better in. I could feel the worry pooling in my stomach. It was going to get real shitty if I didn't start paying attention to my school work. I could lose my home, my friends and my uncle. I was going to end up completely, utterly and entirely…alone.

 **AN: Dun, dun, dun! I am awful. I make Emily's life so hard…but it is so much easier to write this story now. She knows about werewolves and I don't have to write her as an innocent teenager. I hoped you guys like the interactions I made with Lydia and Allison. I missed writing with them :( so, please leave reviews and thoughts on the chapter! I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21: Incredible Hulk

I reeled my arm back, curling up my fist and then brought it forward, launching it right into Stiles's shoulder. There was a split second where he was motionless but then he slowly reached up to clutch his left shoulder. His mouth opened in an attempt for a cry of pain but all that came out was a small chocking noise. He bent over the waist, stumbling forward a few steps and making a very terrified Scott back out of the way. I crossed my arms across my chest, watching almost emotionlessly as Stiles tromped around, trying to regain his ability to speak.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked me in disbelief, looking down at his best friend and holding up his hands in mock surrender. His own mouth hung slack and his eyes flickered between me and the fish flopping around under the bleachers.

"This is a stupid plan." I answered easily, my voice laced with venom. "He's signing a contract for a death wish."

"Well you might have just signed his contract for a broken shoulder." Scott countered, shaking his head and then reaching down to put a hand on his friend. Stiles shot up against his will, his arm swinging in Scott's direction, almost smacking him in the face. Stiles moved back a few steps, moving his hand back to hold his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Stiles snapped at Scott and then looked towards me with a poisonous glare. I narrowed my eyes back at him and held my ground firmly. Stiles panted a few times before licking his lips and looking over his shoulder. "You could have just told me you thought it was a stupid plan."

I shrugged my shoulders, scrunching up my nose. "I thought punching you would be funnier." Stiles's mouth dropped open once more but it wasn't out of pain, it was out of shock. He blinked a few times before shaking his head rapidly.

"Wow, okay, um, you know what? I officially am putting our friendship in question." Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms up and then wincing as the pain in shoulder came back. He rolled it a few times as I dropped my hands down to my sides.

"So am I! You're making me skip chemistry and in case you haven't noticed, I'm failing!" I snapped, leaning forward slightly and annunciating the last few words. "And you should be thanking me. I snuck into Finstock's office-you don't even want to know what I had to go through-so I could get a heart monitor and his stupid phone for an incredibly, undeniably idiotic plan."

"Well Ms. I'm going to Criticize Stiles on Everything He Does, do you have any better un-idiotic plans?" Stiles pointed out, throwing his arms out to his side and leaning forward just as far as I was. There were a few moments of silence in between us before I reeled back my form. Stiles was right, I didn't have any other plans. This was the best one we had and if I didn't like it, it wasn't going to matter. I didn't want Scott going to Derek either. "Come on; give me your best shot." Stiles crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes slightly narrowing down at me. I growled softly before rolling my eyes.

"Fine, this is the best thing to nothing." I admitted, throwing my hands up and backing away. Stiles stood back up to his full height, a small smirk on his face. I swallowed and then threw back out my hand, pointing a finger at him. "But, if anyone gets hurt, you are going to seriously pay."

"Yeah, if I get mauled by my animalistic best friend, I'll pay." Stiles agreed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, nodding his head and glancing at Scott who looked more than guilty. I patted Scott sympathetically on the shoulder but it seemed to not make him feel better. "Let's just get this started before someone really notices we're gone. I would rather not have detention…yet."

"Seriously? Why would you ever want detention?" I grumbled, giving him a confused look. I then sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. "Should I care to mention the last time someone skipped something school related?" I asked with a slightly grimace and making Scott drop his head even more. My grimace deepened and I took my hand of Scott's shoulder. "Yeah, let's go." I quickly brushed passed Stiles towards the field. I looked down at the basket full of lacrosse balls and one lacrosse stick lying next to it. There was also a roll of silver duct tape making me question how Stiles thought this was a good idea. I slung my backpack around to rest on the front of me, the back of the backpack resting on my chest as I unzipped the top. Stiles gave me a slightly amused look as I dug inside the backpack on my chest and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, making him snicker and look away. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth tug up as I pulled out the heart monitor and coaches phone.

"This is not going to be easy." Scott murmured nervously beside me, looking down at the items we had laid out before him. I took my backpack off my chest and set it down to the ground, glancing over at him.

"But you'll get through it. Remember, this is for the best." I assured him softly, once again resting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't make eye contact with me and I didn't have to ask him why. Aside from his current even about to take place, I had been exposed to the supernatural. Like Stiles had said earlier, Scott's crap has infiltrated his life. Now, I didn't think it was crap but it had also infiltrated my own life now. I wanted to just let Scott and Stiles deal with it but they were my friends. I needed to help them as much as possible. They were going to need it.

"I-I just feel so guilty." Scott breathed out, rubbing his hands down his face. He looked forward up at Stiles who was watching us carefully while he prepared everything. I knew he could hear us and I knew Scott knew he could hear us. "I hadn't meant for you-either of you to get involved with this. None of it was supposed to happen."

"But it did." I told him firmly, spinning around to stand in front of him. I planted both of my hands on his shoulders and ducked down to force him to make eye contact with me. "And we are going to get through this together." I glanced over my shoulder at Stiles. "All of us. We are going to help you get through this. Right, Stiles?" I called out, turning to look all the way over my shoulder at the boy standing behind us. He jerked his head in what I approved as nod and I smiled pleasantly. "Great, let's get this show on the road." I rubbed my hands together and took a step out of the way as Scott landed beside me, looking at Stiles who had a somewhat diverted look on his face.

"Okay now," Stiles said, picking up the heart monitor off the ground where I'd tossed it and walking over to his best friend. He held it out to Scott who looked at it warily. "Put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart monitors from the track team?" Scott asked, taking it from Stiles and holding it up in the air. He glanced between Stiles and I and I shot a sarcastic look towards Stiles who glared at me for a moment before turning back to Scott.

"Yeah, we borrowed it." Stiles answered, nodding his head and I rolled my eyes.

"We borrowed it without his permission." I muttered and Scott rose up his eyebrows.

"Stole it." Scott fixed and I gave him a withering glance which made him force back a grin.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles grumbled, shaking his head. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate when he jogs, and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Ew, Coach wears that thing when he sweats?" I made a face and then started to wipe my hands on my jeans earning me an eye roll from both boys.

Stiles pulled out Coach's cellphone and Scott made him stop. "Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That, we stole." Stiles answered honestly, glancing over at me. Scott sent me a look and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"I'm a criminal master mind, what can I say?" I held up my hands and Scott furrowed his brow.

"Isn't your uncle a cop?"

"Works with Stiles's dad, but we've already went over this before." I said, my voice lowering to a whisper as I nodded quickly. I brushed passed them to go take seat down in the shady part of the field, not too far away from them.

"Alright well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Stiles asked, standing up straight looking down at Scott who nodded in reply. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry." Stiles explained further. "Maybe learning to control it is tied learning to control your heart rate."

"Good point," I mumbled through a granola bar, jerking a finger towards Stiles. He smiled with satisfaction. "But still a stupid plan." He frowned. I smirked and then took another bite of my snack.

"So, I'm like the Incredible Hulk?" Scott asked Stiles with a small grin on his face. I paused from eating my food, slowly lifting up my eyes to look at him.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles replied back slowly giving me a "seriously, what the hell?" look. I shrugged my shoulders quickly.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott insisted and I narrowed my eyes devilishly at him. Stiles glared at him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Would you just shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles snapped, gesturing towards the heart monitor in Scott's hands. Scott chuckled but lifted up his shirt, wrapping the heart monitor on his chest. I snorted softly to myself, finishing off my snack and sending my full attention towards the two boys standing on the lacrosse field. Scott was standing towards the end, his hands duct taped behind his back. I could see the shake in his knees as Stiles scooped up a lacrosse ball with his net. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I rested my chin atop my knees.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period!" Scott called from the other end of the field, squinting his eyes against the sun.

"I actually have class so shut up!" I retorted earning a glare from the shaggy haired boy. I cackled to myself, rocking back on my butt and then falling forward.

"Alright, you ready?" Stiles called.

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles reminded, nodding his head and giving Scott a knowing look.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott mentioned, glancing over at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and gave him an innocent look. Before he could get another word out, a small white ball went flying through the air. It collided with Scott's stomach earning a small smack as he let out a small groan. "Oh, man. Okay that one kind of hurt."

Stiles rolled his eyes scooping up another ball. "Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright-about staying calm?"

"Stay calm." Scott breathed out. "Staying calm, staying totally calm. There are no balls flying at my face-son of a bitch!"

I cringed as Scott stumbled backwards from the impact of the ball that had actually just hit him in the face. I could see a small smile on Stiles's face and it occurred to me than that this wasn't just help for Scott, it was revenge for Stiles and he was enjoying every second of this. "You filthy little weasel." I grumbled as he scooped up another ball with ease.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles thought aloud, smirking and nodding his head.

"You're a dick." I spat at him which made him narrow his eyes at me. He had lifted up the racket to throw the ball at Scott, but he slowly lowered it, his eyes never leaving me. I cocked up an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"  
"How about you give it a try?" Stiles answered, holding out the stick towards me. I stiffened, the rocking on my legs stopping as I stared down at the lacrosse stick. I blinked a few times and then looked up at Stiles like a puppy. "Get up here." He urged, shoving the stick towards me once more. When I didn't move, he let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the stick towards me. I scrambled forward, letting go of my legs and struggling to catch the net. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"I didn't say yes." I informed and he shrugged his shoulders, backing away from the spot where'd he'd just plummeted Scott with the lacrosse balls.

"I don't care." Stiles answered, crossing his arms across his chest. I shot him a glare, glancing up towards Scott who was watching us intently. I growled and then shoved myself to my feet giving Stiles a death glare. I stormed over to the spot and looked up slowly to find Scott looking at me with a terrified expression.

"Just so you know," I murmured softly but with his werewolf hearing, I know he could hear me, "I suck at lacrosse." This emitted a chuckle from Scott and a small smile from me. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and thrusting my arms forward. I felt the ball leave the net and when I opened my eyes, I barely had to time to gasp before the ball smacked Scott right where the sun doesn't shine. He lurched forward and I threw my hands up to my mouth. I could hear Stiles going ballistic behind me as Scott bent over at the waist. I had dropped the lacrosse stick and took a few steps away from Scott as he tried to hold up a hand to let us know he was okay.

"I thought you sucked at lacrosse?" Stiles sputtered through tears of laughter and laughter itself. I glared at Stiles over my shoulder before kicking his lacrosse stick and storming over to place myself back on the ground and dropping my head in my knees.

"I-I'm fine! There's still two!" Scott called to us, waving his hand and slowly standing back up.

"Sorry, Scotty!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth and giving him an apologetic look. He shook his head, pretending to brush it off but I knew deep down inside, he was in massive amounts of pain. I dropped my hands into my lap and then reached down to check my phone. I hadn't gotten anything from Lydia, Allison or Matt but, mostly Matt, I wasn't up to talking. Lydia and Allison were oblivious to werewolves, Lydia more so than Allison, but Allison was approaching quickly. She had shown Lydia a picture of a werewolf at lunch and Lydia knew she'd seen it before.

Stiles launched ball after ball, smacking Scott every single time. He was bouncing around on his toes, shouting and trying to get out of the way of the ball. In the middle of the assault, I had clamped my hands over my eyes and watched through my fingers. Stiles was doing this for revenge but was also trying to help Scott. There could have been other ways to help his friend but this one seemed the most assaulting. I wanted to say something but could barely get a word in between pitches.

"Don't get angry!" Stiles called to him once more, nodding his head.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott grumbled back and three more balls were through before he held up his taped hands. He had his head down and I slowly moved my hands away from my face. "Stop. Just-can we hold?" Scott was trying to ask quickly but Stiles was on a roll, completely in the zone. I swallowed nervously and pushed myself up into a crawling position as I saw Scott's breathing kick up. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he fell down to the ground.

"Stiles…" I warned softly, glancing up at him. When we heard a small growl emit from our friend on the other end of the field, I shot to my feet and raced over with Stiles. Scott had broken the tape around his hands and he was working to try to get his breathing under control. I could still heart the frustrated human sounds mix with the animal side trying to find release. I glanced at Stiles quickly before resting my hand on Scott's shoulder carefully. Stiles gave me a bewildered look but it soon turned to awe when Scott relaxed under my hand. "Scott? Hey, Scott, you there?" I whispered, ducking my head down to look at him. He nodded before slowly lifting his head up to show us that he wasn't turning anymore.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles told him sadly but it wasn't just for the concern of our safety, but it was for the fact that Stiles had actually induced the turning. I continued to keep my mouth zipped and looked up towards Scott.

"From anger." Scott informed, looking between us both. I sat back on my knees, placing my hands on my thighs and watching him intently. "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then. Derek's right." Stiles murmured out, probably not pleased with the idea that the person he disliked the most in this world, was right.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott blurted out, making me snap my head back to look at him.

"What?" I asked with a slight laugh to my tone, raising my eyebrows and giving him a confused look.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked with the same confusion in his voice.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott breathed out and I frowned. Without warning, I lifted up my hand and smacked him in the shoulder with the back of it. "Ow, hey!"

"Not cool, dude." I grumbled, pushing myself back to sit on my butt and kick my legs out in front of me. Scott gave me an angry glare and I simply returned it back.

"Alright, stay away from her for a few days, you can do that." Stiles suggested, nodding his head and gesturing towards Scott.

"But is it a few days…or forever?" Scott asked sadly and I pressed my lips tightly together. Scott had a point. If Allison made him weak, he would be weak for the rest of his life if he stayed with her. He could end up hurting someone and it wouldn't be pretty.

"You know this whole "woman make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me." Stiles mentioned, making a face and shaking his head. Scott and I both glared at him in unison and he shook his once more. "Never mind. It's all part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone." Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders softly and sighing. Somehow, it brought a sinking feeling in my stomach. Derek didn't have friends, a family or even a girlfriend. He was isolated from people, I rarely saw him come out into public except for last night. It worried me. If Scott had to be like Derek, he wouldn't have Allison, his mother, Stiles or me. He was a teenager, it was almost impossible for him to stay away from people. "What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and then shifted his stance on the ground. "Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"And if you can't be around her ever again, at least you'll know you'll be keeping her safe. I think you'd rather be dead than have Allison be dead." I assured him, placing a comforting hand on top of one of the ones he had resting on the ground.

"Rather be dead." He answered honestly.

"Alright, you're not gonna end up like Derek, alright? We'll figure it out." Stiles explained, throwing his hands out and nodding his head

"'Kay…" Scott whispered before we helped him up from the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Mind waiting for us outside the locker rooms?" Stiles asked and I shook my head as we made our way up the school. They broke off to use the other doors and I continued on my way in the doors I had come out from before. I couldn't stop thinking about what Scott had said. He had said he'd rather be dead than have Allison dead. It was inspiring, yet oddly depressing. I wanted both of them to be happy; I wanted my best friend to be happy. If Scott avoided her for the a few days, things were gonna go downhill fast. I wasn't sure how happy she would be without him.

I hadn't been expecting to see the sight that I did when I entered the doors of the school. There were two figures sitting against the lockers at the end of the hallway. I could make out long locks of dark brown hair and a paled face boy sitting next to her. I wanted to believe that it wasn't Allison Argent and Jackson Whitmore but I couldn't because it really was both of them. Scott and Stiles had gone around the back way which meant that neither of them had seen the pair sitting together…especially Scott. I swallowed, pausing at the end of the hallway. It didn't matter anyways, they hadn't even noticed I was standing there and I couldn't find the will to move. Jackson was still a dangerous specimen on my list. Derek had attacked him and the only explanation for the sickly way he looked, was from the wolfs bane in Derek. Derek had been shot with the wolfs bane bullet and then had stuck his claws in Jackson's neck, injecting him with the wolfs bane. Although wolfs bane was a poison to the wolves, if a human was injected with enough, they could be affected. Stiles had mentioned that the side effects made the wolves turn faster, made them hallucinate and, in many cases, kill them.

Even though I would fist pump at Jackson's funeral, Lydia wouldn't be fist pumping. She would be devastated and I couldn't let that happen to her. I just wasn't sure how to fix the problem with Jackson when I was the only one trying to fix it. Scott and Stiles hadn't said one word and tried to mention it as an issue we were currently facing. I didn't blame them but I couldn't exactly let it brush off my shoulders. If Allison was getting closer with Jackson, she could be affected by his death too and I couldn't have both of my best friends in mourning. It was something I'd just have to figure out on my own and I wasn't exactly sure how I planned to it. I didn't know anything at this point.

I snuck up the hallway and then slipped around the corner, far enough from them to not get suspicious but close enough so I could hear them talking. There were a few moments of silence before someone spoke up. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team?" Jackson asked Allison. "To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then, some kid-some kid comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you? Do you know what it feels like?" Apparently, Jackson did. I knew he meant Scott. I had gotten the gist that Scott hadn't been very good last year and now, he was better than Jackson and that switched up the game-pun not intended.

"No, I don't." Allison answered almost tonelessly. I bit down on my lip to keep from grinning but I couldn't help but notice that fact that there was a small pinch of sympathy in her voice.

"Well it feels like something's been-it feels like something's been stolen from you." Jackson replied. "And then you start to feel like you'd do anything-anything in the world to get it back."

"Haven't you learned there's no "I" in "team"?" Allison asked him softly and I released my lip from my teeth.

"Yeah but there is a "me"." Jackson chuckled but there was silence from the brown haired girl. "That was a joke. Gosh, you must really, really hate me." Jackson sighed and I knew what he was doing. He was planning his own pity party and Allison was invited.

"Not at all." Allison suddenly answered and I turned my head slightly to the side to face them. I scooted closer to the corner but made sure not to expose myself.

"You sure?" Jackson scoffed, the sound of the locks on the lockers hitting metal as he moved. "Because-I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes…a lot but I'm not that bad." Jackson explained making me roll my eyes thickly and frown. "I really like you and-and Scott. I really-I really like you both and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." I clenched my jaw, holding back the urge to spin around the corner screaming, "Liar!" and kick him the face a couple of times. Instead, the bell rang, causing me to jump and almost fall over. I hurried off before Allison or Jackson could see me, weaving through the crowds of kids that filed out of classrooms and ran down the hallway to their next class.

I stopped quickly by my locker to get my things for economics when I saw Allison walking with Jackson. I resisted the once again urge to kick him in the balls and shoved my head inside my locker. I grabbed my books and then stormed down the hallway. As soon as I entered the classroom, I threw my stuff down in a random seat, which happened to be right beside the boys and crossed my arms across my chest. I kicked my feet out under me and stared forward as they watched me with curiosity. I was waiting for one of them to ask me what was wrong but from the looks that I was getting out of the corner of my eyes, they were too scared to even move. I let out a deep breath through my nose and tried to calm down the anger bubbling up inside of me.

I saw that Allison had entered the room and when she walked over to us, Scott went into panic mode. "Hey Stiles, sit behind me, dude." He tried to make his voice sound as casual as possible and when Stiles tried to argue, Scott thrust his head back to gesture towards the empty desk where, surprisingly, Allison usually sat. Stiles was now seated behind Scott, Allison was sitting in front of Scott and I was sitting on the other side of Stiles. I gave Scott a "what the hell" look but he didn't have a chance to explain when Allison showed up to sit down in front of him.

"I haven't seen you all day." Allison said with a small pout. I clenched my fists around my pencil and dropped my head slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I've been, uh super busy." Scott answered nervously, nodding his head and giving a false smile. I gave a kick roll of my eyes, shaking my head slightly.

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Allison said softly, tugging at a strand of hair. It had been one day and these two lovebirds were seriously having separation anxiety…Allison more so than Scott.

"Uh, soon." Scott answered and I couldn't listen to his frustration anymore. I turned my head to look at Stiles who had his own head buried inside his notebook. He doodling on the sides of the notebook paper and I lightly tapped his forearm which made him whip his head up to look at me.

"So, I know this is really odd timing but when I was talking to Lydia the other day, she said something about you." I whispered softly as Coach stood up from his desk. I expected Stiles to freak out and try to pay attention to Coach because he both had a deep disliking towards us…more me than Stiles.

"She-she-she what?" Stiles stuttered out, trying to keep his voice from reaching a high-pitched squeal. I pressed my lips tightly together, trying to force back a laugh and glanced up towards Coach to make sure he wasn't watching.

"Sure she said you were weird but she knows who you are." I replied, shrugging a shoulder and making Stiles turn bright red. He looked embarrassed on the inside but on the inside, he was throwing a freaking party. "You're doing good, Stilinski." I gave him a wink and then leaned back in my desk as a small smile appeared on his flushed face. I bit down on my own lip and began to try to listen to Coach's lesson even though he practically insulted Greenburg and me in between every story he told about eco. I had slowly gotten used to it by now and usually just retorted with a sarcastic comment or shrunk back in my seat. Greenburg had even gotten used to it by now. It seemed that not a lot of people actually liked Greenburg. Including me.

"Scott!" Coach suddenly yelled. Scott and I both jumped at the sound of our similar names and when he saw that Scott had turned around, he frowned. "I mean the girl Scott, not you McCall." Coach waved his hand towards him and then turned to me. "I see you over there in La-La land." Coach narrowed his eyes at me and I furrowed my brow, glancing at Stiles who shrugged his shoulders. "Snap out of it!" Coach shouted, making me jump again. He snapped his fingers and few times and then ran his hands down his face. "Anyone else who'd like to zone out in my classroom? I know you're brains think about anything but economics but I don't want to know that." Coach shivered and I rolled my eyes, dropping my head into my arms.

"Then why do you always ask?" I mumbled into my arms, the noise coming out louder than I had intended to.

"What was that?" Coach then growled, and I lifted my head slightly to see that he'd leaned forward on his desk.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, Coach." I answered with mock enthusiasm and then buried my face back in my arms. He muttered a few words but then continued on with his lesson, not bothering to tell me to sit up for the rest of the period. I felt a fatigue, a strange desire to sleep for the rest of my life and considering everything I'd done last night and today, it was understandable but I had a sinking feeling…like something really, really bad was going to happen tonight. And that wasn't the worst part…we were going to be a part of it. We hadn't been a part of things together in a way where it kept an impact in our lives. I was thankful for that but I knew we couldn't just float our way through this werewolf business without a catch. Things were okay right now…but it wasn't supposed to stay that way.

There's a balance. It's a balance between good and bad. When things are really, really good, they're good but then, to keep this balance, something really, really bad as to happen. If things are good, then things just get bad. If things get bad, things get good. Everything was backwards and forwards and sideways. It was a balance, it was just a messed up freaking balance. Our good, the hunters weren't trying to turn Scott's wolf head into fireplace décor, and no one had really gotten hurt by Scott. I wasn't sure what our bad was going to be but the defienently was coming up. I could feel it and, it was just an idea, if I could feel the problem…it might have something to do with the Alpha. He had been at the school that night of the conferences and he had shown me he was there by making me have one of my wolf attacks. He hadn't shown his face but…same difference.

If the alpha was going to make a statement or show himself tonight, it wasn't going to be pretty. All of the times where the alpha has been involved with something in Beacon Hills, it resulted in murder. He had killed the man at the video store, then man at the bus and he'd also killed the girl in the woods who'd I'd earlier found happened to be Derek's sister. I had already tried to beat the crap out of Stiles when he said he never told me there were animal hairs on the body. I got over it and focused on the fact that the alpha had been smart enough to make it look like Derek did it. It scared me, honestly. There was a giant, murderous animal running around Beacon Hills and to add to that lovely description, it turned out to have a brain and knew how to use it even when shifted into animal form.

I honestly hadn't expected anything like this from a small, hormonal town in California. I had honestly believed at the beginning of all this, that it was a mountain lion. Hell, it was even more believable when Chris Argent shot the freaking thing in the school parking lot. I was sure-no, I was positive that the people, babies, cats, dogs, horses, elders, adults, young adults, children and even the ghosts that rolled around her believed that Mr. Argent had restored order to the town of Beacon Hills. But, of course, they were a far cry from right. They were closer to wrong than ever before. Everyone had it all wrong except for a handful of people. In their eyes, Mr. Argent had saved the townsfolk and taken down the mountain lion. In our eyes…he'd shot an innocent animal in the streets. We weren't safe, we couldn't be safe. And, from the looks of it, we'd never, ever, not for another year, would be safe…and it was all just the beginning.

 **AN: Dammit! This chapter is short! I kept rambling, trying to make it dark and mysterious and badass but no, nothing is ever good enough. Sorry, but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it's, well, awful. I love you guys so much and I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please leave me feedback and thoughts. Once again, love you so much!**


	22. Chapter 22: Slightly Less Pissed Off

"It's Allison." Stiles exclaimed as soon as we stepped out of the classroom and the girl in statement wasn't around us. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right-about protecting her?"

"Okay…" Scott replied slowly, nodding his head and looking down at the dirty white tiles beneath our feet. I glanced around, making sure our coast was still clear and hiking my bag up higher on my shoulder.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles continued, nodding his head and holding out his hands. He was bouncing on his toes, obviously excited that he was getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I did." Scott replied once again but something sounded off about his tone. He was listening, but he wasn't all there. It was like the words were going into his ears but then slipping out as soon as they had sunk in.

I was marginally confused as to what the hell had just happened in our economics class. I could remember Coach yelling at Scott, Scott breathing heavily, the heart monitor going crazy on Coach's phone and then he stopped and when Stiles and I looked down, Allison was holding Scott's hand. She made him weak, yes, but she did something else to him and apparently, Stiles knew what that was.

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her." Stiles once again continued and that's when a slightly put-off look appeared onto his face. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms across my chest. Had Scott already tried to kill someone and did that someone just happen to be the spastic teenager standing by my side? "At least not like how you were trying to kill me…" Yep, defienently Stiles. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

"She keeps you from going all-"

I paused to bare my teeth, throw up my hands with my fingers bent and make a small growling noise. I got a strange look from Stiles and a worried look for Scott. "Seriously, not helping…" Stiles muttered, shaking his head and looking away from me. I frowned and resisted the strange desire to punch him in the face.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" Scott trailed off after he'd pulled us back to our current conversation. I suddenly felt antsy, shifting my arms on my chest and walking a bit slower. This was not the conversation I wanted to be involved in right now.

"No, that's not the same." Stiles made a face after he said that, waving his hands and shaking his head. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Stiles said and that's when I saw the dazed look on Scott's face. I suddenly made a gagging noise before plummeting my hand on my forehead.

"Aw, gross." I groaned, shaking my head and squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked painfully. I glanced over at Scott who blinked a few times.

"Yeah, sorry." He answered sheepishly, looking over at me with a bright red face. I gave him a forced smile and dropped my hand down from my forehead.

"Don't worry' bout it Scotty, not like it's going to be the last time." I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders and sighing.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, okay?" Stiles explained, looking over at his best friend. "I don't think she makes you weak…"

"She gives you control." I finished off, Stiles glancing over at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back and then looked at Scott who still, for some odd reason, didn't look as happy as we did.

"She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles sustained, bouncing on his toes and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked Stiles and that's when I stopped walking. Scott and I both stopped walking and I could feel my heart almost stop beating. If he said, what I think he just said, things were about to get a helluva lot more complicated.

"Exactly." Stiles replied casually, unaware of the statement he'd just made. He turned around to face us and I gave him a warning look which he didn't take to mind.

"Did I just say that?" Scott breathed out, one of his childish grins slipping onto his face.

"Yes, you said that." Stiles replied, clearly not wanting to waste any time by standing here.

"I love her."

"That's great. Now, moving on-"

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles explained to his best friend. I had managed to gain my own focus back and blinked a few times, looking back down at Stiles.

Scott also blinked a few times, shaking his head and trying to surge himself back to reality. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry. So, what do I do?"

"I don't know." Stiles answered and then glanced at me with a slight mischievous look in his eye. "Yet…"

"Jesus Christ, not another freaking idea." I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh no, you are getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott groaned with the same enthusiasm I had.

"Yeah…" Stiles replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck but I knew he wasn't entirely guilty. This was still his plots for revenge against his best friend.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah…defienently." Stiles said grinning while Scott frowned. "Come on."

Next thing I knew, Scott and I were trying to chase after Stiles who had sprinted towards the doors that once again led outside. I weaved through people, managing to sneak passed Lydia and Allison who had been standing just around the corner as I flew passed with Scott. I wasn't exactly trying to avoid them but I could look Allison or Lydia in the eye without feeling some sort of guilt. Lydia was struggling to cope with her visual from the video store and Allison was surrounded by the supernatural and she didn't have a single clue about any of it. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me-afraid I might blurt something out that can get Scott and Derek killed. I wasn't going to let people die. No one was going to die. None of my friends or the people that I cared about was going to die because that was still my goal. Friends don't give up on each other…no matter how crappy things get. Things were crappy and I wasn't giving up.

I finally got out the doors and that's when I saw that we were next to the bleachers again, except we were in front of a car. I glanced over my shoulder to look through the doors of our school and saw people beginning to return back to their lockers and laughing with their friends. As we tried to catch our breath, we bent over at the waist, panting and holding up hands to tell the other one that we were almost ready. When we lastly achieved to catch our breath, Scott was the first to speak.

"What are we doing?" he asked, looking up at his friend who was slowly pushing himself back to his full height. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"You'll see. Hold on." He said and then walked around to make sure no one was watching us. He stopped by the passenger door of the car and I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms on my chest as I watched Stiles tap his foot. Suddenly, he took out his own car keys and that's when I heard the unpleasant noise of metal scratching metal. My eyes widened in complete horror as Stiles began to make a long line across the side of the truck with the top of the key and I took a few steps backwards with Scott. "Okay, stand right there." Stiles ordered Scott as soon as he was finished. Scott took a small step forward. "Do you have your keys?" Scott nodded. "Perfect, hold'em up like so." Scott mirrored Stiles as he held the keys between his forefinger and his thumb in front of his face.

"Oh this is so going to suck." I whispered, sounding like I was stiff.

"Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison, and try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Stiles asked, nodding his head and placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. There were a few moments of hesitation but then Scott nodded.

"Okay."

"Just-just keep holding it right there." Stiles instructed, grabbing onto my elbow and backing us away from the Scott. I gave him a confused look but he kept moving. Once we were off to the side, a few feet away from the car, Stiles glanced away from our direction. He let go of my arm and hurried towards Scott. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doin' to that truck, bro?" Stiles called at him angrily and that's when I gasped. I looked to where Stiles had looked and saw a group of guys much, much bigger than us.

"Stiles!" I called out nervously but he scrambled backwards when they started to shout. He placed on hand on my forearm and the other on my other elbow, pulling us backwards as the group of guys approached the car.

"What the hell?" one of them said, getting close to Scott. They looked down at their truck and, if this were a cartoon, smoke poured out of their ears. Suddenly, Scott was on the ground and I let out a surprised yelp, Stiles tightening his grip on me as we pulled backwards.

"Ow, oh my God, wow!" Stiles exclaimed beside me when a punch landed on Scott's face. I watched in terror as Scott began to get the snot kicked out of him. I decided to not make this guy to plan and shrugged out of Stiles's grip. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I am not letting his get the crap kicked out of him…again!" I snapped, throwing my hands up and giving him a stern look. "You need to figure out another way to get your stupid little revenge of Scott and not involve me in them, okay?" I explained, giving him a glare before turning on my heel. "Hey!" I called to one of them men, throwing my chin up and making him glance in my direction. Once his eyes settled on me, I clenched my jaw, balled up my fist and then flung it towards his face. My knuckles collided with the bottom of his jaw, a small crack breaking through the air. The impact sent both of us stumbling backwards and I let out a small cry, holding my wrist in my hand.

"Holy crap!" Stiles shouted from behind me as I looked up at the guy. He was storming towards me when someone else's voice broke through the air this time.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now!" Mr. Harris was running in our direction, waving his hands in the air. It was like a switch had flipped on all the men fighting Scott and they all sprinted from the car, going in the same direction. I was still holding onto my hand and looked up at Mr. Harris. Scott was still on the ground, the keys on his chest and a small dribble of blood under his nose. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

"What are we doing? What were _they_ doing?" I growled through my teeth, using my unharmed hand to point in the direction the men had gone running.

"Why am I not surprised, Ms. Scott?" Mr. Harris said in a sickly sweet tone, slowly turning on his heel to look at me. "I knew I'd find you with these nimrods one day."

"What? You're blaming this on us?" I breathed out in awe, pointing to my chest. Mr. Harris crossed his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who else is there to blame?" he asked, looking around theatrically. "I don't see anyone else."

"Wha-what? They ran that way? Did you not see them, you know, beating the crap out of one of your students?" I gasped, gesturing down to Scott who was slowly getting to his feet.

"I saw you, Ms. Scott, hit one of them. I see Mr. McCall with a pair of car keys and a keyed car. I also see Mr. Stilinski, watching from the sidelines. I don't see anyone else here." Mr. Harris explained, looking at every one of us.

"I punched him in the face to protect my friend." I defended, taking a step towards him. My fist was still pounding but I ignored it.

"Your "friend" committed a crime. You're fortunate I'm not calling the police. I feel Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Scott would not be stimulated by their call." Mr. Harris informed me making me stomach drop to the ground beneath us.

"I don't think Deputy would be stimulated to hear that you called." I bit back, almost spitting on his face.

"I am keeping you here only because I have to. I can fail you out of my class and then send you off to the foster home you deserve to be in. From a law enforcer's niece and son, I would have expected better." Mr. Harris told us lowly, narrowing his eyes at Stiles and I.

"From an administrator, I would have expected so much better than what you give us. If you hate teaching and you hate us, why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here." I spat and that's when I felt Stiles once again tug me back into his arms. Mr. Harris narrowed his eyes into tiny slits, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Detention, all of you. Now." He barked and then turned on his heel back towards the classroom. I let out a sigh of defeat, dropping my head and returning to hold onto my bruised fist. Scott came to stand beside me, giving me a careful look before I walked in front of them, trailing behind Mr. Harris. Why did it have to Mr. Harris that was taking us to detention? He was the only teacher in the entire school who wanted me out of my own household and out of my uncle's care. I wanted to blame Scott and Stiles. I wanted to hate them for the things they had gotten me into…but I couldn't. I had agreed to help. I had agreed to get through this with Scott and if this was what we had to go through, then I needed to get over my anger and keep helping Scott.

I kept my head down as my shoes clicked against the asphalt beneath us. I could hear Scott and Stiles whispering frantically behind me but I simply kept my eyes focused on the ground. I wasn't angry with them-I was terrified. I was hoping that Mr. Harris would just drop the entire idea of sending me away from my uncle, finish my detention and then let me go. I held my shaking fist to my chest, trying to not think on the bad side but I couldn't really find a bright side. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few moments before slowly looking up at Mr. Harris kindly held open the door for us. He gave us a bitter smile-mostly me-as we entered the school. I wandered down to his room and threw myself down in one of the lab stools. Stiles and Scott sat next to each other against Mr. Harris's withering glance and I sat behind them. Mr. Harris took his seat down at his desk and whipped out a book, clearly taking this as an opportunity to ignore us.

I shifted around in my seat, folding my arms on top of the vomit colored lab table I was all too familiar with. I swallowed thickly and then dropped my head down to study my arms. I picked at a loose strand on my jacket and then glanced up to find that both Scott and Stiles were fidgeting around each other. I knew they were probably wondering why the hell I even tried to fight Mr. Harris and why he'd mentioned a foster home. I hadn't told either of them about Matt's conference with Mr. Harris and I hadn't been planning to, considering all the other crap going on in our lives. Once again, I didn't want them to worry about me. It wouldn't spike my mood.

I had managed to make it through my day without any visits from the alpha. It was like he was waiting-waiting for some grand appearance and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be in my dreams. I'd seen him once, there wasn't anything stopping him from exposing himself again. He would just be in wolf form, still oblivious to us. Whoever he was, he had a reason for hiding himself and it had to be a freaking good one for hiding this long. It was yet another mystery we had to solve. I was about call ourselves "The Scooby Gang"

"Excuse me, sir?" Scott voice suddenly broke through our silence and I lifted only my eyes up to look at him. His hand was raised slightly in the air and I furrowed my brow slightly. "Uh, I know its detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." I half-expected Mr. Harris to laugh and tell him "oh well" but he simply gave Scott a death glare and backed down. I wanted to snap at Mr. Harris but kept my mouth clamped shut. I didn't need to dig myself deeper into the hole I'd already dug for myself.

"You knew I would heal…" Scott suddenly whispered to Stiles who had been staring out the window, bouncing his leg since we all sat down.

"Yep." Stiles answered calmly, nodding his head and turning to look at Scott. I cringed at the casual tone of his voice and the hurt look on Scott's face.

"So you did that to help me learn?" Scott asked him, raising an eyebrow and giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Ding, ding, ding!" I called out softly, rising up a finger. "We have a winner."

Stiles glared me slightly over his shoulder and then looked back at Scott. "Yeah. Well, that one's obvious." He mumbled, responding to Scott's statement before I had cut in.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said softer than before. His words seemed to send a small pang into my chest and I looked away from the pair. I could hear the pain and sorrow insides Scott's voice. He was desperate, practically fading away without Stiles. They were best friends-ever since elementary school and the other one couldn't stand the other being mad at them. It was like a part of you is ripped away. I know what it felt like to have your best friend hate you. It wasn't Allison…it was Jenna. She lived back in Arizona and we had been friends ever since the 2nd grade. We did everything together up till freshman year. It was so cliché, how things ended between us, and I regretted every single moment of it. It was a single party that made me question my trust in my very own best friend. It was sort of like I was trapped in limbo the next morning when I woke up in the front yard. I remembered what had happened the night before but I could hardly believe it. The girl I had trusted, let into my life, called her my sister-had betrayed me and ruined my entire life. I guess that's why I stopped having friends when it got to high school. My trust wears thin on anyone…even myself.

Stiles sighed, running a hand over his buzz cut. "I'm not angry anymore." He replied nodding his head and giving Scott a stern look. "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

Scott and I both paused for a moment and then I let out a long breath, leaning back on my stool. "Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" I cocked up an eyebrow which made Stiles smirk in victory.

"I know." Scott breathed out, nodding his head and referring back to Stiles's statement. "And I will."

I raised my hand up on the table, looking between them. "I can't turn into a giant dog when the moon turns into a circle but I want to help."

"No, no, no, you are not going to get involved in this like we are." Stiles rejected, shaking his head and waving his hands around. I frowned and then dropped down my hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't want anything to happen to me because if something does happen, Allison will see, Mr. Argent will see and then Scott's head will be resting above the Argent's fire place." I expanded, giving him a knowing look and crossing my arms on my chest.

Stiles frowned, blinking a few times and looking away from me. "That was terrifyingly vivid."

"And true." I added, leaning back forward on the table. I rested my arms on it and then leaned towards the boys. "I am going to help you both. I can keep you out of trouble with Mr. Argent."

"How do you plan to do that?" Scott asked, raising up his eyebrows and almost giving me a hopeful look.

I sighed and then swallowed. "I have no idea." I answered softly. "But I'll figure it out when we get there. In order to get there, you two need to let me help you. Remember my whole "we'll get through this together" speech not what an hour ago?"

"I just don't want you think you have to risk your life for mine." Scott replied, looking down at the ground. I pressed my tongue to the side of my cheek, blinking a few times and letting out a quick breath that almost resembled a laugh.

"Why wouldn't you want me to think that? Isn't it a nice feeling to know that someone would actually die for you?" I asked him, blinking down at the table.

There was silence in between them but they didn't get a chance to speak anyways. "Alright, all of you, out of here." Mr. Harris announced, throwing his finger towards the door. We all scrambled out of our seats, almost knocking over the stools and crashing test tubes to the floor. We shoved our way out the door and practically sprinted down the hallway towards the doors.

"Okay, well, um, I'm not walking home and I'm not riding on the back of your bike," I pointed towards Scott who shrugged his shoulders. "so Stilinski," I grinned a clapped a hand on his back, "it's your lucky day."

"Lovely," Stiles replied back warily, giving me a forced smile and walking out of my hand. I smirked and then bid farewell to Scott as he climbed onto his bike and floored it out of the parking lot, his gears clicking as he went. I waited until he rode around the corner before I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Today has been interesting." I breathed out as Stiles and I crossed the parking lot towards the blue Jeep. He was tossing his keys in the air and snorted.

"Interesting? I'd say it was entertaining." Stiles replied nodding his head and making me toss a cruel glare his way.

"You hurtled lacrosse balls at Scott's, well, balls and then you got him beat up by a group of guys bigger than the Statue of Liberty. What a freaking fantastic day." I explained with mock enthusiasm.

"It was half-revenge-half-I want to help my best friend." Stiles defended, holding his hand out and wobbling it back and forth. I rolled my eyes and hiked my bag up on my shoulder. "And come on, you gotta admit, it was just a little funny."

"Not the part where I punched that guy in the face…" I said softly, holding out my hand and flexing my knuckles. "God, freaking Mexicans of steel…"

"That was freaking awesome by the way!" Stiles exclaimed bouncing on his toes and throwing his hands up in the air. I giggled at his excitement and shook my head. We lapsed into silence as we slowly made our way across the dim parking lot and that's when I knew he was going to ask. "Why did Mr. Harris say that back there?"

I stiffed, my feet refusing to walk any farther. I still held my fist in my hand and stared down at the ground, my eyes widening slightly. Although I knew it was going to be brought up, I just didn't want to do it now. "What do you mean?" I croaked my voice low and soft.

"He-he said,"-Stiles swallowed, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet-"He said that he would send you off to the foster care you deserved to be in." Instead of Stiles's voice, Harris's voice echoed through my head and I cringed at the noise. I tightened my hold on my hand, wanting to refuse that it had even happened.

"He thinks-he thinks Matt isn't taking care of me." I answered bluntly, lifting up my head to finally look at Stiles. "And he said if I don't do better in school, he's going to call a social worker and put me in a foster home."

"Wha-what…?" Stiles gasped softly, his eye widening as he stopped rocking on his feet. He looked like he was about to fall forward but kept himself on his feet. "How-is he even allowed to do that?"

"I guess so." I replied, shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head. "I mean, I think Matt does a fine job and I-I promised him I would do better." I couldn't help but let out the voice crack. I wasn't going to cry but it was something that made the backs of my eyes sting. "And I want to help Scott, and I want to make sure Lydia and Jackson are okay, and I want to make sure Matt is okay and I feel like I'm letting everyone down and I-I-"

I didn't get a chance to finish because I was cut off by Stiles wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He had pulled me into his chest and he had begun to rub circles on corner of my shoulder. I left my mouth hanging open, shaky breaths falling out of it. I still had my hand up when I was holding on my fist and I decided to turn my hand around and hold onto his t-shirt. The smell of curly fries and Axe filled my nostrils and I let my eyes flutter closed for a few seconds as I basked in the moment. It seemed like only when Stiles hugged me, did I feel like I didn't have to worry so much.

"You aren't letting anyone down." Stiles murmured against my hair. "You've helped everyone. You need to stop getting so worried about people."

"I just feel like I need to-need to be the superhero." I whispered, resting my forehead against the middle of his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You already are our superhero…"

...

"No, no, no, no, no!" Stiles shouted, waving his arms around and jumping around frantically as I walked across the road into the school's parking lot. Derek and Scott turned around at the sound of Stiles's protests. Scott looked just about as worried as Stiles and Derek was probably not as worried as either of them. "What-why-how-what are you doing here?" Stiles sputtered, sprinting across the parking lot to stand in front of me.

I stopped when I couldn't go any farther and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm helping. Remember, we had this discussion not three hours ago?" I held up three fingers making Stiles frown and then grab my hand, throwing it back down to my side.

"I don't care. We start that agreement tomorrow, how about that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I said so."

Someone cleared their throat behind us and Stiles snapped his head around to look at Scott who had his eyebrows raised and his hands crossed on his chest. He was mostly giving me a mischievous look and I glared at him in response. I brushed passed Stiles who made a few chocking noises in effort to stop me but simply just gave up. I sauntered across the parking lot passed the blue Jeep and towards the midnight black Camaro parked against the curb just a few feet away from the school. I stopped in front of Derek who looked at me with almost no emotion and gave him a bitter smile. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Derek, unfazed by my annoyed tone, lifted himself up from his crossed position on his car and wandered around to the trunk silently. Once he got there, he stopped and looked up at me. "We may have found the alpha." He said lowly before clicking a button on his key and popping the trunk. I blinked a few times, staring down at the half open trunk and swallowing nervously.

"How did you-what?" I breathed out, not moving from my spot. My feet were glued to the ground and my legs felt paralyzed. I wanted to see who it was, finally reveal the shadow-man living in my dreams but something felt wrong. It didn't feel right, whatever was inside that trunk.

"Come see for yourself." Derek claimed casually, gesturing towards the trunk and walking backwards. I could see Scott giving him an angered look and I glanced over to Stiles who still looked pissed that I was even standing here. I ignored him and then took one step towards the trunk, looking up at Derek, as if asking for permission again. He nodded once more and I continued my trek to the trunk.

I stopped right when I was just a few inches away from it and stared down until I reached out a shaky hand and then lifted the trunk. "This isn't him."

"What?" Derek, Scott and Stiles all asked in unison, stepping closer towards me.

"This-this is not the guy we're looking for." I repeated, shaking my head and dropping my hand down to my side. "Isn't this your boss, Scott?"

"Yep."

"What do you mean it's not him? How would you even know?" Derek asked and I opened my mouth to answer but then slowly looked over my shoulder at the boys.

"You didn't tell him that part?" I murmured slowly and they both exchanged nervous looks before nodding sheepishly. "Idiots…" I breathed out and then looked back up towards Derek. "The alpha has been haunting me in my dreams. I haven't ever seen him; I've heard his voice, but no visual whatsoever. I would have to hear his voice but from the looks I've seen at all, this doesn't match up."

"Emily, come on…" Stiles said softly, almost liking he was begging me to believe it.

"Stiles, I want to know who the alpha is as much as all of you do." I snapped, walking around the car towards at Scott and Stiles. "I would be whooping in joy if I knew for sure that this was our alpha. I wouldn't deny the alpha if I saw him-ever. He is literally making my head-pound and telling me these things I should know but I don't. He's a monster and not only does he terrorize people in the real world, he breaks me apart, brick by brick, in my own head." I jabbed a finger at the side of my temple. "This-is-not-our alpha." I annunciated each word slowly, nodding my head at each one of them.

That's when I saw Scott bite down on the inside of his cheek and bounce on his toes, shoving his hands into his pockets. He suddenly turned on his heel, walking up towards the school.

"Wait, hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked, coming to stand next to me. Scott stopped for a moment to look at us.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna go see if you're right." Scott answered, shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head for Stiles to follow him. Without further adue, Scott left Derek, I and Scott's boss in the parking lot.

"He's insane." I mumbled after he'd gotten far away enough, Derek and me watching him as he went. "He's lost his mind."

"No," Derek mumbled back to me. "He's just completely stupid."

I glared at Derek out of the corner of my eye, trying my best to hold back my laugher. "Apparently, everyone is stupid…except for you."

"You're not as stupid as them." Derek argued, nodding his head up as they disappeared through the doors of our school.

"That's kind of ironic considering I showed up here tonight." I scoffed, shaking my head and turning away to go look at Scott's boss tied up in the trunk. "Can we move him? I mean, the back seat seems more realistic. We're not trying to kidnap him-if anything-we don't want to keep him as a pet."

Derek turned around to look at me, cocking up an eyebrow. "You want to give him some sort of hospitality when you just gave that speech to Scott and Stiles?"

"Not hospitality, safety. If he wakes up and finds himself in a trunk, he'll be pissed off. If he wakes up and finds himself in a backseat," I began to hoist the man up, wrapping my arms under his shoulders and carefully pulling him out of the Camaro's trunk, "He'll just be slightly less pissed off." I tried to drag him across the road but I was defienently not the one with the muscles. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my strength when I felt the weight being lifted up. I opened my eyes to find that Derek was holding, "Deaton"-said his name on the nametag, by the feet and helping me waddle over to the backseat of the car. Once we got him in their safely, I sighed, shutting the door. "Thanks."  
"You looked like you might pass out. I don't want to deal with two bodies." Derek answered making me roll my eyes with a grin. I leaned up against the car, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I never got to really thank you for driving me home on Monday." I told him, chewing on the bottom of my lip and looking up towards the school. "I was about to be left stranded at my own crime scene."

Derek came to the car and leaned up against it just a few inches away from me. He had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and one foot up. "I was going to tell you." Derek admitted, making me think over his words for a moment before it came to me. I swallowed, letting go of the lip I was chewing and tightening my arms around me.

"You were going to tell me about werewolves…" I trailed off, looking down at the ground and trying to act like this was a shocking piece of news.

"It felt pointless to keep it from you. You were already so close." Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking out towards the parking lot.

"Well, I guess you didn't have to wait entirely long…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head and letting out a light chuckle. "Stiles told me at the hospital."

"I remember how you ran away from me when I got to your house. I thought you maybe had already known." Derek explained and I squeezed my eyes shut, grimacing at the memory. I had thought Derek was the alpha and freaked out, sprinting away from his car and into the safety of my own home. "Then, when Stiles was on the phone with you, telling you that he couldn't tell you why we hadn't gone to the hospital, I knew they hadn't said anything."

I was quiet for a few moments, tapping my boot lightly on the ground. I had changed into a pair of jeans, black combat boots and a white t-shirt covered with a gray jacket which wasn't doing me any good in the colder weather. "I was more…interested than afraid when he told me." I confessed gently, shaking my head. "I was asking so many questions and I was jumping right up to help. I felt like I should have been like the girl in the movies, telling you, Scott and Stiles to stay away from me. I felt like I shouldn't have believed him but-but I couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice."

"I didn't think you would believe me, much less Scott." Derek replied, turning his head to look around the parking lot. "But I knew you'd believe Stiles."

"Why's that?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"You trust him."

At first, I wanted to laugh and say that I really didn't but I didn't want to laugh nor did I really believe that I didn't trust Stiles. I had basically given Stiles a book full of my life story and I had been the only one to tell him. The only reason Scott and Allison knew my parents were dead, was because of the fact that I had blindly announced it at dinner. Stiles, I had told voluntarily. I'd almost forgotten about the time when we were in the hospital together for the first time.

"I guess I do." I whispered, letting a small, breathless laugh escape through my lips as I smile and shook my head down to the ground. "I trust him."

"I know that you're friends with Scott but you don't trust him. You don't trust me either." Derek explained further but he didn't sound like he was honestly affected by it. "You have only known me for a few days-the few days where I was sitting in a jail cell."

"Okay, maybe I don't trust you but that doesn't mean I'd go…against you, if that makes any sense." I replied back to him, turning my head back to look back at the parking lot. "I have trust issues if you couldn't tell. It took me days to actually feel like I could trust the people I was laying around me."

"I know that you're parents died." Derek bluntly stated, actually making me jump to the side away from him. "Scott told me."

"Of course he did." I bit out, silently cursing inside my head. Before Derek could actually reply, a scratching crying noise flew through the air making both Derek and I jump off the car and take a few steps towards the school. "What the hell was that?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Once again, we were cut off by a loud roar blasting over the speakers. I covered my hands with my ears, stumbling backwards by the furious noise breaking out across the dark night. Once the noise died down, I removed my hands from my ears and snapped my head around to look at Deaton lying in the back seat. He was still unmoving and I swallowed, looking back up towards the school.

Scott and Stiles ran towards us, Scott looking like a kid who'd just been caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles exclaimed. "And it was AWESOME!"

"You freaking nimrods." I grumbled, smacking my palm to my forehead.

"Shut up," Derek snapped towards Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles teased and I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott suddenly asked from behind us. I turned around to find that the door of the Camaro was open and Deaton was gone.

"What?" Derek growled, storming over to the car. "I didn't do anything."

He took a few steps backwards away from the door and before we could say anything else, I heard the sound of tearing flesh. I gasped instantly before I even looked towards Derek. He was lifted up off the ground, five long claws sticking straight through his chest. I could see the blood falling out his mouth and his eyes gone wide as he looked down at the claws stuck right through his chest. I opened my mouth and the beginning of my scream came out through my mouth before and arm was wrapped around my waist and a hand was clamped over my mouth as I watched Derek's now lifeless form becoming smaller and smaller as we raised towards the school, Stiles hanging onto me tightly and my scream muffled by his hand.

 **AN: I am so freaking, fraking excited to start the next chapter like holy shit! Night School was my favorite episode out of the entire season and I have been waiting so long to write it! I hope you guys didn't mind the wait…I've been super busy lately. Please, please, please leave reviews and I will start the next chapter as soon as I post this one! I love you all so much! You mean the world to me!**

 **-Laura.**


	23. Chapter 23: PTSD

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I panted, running both of my hands through my hair and gathering it up in my fists as soon as Stiles let me go to hang onto the door with Scott. I was standing not far from them but my mind was long gone from the alpha right outside those school doors. I knew was what happening, my chest rising and falling but no air was going into my lungs. My legs felt like Jell-O and Scott yelling for Stiles to close the doors was rapidly sounding like thick, low slurs that made me want to literally chop my ears off my head. I couldn't think about anything except for the fact that I had just watch Derek die…right in front of my eyes and I could do one goddamn thing about it. I could vividly remember the way he froze, looking down in disbelief at the claws sticking through his chest and the blood pour out of his mouth as the standing alpha held a humanly snarl on his face as he held Derek up in the air. Even though Stiles had quickly pulled me away from the scene, everything had seemed to move in slow motion from there, my muffled screams floating through the air like a normal freaking breeze.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to take those fateful calming breaths that seemed to almost do nothing for me. I didn't want to panic here, not now. We were trying to keep a giant alpha werewolf from getting inside and ripping us to shreds. I had asked the alpha in my dream if he was going to kill me, but I wasn't taking any chances. I wasn't even still entirely sure if those dreams really housed the alpha, maybe it was some form of PTSD but it all felt so real. I wasn't sure if he was also planning on killing Scott considering he had made Scott his beta. Even though I didn't want to believe it, Stiles would die without a moment's hesitation if that thing got inside. Just the thought of Stiles dying if I didn't help them right now seemed to throw me right back into action.

I sucked in a deep breath, snapping my eyes open and moving my fingers from my hair. The boys were still holding on tightly to the door, panting and trying to look through the windows that faced the parking lot. I swallowed and then scrambled over, sliding down on my knees to latch my arms around the door. I hung just a few feet above the ground and looked over at Stiles.

"What's going on? What are we doing?" I asked him and when he didn't answer fast enough, I looked at Scott who was looking through the window and wasn't answering my either.

"We have to find something to lock the door." Stiles finally answered, making me look towards him. I licked my lips and then pushed myself up higher on my forearms, poking my eyes just to the bottom of the window. I scanned the parking lot and then looked down at the stairs, just at the last step.

Scott and Stiles had to get into the school somehow and considering the principal insisted on putting a giant chain over the door, they used giant cutters to cut through the metal. Those cutters were lying directly where my eyes had landed and in my mind, that was our only option. As soon as the thought popped into my mind, I got up to my feet, the boys following in pursuit. "Okay, we need something to lock the door, I got it." I answered, nodding my head.

"Well, would you mind telling us, and tonight please?" Stiles asked, giving me an incredulous look and holding his hands out in front of him. I blinked a few times and thought before answering. If I told them I was going out there to get the bolt cutters, I was possibly putting myself in danger. But, on the other hand, I was sticking up for my friends-trying to protect them. I was going to be the superhero and this put me one step closer to being the "most fearless bitch in town". I wanted that title and protecting my friends was one way to get it.

I turned my body to face the window and then pressed the tip of my finger against the window in the direction of the cutters. "If I get those, I can open them and then stick them in the door." I answered as casually as I could, even though my hands were shaking. I need to be brave, be strong. "It'll buy us enough time to figure something out."

"Um, great idea, but no way in freaking hell." Stiles replied with mock enthusiasm and giving me one of the most fearful and serious looks.

"I would rather not have this under discussion. I just run out there, grab the stupid tool, and then come back inside. You're thinking about this way too much." I replied, shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest. Stiles blinked a few times as I I'd just slapped him in the face and I counted in my head the seconds until he exploded into stutters and reasons why I shouldn't go out there. It was only three seconds until he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, n-Scott, what do you think about this?" Stiles quickly shifted his head to look up at Scott and then crossed one arm across his chest, using his other arm to point at his best friend.

"I think that we need to do something before that thing gets inside!" Scott exclaimed, bouncing on his toes and tossing his hand towards the window, tapping it lightly but not too hard to do any damage. There were a few moments of silence where I had a stare down with Stiles. I counted down to ten inside my head once again but not to wait for Stiles to explode, but to run before he could stop me. I got to seven and my patience wore thin, screaming at my feet to move. I spun around, grabbing the door handle, swinging it open and then sprinting down the steps. I could feel the rush of cold air on my heated skin and the only sounds were my feet tapping against the concrete. My hair was flying madly around my face and once I got to the end of the steps, I reached down and grabbed the tool, wrapping it tightly in my fingers. I grinned when I had successfully reached my goal and then looked back up.

I almost didn't see it-the massive black colored, red-eyed figure coming around the back of Stiles's Jeep. I could hear the claws clicking on the pavement and then the low growl it gave out, dipping its head down to look at me. I froze, mid stance, my eyes locking with the red ones. I waited for it-the rush of power I got when it looked at me but the only thing I felt was pure fear. I could see the blood on its claws, leaving a pathway from its trek from the Camaro to the Jeep and I felt my stomach churn just at the thought of Derek lying lifeless somewhere. The alpha had his teeth bared, foaming gathering just at the corner of his lips but he wasn't running. I wasn't running either but I could hear Scott screaming for me to run inside but my brain wasn't processing that kind of movement quite yet. Stiles's squeaking voice was even telling for me but I wasn't going.

"Leave my friends alone," I suddenly whispered, the words surprisingly forming themselves in my mouth. "Please."

I expected it to run at me, try to claw out my throat but instead, it pulled its lips forward to cover its teeth and instead of its crouched stance, it pushed itself up slightly, cocking its giant black head in my direction. My mouth dropped open in a silent state of shock and I almost felt my grip go loose on the tool I was currently holding in my hand. I blinked a few times, feeling the sting in the back of my eyes from begging the alpha not to hurt Scott or Stiles. I was already too late to ask him not to hurt Derek and I wasn't going to let that happen again tonight. I couldn't see anyone else die…I couldn't lose anyone. I couldn't lose Lydia or Allison or Scott…I couldn't lose Stiles.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ I jumped as soon as the noise echoed inside my head, making me jump back a few steps. I quickly snapped my head around, looking around to see who'd spoken to me but it hadn't been someone…it was the alpha. _"Good."_ I slowly moved my eyes back to the giant black figure watching me. _"Now, if you can really here me…run."_ The voice whispered the last word before letting out a ferocious roar and making me gasp. It threw its head back before lowering it to bear its teeth once more. It took one giant leap forward and that was all it took for the boys to start screaming their heads off again except this time, I was all for running. I spun around on my toes, scrambling up the steps and almost tripping once I got the doors. I thrust open the door, throwing myself inside and spinning back around to shove the cutters where I had originally planned to put them before. I slid down on my butt and then shoved my back against the doors as it bumped with the force of the alpha beating on it. I was bounced forward a few times but then the noises seized and I stood still, waiting for it to continue but then there was silence.

I let my eyes fall shut, resting my head on the doors as I relaxed my body. I panted heavily but didn't get to relax for long while I was suddenly pulled up by my forearms and lifted up off the ground. My eyes snapped open, panic flooding through me again but when I saw who had grabbed me, I wasn't panicking anymore. "Seriously? Let go of me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Why the hell did you do that?"  
"You could have died!"

"You are an idiot!" They both shouted in unison, panting themselves and both giving me serious looks. I rolled my eyes, wiggling myself out of their grip and dusting myself off with an angry huff.

I looked down at myself and then looked up to glare at them. "I saved our lives and you call me an idiot. Thanks…"

"He could have killed you, Emily!" Stiles exclaimed, bouncing on his toes and getting closer to me. "You know, big teeth, big freaking claws!" He held up his hands with his fingers curled and I stifled a giggle.

"But he didn't." I pointed out after I'd gotten over my giggle fit at Stiles's impression of a wolf. "And he is if we keep standing here." I glanced over my shoulder, looking through the window. I went to look back at the boys when I did a double take, narrowing my eyes at the exposed parking lot. I paused for a moment, holding my breath as I watched the window.

"Emily?" Scott asked softly, "Emily, what is it?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I slowly turned around, facing the doors until I took a few mighty steps forward, almost pressing my nose against the glass. I let my eyes scan the lot and then frowned. "Where is he?"

"What?" Stiles asked, suddenly appearing next to me.

"He's-he's gone." I breathed out, my breath fogging up the glance. I smacked my lips and then wiped away the condensation using the sleeve of my jacket. I looked around once more before turning my head towards Stiles. I hadn't realized how closed we'd been standing together until I could feel his warm breath on my face. Our eyes connected for a few seconds before I cleared my throat, taking a step back and dropping my head down to look at the floor. I scratched the back of my head before looking at Scott who'd turned bright red and puffed out his cheeks like he was afraid of laughing. I glared at him and opened my mouth to snap at him when a low, distinct howl echoed off the lockers, making all of us look up towards the sky. It was only a split second before we all tore down the hallway, the sounds of our shoes and breathes squeaking down the hallway. I pumped my arms, willing myself to move faster than I was and watched as Scott took a sharp turn into an open classroom. I went to turn and slid down, pushing myself back up with my hand to stumble inside the classroom.

"The desk!" Stiles ordered over the sounds of our running and we all retreated to the giant wooden table sitting right in front of us. Scott got to the top, pushing it forward one inch before Stiles threw his hand up. "Wait, stop, stop!" he breathed out, looking over his shoulder towards the open door, making Scott and I give him a dubious look.

"What do you mean stop? Are you waiting for a written invitation?" I snapped, holding my arms out to my side and leaning forward on my toes.

"The doors not gonna keep it out." Stiles mentioned, gesturing towards the door behind him.

"I know." Scott answered quickly but as soon as the last word left his mouth, Stiles already onto his next sentence.

"It's your boss."

"What?" Scott and I both said in unison as I dropped down my arms and sat back on my feet.

"Deaton, the alpha?" Stiles asked, wiggling his head and annunciating each word specifically. "Your boss," Stiles finished, pointing at Scott.

"No."

"Yes, murdering _psycho werewolf_." Stiles whispered the last words furiously, almost spitting on the boy standing across from him.

"Lives inside my dreams…" I trailed off; mumbling the last words and ignoring the looks I got from both boys.

"It can't be." Scott argued, obviously not wanting to truly believe that his boss was an alpha werewolf. I hadn't ever had a werewolf as my boss, but I'm sure it wasn't the easiest thing to comprehend. I could barely comprehend the fact that Derek was dead.

"Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds late to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles asked, shrugging his shoulders, shaking his head and sticking out his bottom lip.

"It's not him." Scott once again argued, but there was sincerity in his voice.

"He killed Derek." Stiles shot back but there wasn't any sincerity in his voice. I tried to not let it get to me but it did anyways.

"Well, Derek's not dead. He-he can't be dead." Scott stuttered, shaking his head and glancing down at the desk.

"Have you been to the eye doctor lately or is your sense of denial really, really powerful this evening?" I half-shouted-half whispered, glaring at Scott as I spoke.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as I minor injury!" Stiles added on. I nodded along with him, looking at Scott. "He's dead, and we're next."

"I kind of figured that when he tried to attack me like 5 minutes ago." I told them, cringing and once again rubbing the back of my neck.

"Everything you're saying is not helping." Stiles once again whisper shouted at me, tossing his hands down on the desk and spinning on his heels to look at me.

"While everything you're saying is not helping either so why don't we form a freaking club!" I shot back, slamming my hands down on the desk.

"How about we form a club when an alpha werewolf is not trying to kill us, okay? And we seriously need to talk about what the hell happened outside. You stared at that thing." Stiles explained, shaking his head and blinking a few times.

"I'm good at stalling or maybe I'm just that gorgeous. What makes you think I know?" I asked, making a face and tapping my chest.

"Hm, I don't know maybe because you're the only one with the thing actually living inside your head!" Stiles replied, poking the side of his temple. "And that was not stalling and I don't think a murderous werewolf was falling in love with you."  
"You never know. It could save our lives." I said with a casual shrug.

"Oh my God! Please, be useful!"  
"Sorry I'm not exactly educated in the "how to save your life from a werewolf" department. I've only known about this since…a day ago!" I reminded him, bouncing forward on my toes. "I'm trying, Stiles. I am trying to understand this as much as I can and help at the same time. I don't want to see Scott with a bullet in his forehead and a girlfriend that has no idea why her father just shot him in the face. I don't want to see my other best friend have PTSD for the rest of her life because the alpha werewolf decided to show up at the same video store as us. I don't want a douche-bag getting suspicious and knowing that I know something and then he knows that something because I told him. I don't keep secrets from people often, but when I do, I have a damn freaking good reason for it and I am keeping this secret to keep people alive and I don't know half the shit about it so please, give me a freaking break." I panted, supporting myself against the table and leaning over it, staring down at some papers.

I suddenly felt a hand on the back of my shoulder and I looked up to find that Scott had stepped forward. "You're helping us, Emily. You're helping me by keeping my secret. I didn't ask you to, I didn't ask you to help and I didn't ask you to be here tonight but you are, and that's pretty freaking awesome." Scott explained softly and I swallowed thickly, keeping my face serious. "And-and I know you want to keep your friends safe. I want to keep them safe too." He said and then glanced up at Stiles who had a somewhat saddened look on his face. "I promise, no one is going to get hurt."

"How can you promise that?" I whispered against my own will. "You can't-you can't know that." I shook my head. "Derek is dead, Scott. Someone's already gotten hurt and that-that thing is good at finding ways to get what it wants."

"But it's not going to get it and it's not going to hurt anyone else. Derek, he-he can heal. He'll heal and be back up in no time." Scott once explained and I shrugged his hand out from under my back, taking a step away from him.

"Stiles doesn't heal." I croaked out, glancing over at the spastic boy who seemed surprised by my statement. "He won't be "back up in no time". He'll stay dead…"

"You don't heal either."

"But he doesn't want me dead."

I hadn't meant to really say that but it had all just fallen out of my mouth and now I had to stand here and explain myself. "What? How do you know that?" Scott asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I asked him, ironically enough. I asked him if he was going to kill people, if he was going to kill me. He said no. He said he wanted to keep me." I replied, shaking my head and keeping my eyes fixed on the floor.

"He wanted to keep you? What is he, a pet store owner?" Stiles asked, finally speaking after the silence he'd given Scott and I.

"He calls me his…prodigy." I murmured, blinking to get the dryness out of my eyes from staring. "He says he's only going to kill the responsible ones."  
"Wait, so, people are responsible for dying? How am I responsible for dying?" Stiles squeaked, pointing to his chest and bouncing towards me on his toes.

"Stiles, I don't think he's killing the responsible people tonight." I muttered, shaking my head. I slowly looked back up at him. "He's killing for blood."

"Wow, way to be dark."

"I'm serious. He wants something and he'll do just about whatever to get it. We just need to figure out what he wants and give it to him." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

Scott cleared his throat, his hand raised in the air. "I might have an idea."

"Okay…" I cocked up an eyebrow at him.

"He wants me." Scott answered firmly and I wanted to tell him that wasn't it but then it all seemed to piece together. He wanted Scott because Scott was his beta-somehow part of his pack.

"You're his, Scott." I said softly, shaking my head and swallowing thickly. "And-and if he wants a pack, he's going to get one." I continued. "And that pack might just be me and you…he just hasn't gotten to me yet."

"I know this sounds incredibly stupid, but why is he waiting? He's had opportunities to bite you but…he hasn't." Stiles asked, crossing his arms on his chest and narrowing his eyes slightly as he talked.

"If there is one thing I can actually understand about the alpha, it's that he adores grand entrances." I answered, scoffing and blinking a few times. "I haven't had a dream at all today-that's why. He's hiding from us and only revealing himself in wolf form because he's waiting to make his grand appearance."

"What, so you think he wants to show us who he is?" Stiles questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"He's waiting to make his mark. He'll do his damage; keep us running around-searching for clues." I muttered. "And then he'll show us that everything we did, everything we thought…we were wrong. Because…it's not Deaton. Even you don't fully believe that Stiles."

"And you know that because…?"  
"Did you not here what you said just five seconds ago? If it was Deaton, I think we would have known before tonight." I replied. "It's-it's someone we don't know."

Stiles sighed and then dropped his head in his hands. "This defienently makes our problem a lot harder than it already freaking is."

"I-I know." I breathed out, running a hand through my hair and turning around. "I just wish it didn't have to be hard in the first place!" I kicked the desk in front of me, alerting both of the boys to move forward. I felt a hand on each of my forearms and I didn't have to be smart to know whose hands they were.

"Okay, let's just relax." Stiles instructed even though I could feel his own hands shaking.

"We have to focus, work together right now on getting out of here." Scott added on and I shrugged out of their hands, picking up the desk I had knocked over.

"Derek is dead, the alpha is nowhere to be found, we're stuck inside the school and I feel like I'm going to have a million freaking panic attacks." I explained quickly as I began to straighten all of the other desk I had moved when I'd just kicked the one single desk. "I can't seem to figure out with the alpha is, neither can Scott, neither can Derek, neither can you and I feel like giving up!" I exclaimed, taking my time fixing one of the desks. "I should just let the alpha take Scott and I. We wouldn't be putting so many people in danger, including ourselves."

"No!" Scott suddenly ordered, making me stop and look over my shoulder. "We can't let the alpha win. We don't let the bad guys win."

"And what are we?" I snapped, stopping my cleaning and turning around once again to face them. "We are-I am weak. I've been trying to be this superhero but I just put us in more danger."

"You are the superhero, Emily." Scott said softly, taking a step towards me with his hand outstretched. "You've been trying to help all day and I can't thank you enough."

I swallowed, my chest still moving up and down from my small freak out. I glanced between the two boys before nodding my head quickly. "Okay," I said softly. "We need to get out of here."

"My Jeep," Stiles suggested, bouncing on his toes. He hurried over to the window and we followed. Scott followed in pursuit and tried to open the window. "They don't open. The school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I moved beside them, watching as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles replied with the same panting breaths as Scott.

"Then…" Scott trailed off, turning his head to look out the window and looking around in silence. I decided to follow in pursuit of his eyes when my eyes landed on the Jeep. I almost skimmed over it until I saw something…different. It wasn't a new paint-job or new wheels; it was a large, hill looking dent on the hood of the power colored Jeep. I took a step forward, almost pressing my face against the glass and narrowed my eyes, pressing one hand against the dirtied glass. "…we run really fast." Scott continued on with his statement before but when he saw how far away we honestly were from the Jeep he swallowed thickly. "Really fast…" he breathed out and Stiles glanced around behind him at the classroom.

I blinked a few times and then slowly turned my head to look at Scott who now had his own eyes on the Jeep. "You see that…right?" I whispered and he nodded quickly.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked, saying the words I apparently didn't have the guts to say.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles replied, not moving from his placement behind Scott. I looked away from both of them and to return my attention back to the Jeep.

"It's bent." Scott answered his voice going up to almost a squeaking voice. I was about to say something else when I saw a pair of glowing red eyes swiftly pass by the Jeep and through my vision. My eyes widened and I took one step away from the window, looking quickly around the parking lot.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked in disbelief, pushing to stand right next to Scott.

"N-no I mean, bent." Scott repeated and Stiles lifted up the flashlight to point it out the window.

I twitched my brow when I thought I saw something black moving through the air. I looked up and cocked my head to the side when I saw a black square box flying across the parking lot. "What the hell happened to my-?"

"Get down!" I shouted loudly, dropping down to my knees and covering my arms as the black box burst through the window. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the sound of glass shattering rippling through the air. It seemed almost like a few minutes before shards of glass toppled down on the top of my jacket and cutting the top of my hand making me hiss and pull it to my chest as I scooted closer to the wall beneath the window. I could hear the smaller crashes as glass hit the tile floor and a loud, mechanical thud as whatever flew through the window also landed on the floor. I tried to focus on my breath and my heartbeat from the scare of having something thrown at us. I had been expecting it but it didn't keep me from freaking the hell out. I kept my eyes closed until I saw sure the glass had stopped falling and turned around, pressing my back against the wall. I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I did was turn to look at my friends. Scott and Stiles were both in the same position as I was, panting and smashed against the wall next to each other. I wanted to laugh at the sight of the two boys but I could barely get a breath to let out a small snort.

They seemed to both have the same idea and looked over at me with worried and concerned eyes. This did not help my mood but I simply ignored it considering we had a more important issue at hand. "Emily, hey, you okay?" Scott asked, crawling forward sit on the tops of his legs. I nodded quickly, sucking in a deep breath and then letting it out in a loud pant. "How did you see that?"

I thought for a moment and then decided to answer. "I-I don't know. I'm into details." I replied sarcastically, shaking my head and still holding my bleeding hand.

"You're hurt." Scott murmured, looking down darkly at the cut on the top of my skin. I pressed my tongue to the back of my teeth and tried to hide the cut. My dirty hands did not seem to help the sting already settling itself on my nerves and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"W-what?" Stiles squeaked, shooting forward from his position on the wall and revealing his face from behind Scott's shoulder. I could easily see his eyes in the dim moonlight and they were the same dark color of amber but now they were filled with the same amount of concern I hated. "You're hurt?"

I rolled my eyes and then licked my lips. "It's just a scratch, God, calm down you two." I grumbled, looking away from them and shaking my head. I let my eyes fall down on what had just crashed through the window and I almost didn't recognize it. "Stiles…"

There were a few seconds of silence. "Yeah, Emily?" he replied back in almost the same-worried shaky voice as me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked in almost a hopeful tone. I didn't want it to be what I thought it was but our luck was wearing thin.

"That…" Stiles paused, dropping the flashlight down next to his leg and shining the light on it. I saw a small hand reach out and point towards the object in question. "…is my car battery."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I groaned, pounding my uninjured fist on the ground and dropping my head down, resting my chin on my chest as I let my eyes fluttered closed again.

"No, I am not kidding. Why would I kid about that?" Stiles asked me and I sat up to shoot a glare his way and then drop my head once more.

"He is limiting our escape routes. He doesn't want us to get out." I told them, shaking my head and squeezing my eyes tighter.

"I think that's usually the plan when someone tries to kill you." Stiles replied back matter of factly.

"I'm starting to think maybe killing you is a good idea."

"Seriously, after our heartfelt conversation you want to kill me?" Stiles squeaked, obviously not excited over the idea of getting killed. I probably wouldn't be either.

"If you don't shut up, I am going toss you out the open window." I growled, now opening my eyes for real.

"See, there is still a humane side of you. You'd simply toss me out the window." Stiles continued and I clenched my teeth.

"I am going to launch you out the freaking window right into the alpha's awaiting claws, how does that sound, Mr. Stilinski?" I elaborated, glaring at him and turning my head all the way around to look at him.

"I would really like it if you two would stop arguing." Scott moaned, resting his head against the wall and avoiding pieces of dangling glass.

"I would really like it if Stiles would stop being such an idiot."

"I would really like it if Emily would stop being such a violent human being."

"Looks like we aren't getting either of what we want tonight, are we?" I asked him sarcastically and giving him a bitter smile which made Scott drop his head in his hands.

I decided to take it easy and bit down on my tongue, looking up at the ceiling. The top of my fist had a heartbeat, not to mention it was still sore from punching that guy in the face earlier this morning. It was weird, if you think about it. Just this morning- I was trying to get Stiles and Scott to become friends again, Stiles was throwing lacrosse balls at Stiles's face, we were sitting in detention, I was contemplating over my life choices and it was only just today that Scott found out that I knew about werewolves. I had only been talking with Derek before he was killed and it felt like it was so long ago.

It felt so long ago that I had been afraid to ride to school in a cop car, met Allison, Jackson and Lydia, met Scott and Stiles and started to learn just how weird this town was. I never would have thought that I'd be trapped inside the school with a spastic teenager and my best friend's boyfriend while a giant animal scoped the parking lot. I never thought that I would be friends with a werewolf and being stalked by the same alpha who bit my friend and now wanted us both in his pack. I never would have believed that my best friend's dad was a werewolf hunter who'd, let's not forget, tried to kill her boyfriend. I had just watched a man get claws shoved through his chest and blood spray out of his mouth. I had seen a dead body…

"Emily…" Scott suddenly whispered beside me and I hadn't realized that he'd gotten closer to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice and snapped my head around to look at him. "Are you still with us?"

I had to really think about his question. It might have sounded like a simple question for him, but my mind was spinning. I was thinking about so many things at once and the only way I was covering up my emotions, was with the constant threats and sarcastic comments. "I-think-I mean, yes." I replied, stuttering and blinking rapidly. I looked away from him and down at the floor, holding my hand. I let the time pass a few seconds in silence and eeriness as the black car battery sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by glass, mocking us, reminding us that we weren't going to get out of here easily. This was it, the signal of war. He was telling us, getting our attention, that he was here and he wasn't going to leave without what was his. "I-I'm fine."

I looked up at the open window above us and swallowed nervously. "We have to find another way out of here."

"Yeah, how about we do that while I'm not pissed off." Stiles growled and I drew out a long breath.

"We don't have time."

"We don't have time?" Stiles echoed and I looked at him.

"We can't wait." I said carefully. "We have to move because-because he's waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Scott asked and I looked over at him now.

"Us."

 **AN: Oh MAH GAH! This was rewritten three different times…if you can believe it so sorry for the long wait. There wasn't a ton of Stimly action, much less any action with characters besides Scott, Stiles or the alpha but I'm trying to break up Night School into at least two chapters because if I keep doing four chapters for each episode…this is going to be a long story holy crap. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and leave your opinions of the chapter. I love you guys so much and until next time…**

 **-Laura**


	24. Chapter 24: Alpha's Midnight Snack

"That's my battery." Stiles suddenly mumbled, obviously not happy with the fact that his car battery was lying in the middle of the floor. We had established this only seconds ago but it seemed the fact was really hitting him now as he got up on his knees and tried to look out the window.

"Don't!" Scott breathed out, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling Stiles back down to the door.

"We have to move." Stiles told him quickly.

"We can't. He might be right outside." Scott shot back making me smack my head lightly against the wall behind me.

"He is right outside." Stiles said like it was the bluntest thing in the entire world. There were a few moments of silence where we were breathing and watching the battery as if it were going to magically float back into Stiles's Jeep.

Scott panted a few times before swallowing. "Just let me take a look."

Slowly, both of the boys began to rise up from the crouched positions we had taken on the floor. I wanted to object, tell them to get down but my body was moving against its free will. I had one hand with crossed fingers as I shakily pushed myself up onto my knees to look out into the parking lot. I scanned the parking lot and found that it was once again empty.

"Do you see anything?" Stiles asked and I glanced over to find that he was still covered by the wall. I decided not to give him a sarcastic comment and bent down slightly myself. Stiles and I didn't heal and if that thing decided to jump out, we were both going down without a doubt.

"No." Scott replied uneasily, shaking his head and looking down at Stiles quickly before moving his eyes back to the lot.

"Move now?" Stiles asked in a small voice.

"Move now." Scott replied back nodding his head. I hesitated, waiting for one of them to move and when Scott got up, I followed in pursuit. I brushed a few pieces of glass of my pants and jacket and had almost forgotten about the burning cut I still had on the top of my hand. I sighed and then dropped it down to my side, following the boys as the slowly made their way out of the classroom. I glanced over my shoulder out the window and then looked down at the car battery. I was not excited to see the three distinct claw marks on the paint and snapped my eyes away from the battery. I managed to keep my breathing under control and took a deep breath.

We made our way out into the pitch black hallway, the only light coming from the flashlight in Stiles's hand. I was still wondering why we left the spastic jittery kid hold onto the flashlight. If he kept flinging around that late, the alpha would be able to find us like we were screaming for him to come and get us. I kept my fists balled at my sides and roamed my eyes around what I could make out. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep me from running into a wall. I was squinting and holding out my fingers.

"This way," Scott said, tapping Stiles on the arm and turning to his right. I began to make my way down that direction, but Stiles stopped Scott which ended up making me stop and look at Stiles in confusion.

"No."

"What?"

"Somewhere with no windows." Stiles clarified, still looking down the hallway.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott pointed out, making me run a hand through my hair and spin around on my toes as I tried to think of a place to be.

"Well, somewhere with less windows." Stiles checked, rolling his eyes and dropping the light of the flashlight down to the floor. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, pulling at a few strands of hair. I probably looked like Stiles but I didn't honestly care. I stopped bouncing on my toes and spun around to face them.

"The locker rooms," I said, my voice echoing lightly off the blue lockers. Stiles and Scott flicked around to look at me, the flashlight suddenly enveloping my face. I let out a small noise and then flew my hands up to cover my face. "Stilinski, get the god damn flashlight out of my face!"

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, moving the flashlight down to the floors. I blinked a few times to get the lines out of my vision and then rolled them when I saw Stiles pointing it all the way down. I turned on my toes and then began a slow jog, looking over my shoulders at them.

"You want to hide or become the alpha's midnight snack?" I asked them both, cocking up an eyebrow and picking up the pace on my run. They caught up to me in a speed walk and we began our march towards the locker rooms. "So what do we do now? You're car battery is gone, I don't have a car, Scott doesn't have a car and we don't have the keys to Derek's Camaro unless one of you wants to salvage them off his dead body."

"We should think of a slightly less traumatizing plan." Stiles suggested and I shot him a glare over my shoulder.

"We are way passed traumatizing with me." I grumbled, looking back forward through the dark. "We can't call Allison, Lydia or Jackson because none of them are even supposed to know about werewolves and we don't want to put them in danger."

"We could call Jackson…"

"Stiles…" I warned, making sure to use a low and tempting voice. "I would love to call Jackson but I don't want to call Lydia to tell her that her boyfriend was mauled by an animal." I gave him a knowing look and he mumbled a few times, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the ground.

"We have to stay here until he leaves." Scott said, looking between the two of us and then glancing around his shoulder.

"How do we know when he leaves?" I asked, glancing over at him hopefully.

"We, uh, we don't." Scott murmured and I swallowed thickly, knitting my hands together. He seemed to notice my discomfort in his words and bounced forward, coming to walk beside me. "But-but he can't stay here all night. If we have school tomorrow, he'll have to leave."

"You seriously think your mom is not going to realize that you've been gone all night?" I asked him, cocking up an eyebrow and making him frown, answering my question. I sighed and then rubbed my forehead. "We're still teenagers. You may turn into a wolf on a full moon but that doesn't mean that your mom and your dad," I glanced towards Stiles, "have stopped worrying about you."

"What about you? Doesn't Matt worry about you?" Scott asked without a hint of carefulness. He sounded innocent which helped me from really over-thinking this. He had already seen Mr. Harris give me the smack down on foster care and had been there when I'd bluntly stated that my parents were dead.

"Yeah," I answered, letting out a long breath. "He does but he knows that I'm this 'rebellious teenage girl that is dealing with many emotions'." I held up my hands in the air, mocking the voice of my uncle. "Well, that's what he thinks because…that is not at all who I am." I was lying. I didn't want to believe it, but I was lying. Everyone had emotions whether they wanted to or not. It was the only thing that made us human. I was dealing with emotions, I just refused to tell people and make it public that I was.

"I know this is probably hard." Scott said softly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Not being able to tell him about me." Scott answered and I frowned slightly.

"It's not that hard when I know I'm doing it for someone else's safety. I don't want to see you dead and I don't want to see Allison in mourning for the rest of her high school career." I replied honestly, nodding my head and looking away from him. "What's hard is not being able to tell him why I've woken up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and screaming to wake up."

There were a few moments of silence but Scott gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "We'll figure out who the alpha is." Scott assured me but I could even hear the twinge of strain in his voice. "It'll be over."

I swallowed and then blinked a few times, looking down at the floor. "You didn't say soon or later." I murmured, keeping my voice low and knowing that this killed the entire feel better mood. I lifted up my eyes, connecting them with the sign for the boy's locker room. I nudged Scott in the shoulder and nodding my head towards the sign. We sped up our walk and jogged towards the closed door, pushing our way inside.

I was immediately hit with the smell of dirty gym socks, molding food, and manly deodorant. It wasn't a step up from the girl's locker room; it was a large step down. I wasn't sure how exactly they got it to smell this bad but I barely even understood why the girl's bathroom smelled like a Sephora on steroids. I couldn't help but glance inside some of the lockers that had been left open and had the urge to throw up all over the dirty white floor. I wrinkled my nose, turning away from the locker and looking at the boys. "How the hell do you guys stand this?"

"You get used to it." Stiles mumbled, keeping the flashlight on my legs when he turned to talk to me.

"Call your dad." Scott told Stiles over his shoulder, ignoring my question. We stopped just in front of coach's office, Scott standing in front of Stiles and I standing beside Stiles. I glanced around, just waiting for the pair of sinful red eyes to appear.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked in almost a scoff.

"I-I don't know, anything." Scott replied and I narrowed my eyes slightly. I wanted to say something but I simply leaned up against the lockers, fiddling with the string on my jacket. "There's a gas leak, a fire-whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cops, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles asked quickly. "What if goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad."

"And Matt." I mumbled from behind them, raising my hand and giving Scott a pointed look.

Scott thought for a moment. "They have guns."

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?" Stiles asked as Scott sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Look, we can't call the police. It's too risky." I told him, shaking my head and looking up at two boys as I thought about the thought of Matt getting mauled by the alpha. I couldn't lose Matt.

"Then we-then we have to…find a way to get out and then run for it." Scott suggested with a few pauses.

"There's nothing by the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"We've been over this." I intervened in a sing-song voice, letting go of the string and kicking myself up off the locker.

"It could work." Stiles suddenly replied making me snap my head around to look at him.

"Are you insane?" I squeaked, bouncing on my toes.

"We go outside, get the keys of his body-ugh-and then take his car." Stiles continued, completely ignoring me. I slowly turned back around on my heels and let my head fall down onto the lockers.

"That is literally what I said before we walked in here." I mumbled, my small movement of my lips and mouth facing the other way making it quieter than normal.

"And him." Scott suddenly added. I lifted up my head and shook it quickly.

"Not me that was not me."

"Fine," Stiles once again answered, ignoring me. "whatever." He shook his head and then slapped down his hand, turning on his heel towards the door. I glanced at Scott, shooting him a small glare and then following Stiles. Scott sighed softly and proceeded to follow us. We took our time, glancing down the rows of lockers and shining the flashlight into dark corners. We obviously weren't taking any chances and tried not to move too quickly in case we missed something.

Stiles reached out to open the door when suddenly, a hand clasped around his wrist, seizing him from doing so. I furrowed my brow and then snapped my head up towards Scott who wasn't even looking at Stiles but out the fuzzy glass window on the door. "What?" Stiles asked softly, looking up towards his best friend.

"I think I heard something." Scott answered, twitching his head slightly but not looking away from the door. I swallowed, crossing my arms across my chest and looking at the two of them nervously.

"Like what?" Stiles practically squeaked but Scott shushed him letting go of his arm. He watched the door for a few seconds as I carefully began to approach closer to them, looking through the door myself. I couldn't see or hear anything but apparently Scott could and we weren't the only people inside this building. It was only after I had stared at the window for a few seconds that I saw the marks made on the foggy window. Scott and Stiles got the same impression and I was in between them, backing up slowly. I barely noticed Scott reach across me and make Stiles shove the flashlight under his arm, turning the beam of the light away from the door as we descended back farther into the locker room.

"Scott," I whispered my voice shaky and my eyes wide.

"Hide." Scott replied without a moment's hesitation. I glanced towards the lockers and my brain suddenly yelled at me to hide again. I jumped forward, pushing down on the latch and swinging the door open. I heard a whisper of protest from Scott but ignored him as I situated myself inside the lockers. He looked around himself but then decided that this was the best option and stuck himself inside. Stiles tried each locker close to him but they were all locked. I could see it in his eyes, the way he was breathing-he was beginning to panic. I almost wanted to scream at him to do something else but my body had a different idea. Against my will, I reached forward, grabbing the back of Stiles's jacket. He stumbled backwards at the impact of my pull and flailed his arms, along with the flashlight. I managed to bring him towards my locker and then spun him around, his breathing still heavy and eyes wide. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and stepped back to make more room inside the locker. He stepped inside and then I let go momentarily to grab the locker, closing behind us almost silently. I glanced over Stiles's shoulder at Scott who's eyes were barely visible through the little slits made on the locker door and then moved my eyes to look at the boy currently pressed against me.

I tried not to make eye contact with him but the flashlight giving me view of his face, the small pressure I got on my chest as he breathed, and the warm breath on my face-it was hard to pretend he wasn't standing right in front of me. His hand that wasn't holding the flashlight was down by his side. His fingers were barely brushing up against my thigh and I could feel a burning blaze of heat where his touch was. I swallowed, flickering my eyes over his shoulder and then back up to his eyes. I had my arms on my chest but they were resting against his. We'd been this close before when he'd hugged me at the police station and the video store but it hadn't been in a tight space. We couldn't break away when we finished, we had to stand here and hide for an alpha that was currently right outside the locker room doors. I wasn't even sure how I'd managed to fit both of us in here but I had and now…I was pressed up against Stiles Stilinski in a boy's locker in the middle of the night.

I suddenly heard a low squeaking noise and when I was about to gasp, a hand was clamped over my mouth. Stiles wasn't looking at me but he had turned his head to look out as much as he could through the slits on the locker. I breathed heavily against his hand, the air from my noise giving him the reassurance that he wasn't suffocating me. The hands that were on his chest, gripped the sides of his jacket tightly as I closed my eyes. I was trying to find some sort of comfort, an anchor to hold on to so I didn't have a massive panic attack. I was in a locker with Stiles and if the alpha wanted me, he would go through Stiles…and it scared the shit out of me.

The sound of a door giving weigh, echoed through the locker room and I rested my head back on the locker, trying to take calming breaths and opening my eyes to stare up at the top of the locker. Stiles hand was still over my mouth and the light was still floating above us and I tightened my hold on his jacket if it was even possible. Footsteps began to fill the air-besides the sound of dripping water and I probably actually stopped breathing as I snapped my eyes down to look through the slits myself. I saw Scott shrink away from the light, becoming almost invisible to my eye but I wasn't worried about him. I watched a figure stopped in front of his locker, looking through the holes and he suddenly reached forward, opening the locker.

The janitors yell set Stiles and I into motion as I moved my hand off his chest and weaved it around his back to open the locker. Stiles stumbled backwards, almost falling backwards as his body was not yet being supported by the locker door anymore. I caught him by the arm, pulling him up as I tried to shush the screaming janitor. Stiles finally steadied his ground and tried to shut up the janitor as well but we weren't covering any ground with him.

"Quiet? What the hell are you guys trying to do-kill me?" he snapped, bending over at the waist and placing his hands on his knees as he tried to capture his breath. He lifted his head up momentarily to look at us. "All of you-get out."

"Listen for half a second okay?" Stiles tried but the janitors eyes widened in disbelief.

"Not okay! Get the hell out of here right now!" He growled, beginning to push the boys towards the door, I get shoved along with them, frowning and throwing my head back. My back was resting against the front Scott and Stiles as we shuffled our way out of the locker room towards the open door which held a very, very dark hallway. He shoved us out the door, tripping as we exited the locker room.

"Just give us one second to explain." Stiles tried again, holding onto the doorframe and trying to get back inside the locker room.

"Shut up and go!"

I let out a sharp scream and suddenly I was in someone's arms, getting pulled away from the door as the janitor was lurched back inside the locker rooms. I grasped on the arm Stiles had wrapped around me in an almost defensive position and watched in horror as the door slammed by itself in front of us. I stumbled backwards a few steps bringing Stiles with me and letting my jaw hang open as pants absconded my wide mouth. I jumped back even farther when the window was shadowed by the silhouette of the screaming janitor, claw marks, and blood squirting from beyond our eyes. I used my free hand to clamp it over my mouth as I fell almost limp in Stiles's arms that happened to be enormously calm in this situation. The desperate figure was slid down off the window and drug off to the unknown. I dropped my hand down from my mouth and then slowly turned my head to look at Stiles. I didn't stay like that for long when the body was once again pressed back up against the window and Scott decided to jump forward this time. He tugged on the handle but it was no use, the door was locked.

Stiles let go of me, leaving me still watching the scene folding in front of me, and grabbed Scott. He pulled him away from the door even though Scott was still watching the door and I looked away from the window, squeezing my eyes shut and taking deep breaths. I felt my hand being pulled into someone else's and I was jerked forward, my foot making up their own minds and running along with Stiles whom I'd learned had grabbed my hand when I opened my eyes. We were sprinting down the hallway except we knew for sure something was behind us and that was the alpha. We had no idea that the alpha had been inside the locker rooms. We could have been slaughtered if we hadn't have gotten out of there. The janitor wasn't that lucky.

I looked over my shoulder once more and watched as the door broke off the hinges and fell forward, the body on top of it. I could still see a twitch of movement as his head was turned in my direction. I stared into his eyes as the begged me to help him-the come back and save him from the animal mauling him but I couldn't stop. I once again let out a small yelp when the body was slid off the door, leaving a trail of blood behind it. I had grabbed onto the top of Stiles's arm with my other hand and was now holding on for dear life as we descended down the hallway. I looked back forward just in time to see us heading for a pair of double doors. In an attempt the get through them, Scott slammed his body against them as Stiles stopped with me. The doors wouldn't budge but there was a small crack in between which gave me a quick glimpse of the outside.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered when he saw that Scott couldn't get through the doors. Scott noticed the sliver of vision and looked it up and down before sticking his head through it. Stiles and I waited impatiently as he moved his body around to look outside.

"It's a dumpster." Scott informed, bringing his head back inside and looking at us.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles grumbled in disbelief, letting go of me to push on the door himself. I swallowed and wrapped my arms around myself, backing away from the door. I barely at the voice to speak, the weight to hold myself up, and the mind to fully comprehend anything that was happening. I had seen two innocent people get brutally murdered tonight and it wasn't settling well with me. I wanted to be strong but I couldn't be strong when I'd had the opportunity to save those two people but hadn't been smart enough-brave enough to do it.

I barely noticed that Stiles had begun to angrily shove himself at the doors, ordering Scott to help him move it. Scott called out Stiles's name and pulling on his arm. He swung him around and began to walk down the hallway, me trailing behind them as they fast-walked down the dark passage. I decided to let go of myself and swing my arms beside me, glancing out the large windows beside us. The moon wasn't full but it was bright enough to shed some light into the building. I scanned the patch of parking lot I could see from here and didn't see a sign of movement. I brought my head back to look at the boys, taking a few extra steps to get beside Stiles.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles ranted, shaking his head and pressing his lips tightly together.

"We aren't going to die here." Scott snapped back, trying to sound more comforting than alarming but I cringed at "die" every time they said it. I still wasn't good with death. I never had been since the second that heart monitor beeped mundanely and I didn't think I ever would be.

"God, what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles squeaked, throwing his arms around and glancing over his shoulder, a pained look on his pale face.

"Me!" Scott answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And me." I mumbled, raising up my hand slightly and earning the same pained look from Stiles. I looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott added on, making Stiles throwing his arms out again and twist up his face. I would have laughed if we weren't running from a giant, murderous, alpha werewolf.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf that's into teamwork-that's-that's beautiful."

"Focus, Stiles." I warned, shooting him a small look out of the corner of my eye. "We just have to focus on getting out of here and-"

I stopped talking when I noticed we'd stopped walking. I was just a few steps ahead of the boys and when I turned around to look at them, I felt a sudden drop in my stomach at the sight of their faces. I didn't have to ask and slowly turned to look where they were looking. On the top of the school, beneath the moonlight, stood our biggest enemy. He was perched just beside a long brick pillar and he panted deeply, looking at us. I froze in my spot, my hands clenched at my sides. I was barely balancing on my heels as my eyes widened. Stiles had been right. The alpha had locked us inside but why was he outside? Shouldn't he be inside if he wanted to kill us? Or kill Stiles…

As if it were reading my mind, he began to hustle around the school, turning a corner right in the direction of us. I stumbled backwards a few steps mostly out of my unbalanced stance but also for the fact that I was completely and utterly terrified. I turned on my heels and flew passed the boys that quickly followed in pursuit. I pumped my arms, focusing on the sound of the footsteps of the boys behind me and my destination which just happened to be at least the end of the hall. The familiar sound of glass shattering filled the air, making me run faster. I could still hear Stiles and Scott behind me but there was a new noise filling the air. It was snarls and I knew that wasn't either of the boys. I wanted to look over my shoulder but I resisted the urge, ignoring the fact that we were nearing the end of the hallway.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a new pair of double doors. I didn't hesitate to slide in a sharp turn and shove through the door, the boys running in right behind me. I continued to sprint down the hallway, the light of Stiles's flashlight giving me some sort of guidance. We hurried down a flight of stairs, the sound of the door not shutting giving me another extra boost. I almost fell down the stairs but a hand was placed on my back, holding me up and pushing me forward. I jumped the last three steps, pushing open the next set of doors and glancing over my shoulder once to make sure they were both still with me. I looked back forward to find that we were now in the basement of the school. There was a better lighting considering the light bulbs hanging from strings above us. I shoved passed the rusty lockers and supplies, spinning around to slam my back against the last pair of lockers, Scott and Stiles at my sides. I panted, looking forward and trying to keep myself as quiet as possible.

I could feel someone's fingers ghosting on mine and I looked down without moving my head to find that Stiles's hand was directly beside mine. I swallowed and then clenched my fist, looking over at Scott who was at the front of our line. He nodded his head at me and then slowly began to lean around the corner of the lockers. There was a low growl and he snapped his head back, his shoulder bumping into mine. I pressed myself harder against the lockers, closing my eyes and throwing out silent prayers. I barely heard the boys run passed me and I snapped open my eyes to follow them as we rounded the corner. I flicked my head around to find that the alpha wasn't in the room anymore and I frowned slightly. I knew something wasn't right but didn't bother stopping them. We turned into a different room, backing away from the door.

"Alright, we have to do something." Stiles said allowed as we watched the door closely.

"Like what?" Scott breathed out, glancing at his best friend.

"I don't know." Stiles answered quickly and I sighed softly. "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something." There was a crash from the room we had just left and I could hear my own breath hitch. I jumped when we bumped into an open door, sighing in relief when I saw it was just in fact a door. We backed up behind the door and I looked inside, seeing it held just normal supplies. I watched as Stiles put his hand inside his pocket, the sound of keys coming from the pocket.

"Stiles?" I breathed out nervously, cocking up an eyebrow. He shushed me, glaring at Scott when he tried to stop him. He held up the keys, watching the door as snarls erupted from the spot we'd exited. I took a small step behind him, holding on lightly to his jacket and watching in fear, a small shake in my knees. He suddenly tossed the keys into the open room we were standing by, a monstrous roar ripping through the air. It was our cue to begin running the other way and I stumbled backwards, almost falling onto my ass as I did so. The alpha immediately sprinted out of the boiler room and took a sharp turn into the room Stiles had just thrown his keys into. I was paralyzed in shock, barely comprehending that Stiles and Scott had jumped forward. Stiles slammed the door shut with his back, holding it and looking at the two of us.

"The desk, come on, the desk!" Stiles shouted over the loud growls of protest from the alpha inside the closed room. Scott and I scrambled forward, pushing the desk in Stiles's direction. We spun it around to have one end against the door and I took a step back once we'd set the desk into place. Scott and Stiles were on one side-the side facing the way we needed to get out-and I was on the other-presumably the place I didn't need to be. Once we thought we'd gotten the desk into place, a roar came through the atmosphere, the desk jerking forward slightly. I slammed my hands down, pushing it back against the door and waiting with wide eyes.

"He can't get out." Scott breathed out in disbelief after a few moments of silence. Stiles let a small smile fall onto his face with a breath that sounded like a laugh of relief.

"You're right." Stiles answered back, nodding his head and looking through the small window. I leaned over the table and looked inside to see that the alpha was kneeled down in the middle of the room and just upon the sight of the red eyes, I jerked back. I turned back to look at Scott and Stiles when I realized I was on the other side of the table. I couldn't get around the other side and swallowed, blinking a few times.

"Uh, guys?" I muttered, making them both look at me with furrowed brows. I pointed to the small space. "How am I going to get to the other side?"

"Climb over the table." Stiles answered almost automatically and I let out a bitter snort, shaking my head and taking a step back.

"Yeah, no way," I told them, holding up my hands. "If that thing decides to go all Hulk and I'm on top of that table, I'm going to probably die."

"He isn't going to get out." Scott informed me, gesturing towards the door. "You saw it, it couldn't get out."

"The alpha loves surprises, Scott. I learned that from the time he burst through the window, tried to kill me, oh, and he killed the janitor. You remember that?" I whisper-yelled, balling up my fists and bouncing on my toes in their direction.

"Just slide over it really quick. I'll tell you if it starts to move." Scott insisted and I shook my head, staring down the table.

"I-I can find another way out of here."

"There is no other way out of here." Stiles spoke up, giving me a stern look and causing me to look over my shoulder at the dead end hallway I was currently standing inside. I shot a silent curse to the wall and then looked back forward. "Just trust us-trust me. You're going to get over the table and you're not going to get hurt. You said it didn't want to hurt you, remember? It wouldn't try to go for the door when you're going over the table."

"Stiles, it tried to kill me outside!"

"But it didn't! You need to get over the damned table before it hears us and decides to take that table pushing as a useful suggestion." Stiles snapped back, waving his arms around and catching me off guard by the urgency of his tone. I stopped for a minute, looking towards the door and digging my nails into my palms. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, debating my options even though the boys were beginning to get impatient. I could hear the low pants of the wolf inside the room and I drew my eyes back to Stiles, standing on the other side. I gritted my teeth and then jumped forward, climbing on top of the table. I was crouched down and then slowly stood up on my feet, taking a small step forward. The table nudged slightly making me let out a scream and lose my balance what my immediate fear. I spun around and then tried to catch myself but felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes and waiting for the impact of the floor but I felt a soft surface. I waited for a few moments and then smelled the familiar scent of curly fries and Old Spice. Upon the smell, I snapped my eyes open and was met with a pair of golden brown eyes. I let a grin fall onto my face and a small laugh of relief slip through my lips.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a major like writers block for my additional things inside the chapter and then I left for a mini vacation. This chapter had tons of Stimly scenes and I just love writing them so much. I hope it wasn't too much but I just couldn't help myself, oops! Please leave a review about the chapter and come back next time! Love you all!**

 **-Laura**


	25. Chapter 25: Epically Screwed

Chapter Twenty Five

"Thanks." I breathed out softly, the grin slowly fading away from my face. The smile Stiles had on his face carried away but his eyes…they were doing something unfamiliar. Maybe it had happened before I hadn't bothered to notice but now I was noticing. They were gazing, staring off into my eyes but not in a creepy way. It was like he couldn't believe this-what was happening right now-was real. I wanted to be freaked out, to jump out of his arms but something was keeping me here, lied in his arms. Scott seemed to not even be remotely paying attention to us and I was glad he wasn't.

I swallowed and Stiles sucked in a breath once he realized that I had noticed. "Uh, yeah, of course." Stiles muttered, nodding his head and I quickly had to catch myself when he slipped his arms out from underneath me. Once my feet hit the ground, I had to grab onto the wall to keep from falling over. I was still slightly dizzy from my fall and my legs had fallen asleep. I turned away from Stiles, screwing my eyes shut and digging my nails into the brick wall. What the hell was happening to me? It suddenly wasn't about Stiles anymore. It was the earth shattering pain inside my head and in my legs and arms. I ground my teeth together, forcing my eyes to stay shut once I recognized this before. It was the alpha. He was closer and this meant he was a lot stronger than usual.

"Emily?" I heard Scott's voice call out but it sounded farther away-more distance than what he was standing right beside me. I inhaled a deep breath and then nodded against my will, resisting the urge to cry out from another wave of pain slipping through me. The alpha was putting me through more pain than usual. He was angry with me.

"I-I'm fine." I grimaced at my voice. It sounded gruff, almost like a low growl. They would know I wasn't okay. I was immensely glad that I had gotten out of Stiles's arms before the alpha did this to me. I had never had this happen around people and I didn't know what it could do to me besides the glowing eyes. If Scott or Stiles saw them, they'd think I was a wolf and there'd be no explanation because I could even give one myself. The alpha hadn't bothered to give me an in cite except for the fact that he has "plans for me". If I failed him, I would die…it was as clear as freaking day. If I wasn't good enough, he would kill me and everyone in this boiler room tonight. I knew that table wasn't holding him back. He had a plan. He was waiting to execute it.

It was like he could hear everything that I was thinking because he dropped the pain and released me from my prison I had just been trapped into. I let out a small gasp of relief and let my eyes fall open, glad to not see a blue glow magnifying off the wall in front of me. There were a few sweat beads going down my forehead and I quickly wiped them away before turning around. Both boys had their jaws dropped and their eyes wide with either horror or shock but either one made me twitch under their gaze. "What the hell just happened to you?"

I moved my eyes from Stiles to Scott who, sparingly, seemed more interested in what just happened instead of Stiles who was still blinking his way through his shock. I licked my lips and then sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I think it might just be a headache coming on. I haven't gotten much sleep lately." I lied, running a hand through my hair and staring down at the floor. Scott was still watching me, frowning slightly and shoving his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"That didn't look like just a headache, Em." Scott whispered and I looked back up. This was the first time Scott had called me "Em". It wasn't like I wasn't totally in love with him but this meant that, in a new town, I had another friend. And he was caring for me. I had walked into this without his permission, basically forced it out of Stiles, and then made an agreement to go wherever they go if it had to do with the alpha. And now, he was accepting me, letting me do this. "You looked like-you looked like…"

"She looked like what, Scott?" Stiles asked, growing impatient with Scott's dramatic pauses. He turned on his heel, looking towards his best friend. He kept his hands at his sides and we both watched Scott carefully.

"You looked like you were turning…" Scott answered in a low voice, shaking his head. I froze, clenching my jaw, and looking towards Stiles who'd gone completely pale. His skin was already light but it went lighter and he looked like he might throw up. I held my breath, finally finding the courage to look away from him and back at Scott. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I quickly defended, my voice squeaking as I bounced up on my toes. That was totally believable.

"Oh come on, nothing?" Stiles suddenly said, scrunching up his face and waving his hand around. I shrunk under his gaze and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, letting out a long sigh. "Emily, please, just tell us what's going on. We can help. Right, Scott?" Stiles asked shooting his best friend a look over his shoulder. Scott nodded quickly, taking a step to stand beside Stiles. I looked over at them. I bit down on my tongue tightly and then looked towards the alpha.

"The alpha has been, I guess, controlling me. I told you what he told me in my dreams, right? Well, he makes me-he makes me get those glowing eyes and then it feels like every bone in my body is breaking."

"That's-that's what turning is like." Scott interjected, nodding his head and giving me a knowing look. "Then right after, you feel more powerful than anything."

"Yeah," I said softly, nodding my own head now and looking towards the floor. "I feel like I could run miles and break through walls. It's incredible honestly."

"But-but you wouldn't want to be what I am." Scott quickly stated, shaking his head and then coming to stand right in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, as hard as it is for me to just tell you, I wouldn't really want to be like you."

Scott was about to smile when suddenly, there was a loud snarl from the room behind us. I jumped, Scott grabbing my arm, and jerking me away from the door. I spun around and saw that there were two red glowing eyes staring at the three of us from a dark corner. I locked into a stare and then narrowed my eyes slightly. It let out a loud roar and I watched the two red orbs lift up towards the ceiling. I saw pieces of plaster fall from the roof and I snapped my head to look up. I could see the ceiling weighing down from the weight of the alpha now walking inside the roof. "Oh my God…" I breathed out, watching it walk above us. "Go, go, go!" I ordered, running passed the boys. Scott was right behind me and I had to grab Stiles's hand to make him move.

We ran out of the boiler room, running blindly through the dim basement and we turned the corner into a tight hallway. We all had to run single file just to fit through and not run into each other. We were almost to the end of the hallway when Scott stopped, making Stiles slam into him and then slam into me. "What the hell?" Stiles objected but Scott shushed him, pressing his fingers to his lips and looking up to the sky.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, not looking down at us.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked and Scott furrowed his brow.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott murmured and I stepped closer towards them, straining my own ears to see if I could hear anything. It was dead silence for me.

"What?" Stiles wheezed out, clearly not believing Scott. The only other person that should be here tonight was the janitor and I knew for a fact that it was impossible.

"I know that ring." Scott told us, perking up and his face going grim. "It's Allison's phone."

"No way," I said with a fake laugh, "she is supposed to be at home."

"I was-I was supposed to meet her. I was supposed to go out with Lydia and Jackson tonight." Scott said, looking towards me, his eyes clear with worry.

"But you came here first and then didn't exactly leave, huh?" I groaned, dropping my face in my hands.

"Stiles, give me your phone."

"What?"

"Please, Stiles, I don't have one anymore since Derek smashed mine." Scott begged, holding out his hand in the direction of best friend. Stiles decided against arguing and handed the phone to Scott. Scott quickly scrolled through Stiles's contacts and clicked on Allison's number. He hit the speaker button and on the second ring, the familiar voice of my best friend rung through the tight hallway.

"Stiles?" Allison answered a teasing tone in her voice. She was obviously not used to Stiles just randomly call her.

"No it's me." Scott replied, shaking his head even though she couldn't see him. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?" Scott repeated, ignoring her last question.

"On the first floor." Allison answered slowly.

"Where, where are you exactly?" Scott ordered again except this time, Allison answered faster. He was putting more urgency in his voice.

"The swimming pools."

"Go to the lobby!" I quickly snapped before Scott could speak and he looked up at me.

"What? Emily, is that you?"

"Allison, please, just get to the lobby." I said and it seemed like my brain decided to turn their wheels again and I froze, hot acid rising up in my throat. I barely heard Allison say okay and Scott hit the end button. I felt my knees get weak and I stumbled backwards, slamming my hand down on the wall to keep myself from falling. Scott seemed to notice my distress and took a step forward, placing a hand on the top of my left arm, handing the phone back to Stiles.

"Hey, Emily, is it happening again?" Scott asked, Stiles looking over his shoulder. I shook my head and then sucked in a deep breath.

"Lydia and Jackson," I whispered, my eyes falling shut for a few moments.

"What about them?" Stiles asked, furrowing his brow but I knew he was smart enough to know exactly what I meant. I decided against answering and shrugged off Scott's hand, taking off down the narrow hallway. They decided not to try anymore and followed me, the sound of their footsteps echoing through my ears. Even though my feet were tired and my lungs were beginning to burn, I kept moving forward. If Allison was here, and she didn't have car, that means someone drove her and that someone might just happen to be my other best friend and her douche bag boyfriend. The world was setting us up for failure. I was setting us up for failure.  
I shoved out a door and I was back in the staircase we had come down earlier. I grabbed the railing of the stairs and willed my feet to move faster up the steps as I drew closer to the double doors leading back out the school's hallways. I wasn't sure was closer behind me but my best bet was Scott since he was able to breathe at the back of my neck when I had been running way before him. I was crossing my fingers that Stiles had done the cliché thing and tripped and fell but from the sounds of his loud breathing, I think he was still caught up with us.

I got to the doors and once I was out of them, we were in the lobby. There was a dim light coming from the trophy case and the moon was still high in the sky sending that gloomy glow throughout the entire room. I didn't have a chance to admire the view when I heard footsteps coming from in front of me. I looked towards the staircase and saw the familiar girl coming down. I immediately ran towards her, tossing my arms around her neck, and obviously catching her off guard. "Oh thank God, you're okay." I breathed out, clutching onto her neck like she was going to get blown away by the drift of the air conditioners. Even though she was confused, she wrapped her arms around me lightly, and when I pulled away from her, Scott decided to make this his time to interrogate her.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, putting more edge on his voice then I would have. Even though he wanted to know why, he needed to make sure she would suspect anything different than a crazy animal. If her dad was a hunter, she could possibly fall in the same line of duty.

"Because you asked me to." Allison answered her voice small as she gave Scott an odd look like he was speaking Spanish.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked, furrowing his brow and glancing at me. I shrugged quickly, shaking my head slightly. Allison lifted up her phone, scrolled through a few pages before lifting it up and showing it to Scott. I assumed there was a text message saying something terribly wrong. Allison noticed the dark look on her boyfriend's face and slowly put the phone back down.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" she asked, finally looking around at everyone. Stiles was still standing behind us, looking down the long hallways nervously.

"Did you drive here?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

"Jackson did." Allison answered and I gritted my teeth, pressing my fist to my forehead before Allison could see me. I knew I had been right.

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked and I gave him a sarcastic look which he chose to ignore. I blew out a long breath and took a seat on the stairs behind everyone. Stiles shot me a small smile and a nod of his head which I returned with a weak smile.

"And Lydia…what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison's phone began to ring and she answered. "Where are you?"

Before the other person answered, the doors beside us opened and out came to the couple in question. I got up from the stairs and walked over to stand beside Stiles.

"Finally." Lydia said, looking at everyone. She didn't have the usual sass to her tone and Jackson was looking pale behind her. I narrowed my eyes slightly and he shot me a quick glare, making me back down. "Can we go now?" Lydia asked, giving Allison a serious look who nodded. Suddenly, there was a tumbling noise above us and we all looked up. I felt a hand touch my arm slightly and I didn't have to look to know it was Stiles. Down out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott and Allison clasp their hands together as we all looked up. Stiles clenched his jaw, his other hand going to tap on Scott's shoulder.

"Okay, time to go!" I shouted and grabbed Stiles's hand before taking off down the hallway. Right after we moved, there was a groaning noise and I glanced over my shoulder as we made our way up the stairs as soon as the roof gave loose. There was dust and plaster covering my view but I knew the alpha had fallen through the ceiling. "Shit." I breathed out and jerked Stiles to move faster and he wasn't complaining. We were all sprinting down the hallway, breathing hard, and clutching onto each other. I could hear him behind us, wheezing and galloping across the tiled floors. He was out for blood. He was angry and there wasn't anyone else to thank for that besides me.

I was heading for one goal and that was the set of double doors at the end of the hallway. I gave Stiles a nod of my head and he ran a bit faster than me, shoving through the doors first. We released hands and I hurried inside the room, looking around. We were in the lunch room. I actually used to like this place. It happened to be my one and only favorite part of the day and now…it was suddenly looking a lot crappier than what it usually did. It felt odd to be in here. It felt odd to be in the school in general even still. People were supposed to be here-teachers, students, life. Now, it was dead, empty. We were running from an alpha werewolf, our janitor had been mauled, and Derek Hale's dead body was lying somewhere in the school's parking lot.

Scott had turned around and locked the door, reaching up on his toes to reach the bolt. As soon as he did, he spun back around and went for the tables and chairs. But instead of moving, I was staring up at something that made me want to throw up again. Everyone else thought we were safe here-Scott thought we were safe but we were far-far from safe. There were large, glass windows lining the entire wall in front of us and they didn't even bother to notice considering that the blinds were drawn. "Scott." Stiles called out but no one even heard him over the noise. "Wait not here." Stiles tried to say again. I turned away from the windows and looked at them.

"Scott what as that?" Allison bit out, her voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"What just came through the ceiling?" Lydia said and she sounded like she was already crying. I swallowed a deep pain in my stomach and even my hand from when the glass had cut it. It hadn't bothered me considering I hadn't had time to pay attention to it. The pain in my stomach was from not being able to tell my best friends what the hell had just happened. It was safer to not tell them, but it wasn't safe for them right now.

"Just help me!" Scott shouted over his shoulder as he and Jackson began to move the milk fridge in front of the doors. "Get a stack of chairs."

"Guys," Stiles called once again, holding out his hand and trying to get their attention but it still wasn't working. "If you could just wait a second. Guys listen to me-"

"Will you all shut the fuck up and stop what you're going before you guys epically screw this up any more than it already is!?" I yelled, my voice echoing off the windows and making everyone jump, including Stiles. Once everyone had turned around to look at me, Stiles sighed and stepped forward.

"Okay, nice work, really beautiful job everyone." He said, obviously sounding more than annoyed. I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my foot lightly against the floor. "Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" For effect, he spun on his heel and threw his arms out to gesture to all those windows. I watched as the all sighed and dropped their shoulders in defeat.

"Will somebody please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here?" Allison begged, clutching onto Scott's arm and turning to look at him. I glanced over at Stiles who had the same grim expression on his face. "I would like to know why." Allison said and watched as Scott stayed silent. "Scott?"

"Hang on." He muttered and moved away from her towards Stiles and I. Instead of coming over to us, he stood in front of a desk, bent over and rubbing his chin. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison gave Stiles and I incredulous looks and I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles boldly said, walking forward, and using a tone that made him sound like he was also going to cry. I watched him carefully, ready to stop him at any moment. We were all stressed out and we could lose our right mind just from doing this all night.

"What?" Lydia squeaked.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said with a bit more causality in his voice. I sent a small glare to his back as he looked over towards Scott.

"What is he talking about?" Allison laughed fakely, a bitter grin on her face. "Is this a joke?"  
"Does this sound like a joke, Allison?" I breathed out, furrowing my brow, and swallowing hard. "Why-why the hell would we make something like this up?"

"What, you've been here the entire time too?" she asked, a small squeak in her voice like Lydia had been before.

"I don't care how long you've been here." Jackson stepped forward, giving me a dirty look which made me roll my eyes. "I want to know who killed him."

"No, no, no, no," Lydia suddenly said, "This was supposed to be over when the mountain lion killed-"

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson snapped.

"Jackson," I growled underneath my breath. He still managed to hear me and instead of a glare, it's like he gave me a knowing look. What the hell?

"Who was it?" Allison demanded loudly, ignoring the arguing couple. "What does he want?"

I rubbed my face, getting ready to say something besides the alpha but Allison kept going. "What's happening? Scott!"

"Will you stop for five seconds!?" I jumped, throwing my head around to look at Allison who immediately shrunk under my gaze.

"Emily, relax," Stiles murmured, looking at me and holding out a calming hand. I swallowed thickly and then turned away to face the windows, chewing on my thumbnail.

"I-I-I don't know." Scott stuttered, finally shooting up from his crouched position over the desk. I didn't turn around but I still listened. "If we go out there, he's going to kill us."

"Us?" Lydia interjected. "He's going to kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked but her voice was lower this time. When no one answered, Allison asked again. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek."

This got me to spin around with wide eyes. "It's Derek Hale."

"Scott!" I practically snarled, making everyone look at me and Stiles come to my side again. He grabbed onto my shoulder and looked down at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked like it was some lie which it was but none the less. He knew more than Lydia and Allison.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him." Scott answered almost immediately and Stiles squeezed my shoulder. I drew out a long breath, giving a weak smile, and placing my hand on top of his to squeeze it back before dropping it back down to my side.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia began but Scott spun around.

"No! Derek killed them." Scott defended and I rubbed my palm against my forehead. This was going to shoot things out of control once we got out of here. Derek was dead and if there was some insane miracle that he was alive, the police were going to be back on his ass and the fingers will be pointed to us. He was trying to help. This-this was starting to push towards Scott. I didn't want to blame Scott but just from staying those two words, _"It's Derek"_. He started a fucking wildfire.

"All of them?" Allison asked, looking down at the floor and her eyes glazing over. Clearly, she wasn't enjoying talking about this. I don't think any of them were. I wasn't thinking about the fact that "Derek Hale killed people". I was thinking about the way things were going to turn out once we made it out of here-if we made it out of here.

"Yes and starting with his own sister." Scott said and I felt my entire body drop. Where the hell did this come from? I thought that girl in the woods was just an innocent jogger…not Derek's sister.

"Stiles," I muttered, spinning around and not catching the attention of any of the people standing just a few inches away from us. He looked down at me, his mouth still hanging open slightly in shock. Scott was still talking behind us but I wasn't listening. "What does he mean "starting with his own sister"?"

Stiles paused for a moment, looking away from me, and licking his lips. He rubbed the bottom of his chin. "There hasn't been a whole lot of time to tell you everything. It was Laura Hale they found in the woods, Emily. It was Derek's sister."

"The alpha,"-I lowered my voice, glancing over my shoulder-"the alpha killed Derek's sister? Is that why he wants to help us all of a sudden?"

"Well he's wanted to help us but this gives him an extra boost in our direction. We are-we were the only people he could trust."

"Are you saying that in past tense because he could potentially be dead or are you saying that because Scott has just epically screwed everything up for us?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow but keeping a serious look on my face.

"It is legal to say both?"

"And if we don't get out now,"-Scott said, making me return back to the earlier discussion-"he's going to kill us too."

"We are so screwed," I groaned quietly, dropping my head in my hands. I could hear Stiles sigh and shift beside me uncomfortably.

"Call the cops." Jackson suddenly said as I lifted my head back up. He was looking at Stiles and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"No." Stiles answered almost immediately, dropping his head and shaking it.

"What do you mean "no"?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No."_ I stifled laughter with my hands and Jackson shot me an unwanted glare. I had just about had it with this kid and I knew Stiles was actually on the same boat as me.

"Fine, Emily, you call the cops." Jackson decided, nodding his head towards me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Yeah, I can tell you in so many different languages starting with this one, no." I replied making him give me another glare and clenched my fists.

"Look Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles said, trying to negotiate with the jackass.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia said and began to walk away.

"No-" Stiles tried to say and make a reach for the redhead but someone else was already going towards him. Jackson moved him backwards and that was when Scott stepped in between him. I stepped back with Stiles, pushing him back slightly to keep him away from Jackson.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to-"

Lydia stopped abruptly, making everyone look at her. "But-" she tried to say again but she was obviously stopped by the voice on the other end. She pulled the phone away, looking down at it with a confused expression. "She hung up on me."

"What?" I breathed out, my tense posture sagging. I glanced at Stiles who shrugged his shoulders before we looked back at the strawberry blonde looking like she was on the brink of insanity.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked in a disbelieving manner.

"She said they got a tip warning them that were going to be prank calls regularly at the high school." Lydia replied, still staring down at the floor. I furrowed my brow and tightened my arms on my chest. I thought for a moment and then I felt like throwing up yet again.

"Stiles," I whispered, snapping my head to look at him. "Stiles, it's the-the alpha. He called in. He had to have called in." He looked down at me with a confused expression before basically piecing it all together.

"Oh God," Stiles mumbled and slowly looked away from me.

"They said if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia continued, shaking her head and trying to blink the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then call again." Allison insisted, leaning forward and looking towards Stiles and I this time. I could hear the anger starting to collide in her voice and it was starting to put me on edge.

"They won't trace a cell. And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles explained calmly but I knew he didn't like letting Lydia down somehow. He hadn't really been jittery around Lydia but I could see it in his eyes. It made him sad to see Lydia sad and I was just waiting for her to turn around and see that.

"What the-what is this?" Allison said, putting her hands on her face and looking at the floor. I gritted my teeth and bit back a retort as she pushed her hair to the sides. "Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

"Allison, seriously, if we knew the answer, I think we would have told you by now right? We need to relax and just try to figure something else out because the police are crossed off the list." I explained, giving her a serious look. I saw Jackson glance at me with a defensive expression and I pressed my tongue to the inside of my cheek. I watched as suddenly, all the gazes shifted towards Scott who wasn't even paying attention. When he looked back at us, he got the same innocent puppy dog look on his face like he did usual when he knew he'd done something dumb but now he was paying the price.

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked, giving him an almost incredulous look. I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously. The alpha could be right outside, Derek could be right outside or, worse, the alpha could jump right through the damn window and eat us all.

"No!" Scott answered quickly and I gave him a quick look which made him realize his mistake. "I-I mean I-I don't know."

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked, still keeping her safe distance to Lydia. I hadn't really been nice to her tonight and I wasn't expecting her to come to me, wanting answers. It was Scott and Lydia. She wanted them…and not me.

"I don't know!" Scott replied with a raised voice making Allison back away from him. I swallowed and glanced between them. We were all getting our emotions raised and there was only one person to thank for that…

"Alright, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles mumbled, grabbing Scott's shoulder and leading him a few steps away from the group. I watched them leave and tried to hear what they were saying but I was interrupted.

"Emily," It was Lydia talking in her usual perky voice. "You've been awfully quiet. Anything you'd like to add considering you've been here the entire night?"

I turned my head in their direction and I held a blank look on my face. I had to restate Lydia's sentence in my head and then I had to try to form an answer. Considering there was no patience whatsoever in the small girl's being, I had to answer fast. "I-uh-"-I glanced in the boy's direction, keeping my voice down-"I'm not quite sure. It's all happened so fast and I haven't been really jotting down notes."

"Did you know that Derek was the killer before tonight?" Allison asked, trying to get a handle on the seriousness again. She had cocked up an eyebrow and turned back towards us. When Scott had yelled at her, she'd decided to look away from the group.

I didn't honestly have an answer to her question. Derek wasn't the killer at all but I could tell them that. I would punch Scott in the face later but right now was the worst time ever. I had to answer anyways but I could slip up on one word and the entire freaking world would collapse. Even though Scott was a giant idiot, I didn't have to see him with a giant bullet hole in the side of his head when Allison's father shot him because he was a werewolf. There were risks we were taking-especially Scott. I hadn't known about werewolves when I'd gone to Allison's house that night but there had been the tension. Mr. Argent had been short, snippy, and sounding more the suspicious. He sounded threatened. He wanted to be intimidating, it wasn't just how he was and that scared me. He was scary around me. It meant he was getting suspicious and I wondered what the universe would do if they put Mr. Argent and Stiles in a room together.

"No." I answered flatly, looking away from her and shaking my head. "No, I didn't."

"Do you really believe that he killed all those people, I mean, you barely even know the guy?" Allison said, laughing shortly and shaking her head.

"She knows him." Jackson interjected, stepping forward in front of Lydia slightly. He was giving me a dark look and it made me scoot back a few inches on my heels. "She knew him that day at the school."

"What day?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes. He didn't want to talk about his neck, I didn't want to talk about Derek-there was two ways this conversation could go.

Jackson paused before answering, glaring at me before backing down. He didn't want to go there. "Actually, I was wrong. It wasn't Derek."

"Oh, then it's settled. I don't know Derek Hale that well." I replied with a bitter smile and dropping my hands down to my sides.

"Okay, assheads," Jackson stated loudly, moving passed me towards the boys.

"Watch Whitmore," I bit out, rolling my eyes but still turning in the direction of my two friends.

"New plan," Jackson continued, ignoring me. "Stiles calls his useless Dad, Emily calls her also useless uncle," I blew out a long, angry breath which he continued to ignore, "and sends someone comes with a gun and a decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked, looking around at everyone as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's right." Scott told Stiles and I firmly, looking between the two of us.

"Wh-no he's not!" I snapped, jumping forward on my feet and dropping my jaw open.

"Tell them the truth if you have to just-just call him." Scott insisted, his eyes drooping down and Stiles's mouth also hanging open.

They started to talk in the low voices again and I pushed my hair out of my face. I could feel it. There was tightness in my stomach and I felt like sitting down and crying for the rest of my life. Jackson didn't care about anyone else besides himself. He wanted out and he was going to do everything to get out. Allison wasn't the only one setting me on edge anymore. It was basically everyone.

Stiles was quiet and began to walk away but that was not what Jackson wanted. "Alright give me the phone." Jackson mumbled, leaping forward and grabbing Stiles's shoulder. Before I could even back them off, Stiles spun around and I saw his fist collide with the side of Jackson's face. I gasped, stepping backwards with my jaw dropped. I watched Jackson's head snap to the side as he dropped onto the nearby table. I slowly looked towards Stiles who was covered from my vision by Scott.

"Jackson!" Allison gasped and immediately rushed to his aide. I decided to ignore the odd interaction and hurried over to Stiles.

"We are seriously going to get eaten tonight…"

 **AN: SHE LIVES! I know I haven't update in what? Weeks, months, millenniums but I am back. I have been so busy for like ever and haven't been able to get a damn chapter up. Now, I am here. This is an awful chapter but the next one will be filled with heartfelt and plot twisty moments ;) So, for those of you who stuck around, leave reviews and give me thoughts on what I should maybe do next. Alright, love you guys! Mwah!**


	26. Chapter 26: Be Okay

Even though I was standing with Stiles, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder down at the two people on the floor. I should have expected to see Lydia and Jackson but instead-Allison and Jackson were crouched down together. Lydia was standing just a few inches away looking down at the pair in horror, confusion, or anger. Allison looked towards Stiles, her jaw hanging open, and a look of also confusion in her eyes. I swallowed thickly and then moved my eyes to fully look at my red-head best friend. I wanted to walk over, hug her, and tell them they were just friends but honestly? I wasn't sure what the hell they were doing tonight.

Stiles shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing my attention back, ripping out his phone, and glaring over at Jackson. He put the phone to his ear and you had to be stupid to ask what he was doing. I watched him carefully, his facial expression giving me everything. I wanted to call Matt too but-but I couldn't force my hands to reach for my phone inside my pocket. I bit down on my lip, maybe even drawing blood considering my mouth started to taste like pennies and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Dad, hey, it's me." Stiles finally said, breaking the silence that he fallen upon us and even just the simple sentence made my stomach drop. I wanted to throw Jackson out in the hallway and film him getting eaten alive just so I could resolve my anger all the time. He only cared about himself. He didn't give two shits about Lydia, or Allison, or me, or Scott, or Matt, or-or Mr. Stilinski. It was all about him. This was the Jackson show and the only thing I wanted was to take it down and throw him out a window. "And it's your voicemail." Stiles said, shaking his head, and dropping his voice in defeat but I could see it in his eyes-he was ecstatic. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like-right now-"

Scott pulled me away from the blocked door when something suddenly slammed against it, shaking the milk machine and stacked chairs. We all stepped away, backing up into the corner as a crowd, me in between Stiles and Scott. Stiles still had the phone to his ear, staring wide-eyed at the door. The alpha didn't want to wait any longer. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles continued to say and then moved the phone down to his side, clicking the end button, as he stopped walking, and looked towards the door. I stopped with him, just a few inches back, and clenched my fists at my sides.

"The kitchen-the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairs!" I immediately called out, looking at Scott for any help after Lydia had cried out.

"How do you even know that?" Jackson grumbled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Which only goes up!" Scott called back, shaking his head, as Allison held onto him. I wanted to glare at the pair but focused on the real matter.

"Well up is better than here!" I squeaked, throwing out my hands, and bouncing on my toes. When the last few screws came out of the door, Stiles nudged me with his shoulder as he began to run towards the door. He clasped my hand in his as I stumbled to catch up, not daring to look back. Lydia was the first one to the door, opening it up and sprinting through with Jackson behind her. Then there was Scott and Allison. Then there were Stiles and I, coming in last place which, in this moment, was the greatest idea. The alpha wanted Scott and I. Allison and Stiles were not the safest people in the world running with us close to their sides.

I could hear the loud growls as the alpha got inside the lunchroom. There were the screeches of metal and then everything was mixed together to sound like complete chaos. We moved through the kitchen, shoving through counters and ovens and freezers. We located the doors to the stairs and shoved through them, hurrying to go up. I knew we'd have to figure out what the hell to do once we got to wherever I thought we could go. I had actually checked a map before I even started going here and somehow remembered at least half. It was enough to get me to navigate through the school in a dead sprint running away from a giant, man-beast.

We got up the flight of stairs, entering yet another dark hallway. We all piled inside, whipping our heads around. We tried every door until Lydia got one open and we all ran inside. I recognized it as the chemistry room and the last one in stuck a lab stool under the doorknob. I backed away, catching my breath, and then resting on a table. We all waited in silence but just a few seconds later, a low growl erupted from somewhere near us and Lydia clamped a hand over her mouth. I clenched my teeth looking up and around, digging my fingernails into lab table. I watched in horror as the huge, black figure suddenly moved slowly across the fuzzy window of the room, growling as it went. It continued to walk past, either not seeing we were here, or letting us play his game for a few more hours.

"Great job, Emily." Jackson suddenly spat out, making everyone look at him. "Now, you've got us locked on the second floor with this thing."

"We could have been killed staying down there, dick. You should be thanking me for saving your life." I shot back, narrowing my eyes as I moved away from the table.

"You have done everything but save our lives. You haven't even tried to call your stupid uncle."

"You seriously need to tone it down before I throw you out in the hallway as a distraction because, that would be a great idea, right?" I seethed, almost spitting at his feet. Allison and Lydia looked at me in shock, both barely moving, and eyes in tears.

Jackson glared at me without saying a word and I backed down, reclaiming my place on the table. When I put my hand down, I realized a familiar burn. I looked down and saw that my cut from the glass was bright red and puffy, dark around the edges. I bit down on my tongue, ignoring it and returning back to the group.

"Jackson, how many people can you fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes in someone's lap." Jackson answered shrugging his shoulder.

"Five?" Allison whispered furiously. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter, there is no way getting out without drawing attention." Stiles pointed out, making everyone drop their shoulders.

"Well what about this?" Scott asked, walking across the room towards another door. I read the sign on the front. "It leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and get into the parking lot in seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles said, gesturing down to the circular lock on the door. Scott looked down and then sighed, licking his lips.

"The janitor has a key." Scott suddenly said, his head perking up.

"You mean, his body has it." Stiles corrected, sounding more than disgusted. We already planned to get keys off of Derek.

"What is it with us and stealing things from dead people? Can't you use your super-strength or something to break it off?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You really think Allison wants to see that, Emily? I'm sure her father would so he had a reason to shoot Scott in the face." Stiles whispered quickly, pointing to his forehead. I swallowed, biting down on my bottom lip, and rethinking the situation.

"If we want to try and get the keys off the body, that means someone has to go all the way back downstairs to the locker room and get it and in case you've forgotten, there is a gargantuan man-eating beast literally stalking the second floor." I explained, keeping my voice down and glancing at my friends to make sure they couldn't hear me. "I can't,"-I sighed, wiping the sides of my mouth with my pointer finger and thumb, trying to keep myself in check-"I can't lose any of you tonight."

"And you won't." Scott stepped forward, shaking his head, and resting a hand on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles shift uncomfortably but had to ignore it, looking Scott in the eye.

"How are you supposed to make me believe that, Scott? Derek is dead. The janitor is dead and the only one doing anything here is the alpha because he is the only one that isn't being hunted down right now. He wants us, Scott." I lowered my tone, giving him an almost pleading look.

"You want to go get the keys." Scott said slowly, furrowing his brow and taking his hand off my shoulder. I swallowed thickly in response and that's when Stiles stepped forward.

"Wait, hold on a second," he said, waving his hands around, and shaking his head. "Where the hell is your brain? That is a stupid, stupid idea."

"Scott wanted to go get the keys, Stiles. What is the difference between him and me?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow and almost making his eyeballs pop out of his head.

"I don't want Scott getting the keys but the difference is that you don't heal. If that thing decides he doesn't want you anymore, he'll kill you without a moment of hesitation. Scott-Scott can heal."

"The alpha killed Derek. That means it can kill Scott." I challenged.

"Neither of you need to die! Why do you want to die?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I don't _want_ to die but if I _have_ to die for my friends, I will." I nearly chocked on the last words, blinking my eyes, and swallowing thickly again. "If-If Scott dies, Allison will be devastated. I have to see her live happy."

"If you die, Lydia will be devastated. I will be devastated!" Stiles exclaimed, bouncing on his toes and inching closer to me. "Nobody," Stiles pointed to the both of us, "is leaving this room until we find a plan where nobody gets hurt."

"I'm getting the key." Scott objected and walked passed Stiles.

"Are you serious?" Allison muttered as he approached her.

"Well, it's the best plan." Scott suggested, shrugging his shoulders, and somehow staying incredibly calm. I wanted to stop him, beg him to figure something else out, but Stiles was just as quiet as I was. We decided to rejoin the group but our emotions were mutual. We were worried about our friend. "Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison pointed out like she was actually being helpful. It wouldn't matter if Scott was armed. I doubt guns would take that thing out.

Scott reached out and in his hand was one of the sticks the teachers used to point at stuff on the board. I clapped a hand to my forehead, the sound attracting attention from Scott and Stiles. I screwed my eyes shut and held back from yelling at him to not be such an idiot. It was already too late for that anyways. He looked around at all of us, seeing our annoyed expressions.

"Well it's better than nothing." He argued.

"I had one of those in the fifth grade." I spoke up. "I hit my cat with it one time."

Allison sighed, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles suggested, shaking his own head and gesturing towards the useless stick in Scott's hand.

"There is." Lydia finally said, talking without sounding like she was going to cry. She looked confident, nodding her head, and shifting her stance.

Everyone looked around and that's when my eyes fell on a cabinet filled with bottles and lots of warning signs. "Chemicals…" I murmured and Lydia seemed to hear me.

"What are we gonna do-throw acid on him?" Stiles asked incredulously, blinking and making me shoot him a small glare.

"No," Lydia answered with a small hint of sass, "like a fire-bomb. Everything in there is what you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia explained as we all glanced back at the chemicals. I figured this was risky of her. She had been trying to hide that she actually had a brain of Jackson ever since I started going here.

"Self-igniting-"

"-Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished for him with a dead serious look on her face. Once she was finished, everyone looked at her in silence. She read all of our faces and then looked towards Jackson who looked more than confused. "What? I read it somewhere." She argued and I had to keep myself from groaning. She hadn't read it somewhere, she used her brains, added up the chemicals, and learned how to freaking make it herself.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles interjected, gesturing towards the glass case with chemicals. Jackson locked his jaw, sighed, and then slammed his elbow into the cabinet. The glass shattered to the floor and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to keep it clean, Jackass." I muttered and he glared at me.

"You're welcome, Em." He said with a smirk and then sauntered away. I bit down on my tongue and jerked myself away from the group. I took a seat down at one of the lab tables, dropping my head in my hands. I scratched the sides of my scalp with my finger nails and took deep breathes as Lydia began to get to work. Jackson was standing beside her, handing her chemicals, and other things to make the cocktail. Allison and Scott sat down at another table. I barely noticed when the stool beside me was pulled out and someone sat down.

"You're a badass, you know that, right?" Stiles chuckled softly, making me turning my head in my hands. I narrowed my eyes as he stared forward, nodding and grinning to himself. When he realized I hadn't said anything back, he snapped his head in my direction. "Uh,"-He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers nervously on top of the table-"I mean, you're-dah-"

"Stiles shut up." I interrupted, letting my eyes flutter shut and exhaling deeply. "Thanks." I decided to give him at least some victory. "I just don't really feel like a badass right now."

"Why not?" he asked frowning slightly and turning in his chair to face me. I opened my eyes back up and watched him for a few seconds. I swallowed and then sat up in my chair, resting my arms on the desk, and leaning forward.

"Well, for starters, I literally hung onto you like a kitten when the janitor was attacked." I said with a soft snort. "And, like you said a few hours ago, everything I was saying wasn't useful. Badasses are supposed to be useful, right?"

"Come on, Em, you know I didn't mean it." Stiles told me softly, shaking his head, and looking down at the tables. "I was just freaked out."

I was quiet for a few moments, picking at some dried skin on my thumb. "I should have called Matt." I muttered, not daring to look up at Stiles. "You shouldn't have had to call your dad."

"And what? Let you call the last standing family member you have left?" Stiles asked incredulously, straightening up in his chair. I turned my head, clamping my nails down on a string of dead skin, and giving him a look.

"I know how much your dad means to you, Stiles. I remember that night at the hospital when I called you and then you walked in…" I explained, keeping my eyes locked with his. "Of course I don't want Matt to get hurt but-but when you're happy, everyone else is happy, and your dad-he makes you happy." I continued, smiling weakly but he didn't smile back at me.

"This is convenient timing to bring this up but, uh, when you first told me about your parents, it was when you had your panic attack." Stiles began, his eyes flickering down to the floor and then back up. "You finished telling me and I just kind of looked at you and in my head I was thinking, "How did I get this girl to trust me?". I wasn't sure if you actually trusted me but I knew that you hadn't told anyone else."

"I thought you were thinking I was crazy or something." I chuckled lowly, shaking my head. "That's why I basically avoided you and was terrified of you for a few days." I told him. "And then that night I went to dinner at the Argent's house, I sort of word vomited. I just bluntly said that they were dead."

"So, Scott and Allison know?" Stiles asked and I nodded.

"Lydia and Jackson don't really know but I doubt it's hard to figure out by now. I live with just my uncle; I never talk about my parents. You'd have to be stupid to think anything else." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know my dad talks about your uncle more ever since you moved here." Stiles stated, leaning forward like I was and turning his head to look at me. "He loves him, to be completely honest. Sure, there were a few rough times when they were looking for the body in the woods, but now, he's gotten better. He's a good officer."

"It seems like a long time ago when I and you were trying to figure out why he was acting so shady. We've completely dropped it now ever since,"-I waved my hands around at the room-"this came up."

"I don't think we've dropped it. I think we've just filed it away in less important things to worry about at the moment." Stiles fixed, shrugging his shoulder, and folding his hands together. "I mean, it's still on the table."

"I just am worried." I murmured, dropping my head. "I mean, Chris Argent has guns exactly like his in the garage. Matt has a firearms garage-shit I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Well you did, continue."

"What if Matt is a hunter too?"

Stiles went silent and I didn't look up. I could hear a small squeak as his leg bounced under the table and he rubbed his chin. I swallowed, licking my lips slowly, and then screwed my eyes shut. What would this do? If Matt was a hunter, I would be putting Scott into danger-extra danger. This could mess things up for everything.

"Then we protect you and Scott." Stiles answered, breaking his silence and making me look up at him. My mouth hung open for a few seconds before I blinked.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" I wasn't being sarcastic. I was truly asking him because I wasn't so sure myself. "We can barely protect Scott from Mr. Argent."

"Mr. Argent doesn't know about you. I doubt he even knows about the alpha yet." Stiles pointed out. "And you aren't a werewolf so he would be killing an innocent teenager." He added on, shrugging his shoulder and nodding his head.

"I'm an innocent teenager?" I asked, cocking up my eyebrow and smirking. Stiles smirked back at me and shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know. I mean, you could have a shady past." He teased, narrowing his eyes. "I wonder how many people you've killed-how many buildings you've exploded."

"Don't get too carried away. It's not like I'm secretly James Bond." I giggled, grinning at him and in this moment…I was genuinely smiling. There was this feeling in my chest and I wasn't sure what it was but it both hurt and felt like I was pushing bricks off of me.

"If you were, would you tell me?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes and making me laugh again.

"I think you would have already found out by now considering your nose is everywhere but on your face." I teased back and he frowned slightly but he wasn't potentially offended by me.

"How was it that you were hanging out with Lydia Martin and you noticed me? Lydia probably just realized my existence a few minutes ago." Stiles asked sheepishly, crossing his arms and rubbing. I paused for a few moments, the cheery mood suddenly sliding away by his question.

"You'd be surprised at how much I pay attention." I answered honestly, studying his body language carefully. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

"What?" Stiles almost gasped, perking up and turning his entire body to face me.

"Lydia,"-I nodded my head in the direction of the red-head currently mixing chemicals inside a glass bottle with a stick. "You like her."

"That's kind of a stupid question, everyone knows that. Everyone likes her." Stiles responded with a small snort.

"No, I mean, you don't just like her because she's pretty. You like her because she's smart-doesn't take no for an answer." I elaborated, nodding my head, and cocking it to the side slightly.

"She's beyond smart, honestly." Stiles said in almost a whisper. He wasn't looking at her, his head down towards the table, but it was like he was. "I just don't know why she doesn't want anyone to know. Like, if I were a genius, I'd want people to know. She could win awards for how smart she is."

"Then that would break her popularity image. If you haven't seen a teenage movie, the popular girls aren't supposed to be smart, remember? Jackson is anything but." I explained to him, sighing and tracing shapes on the table.

"You know she's smart, then, right? It's just me and you." Stiles clarified and I nodded slowly, tapping my finger once on the table and sitting up straight.

"She even acts dumb in front of Allison. It's excruciating. I doubt she even knows that we know how smart she is." I told him and he smiled weakly.

"She'll figure it out one day."

It was the pang in my chest again except this time, I wasn't pushing off bricks. I was piling them back on. It hurt but made me happy at the same freaking time. I wasn't sure what this was but it made me want to back into a dark corner forever. The way Stiles talked about Lydia…I wanted someone to talk about me like that. I wanted them to tell people how-how smart I am or something but then again, there was nothing that special about me. Sure I was the girl with dead parents. Sure I was also the girl with an alpha werewolf living inside my head. Maybe there was something special about me. I was going insane and everyone knew that. I wondered how I was even still here. I was stupid and crazy and it was going to cost me in the long run or something. It was all so confusing and it made me want to tear my hair right out of fucking head. I wanted to go home, shower-sleep if I was lucky enough.

"Jackson, hand me the hydrofluoric acid." Lydia ordered, making both Stiles and I look over in her direction again. I watched carefully as Jackson went to reach for a bottle but hesitated, his fingers stopping on the bottle. He looked between the two unlabeled bottles, moving his hand back and forth before grabbing one bottle slowly and handing it to his girlfriend. Lydia quickly opened it and poured it inside. I glanced up towards Jackson who was looking down at the chemical filled glass nervously. Lydia shook the glass around, put on the cap, and then handed it to Scott.

"No," Allison suddenly interjected, "No this is insane. You can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Scott argued, gesturing towards Stiles with the bottle.

"You could die, don't you get that?" Allison shot back, leaning forward across the table on her hands. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next." Scott said back softly, standing in the shadows with his shoulders dropped. He didn't like this idea as much as we did. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop." Allison begged, as Scott began to walk away. I watched the couple sadly, feeling my own stomach drop. "Do you remember-do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying-that I had to tell?" Allison's voice was breaking and I had to look away from them. I felt like I was intruding on a conversation-a heartfelt conversation they were having. Scott nodded slightly. "So do you." Allison paused, taking a breath. "You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night."

Scott went to shake his head but stopped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jackson smirking. I gritted my teeth, balling up my fists. I was done. "Just please, please don't go." Allison begged again, shaking her head. "Please don't leave us. Please." Scott began to leave but Allison grabbed his hand, pulled him back, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Without feeling it, without hearing her say it, I knew what this meant. I knew how this was supposed to feel. She was kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do with her. He was kissing her like it was the last time he was ever going to see Allison again. I closed my eyes, once again feeling like I was interrupting.

They broke away and Scott turned quickly, leaving the room without looking back. Allison turned away from the door and tried to smile but there were tears going down her face. I swallowed and then sat back up, licking my lips. I turned to look fully at her and that's when I saw the stupid smirk still plastered on Jackson's face. I suddenly jumped up from my stool, bumping into Stiles's back. Allison and Lydia turned to look at me but Jackson was the last one to expect something. I grabbed one of his shoulders and spun him around. "What the-?"

"You think this is funny?" I asked him, keeping my voice low but laced with venom. He furrowed his brow, chuckling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied, rolling his eyes and smirking with his teeth.

"Yes you do!" I snapped, using my palms to slam them against his chest and shove him backwards. Lydia stepped out of the way, Allison grabbing her arm and tugging her to the side, not bothering to stop me. "I never thought I could dislike someone as much as you, Jackson. I tried to like you. I tried to like you for Lydia but you have not made the slightest effort to be my friend."

"Really, you're going to pull that card?" Jackson scoffed, cocking up an eyebrow. "I tried to sit down in the hallway with you-talk about your life and what do you do? You start acting like a freak."

"I wasn't acting like a freak; I was having a panic attack because you asked about my parents." I countered, jutting my thumb towards my chest. "You ever stopped to think that maybe that was a touchy subject?"

"What? They divorced or something?" Jackson asked like it was no big deal.

"They're dead."

I looked away from Jackson, surprised to hear the voice coming from someone else. It wasn't Lydia or Stiles-it was Allison. She still had the tears glazed in her eyes but she looked braver than before. "They're dead, Jackson."

This laid a silence over every single one of us. Lydia was probably hearing this for the first time along with Jackson. Stiles hadn't even moved since I'd started to the argument with Jackson. I could hear everyone breathing-including me. My heartbeat was loud in my ears from getting angry and I had to swallowed and wipe my forehead before I could begin speaking again. "I didn't want anyone to know when I moved here because I thought everyone would feel bad for me and I-I hate it when people feel bad for me. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable so that is why I ran away from you."

"Emily-"

"Stop!" I threw up my hand in Jackson's face, "I am not finished." I glanced around the room quickly before looking back at him. "I have tried to save your life. I tried to push a bookshelf off of you and what do you do?" I asked lowly, narrowing my eyes. "Nothing. You do nothing because if it doesn't concern you, it isn't your problem and sometimes? That is a really, really stupid thing to do. If you haven't noticed, caring about people-caring about your friends is a good thing. It's not a bad thing to have feelings, Jackson, and you need to understand that before you have no one left to defend you or be your friend." I whispered daringly in his face. "Because I'm done. I am so done trying to be your friend. I don't want to be friends with you ever."

I stepped back, almost bumping into the table behind me. I waited, waited for Jackson to say something to my face but he was quiet. I turned on my heel and made my way towards the back of the room but he stopped me. "You think that's supposed to make me feel bad? Make me change myself?" Jackson asked and I looked over my shoulder at him. He had his eyebrow cocked and I swallowed thickly. "Sorry."

"Fuck you." I growled before shoving through the other tables and going all the way to the back of the room. I collapsed once I was out of sight and sat down, curling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on top of them. I clamped my eyes shut, not wanting to open the m for the rest of my life. I rocked back and forth slowly on my butt, my back bumping into the wall behind me. I shouldn't have wasted my time on Jackson. I shouldn't have even yelled at him like that in front of Lydia. He clearly didn't seem to be effected but I wasn't quite sure about the rest of them. Stiles had already punched him so I guess that took him off the list. Lydia and Allison were apparently still on good terms.

"Jackson, you handed me the acid right?" Lydia asked when it quieted down enough to where I could hear her from the other side of the room. I kept my eyes shut, sort of terrified at Lydia's unsureness. I should have said something. I should have made her double check. "It has to be - acid. It won't self-ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snapped back and at that moment, I knew. Jackson had given Lydia the wrong ingredient. He either wanted Scott to die or he was incredibly stupid. I waited a few moments before snapping my eyes open. This was not going to happen. Not tonight-not ever. I jumped up from my spot on the floor, scrambling to my feet and knocking around a few chairs. Everyone turned to look at me and I shook my head before sprinting around the tables.

"Emily?" Stiles asked out loud, sitting up from his spot on the table. I tried to race passed him but Stiles's hand shot out to grab my arm.

"Scott, he-he-it won't self-ignite!" I explained loudly, trying to jerk my arm out of the boy's hold.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, snapping his head between me and Jackson.

"Let me go! I need to-I gotta get to Scott." I ordered, stomping my foot and swinging my arm down harshly. Stiles released my arm and I stumbled backwards a few feet.

"You can't leave. Emily, he's gonna be fine."

"No he won't!" I screeched before grabbing the handle of the door and swinging it open. I slammed it shut behind me and tripped into the hallway. I landed face first into the lockers across the hall, putting my hands out to keep me from fully falling over. I listened to the silent hallway, snapping my head back and forth.

I hadn't planned on being by myself tonight. I hadn't even planned on any of this happening tonight. Jackson had handed Lydia the wrong chemicals. The cocktail wasn't going to ignite if Scott threw it at the alpha. If Scott threw that thing and nothing happened, we were going to have one very pissed off alpha covered in chemicals. I knew it was stupid of me to just run out without fully explaining but there wasn't anything else I could think about except stopping Scott. I wasn't sure what I was going to do after I got to him but I'd figure it out when I got there-if I got there.

"Scott!" I called out bravely, beginning to jog down the right direction of the hallway. I shouldn't have been yelling but how else was I going to find him. I took a few turns and that's when I got the biggest room in the school besides the auditorium. I didn't have P.E this semester and I didn't want to ever have it. I had planned on never setting foot in the gym but I really didn't have a choice. If Scott was in there, I was in luck. I looked through the window to find that the bleachers were put away and there was only one light on inside the gym. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, scanning the area. I took one step and I was suddenly tackled to the ground, my shoulder hitting awkwardly on the wood floor. I groaned out, rolling on my back for a few seconds before opening my eyes and looking up.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing here?" Scott whispered furiously, his face looming over mine. With my eyes wide and my chest breathing heavily, I shook my head.

"Scott, the cocktail," I wheezed out from being breathless all of a sudden, "it won't-its not-"

I was cut off by the sound of low growls. Scott moved to the side and I sat up to find the alpha hidden in the shadows on the other side of the gym. He was slowly stalking in our direction and Scott rolled in front of me, crouched down in a protective stance. I gasped and then shuffled back on the balls of my feet, bumping into a trashcan behind me. I watched in horror as the alpha crawled under the light and I saw him in his true form when he wasn't running after us. He was big-bigger than I had thought. Every part of him was covered in thick, black fur. His eyes were like giant red saucers and his long claws clicked on the wooden floor. He was baring his teeth-yellow and brown colors, maybe even a hint of red if I studied them hard. He was not a force to be reckoned with but we'd done everything but leave him alone. We'd reckoned with the freaking force.

Scott slowly rose to his feet, breathing quickly as he did so. I swallowed and watched his back, wanting to say something but the words not forming themselves. "Come on." He said lowly. "Come and get me."

"Scott, no!" I barely had time to say before the alpha let out a ferocious roar, one that I knew too well. I jumped, scooting back and slamming my back passed the trash can and onto the wall. I wanted to climb to my feet but they felt numb, like they were made of glass and if I put too much pressure, they were going to smash. The alpha was running towards us, getting closer and closer with each second. Scott raised his hand in the air and just as I brought up the courage to move, the bottle was flying through the air. I dropped to my knees in defeat, my hand still outstretched to grab for his arm. It hit the alpha, not lighting on fire. I swallowed and Scott was just as confused as I was.

The alpha had moved his face away from the glass but once it had all gone to the floor, he returned his gaze right towards us. I watched in both amazement and terror as he shook his head. He began to run back at us but he was faster. Scott went to turn a run when a claw suddenly wrapped around his ankle, dropping him to the floor. "Scott!"

"Emily, run!" he shouted even though it was the most cliché thing in the entire world. Even though he had ordered me, I refused. I looked around quickly, trying to find something to stop the alpha. I bent over and reached in the trashcan but I found that the janitor had already changed the bags in them. I cursed, slamming my hand down on the side of the trashcan. I had no other choice but to-

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, basically making the room shake. There was silence, dead silence, except for my echo. Even the alpha was silent. He lifted up his head slowly, glaring at me and my eyes widened when they met mine. He released Scott, his claw removing itself from his leg. Before I could even think, the alpha had his claw on my shirt. He lifted me in the air for a second before launching me backwards. I flew through the air and hit the wooden floor with a thud. I bounced a few inches and then slid, groaning out loudly in pain. I was sure Scott had called my name but my hearing and vision were jacked up from the impact of my fall. I rolled onto my back and there was suddenly a claw on my face. I gasped, jerking away from the alpha but he held me, pinned me down to the floor. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily and trying to stay calm. I was going to die. This was where I would die and honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to die. I had died trying to protect Scott-protect my friends. If the alpha killed me, I would be dead because I had tried to do the right thing.

I screamed out loud when the alpha stood up and roared louder than he had ever had before. It sounded like a dinosaur-a Tyrannosaurs Rex. I couldn't cover ears eyes and all I could do was close my eyes and scream from the pain of my eardrums being blasted out. He was pressing harder against my face to the point where I thought my head was going to explode but even though I was in pain, there were no tears. I kicked my legs, throwing my fists around but not being able to do a damn thing. Then, the alpha was off of me and everything went silent. I stopped screaming and immediately rolled onto my side, clutching onto my stomach. I opened my eyes and through the glossy floor, I could see my eyes. They were shimmering bluer than the natural color. I clamped them back shut when another wave of pain shot through me. I could hear Scott growling out in pain on the other side of the gym and I knew what this was. The alpha had done something when he'd roared and it was affecting us.

I bucked my hips up in the air, the feeling of my bones snapping in half. I wasn't growing fangs or hair like I'd seen in movies because I wasn't fully a werewolf but somehow-I still turned like one. I slammed my fists down on the floor, gritting my teeth, and then letting out another scream when the worst pain possible spread through me. I rolled over onto my stomach, kicking my legs, and digging my fingers into the floor. And then, just as fast as the alpha had gone, the pain left. I dropped to the floor, breathing heavily, and trying to see through the hair covering my face. It was then I heard a quiet growl behind me. I pushed myself up on my hands and looked up to see Scott in his new personality. He didn't look like Scott but he would if you took away the massive amounts of hair, glowing yellow eyes, and fangs. My eyes widened at the sight of him and I immediately scrambled back.

Scott got up from the floor, completely ignoring my presence and left the gym quickly. I shot up to my feet and ran across the gym, slipping through the doors he had gone through but when I got out into the hallway, he wasn't there. I knew where he was going. I thought back to the conversation I had with Scott and Stiles before we even got here. He said that when he turned, he was drawn to Allison the night of the party. Allison was here. Allison was with everyone. He was going for Allison.

"No, no, no, no," I muttered as I began to sprint down the hallway towards the classroom. I couldn't remember how to get back, taking wrong turns, and running into dead ends. I was beginning to worry, my vision swirling, and my body movements going from slow to fast. I blinked, trying to shake off the warning signs of another panic attack. I ran up a flight of stairs and broke out into a hallway I recognized. I pushed my legs to move faster, go farther and when I turned for the last time, I saw Scott. He was standing right in front of the door of the classroom. He was breathing heavily but it sounded more like snarls. He was almost pressed up against the door and I didn't dare move. This wasn't Scott. This was a werewolf. This was a newbie werewolf to be exact and newbie's didn't do well on their first week on the job. I heard him begin to unlock the door and I took a few more steps forward, staying quiet so he didn't see me. There was a crack of the key and then Allison screaming and pounding on the other side of the door. I hurried down and took a few steps back, looking at the Scott standing on the other side of the door. He still hadn't noticed me but I watched as he stood there as Allison cried out his name. What was he doing? He had broken the key…

Then…I thought I'd never been happier in my life. Police sirens…there were police sirens. I let my head fall back as I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't care if Scott saw me now. Even though he'd probably kill me, the police were here. They could save us-save my friends. I could see Scott now crouched on the floor and there weren't any claws or hair on his face. "Scott?" I breathed out tentatively and he looked in my direction. Scott was back. I smiled and then got down on my knees. He smiled back at me and we pulled each other into a hug, holding onto each other tightly.

!

"Matt, Matt, I promise I'm okay." I mumbled into his shoulder as he held onto me, shaking like he was standing in Arctic.

"Why didn't you call me? You're supposed to call me!" Matt practically cried, pulling me back and looking me in the eyes.

"I know! I know!" I shouted back, shaking my head and swallowing thickly. "But I'm okay. It's okay now."

I looked around, scanning the parking lot and locating everyone that had been with me tonight. "We're gonna be okay…"

 **AN: Wow, this was a dosey. This took a day and a half to write and I altered sooo many things. It was fun writing this chapter, honestly. I loved it….a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you guys leave reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27: Big Hole

"Lydia, it is five o'clock in the morning. Why are you throwing clothes at me?" I groaned, shielding my face as a purple skirt came flying towards my face. I glared at her back as she desperately rummaged through her closet, obviously looking for something.

I, being the kind hearted person I am, made the courageous decision to spend the next few nights with Lydia. From seeing her last time she encountered the alpha, I wanted to make sure she'd be okay. Mostly, I didn't want to spend night alone in my empty house while Matt was working. Allison was basically under house arrest and I hadn't talked to either of the boys. I didn't really want to talk with Scott after what I'd seen happen and we he'd seen happen in the gym. And Stiles was just…Stiles. He would ask questions and try too hard to make me feel better. He'd probably end up spilling scolding hot chicken soup all over my lap. Maybe the thousands of fluffy blankets would cover me enough to wear I could throw them off and scream at him.

"You're in my way." Lydia answered casually, shrugging her shoulders and then turning around with a dress in her hand. It had a short black, sleeveless top and a white leopard skirt. She smiled after she examined it in the air and then launched in my direction. This time, I dodged out of the way, almost tumbling out of the bed. I managed to land on my feet and avoided stepping on any other clothes she had thrown my way.

"Why are you getting ready so early?" I asked, scratching the side of my head, glancing at the clock, and then exhaling deeply when I saw the time again. I rubbed my face, closing my eyes as Lydia began to scoop up the clothes off the floor.

"What? You think I look that good in an hour?" Lydia scoffed, looking at me as if I'd asked the stupidest question ever. In her world, I had. I rolled my eyes and helped her pick up a few dresses from beneath my feet. She took them from me and began to hang them back up. "Besides, it's Monday. Monday is the most important day of the week."

"Everyone hates Mondays." I pointed out, furrowing my brow and giving her a confused look. She giggled quietly but it sounded bitterer than anything.

"Why are Mondays so important you ask?" she said, turning around and taking a seat just in front of her vanity. Even in her purple linen pajamas, she looked extremely perfect. There wasn't a single flaw to be found on Lydia Martin and it almost aggravated me. "Mondays are important because it is the beginning of the new week. You look your best on Monday so you can be slightly less perfect throughout the rest of the week."

I paused, giving her a look before caving. "In a rude way, that makes sense." Nodding along with me, Lydia smiled proudly and spun around on her chair to face the mirror. She began to bring out the braid she had put in her hair and brushed through it. I decided it would be best if I started to get ready but when I went to look for my bag, it was gone. "Uh, Lyd, where did my bag go?"

"I hid it from you." She answered as she set her brush down and reached for her makeup bag. I frowned and then slowly turned around to face her. She looked at me through the mirror and then rolled her eyes. "Your clothes were awful. You packed totally unprepared." She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"So you hid my bag from me? How is that supposed to help?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air and then pushing my bags up back out of my face.

"This means you get to be my own personal Barbie this morning." She smiled widely and then began to apply the first stages of makeup. I pressed my tongue to my cheek, balling up my fists, and then shaking my head.

"I'm going to find my bag and you are not going to turn me into a Sephora." I mumbled, beginning to dig through her entire room. I checked under her bed, in the closet-everywhere you could possibly look but it was nowhere to be found. It was only when I felt a cold draft behind me that I realized where my bag had gone. Lydia stiffened when I looked towards the closed drapes and saw the sway in the wind. "Lydia, I am going to kill you…" I grumbled and stomped over to the drapes. I threw them to the side and then stuck my head out the very open window. I looked down and in the bushes, was my bag.

"I took out your phone charger!" Lydia called as if that was helpful in anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her incredulously, pulling my head back in and storming back over to her vanity. She began to apply the second stage of makeup and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where else was I supposed to hide it? At least my mom turned off the sprinklers." She said and glanced in my direction, a small smirk starting to appear on her full lips at my expression. I growled and then spun on my heel, flinging open the door of her bedroom. "What do you think you're doing?" she called after me, leaning in her chair to look out the open doorway. Before I turned to go down the stairs, I looked back at her.

"I am going downstairs and getting my bag." I spat and she cocked up an eyebrow. I moved to go down the stairs but then a small growl emitted from behind me. I turned around and that's when I saw the tiny little demon they named Prada glaring up at me. My eyes widened and she snapped at my ankle, making me squeak and then sprint back to Lydia's room. I slammed the door hard enough to knock off the keys hanging on the wall beside it. Lydia smirked to herself as she continued to put on her makeup. "Seriously? Even your designer handbag devil was in on this?"

"Oh, sweetie, even my mother was waiting downstairs at the kitchen table." Lydia said through puckered lips as she focused on putting her eyeliner on. I clenched my jaw and then sighed angrily, dropping down on her bed.

"Why are you so worried about me looking nice anyways?" I messed with the corner of her blanket, mindlessly waiting for her answer. I heard her uncap a bottle and then she spoke.

"I'm not worried-I'm determined." Lydia informed me and I looked over my shoulder, propping myself up on my elbow to look at her considering I was lying on my stomach.

"Determined? Lydia, isn't that your normal behavior?" I asked her with a small snort and she rolled her eyes, smacking her lips together after she'd applied the light pink lipstick.

"I am determined for you to look nice not for me but for…someone in particular." She replied, nodding her head firmly and digging through her makeup bag for her next stage of makeup.

"Come again?" I practically stammered, sitting up and snapping my head to fully look at her. She smirked once more, opening up the tube of mascara. "You are dressing me up for someone else?"

"What's his name-the spastic kid you were all over when we were in the school?" Lydia said softly and I felt my stomach clench. She knew exactly who she was talking about and so did I. She was talking about…Stiles.

"Why-why are you making me look nice for Stiles?" I mumbled, stumbling up off the bed and hurrying to stand beside her at the vanity. She snorted as if it was once again the dumbest question in the world.

"Oh please. Don't try to make this my own idea." She said, flickering her eyes up at me momentarily before switching to apply mascara to her other eyelash. She looked inside the mirror as I stood there with my jaw dropped. "You were all hugging and having secret talks and it was weird but adorable at the same time."

I blinked roughly, brushing a strand of tangled hair behind my ear. "Lydia, it isn't like that. We're just friends."

"You and Scott weren't hanging over each other and you guys are friends, right?" Lydia asked, cocking up an eyebrow and making a fantastic point but I still wasn't buying it. "That's what I thought."

"Seriously, we are just close friends. Stiles is my friend and I know he couldn't look at me that way."

"And how exactly do you know that?" She prodded, still not giving up.

"Because he,"-I stopped myself. I didn't have to say that, besides, it wasn't my place to say that-"he just doesn't. That's how I know."

"You're argument is still invalid." Lydia pointed a manicured finger in my direction as she began to close up her mascara.

"Lydia, he-"

"Shush!"

"Lydia!"  
"Emily!"

"He likes you!" I practically shouted, throwing my hands down and almost hitting the vanity. My heart was beating in my ears louder than my own heavy breathing and Lydia paused, her hand still inside her makeup bag and those green eyes focused in on herself in the mirror. "He doesn't like me because he likes you, Lydia."

Lydia was silent for a few moments, slowly removing her hand from the bag. She then exhaled deeply, placed her hands down on the vanity, and then looked up at me. "Gives me all the more reason to try." She smiled at me half-heartedly and then got up from the desk. I decided to stop arguing with her and backed away from the vanity. I took a seat in the chair in the corner of her room and waited as she slipped on her dress in the bathroom. This gave me a small amount of time to think about what just went down.

Lydia had just told me she believed Stiles and I weren't just friends. She even suggested that I liked him. I honestly hadn't really thought about anything like that considering I barely had time to think. Besides, it's not like it really mattered. If I even sort of liked Stiles, there was no chance of him liking me back. He had told me himself. Everything had been about Lydia since the third grade. You could go as far to say that he was in love with her. He cared about her even if she didn't care about him. I could still remember the face she had when I told her that. It made me start to think that maybe I was the first person to tell her that aloud. I was sure Stiles wouldn't be mad but there was still a small chance that he might be.

She entered the room and she only was in her closet five minutes before she pulled out an outfit for me. I had to admit, I really liked the style. She had come to know how I liked to dress and either she bought this outfit, or matched together stuff in her closet. It didn't really matter-I loved it anyways. Lydia had pulled out a black sleeveless crop top, a daisy patterned skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs, black combat boots, a cream colored knitted cardigan, and a black summer hat. She had laid it out perfectly and watched me eagerly as I scanned over the fabulous outfit she had planned for me. It seemed like Lydia was more than determined for me to look nice.

"It looks great, Lyd. Thank you." I told her softly, getting up from the chair, and then sending her a warm smile. I honestly never liked arguing with Lydia. Sure she made me want to rip my hair out of my head, but she, along with Allison, were some of the closest friends I'd had since middle school.

"I knew you would like it." Lydia said with a casual wink. She scurried away from the bed and turned on her straightener. "You'd better get started now. I have lots of work to do." She mumbled, digging through her makeup bag once again and taking out different brushes and boxes. I giggled softly before taking the outfit and putting it on, minus the hat. She clapped her hands together and grinned once she saw me. "You are a stellar Barbie, Emily. Now come, sit down."

Lydia finished in silence and concentration. I didn't move an inch or even speak to her. I feared asking questions, afraid she might stab me in the eye with the eyeliner pencil. When she was finished, she shoved all the things back inside her little bag and then hurried me out her bedroom door, throwing my bag on my shoulder. We quickly got downstairs, took three bites of the oatmeal her mother had made, and then swung out to her car. I buckled myself in and Lydia turned on the music, backing out of her driveway.

"I am not going to apologize for throwing your stuff out my window." She told me as we finally began our trek to school.

"At least you took out my phone charger." I said and she actually giggled, holding up a shoulder and smiling at me before dropping it down. I smiled to myself and looked out her window, glad to know that Lydia and I were on great terms. She had said that it was okay that I had yelled at Jackson. She didn't proceed to elaborate but I was just glad she wasn't mad at me. Allison had shot me a text and asked me if I was okay and that she knew me getting angry with her was just under all the stress and honestly? It kind of was. I was getting irritated partially with the way she acted so defenseless and then asking tons of stupid questions. Then, there was the fact that I had almost been slaughtered by an alpha werewolf locked inside a janitor's closet with a table.

One thing was still bugging me, even if I liked the outfit. Lydia had been focused on me looking pretty for Stiles which brought me to the conclusion that Lydia thought I liked Stiles. As much as a tried to deny, I couldn't fully say that I didn't have small feelings for him. I thought it was crazy and completely inappropriate because we were really good friends and I didn't want to stand in the way of him and his dream or the redhead sitting next to me. I remembered when I had looked up at him after I'd fallen from the table inside the school. He had just gawked down at me but it didn't make me feel uneasy, it made me feel…special. I didn't like feeling that way honestly. I tried to not show that emotion, among others, often but for some reason, with Stiles, it felt okay.

We turned into the school and she immediately took a sharp turn, parking right up beside the silver Porsche like she did every morning. Jackson wasn't inside which meant he'd already gone inside the school. When I got out of the car and walked around to make my way towards the school, I froze. Lydia was digging through her bag and taking her time messing with her car which helped me in only the slightest bit. In front of me sat the red wine Tahoe, the windows rolled down and the one man who I hadn't seen in days sitting in the driver's seat. He wasn't looking quite in my direction so I had time to leave if I wanted. I could see Allison in the backseat, getting upset about something, and then Kate leaning across the median and unlocking the doors of the car. When she leaned over, she caught sight of me standing in the parking lot. She grinned widely and then rose up her head, twiddling her fingers in my direction. I rose up a hand, an almost robotic smile on my face, before waving back. Mr. Argent saw that she had waved and when he turned, his expression went dark. I swallowed and then rose up my hand again, giving a curt wave before Lydia turned the corner. His dark expression brightened but she didn't seem to notice him, locking arms with me and beginning to walk up towards the school.

Allison climbed out of her car just as we hit the sidewalk and quickly scurried to join us, an annoyed expression covering her face. She had her books clutched to her chest and she wasn't as cheery was she was every morning. I wasn't sure any of us were. Lydia put up a good front but I could see it etched into her eyes. This still terrified her being here and she did not like this at all. Even I was still slightly skeptical about coming back to school. There was still a hole in the window where the alpha had thrown Stiles's car battery which meant he wasn't going to be driving his Jeep anytime soon. Along with the school, I couldn't help notice the several police cars and officers coating our campus. I knew Matt wasn't going to be here and he'd promised he wouldn't be. I didn't need an overprotective uncle hanging over my head, especially around the secret I still held from him. He held some secrets too but I guess it was kind of an unwarranted pact we had.

"My dad was seriously considering home schooling me." Allison grumbled, shaking her head at the ground as we made our way up the steps.

"Looks like Kate helped you out with that." I smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the mood. Allison bombed her eyebrows and snorted bitterly.

"Good thing she did. If he wants to drive me to school, he has to actually let me get out of the car, not have his sister reach across and unlock it for him." Allison rolled her eyes and Lydia and I gave each other an uneasy look. We were not used to this. I guess piled on top of it all, she had broken up with Scott. I wasn't going to bring it up but I didn't have to in order to know that it was also affecting her mood.

We got to our English class and it went through smoothly. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with the boys but with Allison avoiding them, I wasn't sure I was going to ever get a chance. It was when we got out of class, she brought up the one single thing I hadn't.

"It's just weird. Everyone is talking about what happened the other night and no one knows it was us." Allison murmured, glancing at the two of us. Lydia smiled and then took in a deep breath.

"Thank you for the protection of minors." She said proudly and Allison sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked and suddenly, she had brought up yet another topic I was planning on staying away from.

"About that jogger with that dress?" Lydia asked, twisting up her face. "Ugh, absolutely."

"Play nice, Lydia." I grumbled, giving her a fake glare and making Allison throw her head back with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean." Allison said, jutting out her head as we continued our way down the hallway.

"Hello?" Lydia drawled, swinging her head back forward. "Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead and made Emily run out there. He's lucky we're not pressing charges. Or making him pay my therapy bills."

Allison made a scoffing noise and I fidgeted silently. He did not leave us for dead and he did not make me run out there. He locked us in the classroom to protect us and I ran out on my own will. I couldn't tell them that. They'd probably think I was taking the other side and disown me or something. To avoid doing anything I regretted, I bid them farewell and moved to walk my own way. I turned and came up the stairs when I saw Stiles sitting outside the principal's office with his backpack in his lap. He was clearly trying to listen to the conversation and hadn't even noticed I'd walked up.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you're being creepy." I said aloud, deciding to watch him flail around and get the terrified look on his face. I got what I wanted but he launched his backpack at my chest. I caught it before it could hit me and glared at him.

"God, Emily, can you not try to scare me all the freaking time?" he growled, scrambling up from his spot on the floor. I handed his backpack to him.

"I didn't know you started to get violent, Stilinski. I'll be sure to not sneak up on you when you have heavy objects in your hands." I muttered, wiping some dust that had come from the backpack off my shoulders. "What are you doing anyways? Did you already get in trouble?"

"No, I did not get in trouble." Stiles replied with a small glare. "My dad is in there talking with the principal."

"They're talking about what happened, huh?" I asked softly, bobbing my eyebrows and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think so. It's kind of muffled." Stiles told me and I rolled my eyes, exhaling deeply. Before I could make a sarcastic comment, the door opened and Stiles spun around. Two officers came out and one was indeed Mr. Stilinski.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" he asked Stiles, walking over to where the two of us were standing. Mr. Stilinski glanced at me. "And you?"

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, ignoring his father's question and not giving me a chance to answer. "Did you find Derek yet?"

"I'm working on it." Mr. Stilinski answered and I licked my lips, clenching my teeth tightly. I had almost forgotten that had happened. Scott had blurted out that Derek killed all those people but was currently missing. "You two need to go take your test."

"Alright, Dad, listen to me-"

"Go."

"This is really important; you have to be careful tonight, okay?" Stiles urged, his entire mood changing. I had never really seen Stiles get this…emotional before. I didn't know what tonight was and I was hoping I was about to find out. "Especially tonight."

Mr. Stilinski paused. "Stiles, I'm always careful."

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before okay. At least not like this." Stiles urged further and I still had no idea what he was talking about. Mr. Stilinski glanced at me for a few seconds before looking back at his son.

"Which is why I have people who have." He said and Stiles rolled his eyes, obviously getting annoyed with his father.

"That's-that's good. That's really great." I jumped in, smiling weakly up at the Stilinski's.

"We have the state detective." Mr. Stilinski told us and Stiles and I both looked over a blonde man wearing a suit. From the look he gave us, my stomach flipped and then tightened making me swallow hard and rest a hand on my torso. "Go take your tests, guys."

Stiles was about to protest but clamped his mouth shut and clutching his bag to his chest. I swallowed and nodded in Mr. Stilinski's direction before walking with Stiles. We were a few minutes away from the chemistry room but stayed quiet. Even if I wasn't sure what was going on, I knew I had to just let him be. It was about his father and I had no right to step into this. Of course I was worried now. Not just about Mr. Stilinski but about Matt too-maybe even us. Stiles was deadly serious about his father being careful.

"There's a full moon tonight, in case you were wondering." Stiles suddenly said softly as we descended down the steps and into the hallway. I was slightly caught off guard by the tone of his voice and what he had just said. I had no idea.

"So that means that Scott is, uh…"

"Yeah. It means Scott is going to turn." Stiles finished for me after I'd trailed off. He glanced in my direction and chewed on my lip, glancing around the school hallways.

"What-what exactly do you have planned?" I stammered, holding onto the strap on my backpack tightly. Stiles was still quiet for a few more seconds before sighing.

"I'm locking him to his heater in his bedroom with handcuffs." Stiles answered and my eyes widened, my eyebrows going all the way up to my hairline. "His mom works tonight so we have the house to ourselves."

"Where does Scott live?" I asked and pulled out my phone to copy it down in my notes. Stiles gave me the address but then frowned.

"Wait, why did you need to know?" he asked slowly, rising up a single eyebrow.

"Oh so I can show up there when your plan epically fails. Or I can show up for emotional support." I told him proudly with a smile on my face before turning into the classroom. Scott and Allison had already taken their seats far away from each other and when I walked in, Scott perked up in his seat. I promised myself I was not going to answer any questions from him or Allison about each other. I was so not going to choose sides right now. If there was any side I was choosing, it would probably be Stiles's because he wasn't involved in any of this.

Stiles took his seat behind Scott and I took mine beside Stiles. All of the ones around Allison had been taken but she turned and gave me a small wave before turning back around. Scott looked at me like a kicked puppy but then turned back around. It was like he could read my mind but there was something else off about him. He looked scared and I knew why. Stiles had just literally told me that Scott was going to wolf out tonight.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now by simply writing your name on the cover of your book." Mr. Harris announced and I did just that. When I looked at Stiles, his eyes had widened during the speech and then he hurried to write down his name. "However, as it happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So, let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Mr. Harris clicked the start button his timer and I opened my booklet. I started my test and was on the fifth question when I decided to look up. That's when I saw Scott looking down at his test and shaking his head. He looked around the room, his eyes wide, and his breathing getting faster. I narrowed my eyes and then slowly moved my foot over, nudging Stiles's foot and then nodding my head in our friend's direction.

Stiles watched for a few moments and then glanced at me when he saw Scott's weird behavior. Before we could make any further evaluations, Scott grabbed his backpack and suddenly hurried out of the room. "Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris called, making everyone look up from their tests. Stiles and I looked at each other worriedly. I swallowed thickly and then looked down at Mr. Harris. Stiles didn't hesitate getting up from his chair and ran after Scott. I clenched my teeth and then cursed silently before running out of the room too. "Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Scott!"

Stiles had gotten a head start but we both saw Scott disappear around the corner. I hurried, pumping my legs faster and trying not to remember the last time I had run this fast in the school hallways. I almost tripped coming around the corner and I nearly ran into Stiles when he had come to a stop. I heard the small ringing of a phone and saw the one in Stiles's hand and then heard the one coming from inside the boy's locker room. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me, a sad look on his face and I swallowed once again. Stiles slung Scott's backpack over his shoulder and then slowly made his way into the locker room, holding the phone up beside his ear. I waited before coming in, making sure no teachers were here to see me. I had already run out of a test and being caught in the boy's locker room was not going to make my punishment any better.

Stiles stopped and I came beside him. It was then I heard the showering running and I cocked my head to the side. There weren't any clothes scattered anywhere which meant Scott wasn't naked. I licked my lips and then glanced to Stiles before making my way towards the showers. Stiles continued to stop, obviously not thinking this was a safe idea but I could honestly care less. I turned the corner and there was Scott, sitting under the water with his clothes on. Well, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he wasn't completely naked. He had his back to me, arms up, and breathing heavy. He hadn't seemed to notice that I came around the corner and Stiles was now with me this time. Slowly, Scott's head begin to turn and I could hear his deep breathes. "Stiles?" he wheezed out, the low light casting across his face. I watched him with wide eyes and shaking form. "I can't-"

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked quickly, holding out a hand and looking over at me and then back to his best friend.

"No. No, I can't breathe." Scott answered back and suddenly, I knew what this was. He was having a panic attack. Scott sucked in a deep breath and it sounded like someone was stepping on his chest. This kicked Stiles to dig inside Scott's backpack and I stepped forward, bending down to look up at Scott. I made sure to stay out of the water and swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"Scott, you're gonna be okay, alright?" I said softly, nodding my head and looking at him. "Stiles, hurry up." I urged, turning my head over my shoulder and giving the boy a stern look. He tossed the inhaler down to me and I surged up to put it in Scott's hand. Scott gave me a confused look. "Use it. Come on!" he finally uncapped the bottom and then stuck it inside his mouth, taking in a deep breath. Stiles and I waited and Scott stopped his heavy breathing.

"I was having an asthma attack?" he said and when he could finally breathe again, I sighed and fell back on my butt, running a hand through my hair.

"No. You were having a panic attack but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack." Stiles explained to him matter of factly. I chewed on the inside of my lip and then pushed myself off the floor. I could see where this was slowly going and once again, I felt like I was invading on something personal.

"I'd better get back to Mr. Harris. See you guys at lunch?" I asked, backing out of the shower. They both nodded, gave a wave, and I hurried out of the locker room. I blinked a few times and then exhaled deeply once more and before I could get back to the classroom, the bell went off, literally scaring the crap out of me.

After I finished my next few classes, I took a seat down with Allison, who was sitting by herself. Surprisingly, she looked happier than she did this morning so I decided to give her a warm smile and set down my tray across from her. She was shoving cookies into her mouth and when she saw me, she grinned. She then covered her mouth giggling slightly. "You seem happier than this morning…" I trailed off, opening my milk carton and giving her a suspicious look. She swallowed her food and then shrugged.

"I'm not going to mope around forever." She told me, setting down her half-eaten cookie. I narrowed my eyes at the top of her head but decided not to let her elaborate. I guess this was the point in a breakup where you get really happy but then she was going to fall back into that crappy sadness but I was just going to let her do her thing. I seriously didn't want to deal with two heartbroken friends.

Allison put more of her cookie inside her mouth and was looking down at it when someone came to sit down beside her. I looked up from my tray and choked on the milk I had just drunk. I sputtered a few drops out but covered my mouth and then wiped my face with a napkin. Jackson gave me a small glare but quickly replaced it with a smile when Allison looked over at him and smiled. This was the first time I had seen Jackson since the night at the school and I could see from his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes, whatever Derek did to him was affecting him.

"Oh you've got something on your face. Oh let me-." Before I could even get any words out, Jackson reached out his hand, wiped his thumb on the corner of Allison's mouth and then stuck it inside his mouth. My eyes widened and I watched in pure horror at the sight I was seeing in front of me. Allison laughed after that and Jackson smiled at her proudly. I pressed my tongue to the side of my mouth and narrowed my eyes at him.

Allison thanked him and I rolled my eyes as Jackson begun to laugh. I thought I was going to be sick. "I'll see you in history, Allison." I mumbled before shooting up from the table with my tray and marching over to one of the empty tables in the corner of the room. I wasn't really in the mood to be around anyone, even myself, but I was kind of stuck with that. Lunch finished shortly after the weird ass encounter with the douche bag and damsel in distress. I know she wasn't cheating on Scott if she did anything with Jackson but Jackson was still together with Lydia. He would technically be cheating.

I curled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on the tops of my knees, and watching the empty field. I knew I was a little early for the lacrosse practice but I had successfully avoided all of my friends since lunch. I knew I shouldn't have been avoiding Allison but I didn't want her to ask questions about Scott. I avoided Stiles because-because of what Lydia had said this morning at her house. She had dressed me up to get Stiles's attention. I avoided Scott because of Allison, I avoided Jackson because I was on the brink of hating him, and I avoided Lydia because I didn't want her prodding me about Stiles. I knew I would run into her sometime while being out here but it was better later than sooner. I had gotten some time to spend by myself and that's when I really started thinking about everything. I mostly thought about me liking Stiles and I had come to the conclusion that…it could be a possibility that I did kind of like him. It sounded like such a middle school thing but there wasn't really any way to describe it. I was sure Lydia would just be excited to find out but that was why I wasn't going to tell her.

I closed my eyes, the bright sun blocked out by my pitch black eyelids. It was quiet enough for me to hear my own heartbeat and my own breathing. It was slow and calm and my heartbeat was normal, reminding me that I was still alive, and still breathing. I, probably out of many people, enjoyed listening to the sound of my own life. I had been surrounded by death and it was nice to know that I was alive-hearing my own heartbeat. I dug my fingers in my legs and opened back up my eyes, gasping and nearly screaming when it wasn't just the lacrosse field in front of me anymore. I knocked my head against the bars keeping me from falling off the bleachers and my legs collapsed from underneath me. I suddenly wasn't in a calm mood anymore.

Stiles reached out a hand and pulled me up by my elbow, a half amused half terrified look on his face. When I was able to control my own actions, I ripped my arm out of his hands and gave him a death glare which made him shuffle backwards slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, brushing myself off and getting to my feet. I was only taller than him because I was standing on the bleachers but even if we were on the ground, I would have defienently been the bigger person.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were just sitting up here by yourself." Stiles answered innocently, holding up his hands in mock defense. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, looking over his shoulder to see that the lacrosse team had filed out onto the field. How did I not hear them come out?

"Well, I'm fine." I mumbled, looking at the toes of my boots and then glancing up at him through my lashes. I still hadn't forgotten that I had decided that I liked Stiles so now talking with him was really getting to me. Now that I had exposed myself to that idea, I knew what the sick stomach was and why my chest felt heavy. I was nervous.

"And I wanted to tell you that I, Stiles Stilinski-bench warmer of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team-, made first line." Stiles explained dramatically placing his hands on his chest and smirking proudly. I lit up, a grin breaking out onto my face.

"Congratulations!" I cheered, leaping forward and tossing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me almost instinctively and after a few seconds of us laughing, it went into silence. I cleared my throat and pulled backwards, awkwardly brushing a strand of a hair behind my ear. We stood there in the same silence.

"I'd, uh, better get to practice."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"Bye."

As soon as he turned his back and went down the bleachers, I clapped a hand to my forehead. I was seriously going to dig myself into a very, very, big hole.

 **AN: Wow...this was slow chapter. I tried to get as much as I could into one chapter without making it too long because I need to start cutting my chapter short. Also, I am sorry for the lack of activity I have had on here for the past few months. I have been insanely busy and now I'm finished with my Christmas craziness so hopefully I can start to post more. Please leave reviews and, as always, I love you guys so much!**


End file.
